Mon Cherie Amour (Kenny Omega fanfic)
by kennykuma
Summary: "The world knew him as Kenny Omega but I know him as Tyson Smith". A secret had been kept from the man who she had loved and now she had to finally tell him the truth. Life would be different for Tia once she revealed to the love of her life what she had been hiding from him and only time would tell how everything will work out.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Read if you wish and enjoy. Also: I have changed my username to kennykuma.**

* * *

The world knows him as Kenny Omega but I know him as Tyson Smith.

The very man that I fell in love with as a kid in Canada. Winnipeg, Manitoba, to be exact. We had been next door neighbors for the longest time, growing up together, going to school together, and we even went to prom together. I attended some of his hockey matches when that his was big hobby and boy was he good on the ice as a player just like he's good in the ring as a wrestler. I watched and followed his matches and promos without missing a single one as I wanted to see how he was doing in his career because I still cared about him and still loved him.

We had been inseparable when we were younger but when he had told me he had wanted to be a wrestler, I told him to go and follow his dreams and to let absolutely nothing stop it whatsoever. Deep down, part of me wish I could've traveled the world with him so I could've attended all of his matches but I had gone to the matches that I could attend and that included some of his matches when he was in New Japan Pro Wrestling. I had attended his match against Okada for the IWGP World Heavyweight Championship at Dominion 9 when he had finally captured the gold and had come to swoop me up from my seat in the front row and carried me out of the arena so we could escape the frenzy of the crowd screaming Kenny's name. Once we were outside of the arena, we were headed back to Kenny's home and when we finally arrived, it was just me and him alone at last to celebrate him winning his title and to celebrate me finally being able to see him again after what seemed like forever even though it had been a couple of months.

We had made love to one another that night and before I knew it, I was given a long kiss on the lips at the airport and I was back home in Canada from Japan. I had missed him terribly and I wanted to be with him again but I knew his main focus was his wrestling career so I respected that. Even though we weren't in an official relationship, we still maintained a close friendship with one another and sometimes that even included being intimate with one another whenever we did have the chance to be together.

But what I nor Tyson knew was that our worlds were going to be shaken for good.

* * *

I looked at the pregnancy test that was in my hand as I reread the results over and over again because I knew for sure I wasn't going crazy and I knew I was capable of reading. My mind couldn't make up what it wanted to see or believe as it was spinning around in circles at what it was attempting to process but my brain was just a big mess. And to make matters worse, Tyson was all the way in Japan asleep as I stood in my bathroom in disbelief, despair, and panic as I didn't know what to do at that moment. Sure, calling Tyson or texting him the news would be ideal but my mind remembered that his commitment was to wrestling so how would I fit in the equation? How would the baby fit into the equation? Who knows how he would respond to the news but I knew I'd have to tell him but not at that very moment. I had made plans to tell him multiple times whenever he called me or if I called him but my mind would tell me to not do it and keep it a secret. I had felt bad about it, I did, but I couldn't jeopardize Tyson having to worry about the baby when he was doing his own thing.

But my mother told me that he needed to know eventually and I told her that I'd tell him when I was good and ready to. Of course, I was scolded but I still kept the secret from Tyson who had been wanting to see me ever since the new year had started. He had just signed with a new company called All Elite Wrestling where he is the executive president and I remembered his excitement and enthusiasm when he had called me over the phone to tell me the great news but despite being happy for him, I couldn't help but think what would happen when he found out I was carrying his baby. I was due any minute now and soon it would be time for me to tell him the truth as he deserved to know because it was only right but I had let my fear of his possible reaction of getting upset get to me but I reminded myself that I wouldn't know how he would react until I actually told him the news. I told my mother I'd tell him when I felt the time was right and that day finally came.

I remembered lying in the bed at the hospital as I cradled my baby in my arms, taking in the sweet sounds of his cries, and looking at him and saying softly to myself "You look just like your father".

Before I knew it, I was in Florida for the weekend to visit Tyson who wanted me to attend Fyter Fest to watch him wrestle. It had been a year since I had seen him and boy had things changed drastically but only I knew that but not Tyson which made my heart sink despite being happy about finally meeting up with him again after what seemed like forever. My mother had stayed behind at our hotel along with my son to look after him while I was driven to the arena by my own personal driver that Tyson had sent for me. When I arrived at the arena, I was escorted to where the wrestlers, production crew, and other security personnel were until I finally met up with Tyson who extended his arms out to me and embraced me in the biggest hug ever. Tears escaped my eyes as I hugged him but he quickly wiped them away with a tissue and took me to his locker room which was away from all of the commotion going on on the outside. I sat down in a chair beside Tyson who couldn't stop smiling as we talked and reminisced about everything from childhood memories to our last time seeing each other in Japan. He told me about his ideas for his entrance for his match with The Young Bucks which would be him as Akuma and The Bucks as Ryu and Ken respectively.

Since I always played video games with Tyson every chance I got, I was more than stoked to see him in action. But once the match and the event itself was over, it was back to reality for me. I had to face the music and tell the father of my child that he had a son that he didn't know about.

* * *

I fell silent on the way to the hotel which worried Tyson but I told him I was just a little tired and needed food along with some much needed rest but what I really wanted was to get the hard part of my day over with. Tyson held my hand as we arrived to the room, unlocked the door, and let me in as he closed the door behind him.

"Tyson?" I said to him.

"Yes?"

His blue eyes were lively as he looked into my eyes as he waited for me to say something.

"I have something I need to tell you," I said quietly and softly.

It was at that point when my mom emerged from the kitchen area holding my son in her arms as she walked towards me and Tyson. She had told me she had been feeding the baby a bottle when I was on my way so I was slightly happy that he would be awake to meet her father at last.

"Hello, Tyson," my mother said.

"Hi," he responded.

But this time his face went from being full of excitement to studying the baby that my mother cradled in her arms. I could tell he was about to ask some questions so I mustered up the courage I could to tell him everything that he had deserved to know a long time ago and I had silently hoped to myself that he wouldn't hate me for what I've done to him.

"Tyson…remember the last time we were together?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Well, when I returned home…two weeks later I found out I was pregnant. I haven't seen you in a year because I didn't want you to be a burden to you and your wrestling career. But, I can't hide the truth from you anymore and you deserve to know." I paused as I looked at the baby then back at Tyson. "This is your son, Tyson, Jr."


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't read the expression on his face as he looked at my son…_our_ son… with a loving but hurt look as he slowly processed the information that he was just told. He had just found out he had a son that he didn't know about for an entire year so I knew it was going to be awhile before he fully grasped his new reality that I introduced to him of all nights in his life. I began to feel bad as he started to hold out his arms to hold T.J. while his eyes filled up with tears which prompted me to slowly approach Tyson and hold onto him as he held the baby in his arms.

"Hey, little man," he whispered to the baby. "It's nice to finally meet you."

Those last few words stung my heart as he said them with sadness in his voice and I completely understood that soon I would have some explaining to do. My mother gave me a stern look which reinforced exactly what I had been thinking and of course she wasn't going to let me even go to bed without talking to Tyson first about why I kept the baby a secret. Tyson kissed the baby on his forehead then handed him back to my mother who then took the baby in the room to rock him to sleep as we both exited the room and went outside of the hotel to talk to one another. The streets were quiet as it had been late so the quietness was reassuring but the quietness soon became too unbearable as we sat on the bench outside of the hotel lobby in silence as neither of us knew what to say but I knew I had to talk to Tyson about his son and I needed to start talking now. But when I opened my mouth to say something, Tyson beat me to it but he kept his gaze towards the cement beneath his sneakers.

"Why didn't you tell me about the baby, Tia?" Tyson asked me.

I couldn't tell if he was upset, sad, hurt, confused, or all of the above but common sense told me that it was a complete mixture of all of the emotions that I had brought upon my best friend.

"You told me that your main focus was on your wrestling career so when I became pregnant, I didn't want to become a burden to you," I responded softly. "I'm sorry."

Tyson let out a deep sigh as he leaned back on the bench but he still didn't look at me, this time looking up towards the sky instead of the cement.

"I know. But, you still should've told me. I know we were never in a relationship but I know that the last time we were together, we did become intimate with each other. I still love you, Tia." Tyson finally looked at me as I stared right back into his blue eyes that were still filled with mixed emotions. "I really wish you would've told me about T.J. I just met that little boy but I love him so much…I do. My wrestling career is not more important than him and you."

I let a small smile slip out but I didn't say anything else as my smile turned to a frown as I began to break down and cry as I became even more upset than I already was and I had nobody to blame but myself as I should've told Tyson about the baby. But Tyson grabbed ahold of me as I continued to sob into his chest, tears falling onto his gray t-shirt, and hopefully none of my snot got onto it but he would've have cared at all. His soft hands caressed my back as he kissed my forehead and laid his chin on top of my head as he continued to wrap his strong arms around my body, something he knew I always enjoyed because I felt so secure and safe in his arms whenever he did that but at this very moment it was different. It was different because I knew he had forgiven me for not telling him about the baby but damn did it hurt to have betrayed the very man that I had loved for so many years.

"I just want you to know that I'm not mad at you and I understand why you did what you did. You felt you did what was right and I can't blame you nor judge you. But, now that I've met my son, we need to both be there for T.J. I am glad that he has curly hair like me because I sure do have some fine hair if I do say so myself."

I chuckled at what he had said because it was true indeed.

"Do you want to come home with me?" I asked.

"Of course but I want you and T.J. to live with me in my cottage. Are you fine with that? Your mother can live with us as well if she wants to."

"I appreciate that, Tyson. I really do and I'm happy that I came here to meet up with you again. Trust me, I'm still very sorry for not telling you about the baby…I should've said something to you…"

"It's okay, Tia. You don't have to apologize to me anymore because I'm not mad at you, baby. I'm not. Just come to Canada with me so I can help you and your mom move in with me. Alright?"

"Alright."

* * *

The cottage was everything I thought it would be and more. The cottage was located within a nice area in our hometown of Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada and boy was the scene in the backyard something to take in. The neighborhood was quiet and was accompanied by an amazing view of the forests and roads that people traveled through each and everyday as they lived their lives to the fullest. Our patio gave us direct access to a wonderful view of a small mountain in the back while the small road in that went throughout the neighborhood was in the front of the cottage. It didn't take long for me to get used to the quietness versus the rowdy noise of the city but I adapted quite quickly and wondered to myself why the hell didn't I move to this area a long time ago!

My mother declined to live with us as she told me and Tyson that we needed to be together as we had a child together but she would visit and help me with the baby whenever Tyson would have to go out of town.

Tyson had his mother decorate one of the empty rooms in the house to turn it into the baby's room and also helped his father make a crib for the baby to lie in. When I had first arrived at my new home, Tyson put his hands over my eyes and guided me to the baby's room then said to me "Our baby's new room" then removed his hands from my eyes and stood back as he watched my genuine reaction at the work that had been put into the room. Stuffed animals were nearly aligned with each other on a drawer against the wall, Winnie the Pooh decorated the walls of the room along with the other iconic characters, different gifts for the baby had also be neatly aligned against the walls which included a brain new stroller, a radio so we could hear the baby crying, and a multitude of other gifts that would take me awhile to process. I started crying right in the middle of the room as that was my response to the good deeds happening to me and once again Tyson was holding me in his arms to comfort me as I had begun to shake from crying so hard.

"Don't cry," Tyson said to me softly.

"I'm crying because this is nice…not because I'm sad…" I managed to say through tears.

"Okay, good. No more sad tears, alright?"

"I promise."

Tyson kisses my cheek then carefully took the baby from me and placed the sleeping boy into his new crib then placed his blankets over him. I watched as Tyson gently caressed T.J.'s cheek as he smiled at his son and I knew that he was over the moon about being a new father despite not knowing for an entire year about T.J. but here he was in front of my eyes with his son. I approached Tyson, wrapped my arm around his waist, and also looked down at our little angel that was sound asleep, unaware that his parents were watching him sleep and we needed to sleep as well because we had a long travel day. I bent down to give T.J. a kiss on his cheek and Tyson bent down to give the baby a kiss on his forehead.

Me and Tyson went to our room to freshen up in the shower and what I thought was going to be a simple shower turned into me and him kissing underneath the hot steamy shower head for what seemed like forever. As time went on, I began to feel less and less guilty about what I had done as I finally accepted the fact that Tyson had forgiven me for what I had done and now I was finally with him again which was the only thing that had mattered to me.

Lying down in bed with Tyson was a bit strange, I'll admit, but I think it was different simply because now I was going to be living with him and another in a different place far away from him. I said goodnight to Tyson who responded by giving me a long goodnight kiss and falling asleep right in my arms.

* * *

Once morning rolled around, I woke up to find that Tyson wasn't lying in the bed with me but once I smelled food from the kitchen seeping into the room, I knew he was cooking me a nice breakfast. When I had arrived in the kitchen to get some food, Tyson greeted me with a big kiss and pulled me close to him so he could give me a bear hug that he knew I loved receiving from him.

"Good morning, sleepy head!" he said. "Did you sleep well?"

"I slept great."

"Good. Today is going to be a busy day for us."

"And why is that?"

I watched as Tyson got down on one knee and brought out a black box from the pockets of his sweatpants and opened it.

"Tia, will you marry me?" he asked me.


	3. Chapter 3

I simply stared at Tyson who was waiting patiently for my response to his proposal but damn I couldn't form any words at the moment and it was hard because my brain was all mush for some reason and it was bugging me. I wanted to say yes but the negative thoughts began to creep back into my mind: did I really deserve his hand in marriage? After the big secret that I had kept from him, a small part of me was still surprised that he even invited me to live with him but here I was in his…_our…_cottage and there he was in front of me with a black box in his hand with an engagement ring.

I opened my mouth to form a word but instead tears flowed down my face in response but eventually I found the two words that I needed to have said like one hundred years ago.

"Yes," I said softly. "I'll marry you, Tyson."

Tyson smiled big as he took the topaz ring out of the black case and slipped it on my ring finger. Usually the ring that someone chooses for their loved one is a diamond but in my case it was a topaz colored diamond ring as topaz is the color of my birth month. The ring shined brightly in my eyes when I admired it because damn it was elegant and exquisite indeed but the meaning behind the ring was more important than the way it looked.

I was then swooped up into Tyson's arms so he could give the most longest and loving kiss that we had shared in a long time with each other because this time things were different for the both of us as we were finally going to get married. When I was set back down on my feet, Tyson didn't let go of me as he had pulled me close to him as he leaned against the kitchen counter as I twirled my fingers throughout his soft and lush curls that I couldn't get enough of then kissed him once more on his lips.

"So, now we need to date about when to get married," Tyson said. "You think we should do it before I start traveling with AEW full time?"

"I was thinking we could go to the courthouse and get married."

"Courthouse?"

"Yes. I just…" I was partially distracted by the tank top that Tyson was wearing showing some important parts of his upper body. "I don't want to wait, Tyson. I know we haven't really seen each other over the years but this is a big step that we're both taking and I can't continue to wait anymore. I want to marry you right now."

Tyson nodded his head in response to what I had said and took my hands in his which made me feel warm and secure on the inside.

"If that's what you want to do, we can go right now."

"Thank you."

The cries of T.J. came down the hallway which let us know that it was time for him to get changed and get some food in his belly before he became even more mad because that little boy could eat.

"Someone's awake," Tyson said as he kissed my forehead. "I'll go get him."

* * *

I had called my mother to tell her that me and Tyson were going to the courthouse to get married then went to get myself ready for the special occasion by slipping on a simple white sundress with a small denim jacket but as soon as I saw myself in the mirror in the bathroom, I was tempted to go and change. I hadn't lost much weight after having T.J. so my brain had told me that I was a little too big to be in a dress but once I began to change, Tyson had told me to keep on the dress after getting a good look of me in it. That wonderful person that I'm going to call my husband soon sure did have a way with words and was great at persuading me to hurry my butt up so he could call me Mrs. Smith.

I sat in the backseat with the baby to feed him his bottle as Tyson drove us to the courthouse. I had butterflies in my stomach that wouldn't go away but whenever I looked up to my soon to be husband's reflection in the rear view mirror, I would smile back at him when I saw his own warm smile that reassured me that everything would be alright.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you more," Tyson responded.

Tyson held the baby carefully in his arms as he gently rocked him to sleep as we waited in the lobby area for my mother before we went to get married. Watching Tyson with the baby was a sight I knew I'd never get tired of because seeing the baby content in his father's arms was something I quickly caught on camera with my cell phone and set it as my phone background. The baby had been wide alert as he looked up at his father with a big smile but then quickly fell asleep as Tyson continued to rock him back and forth while singing a lullaby to him.

Once my mother arrived, she took the baby from Tyson and went with us into a small room where the magistrate had waited for our arrival. My mother gave me my grandmother's wedding ring and gave Tyson my grandfather's ring which had matched mine; they were simple gold rings but we said thank you and accepted them because it was the thought that had mattered.

"Do you have something new?" she asked me.

"This dress," I answered.

It was a new dress that I had wore the very day I found out I was pregnant with T.J. and I didn't wear it again until today.

"Here's something borrowed…well, it's yours now…" my mother reached into her pocket and pulled out a small bracelet that she put on my wrist. "Your cousin said you could borrow this but then told me you can keep it and she wishes you all the best in your marriage."

"I love it," I said quietly.

I didn't say much else when it was time for me and Tyson to go up to the alter but I did manage to say what I needed to say to the man who would forever have my heart.

"I love you, Tyson. I know we haven't seen each other that much over the years but I'm glad that we're here now and I'm glad that we have a son together. I couldn't see myself with anyone else but you…" At that point I broke down crying but Tyson wiped my tears away and started to say what was from his own heart.

"Tia, I've always loved you and I should've made you my wife a long time ago. I'm grateful that life brought us back together and we have a son now. I can't wait to live the rest of my days with you as your husband and you as my wife."

The magistrate then told us to place our wedding rings on our fingers and announced us as Mr. and Mrs. Smith. Me and Tyson embraced each other in a long passionate kiss that seemed to last forever but there was no rush for us as we at all as we had all the time in the world and everything was perfect.

* * *

"How does it feel to be called Mrs. Smith?"

Tyson handed me a hot cup of lemon tea as he sat down next to me on the couch and turned on the t.v.

"It feels great. I know life for me is going to be different as we're married now but I know we have a bright future ahead of us," I said.

"We sure do." Tyson grabbed the Xbox One controller to turn on the console and handed it to me. "Let's play a game that I know I'll beat your ass in."

Same snarky Tyson when it came to video games but I loved playing against him because I knew I'd kick his ass right away. So, I grabbed the controller while stretching my legs out on top of his lap, finished my drink, then prepared to win against my husband in a new racing game that he had bought right after we got married because he loved his video games.

"Ready?" he asked once the game was set.

"I'm gonna beat you so bad," I said. "Let's do this."


	4. Chapter 4

**Flashback: **

"_Kenny…gosh, why am I calling you that?" I said. _

"_Because that's my alter ego," Tyson joked with me. "I understand that it can be a catchy name but I thought you'd remember my true identity." _

"_Whatever IWGP World Heavyweight Champion. Congratulations again, babe." _

"_Thank you." _

_I had waited for Tyson after his match against Okada and man was he sweating up a storm but that's just how I loved greeting him after a long hard fought wrestling match for the gold. Even when I kissed him, the sweat from his battle hit my own face, tempting me to lick it but I had to remind myself that were backstage and not in our hotel room. _

_But Tyson made sure that we got back there ASAP so we could finish what we started and before I knew it was on top of me, his moans mixing with mine as he fucked me gently but a little hard, and damn did it feel good to finally be in bed with him. I called out his name softly as we both reached our climax together and took a moment to regain our composure. I laid my head on Tyson's chest as we laid together in silence for a bit until he spoke up to break the silence. _

"_That felt good, didn't it?" he asked. _

"_It did." I closed my eyes as I listened to his voice. _

"_I've missed you a lot, Tia. You sure you don't want to live here with me for a little while until I go back home?" _

"_I'm sure of it, Tyson. We'll see each other soon once you're done working here. I'm sure of it." _

_I heard him let out a sigh but I knew it was a sigh of relief because he knew I was right. _

"_Okay. Well, Round two it is!" _

_Soon, I felt him tickling my ribs which made me jump up quickly which caused me to almost fall off the bed. _

"_Tyson, no!" _

* * *

**Present: **

"SHIT!"

Tyson had woken me out of my sleep by accident when he had stubbed his toe on the wall as he was leaving our room to check on the baby who had started to cry during the night which woke me and Tyson. I was going to get up to get the baby but Tyson had told me that he had it covered and told me to remain in bed but I didn't because I wanted to help just in case. I slipped on my bathrobe and headed to the kitchen to warm a bottle which T.J. happily drunk after he had a fit about his milk and watched as Tyson held the baby in his arms while feeding him.

"I feel like I've been doing this forever," Tyson said to me.

"I know." I put my arms on the table as I looked at the baby. "Those curls on his head keep growing."

"They sure do and he got those curls from his amazing father who has amazing hair."

"You know, the baby also has my wonderful features, too. I mean, the baby has my lips, cheeks, nose, everything so I see where he gets like…99.99 percent of his good features from!"

"Lies. The baby looks like me around the eyes, Tia. Can't you see that?"

"Oh, okay. You're right, he does have _some _of your features," I joked but then got serious. "When the doctor handed him to me, I was instantly reminded of you…I couldn't help but think of you."

"I'm happy to be holding this little boy in my arms."

"And I'm happy to see you that you're enjoying fatherhood."

"It's been a doozy. T.J. has shit _and_ pissed on me so I'm already used to that _and_ now I know how to dodge any future pee attacks from him."

I giggled as I shook my head.

"Yeah, he has gotten me plenty of times before."

"Hmm. How are you liking it here?"

"I love it and it's the perfect place to raise a family plus it's better than the city for sure."

"You think so?"

"I know so. He's so alert…"

T.J. couldn't stop looking up at Tyson as he was fed his bottle, his little brown eyes looking up directly at the face that couldn't smiling down at him. The baby had finished his bottle and was about to become fussy again until Tyson finally got up to burp him which soothed T.J. who finally let out a big burp that was followed by some spit up that was caught by the towel that Tyson had over his shoulder.

"Success," Tyson said to himself.

Once the baby was back in his crib sound asleep, me and Tyson went back to our room and lied back down in the bed. Tyson held me close to him as he knew I love lying next to him but this time I straddled him and intertwined my fingers with his as he gave me a smile and admired my body but then I became insecure for some reason.

"I'll lie back down," I said quickly.

"Why?"

"I don't feel…like myself."

"If you're insecure about your figure, I'm going to tell you this: I don't care what you look like. You're my wife. I'm going to love every single ounce of you, stretch marks included."

I ended back on top of Tyson when he said that and held his hands again.

"You mean that?"

"Yes, Tia." His fingers trailed along my exposed legs that were decorated with the stretch marks that he had been admiring. The feel of his fingers against my ebony skin made me shiver but I managed to keep my composure but dammit he always knew how to get me riled up without breaking a single sweat. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know…I'm…I honestly don't know what to say, baby. I really don't and it's frustrating me because I…"

Tyson gripped my left hand tightly with his right as his other hand continued to stroke my leg, looked straight into my eyes with a now serious look on his face, and now he had my undivided attention at the moment. He was usually very chirpy but when he got serious, he was serious.

"Do you still feel bad about not telling me about the baby?"

"_Are _you upset about it? Deep down? I know I keep asking this..."

"And yet my answer remains the same," Tyson said as he quickly shook his head.

"I was upset during the first night we were talking but when I heard your side of the story, I forgave you. I'm not the type to hold a grudge, you know that. And I know you'd never do something to intentionally hurt me either and you just did what you thought was right at the moment."

"I still feel a little bad."

"Don't, Tia. You hear me? I'm serious."

I nodded my head gently but didn't look at Tyson until he lifted himself up to give me a long kiss that I didn't fight from as things got heated and passionate between us. I soon found myself on my back as Tyson hovered over me with his now bare chest free of his t-shirt touching my semi covered body as I had pulled down the top of my gown to let my breasts free from confinement. Me and Tyson didn't have sex but we sure did have the best make out session known to man but it quickly interrupted with the baby's cries over the radio in our room.

"I see someone is awake again," I said to Tyson. "I'll go get him."

"Nope, I got this. Daddy's to the rescue."

* * *

Tyson had been on the phone early in the morning discussing business about AEW and what their plans were for the upcoming pay-per-view Fight for the Fallen. He had one had that held a hot cup of coffee while his other held his phone up to ear as he paced back and forth in the living room explaining something to someone on the other end of the phone that was definitely receiving an earful of information that I didn't understand but that wasn't my field of expertise. Tyson had winked at me when I had walked into the kitchen and my response was to blow him a kiss.

I swear he was quick to scurry to the kitchen to give me a kiss on my neck which almost caused me to drop my cup of coffee on me and onto the ground.

"Tyson, that's my sweet spot!" I said as quietly as I could so the person on the phone couldn't hear me.

Tyson gave me a sly grin as he bid the person on the other end of the call goodbye then hung up his phone.

"I know and that's why I attacked it," he said smugly.

"Asshole."

"You love me."

"That I do. What's on the agenda for today?"

"I want to take you and T.J. out for a little. How does that sound?"

"Sounds nice. Reminds me of when you would take me through walks throughout Japan in the parks whenever I had the chance to visit you."

"The last time we took a walk together, that was before we had our bundle of joy. Now, we can go as a family."

"I love the sound of that."

As soon as we had gave each other a kiss, T.I'd cries began to ring throughout the entire house again.

"Alright, feeding time!" Tyson said. "Oh, shit! I forgot to make the baby the bottle this morning. I'm so sorry, the phone call caught me off guard. You don't mind making the bottle real quick, Tia?"

"No worries, I got it covered."

I overheard Tyson talking to the baby as I began to fix the bottle and couldn't help but laugh at what he had said.

"Argh! You got me again!"

"Bullseye!"I yelled out.

"Oh, shut up!"


	5. Chapter 5

Tyson bought me an ice cream from a vendor in the park and brought it over to the picnic table where I was sitting along with the baby. T.J. was wide awake as he sat in his stroller while watching us enjoy the delicious dessert that he couldn't enjoy just yet but he made sure his feelings were clear as he gave us the meanest look known to man.

"If you shit on yourself because you're mad about not being able to eat ice cream, it's going to be me and you," Tyson warned the baby.

"You sure the baby is going to listen to you?" I said with a raise eyebrow.

"He better," Tyson joked.

"When will you be heading back to Florida?"

"A couple of days before Fight for the Fallen but in the meantime I'm going to be here with you and the baby. Is your mother sure she doesn't want to live with us?"

"She's sure. But she'll come and help me with T.J. when you leave."

"I know this sounds selfish of me to say, but I sort of would like for you to be with me in Florida for Fight for the Fallen."

I didn't say anything at first as I looked down at my ice cream because my mind began to overthink which it usually did sometimes for no reason whatsoever as it was a simple offer that Tyson gave me.

"Tia?"

"Yeah…um…I think I'll stay here with the baby…you'll be busy and you'll be more willing to hangout with your friends."

"You can join me, Tia. I want to spend some type of quality time with you any chance that I get."

"I know but…"

"Don't you begin feeling guilty about a damn thing. We've kept in contact over the years but we didn't get to spend much time together like we should've so I want to start now…with my wife." His hand was placed over mine that I had lying on the table as he talked, causing sparks to fly through my arm like I was being electrocuted but in a good way, and immediately I was looking into his eyes that were sincere. "Plus, I already bought your plane ticket."

"You would do that."

"Because I love you."

"I know you do, Tyson. Remember when I used to always call you Kenny Omega when you first started wrestling and like…gosh, I would wonder why I would forget your real name?"

"It was very amusing but just remember that only a select few people can call me by my name of Tyson Smith and one of those people is _you_."

"I'm flattered," I joked while batting my eyelids.

We heard a soft grunt next to us and looked at T.J. to see his face concentrated in a look that only meant one thing: he was using the bathroom. Tyson continued to eat his ice cream as he waited for the baby to finish pooping then took him to the car to change him and headed with me around the park to walk around. I had my arm around Tyson's as he pushed the baby's stroller and looked around at the wonderful scenery that was surrounding us as we cruised along the sidewalk that went throughout the park. The sweet sounds of the birds chirping was as sweet as honey, the clean crisp air that wouldn't be found in the city hit my face as I looked up towards the clear blue sky that had beamed back down at me, along with the bright yellow sun that gave earth the warmth it was always supposed to. Tyson gave me a kiss on my cheek that caught me off guard but I loved it nonetheless and responded by kissing him on the lips.

"I think you taste delicious," he joked.

"I know I do. This reminds me of last year when me and you took a walk in the park near your house in Japan and did I love the scenery there."

"We can always go back."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Good."

* * *

T.J. was satisfied to finally latch onto my nipple so he could eat and boy did he sure know how to eat! He had one small hand placed on the nipple that he was enjoying, his wide and alert eyes looking up at me at first, but then they looked over to his father who had been playing a video game that I had never heard of but boy was he into it. I chuckled when he threw his arms up in the air when his team had lost a round which made him give me the dirtiest look but it was a loving one so I let that pass. I had finished feeding T.J. and handed him over to Tyson who had gotten up to walk around the living room to burp him. The baby's eyes were still wide alert but he was content being held by his father as he was calm while Tyson sung him a lullaby softly, giving him a kiss on his forehead, and playfully pinched one of his toes which made him giggle.

During dinner, which we ate while sitting on the couch, I had been eating my food but didn't say much as Tyson was the one doing the talking as he ate but when he saw that I wasn't saying much he had put a hand on my shoulder which snapped me out of my thoughts quickly.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You alright? You look spaced out."

"Oh, I'm fine. I guess I'm daydreaming or something. Sorry if I wasn't paying attention."

"It's okay, no need to apologize. Why do you apologize so much, especially to me?"

"It's a habit I developed over the years, I guess."

"Enjoy your food and I'll show you how to play the video game I was playing."

I stretched my leg out on Tyson's lap as I sat back and finished my food.

"Sounds like a plan. I love having you a cushion."

"I'm sure you do."

Hours and hours seemed to fly by as I kicked Tyson's ass on the game but man did he get me back so we ended up being tied in the ninth round. Loser had to wash the dishes for a month.

There was no victor because Tyson had playfully put his hands in front of my eyes to distract me from driving but I swatted his hand out of my face and was about to win the race but I ended up sitting the controller down on the table then tackled Tyson to the floor so he was lying on his back now. We had already been on the floor playing the game so it had been easy to pounce on him and nibble at his bottom lip which was quite delicious as the food that we eaten during dinner which had been baked chicken, rice, and salad. He looked just like the plate that I eaten earlier, I was hungry, and I was now straddling him as I started to kiss my husband whose hands had now grabbed ahold of my hips. Now he tasted like dessert as I kissed his cheeks and forehead, something I always enjoyed doing ever since we first met, and now it was my turn to be on the bottom as Tyson smashed his lips against mine as one of his hands reached down into my leggings but I immediately grabbed ahold of his hand before he went any further.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm…I'm not sure," I said.

"If you don't want to have sex, that's fine because we don't have to do this."

"No, it's not that, Tyson. It's just…I feel weird having sex again as we haven't done so in a year and ever since I had T.J., I've felt different and I don't know if having sex will be the same."

"If you want to wait to have sex that's fine with me because like I said: we don't have to do this."

"I want to, I just hope I don't make this awkward with my awkwardness."

Tyson chuckled at my remark as he helped me up to my feet, turned off the lights in the living room, and walked with me to the bedroom. We didn't have sex but we did strip off our clothes and made out in our underwear which was just as comfortable for us which made me happy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Flashback: **

_I slipped on my flats and waited for Tyson to put on his shoes then headed out with him for the day. He had taken me to a park near his apartment that he enjoyed going to whenever he needed time to get away from all of the craziness of the wrestling world and today was one of those days. He just wanted to spend time with me and me only as I'd be heading back home to Canada in a few days so I knew Tyson wanted me all to himself and that I didn't mind whatsoever. _

_The park wasn't too big but it was a nice size to enjoy as me and Tyson walked on the sidewalk underneath the many Sakura trees that were giving us shade from the sun. I had my arms around Tyson's as he walked me to a bench near a small pond near the park and sat down next to him as we continued to enjoy the scenery in front of us. The city streets were a few blocks away but it was still quiet where we were with the exception of lively and chirpy birds singing above us. _

"_You sure you don't want to stay here with me?" Tyson asked. _

"_I lived here with you before, Tyson. I just want you to focus on your wrestling career and not about me so much." _

"_That's impossible to do because I think about you often, Tia. Just because we're not a couple or anything doesn't mean that we're not friends…as a matter of fact, I think we're lovers in a way." _

"_I've felt the same way about you as well over the years…I know you love me but please believe me when I tell you I'm fine back home in Canada. I love it here but I just want to be home if that's okay." _

_Tyson sighed as he ran a hand through his curly hair that I then put my fingers into to massage his head. _

"_If that's what you want, then I want you to be happy." _

"_We'll been together one day as an official couple when you're ready." _

* * *

**Back home in Canada: **

_I sat on the bathroom floor as I continued to stare at the pregnancy test that had come back positive and boy did I think I was in the twilight zone as my eyes became fixated on the test that was staring right back at me. I quickly called my mother to tell her the news then I had heard my phone beep as I spoke to her and it was Tyson calling me which made my heart leap into my throat but before I knew it I had quickly told my mother I needed to click over and I began to speak to Tyson as calmly as I could. _

"_Hey," I said quickly. _

"_Hey, there. Whatcha doin'?" _

_I froze as I didn't know what to say because I couldn't bring myself to tell Tyson the news that I just found out so I decided to have a conversation with him without any mention of the baby that I was now carrying. _

"_I'm just relaxing," I said. _

_I had been tense but when I continued to talk with Tyson, I became more relaxed and completely forgot about the pregnancy test that was in my hand. _

* * *

**Present: **

I felt the bed moving early in the morning then heard the faint sound of the door closing which let know that Tyson was going on his early morning runs. The baby had woken up a little later and since I was already lying in bed awake, I slipped on my robe and headed to T.J.'s room to get him so I could breastfeed him. I started making oatmeal when Tyson had come back from his run and as usual he offered to burp the baby while I finished making the food and started washing our clothes for our flight to Florida.

"Daddy doesn't want to leave you behind but your grandparents will be taking good care of you," Tyson said to T.J. "Be good for Mommy and Daddy while we're gone, okay?"

T.J. responded with a burp that was followed with a yawn and he was back to sleep in no time.

* * *

My mother had arrived at our house to look after T.J. and off to Florida me and Tyson went so he could be in town in time for Fight for the Fallen. I laid against Tyson and slept the entire flight so of course I didn't know he had snapped photos of me sleeping as he kissed my forehead and when he showed me the photos I made him send them to me as I did find them quite cute and I promised him I'd get him back when he was least expecting it.

His response was winking at me with a sly smile as he carried our luggage outside to a black SUV that was waiting for us outside in the pickup area. Tyson handed our luggage over to our driver who placed it in the trunk of the vehicle as we got in and waited for the driver to get in the car so we could leave.

"You want to do something today?" Tyson asked me.

"I just want to get something to eat then lie down if that's okay."

"That's more than perfect."

I had remained in the room eating my fruit as Tyson had gone down to the hotel's gym to exercise and called my mother to check on her and the baby who had been wide awake and smiled at me with his toothless smile as my mother panned the camera towards him. My mother told me that he had pooped in his diaper while she was taking him for a walk within the first few seconds of being out and I told her that he can sure go through diapers each day with ease.

"Yeah, I know," my mother said. "How are things down there?"

"It's good," I said.

"How's things with you and Tyson? Are you guys doing alright?"

"We're doing fine. I didn't know I'd enjoy marriage so much but I am and so is Tyson. You should see him with the baby because it's the most adorable thing ever."

"I'm glad you guys are getting along well," my mother said. "Now, you better continue to eat your fruits and vegetables, don't party hard, and remember that Tyson has a match coming up so you can't be doing no freaky stuff and keeping him up all night long."

"Mom!"

* * *

I had taken a nap after I finished eating my fruit as I was still a little sleepy from the plane ride and didn't hear Tyson coming back into the room after he was finished with his workout. I don't know how long I was out for but when my eyes slightly opened, they fell upon Tyson's back that still had some droplets of water on it courtesy of them dropping from his hair which had been drenched and was lying flat against the back of his neck, and that was driving me crazy in itself despite me being halfway awake at this point. I had no damn idea what time it was as Tyson had closed the curtains in the room but when he started talking about random food items then I knew it was dinner time and that was my cue to get up because I love to eat.

"Throw in a baked potato with that steak," I murmured to Tyson. "With a diet coke."

"Already did," he said quickly then continued to talk to the other person on the hotel's phone. "And two Sprites. Yes, that'll be all. Thank you."

I threw my arms around Tyson's neck, gave him a big kiss on his cheek, then playfully tugged at the towel that was wrapped around his waist but before I could take it off, I was overpowered and he was on top of me.

"I like it rough," I joked.

"I know you do and I'm sure that's what you want, isn't it?"

"Yup, that's what I want."

"Tomorrow after my match."

"Sounds like a good idea because I can't have you fucking me when we have food on the way."

Tyson chuckled as he kissed me then got up to put on some clothes and I couldn't help but stare at his ass and abs which was better than the food that was being prepared for us at that very moment. Lying down in the bed with him was a great option as we watched t.v. until our food had arrived and I found myself wolfing down my steak rather quickly because my eyes were as big as my stomach and the last thing I had eaten was a sandwich from the airport which seemed to be like an entire year ago.

My husband went through his suitcase and whipped out two Snickers bars for me but I shared one with him as we laid back down in the bed together to enjoy our dessert as we chatted about the pay per view that was happening tomorrow. I was so proud of my husband and the accomplishments that he had won over the years as I knew he always put his heart and mind into his career but when he started mentioning T.J. it had thrown me off but I still listened to what he had to say nonetheless. Tyson had told me that being a father and getting married were two of his biggest accomplishments that was better than winning any title in his wrestling career.

I started to cry as he spoke but he wiped my tears away, kissed my cheek, and ran his fingers through my hair as he told me not to cry but I couldn't help it.

"I really wish you were in the delivery room with me," I said sadly. "I pictured you in the room with me when the baby was born…when the doctors put him in my arms, I fell in love instantaneously. I pictured you holding the baby in your arms…"

"I finally got to hold him while he shitted and pissed on me. If we have another child, I'm sure they'll shit and piss on me as I'm walking around with them in my arms."

I chuckled at that remark while pulling him in for a kiss that escalated into something more steamy.


	7. Chapter 7

Electricity went through my body as Tyson's hands touched my body that had been aching for his touch that it had been missing only for a little while. I slowly rode him, the feeling of him being inside of me felt good for my body that had longed for his, and hearing him moan underneath me had been music to my ears along with my moans. Before I knew it, Tyson had me on my back and had pulled out so he could cum on my stomach then leaned toward me to give me a kiss that made me pull him on top of me so I could have a strong hold on him and deepened the kiss as much as I could so I could taste him the way I should.

I wish I could've stayed in that position with him forever but eventually we had to shower but who said you couldn't have any fun while taking a shower?

"I thought you were snapped in half when Cima jumped on you."

"I thought so, too."

I put some ice on Tyson's lower back as he laid down flat on his stomach on the bed to finally relax and enjoy the peace and quiet with me.

"You did great in your match, though. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you, Tia. I'm glad you were able to see me wrestle again and I'm happy you joined me here. It feels good being pampered after my match…damn, I'm going to feel this in the morning."

"That you are but I'm here to make you feel all better because my Tyson has to have energy for our next sex session."

Tyson let out a small chuckle at my remark but he definitely agreed with me on that.

"You're right," he said. "I'll be well rested up in the morning and I'll have you up against the wall in no time."

* * *

I was more than happy to be back in Canada in our quiet cottage with T.J. who of course latched onto Tyson as soon as he walked through the door which made him happy as he had went outside in the back on the patio with him. I sat on the steps along with him and the baby to enjoy the fresh breeze of hair going through the quiet town while watching Tyson converse with T.J. who was grinning at every word that his father said to him.

"Daddy missed you. Grandma told me that you were watching me wrestle and let me tell you: me getting stomped hurt my back but I survived."

T.J. giggled when Tyson said and in response he frowned playfully at the baby.

"Mommy had to patch Daddy up," I said. "He got his butt kicked but he won his match so there is that."

"Instigator."

"That's me. What do you want to eat for dinner tonight?" I pushed a strand of hair out of Tyson's face as I looked at him with a loving expression.

"Hmm…I'm not sure. I really don't feel like cooking so we should order some Chinese food or whatever because cooking is the last thing on my mind."

"That's fine. After dinner I can kick your ass in Mario Kart."

"You're on."

* * *

**Flashback: **

_I gently slammed my hand on the pinball machine as I had lost for the fourth time in a row because the machine was rigged and I knew it was because how the hell could Tyson win at this game multiple times?! _

_Tyson had come back with sodas for us but I wasn't interested in taking a sip of soda, I wanted to win at this pinball game that was hella rigged and I was going to win at all costs! When I was becoming frustrated with the game again, Tyson put the sodas down on the side of the machine and got behind me to help me win at long last. It wasn't him standing behind me that sent shivers down my spine, it was the way his hand had lingered on mine as he told me "I'll help you win before you blow the machine up". I chuckled when he said that but became serious again when I concentrated on both the game and his hands being on mine as he helped me finally win. _

"_There you go," he said quietly in my ear. _

_His voice sent shivers down my spine as he spoke, his breath hitting my skin drove me even more crazy as it landed on my neck, and right then I was ready to tear his clothes off him right in the middle of the arcade room. But he had finally backed up from me so he could give me my soda and started sipping from his as he rested alongside he pinball machine and beckoned for me to stand next to him. He put one strong arm around me as I stood beside him and put my own arm around his waist. _

"_Good game," he said to me. _

"_Yeah it was because you finally helped me win against that rigged ass game." _

"_It's not rigged, you were just losing." _

"_You think because you became the first US IWGP Champion, you are all that in a bowl of chips!" _

"_I am." Tyson gave me a smirk that made him turn into Kenny Omega for a split second. "I am." _

"_You're an asshole but I love you." _

"_I know you do, my love. I know you do. You want to play another game or head back to the hotel?" _

"_Another round here at this pinball machine. I'm ready." _

"_Let's do it." _

* * *

**Present: **

I woke up in the middle of the night and reached out to my side to find that Tyson wasn't there beside me which made me sit up slowly, feel around for the light, and switch it on. I checked my phone for the time to see what hour was I awake at and saw that it was 5:35 in the morning…but where was Tyson? I didn't bother to slip on a robe as I made my way out of the room and to T.J.'s room to see the baby sleeping soundly in his bed with a small grin on his face which meant that Tyson had already tended to him while I was asleep. I then went to find Tyson but still say no trace of him until I heard a loud thud on the patio which startled me AND scared me out of my damn wits because it was dark as hell outside, I saw a figure coming towards the sliding door, and I was already scrambling for some weapon around the house to fight this intruder coming into the house. A golf club was in the coat closet so that was my weapon of choice to whoop some ass with so up the club went as I got into a baseball stance while approaching the patio door as the figure finally opened it. In popped Tyson's head in as he looked at me like a deer in headlights because he sure as hell didn't want his brains bashed in before six.

"Babe, what are you doing?" he asked.

"I thought you were an intruder, Tyson! Don't scare me like that again, honey," I said. "I'm shaking like crazy..."

"I'm sorry, Tia. I didn't meant to scare you but I thought you were asleep."

"I woke up not too long ago."

"Did the baby wake you up?"

"No, he didn't. He's still asleep but I was searching for _you_."

"I was just out here exercising with the logs."

Those damn logs he had in the back that I almost tripped over will have a rude awakening soon when they're lit on fire for a smore fest.

"Why are you working out so early?"

"I couldn't sleep so I just came out here to exercise but I'm sorry if I woke you up, Tia."

"It's fine. I'm sorry for being cranky."

"Don't apologize." Tyson slowly entered into the house and locked the door behind him. "I'm glad you didn't hit me with that thing because that would've been bad." He pulled the curtains back and took off his running shoes.

"I'm glad, too."

Tyson took off his running gear that he had been wearing but kept his sweatshorts on with his running leggings but removed his sweat drenched shirt and tank top to reveal his abs which I found myself lusting over once again.

"I'll make us some tea."

"Thanks."

I put the club back into the closet room and walked to the kitchen to prepare two cups of tea.

"Where did you get that golf club anyways?"

"My dad left it here when he visited me a couple of months ago. I still haven't given it back to him since because I keep forgetting it's here."

"Oh, okay. It'll come in handy one day."

Tyson sat down at the table and shot me a sarcastic look on his face.

"Yeah, sure."

I stuck my tongue out at him and turned my attention back to making us two cups of tea with lemon and honey that we both enjoyed until it was time to get T.J. who was calling for us per usual from his room.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, I found myself crying in the backseat of the car while I tended to T.J., not knowing that Tyson had looked at me in the rear view mirror to see how I was doing. Even when we were parked, I was still half paying attention to what going on until Tyson had called out my name one more time which shook me out of my trance that I was stuck in. I don't know what was going on but I was a bit startled when I saw Tyson trying to get my attention as I caught sight of his worried look that was etched on his face.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You're crying. What's wrong, love?" Tyson asked.

"Oh, I'm fine…maybe something got in my eye."

"When we get to my parent's house, you can lie down because I know you're still tired."

"Thanks."

* * *

We had arrived at Tyson's parent's house so that they could see the baby and spend the day with their grandchild. I had been cordial with my in-laws but I still wasn't feeling well enough to continue to converse with them and I had Tyson take me to a spare room so I can lie down and get some much needed rest.

I wasn't asleep for too long but it was a power nap that I truly needed because I definitely because I was now well-rested but when I had exited the room to head downstairs to join Tyson and his family, I heard them talking about me which made my feet stop at the foot of the stairs and my ears became more attentive to what was being said.

"You really married her despite her not telling you about the baby!? I'm glad you are taking care of the baby but I think getting married to her was just…a mistake."

"A mistake!? She's the mother of my child who is your grandchild!"

My father-in-law's words stung like an angry bee piercing one's skin but hearing Tyson stick up for me made me glad I married a man who could hold his own against his parents. My mother-in-law was on Tyson's side as she scolded her husband for being such an ass but he wasn't in the mood to hear how he was acting and this made me run downstairs quickly to tell Tyson I wanted to leave. I didn't look at his father at all as I put my shoes on and headed outside as Tyson went to get our child who didn't need to be around such negativity and evilness that his own grandpa was talking.

Once Tyson buckled the baby in his car seat and got into the driver's seat, I started to break down as I cried uncontrollably and before I knew it Tyson was in the backseat along with me as I cried into his arms that I didn't want to leave at all but once he calmed me down, he took me back home and continued to be by my side. I told Tyson I wasn't like myself at all so I needed to see someone about what was going on with me and even though I hated worrying him I knew I had to tell Tyson the truth about everything as I promised myself I'd be honest with him. He booked me an appointment to see a doctor the very next day after I told him I wanted to see one and made sure I was comfortable in bed as he pulled the covers over my body.

"Do you need anything else?" Tyson asked softly as he stroked my cheek with the back of his hand.

"No," I said. "I'm fine."

My lips met his when he leaned down to give me a kiss then turned off my light then left the room to work out. My mind was finally at ease as I drifted off into a deep sleep that was much needed after a mentally exhausting day for me.

* * *

It took me a while to get ready in the morning but I managed to take a bath and put on some clothes for the day so Tyson could take me to the doctor. He didn't say much but his face showed me all of the tension that was going on in his head as worried about my health and my well-being overall so there was nothing I could but remain as calm as I could for my husband and even for T.J. The doctor visit wasn't too long but it had felt like a million years had gone by before I was told I had postpartum depression.

I was actually at ease when I was told about my condition as I finally knew what it was and remained at ease when I returned home but Tyson was even more tense when we sat down outside on the patio to talk as I breast fed T.J. in the shade. I had attempted to make small talk with him but he was too spaced out in his own world as if he had forgotten had taken a seat right next to me but then he had sprung right back up from his chair and told me he was going to go for a run to clear his mind for a minute. He disappeared back into the house then came back out fully dressed in black leggings with a matching black t-shirt and grey running shoes that he tripled tied and made sure they were stuck to his feet. He gave me a kiss on the lips then gave one to T.J. on his forehead then headed down the small street to jog and it was at that time I wish he would've stayed beside me to talk to me instead of going for a run but I had to remember to give people their space when they need to be left alone.

"You might be stubborn like your dad," I said to T.J. "Then again you might be different but one thing is for sure and that is you look exactly like your father at this very moment."

The baby had his father's eyebrows, nose, cheeks, and big smile that showed off his little gums but it was a cute smile nonetheless that I was enjoyed whenever it was directed towards me. My quiet time with T.J. had eased the tension that I had felt with Tyson but when he had returned a few hours later, he was sweaty and still agitated.

I had been in the room lying down when he walked in to check on me then ran himself a hot shower to clean himself up and I had thought he was going to lie down but instead he left the room without saying something and that's when I slipped out of bed to see why wasn't he speaking to me all of a sudden.

"Tyson," I said as he sat down on the couch.

"Go lie back down."

It was almost as if he was ordering me around instead of talking to me in the loving tone that he usually had whenever he spoke to me but I know that I was dealing with the angry side of my husband this evening. He had turned on the t.v. to play his game but I stepped in to turn off the t.v. before he started to ignore me completely but he just got right up and headed to the kitchen with me right behind him because I wasn't going to let up on him. He was going to talk to me!

"Tyson, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong!?"

He had thrown his hands up in the air as he turned from the fridge he was about to open and looked at me with his hands planted firmly on his hips.

"Yes!"

"You have postpartum depression and you're acting like it's fine!"

"I am not acting like it's fine."

"Yes, you are!"

"Can you stop yelling before you wake the baby up!? I'm not nonchalant about this or anything, Tyson. It's just that...listen I know it's weird...but I'm content that I know it's something that I can get help with and it's common amongst women who have children."

"I just don't like seeing you in pain."

"I'm not in pain, Tyson, trust me. It was important for me to know why I was behaving the way I was and now I know so I feel better knowing that I have the help I need."

He sat down at the table, let out a sigh, and shook his head as he looked at me with anger in his eyes, his eyes piercing my body as he gave me the sternest look that I don't ever remember him giving me before but I couldn't help but stare right back at him with my own sad look on my face. I eventually sat down beside him at the table because he couldn't keep ignoring me all damn day long because we were married now and we had to work out problems in our marriage now.

"Between my dad being an asshole then you being diagnosed with postpartum depression was just a little too much for me to handle, Tia."

"I understand, baby, and I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, Tia."

"Sorry…oop. Bad habit."

"It's fine. You know, I'm the one who should be apologizing for leaving earlier instead of staying here with you and the baby."

"You needed to clear your head…now it's my turn to tell you that you don't need to apologize because I know you're just upset is all."

"I want to see you healthy, not hurting."

"I'll be healthy and strong for a long time, Tyson. Trust me. Do you trust me?" I lifted a hand up to his face to move a strand of curly hair out of the way so I could rest my hand on his cheek.

"I do," he said as he put his hand over mine.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up in the morning to find the baby lying between me and Tyson who was still sound asleep. I must've been extremely tired because any other time the baby cries I'm up in a heartbeat but it was Tyson who was always the first one up to tend to the baby. A small sigh left my mouth as I turned to face the baby and Tyson who were lying in the same direction towards me and it made me smile big as I couldn't help but look at how both they both looked alike so much as they slept soundly but soon I had to get up to use the restroom. I slowly slipped out of bed to use the restroom and when I went to wash my hands, in came Tyson who almost ran to the toilet to take a piss that seemed to last awhile because I had already begun to wash my face. I rinsed my face with warm water that finally woke me up and when I patted my face dry, I looked up in the mirror to see Tyson standing right behind me which made me jump.

"Tyson!" I said. "You scared me! I thought you went back to bed."

"Sorry," he replied.

He spun me around so I was now facing him instead of the mirror and kissed me.

"You need to wash your hands, Mr. Smith."

"I will once I move you out of my way, Mrs. Smith."

But he wasn't trying to move me out of the way as he attacked my neck with kisses that made me moan softly into his ear which I'm sure made him a bit hard down there. A few more kisses landed on my neck until Tyson stopped so he could look at me with a smile that was loving, sincere, and adorable all in one and damn was it irresistible. There had been plenty of times that where we had simply stared at each other in awe without saying a word to each other as words didn't need to be spoken at all but I said something that I didn't know I would even think about saying but the words just happened to slip out of my mouth before I knew it.

"You're not going to leave me, are you?"

"What?"

"You're not…going to leave me?"

"You mean divorce you?"

"Well, no…you're going to travel a lot…shit, I don't know what I'm saying."

"I'm not going to divorce you and yes I will be traveling but I'm not going to leave you and T.J. behind, Tia. My own wife and child? What kind of man would I be?"

I shrugged at his answer as my eyes lowered but he kissed me again which straightened my up as I found myself putting my hands on his broad shoulders then my arms went around his neck as I pulled him closer to me. He broke the kiss to give me a smile that showed me that what he had told me earlier was indeed genuine.

"I just want to be with you," I said. "After what your dad said about me, I thought he was…"

"Going to convince me to leave you?"

I nodded my head in response.

"I won't so I want you to forget about what he said. Now, let's shower."

* * *

Watching Tyson workout on the patio again was definitely a sight for me to see and he made sure he flexed his right muscles when he saw me looking at him through the sliding glass. I smiled while waving at him and turned to head to the kitchen to make dinner but I heard the glass door open and in came my husband to ambush me, pick me up, and carry me to the bedroom.

"Tyson! I need to get dinner started!"

"In a few minutes," he said.

"Tyson-"

He kissed me on the neck while pushing me gently against the wall in the hallway where he continued to attack my neck with his soft kisses and I was beginning to think that I was on my way to having a bunch of hickeys decorating my neck soon enough.

"Tyson, I need to make dinner," I managed to breathe out.

"What are we having?" Tyson asked me.

"I can't remember what I was going to make now…oh, lasagna."

"Sounds good. I think I'll let you go for now so you can cook dinner and I'll go check on the baby."

"You know, I can check on him."

"You can but I want to."

"Okay, fine."

Little man had woken up from his nap and wasn't in the brightest of moods until Tyson began to hold him in the air and play with him. His little giggles echoed throughout the kitchen as he drooled onto his father's face which made him stop twirling him around so he could wipe the drool off his face with the end of his black t-shirt and continued to walk around with him. I'm glad Tyson was enjoying fatherhood because I definitely have been enjoying motherhood and marriage altogether because it was now the baby, me, and Tyson. I sometimes think back to the days we were young growing up here in Winnipeg together, to the day we both graduated high school, and seemed to go our own ways in life but ended up sticking together as friends and eventually…lovers, one can say. We always had strong feelings for one another but we never thought of marriage as Tyson was extremely invested into his wrestling career but he made sure that I was always taken care of and was doing fine. I was scared shitless to tell him I was pregnant when we met up again in San Francisco when he defended his heavyweight championship title against Cody at the Cow Palace but everything went well and I was able to keep the news to myself while enjoying watching him wrestle in person. I still remember the words we exchanged between each other before he boarded the plane heading back to Japan as clear as day.

* * *

**Flashback: **

"_What's wrong?" _

"_Nothing." _

"_It looks like something is wrong and I can see it written all over your face." _

"_Tyson, nothing is wrong. Trust me." _

_We had stopped by Starbucks for some coffee which I had been craving ever since the day before the pay per view and I was happy to finally drink some. Tyson wasn't questioning why I was drinking so much coffee but why I had a blank expression on my face and why wasn't I saying much to him. _

"_Are you sure?" _

_In that instant I wanted to tell him that I was pregnant but I couldn't do that to him as he was focused on heading back to Japan as the IWGP World Champion. _

"_I'm positive." _

"_Okay then, love." _

_He reached across the table to kiss my hand that wasn't holding onto the hot coffee and gave me a big smile that only he knew how to give me to make my heart melt. _

* * *

**Present: **

Tyson washed the baby in his little tub in the bathroom then washed his hair which had curls for days. The baby cooed loudly as he enjoyed the special treatment he got from his father who was humming a lullaby to him as he rinsed the baby's hair with warm water and boy was T.J. in heaven during this special treatment. Once Tyson handed the baby to me, I dried him off in the room and got him dressed for bed and breastfed him before putting him to sleep in his crib. I waited for Tyson to give the baby a million kisses before closing the door to the baby's room and headed to the living room to watch a movie.

Popcorn had already been popping in the microwave as we looked for a good movie to watch on Netflix but damn I couldn't concentrate on selecting a movie as a certain someone was planting small kisses on my neck again which drove me crazy in a good way. That man sure knew how to get me easily aroused so I gave up searching for a movie and laid down on my back as he climbed on top of me and gave me a passionate kiss.

"Popcorn," I managed to say when my lips were finally free.

"Coming right up," Tyson said but he continued to kiss me instead of moving to get our treat.

"Remember when we first started to date? How you were so shy about confessing you liked me but I had it already figured out?"

"I definitely remember that, love. I think I did pretty good."

"Sure you did. Your face was as red as tomato when you told me you thought I was cute."

"I still do."

"You're very smooth with words."

"That I am. Mmm…"

"Tyson…ah, fuck…you're about to start something here."

"Mmhm. I'll finish next time." He hovered over me with a small smile on his face then got serious with me for a moment. "How are you feeling, Tia?"

"I feel fine," I said. "I did feel a little off this morning but I ended up feeling better during the day."

"Are you alright now?"

"For the most part."

"You went to go to the doctor again?"

"No, I'll be okay. I just have to stay positive and keep following the doctor's orders….I think I can handle it, babe."

"Okay." Tyson lowered himself so he could kiss me on the lips once more. "I'll go get the popcorn."


	10. Chapter 10

I saw Tyson pacing back and forth in front of the restaurant that we had gone to as he had taken a business call that I could tell he was trying to end quickly. I overheard him telling Cody that he was out to dinner with me and that he would message him in the morning to continue talking about the important stuff in the morning. He winked at me then rolled his eyes at what Cody had to say to him then said "Bye, jackass" before heading back into the restaurant just in time for the waitress to take us to our table and Tyson made sure he held out my seat for me so I could sit down before he sat down himself.

"What do you have the taste for?" he asked me.

"I don't know…I think a steak? I know you and T.J. could eat a few," I joked.

"That little boy is going to grow up to be big and strong just like me," Tyson said.

"He will be." I reached over the table to grab Tyson's hand and held onto it tightly. "He has an amazing father that loves him dearly."

A smile formed across Tyson's face as he smiled widely at me as he nodded at me in agreement.

"And he has a mother that loves him dearly, too. He'll have her sweet side and everyone will love him."

"I'm sweet but I can still be sassy."

"That I do know. You were rushing me out of the damn house this evening like this place was going to run away."

I raised my eyebrow at him, waiting for him to take back what he said, but he didn't and he looked at me with a sly grin on his face.

"Yes?" he said.

"You sure do have a mouth on you," I said.

"But you love my mouth and you love how it touches your skin as I taste you. And damn you are tasty."

"It's all that smooth talking that finally got me pregnant in the first place."

"Round two couldn't hurt."

* * *

I leaned my head against Tyson's shoulder once the movie started and got halfway through the film before I ended up falling asleep and I didn't mean to do that but I guess the food I had eaten had put me in a mini coma. Tyson had kissed my forehead and continued to watch the film as I rested until the movie was over and I was promised another treat to the movies again so I could see what I had missed on the romantic comedy. I apologized for sleeping but of course my husband didn't want to hear it and told me it was lovely to see me sleeping on his shoulder as that gave him the opportunity to lay his head on top of mine while watching the movie.

Ice cream was the dessert after the movies and a huge ice cream waffle cone with two scoops of chocolate ice cream that me and Tyson both devoured within minutes as it was too damn good in the first place. We took turns eating the waffle cone but I ended up eating the second half on the way to the car before I got in and mocked Tyson when I rubbed my stomach in response to the delicious treat but he simply rolled his eyes at me, opened my door to let me in the car, and said "Show off" before closing it. We didn't get home that late after our outing so little man was still awake when he saw us walk through the door. His grandmother had been watching Sesame Street with him and paused the tv as soon as the baby started to get excited when I approached him to pick him up and gave him a big kiss along with Tyson. He wouldn't stop cooing loudly because he sure had a lot to say along the lines of "Me and grandma had so much fun today. We watched Sesame Street and I drunk all of my milk today. Now, where the hell have you two been?"

My mother bid us goodnight and told me she'd call me in the morning before heading out to her car and driving off. Me and Tyson took the baby back to the living room to continue watching Sesame Street with him and before I knew it, it was Tyson who had fallen asleep holding the baby in his arms until I gently woke him up to tell him it was time for bed.

"I'm seriously loving being a dad," Tyson said quietly as he got up. "Get to watch Sesame Street with the little man and sleep."

"Oh, sleep is good," I said in agreement.

And just like that, T.J. was right between us as we finally hit the sack and called it a wonderful night.

Apparently, there was a problem according to my father-in-law about Tyson not coming by to see his parents but Tyson told his father the deal: apologize to me or there will be no visits.

Only his mother came to see T.J. today and despite her efforts to get Tyson and his dad to see eye to eye, he flatly refused to deal with the bullshit his father was spewing at him so his mother let the situation go but told Tyson that his father would come around eventually.

I washed my hair, blow dried it, and combed it out to get my mind somewhat distracted while I did my hair in the bathroom and I was so focused my hair that I didn't notice T.J.'s face was staring at me in the mirror. I turned to see him smiling at me as he was being held up by Tyson who was rocking him back and forth.

"Mommy is doing her hair," he said. "Just like I washed your hair not too long ago."

"I'm just going to do my hair and go straight to bed." I gave the baby a kiss on his cheek and continued to brush my hair.

"T.J. wants to lie down with us."

"Mommy would love that."

* * *

It was time to breastfeed T.J. who was content with being right with me and his papa. Me and Tyson didn't talk about what had happened earlier as what mattered in this very moment was being with each other and the baby who was laughing up a storm whenever Tyson tickled his little stomach. It didn't stop the baby from getting his milk as he made sure he was well fed before being handed off to Tyson who burped the baby and decided to lift him in the air but was immediately frozen still when the baby threw up on his face. It wasn't much but Tyson fell silent, handed the baby to me, and went to the bathroom to wash his face. I wasn't trying to laugh but my snickers were heard by Tyson who had come back into the room to tickle me in response to hearing me laugh at him being puked on by the baby. Loud coos escaped the lips of T.J. who was excited about all of the commotion going on but let out a big yawn that signaled bedtime.

Tyson had grabbed a blanket from the baby's room and brought it back in to wrap the baby in it and laid him in the middle between us. He hummed a lullaby to T.J. who listened to his father sing to him and eventually fell asleep with his tiny hand wrapped around Tyson's index finger and the baby never let go of his grip.

"Tia?"

"Yes?"

"Next time, the baby is going to throw up in your face."

"I doubt it."

"Bet."


	11. Chapter 11

**Flashback: **

"_You ever sit back and think about life sometimes? Where these people are going, why they do what they do…I don't know. You ever sit back and think to yourself "I hope I get to live my life the way I want to"?" _

"_Yeah. I still can't believe you became the first U.S. IWGP Champion." _

"_I know, right?" _

_Tyson grabbed a few fries, tripled dipped them in my ketchup, and took a bite with a satisfactory look on his face while winking at me. _

"_You know you could've just dipped your fries in your own ketchup." _

"_Okay, but I wanted to dip mine into yours." _

"_Of course." _

"_And that's not the only thing I want to dip inside of you." _

"_Tyson!" _

"_What? No one is around us!" _

"_Someone could've been walking by." _

"_Oh, to hell with them." _

_I rolled my eyes as I bit into my burger and enjoyed the wonderful food that the famous burger joint In N Out of California had to offer. I was enjoying myself here in California with Tyson and even doing something as simple as eating together at a fast food restaurant was something I'd remember for a lifetime. We had a good view of the road to watch the cars zoom up and down it as they rushed to whatever destination they needed to go to while we finished our food. _

_I felt a little bad for wanting to spend time with Tyson when he could've been with his friends but he told me that this was our night and our night only. We finished our food and headed back to our hotel to shower but it ended up being me and Tyson holding each other in the shower as the hot water hit our skin as if it was marching down our bodies that were connected. Looking up, I saw Tyson staring back down at me with a smile on his face that made my heart melt and soon his lips were touching mine, my soft moans seeping into his mouth, and my hands running themselves through his matted hair. _

**Present: **

Another business call had ensued during breakfast time and once it ended, it was time for Tyson to discuss what was going to go on as he needed to go promote AEW back in the states. That meant that we would have to split our time between Florida and Canada so this meant we had to get a new place altogether which wasn't a bad idea but I told Tyson that we would need to get tons and tons of sunscreen to protect ourselves.

"Yeah, you're right about that." Tyson poured himself a cup of coffee and quickly made it the way he liked it then took a sip. "I'm going to be very busy but I still have you and the baby to look after."

"We'll be fine, Tyson." I had poured some oatmeal into the boiling pot of water I had on the stove, added a pinch of salt, and began to stir the cereal. "I have to support you in anything you do and since we have a family now, we have to stick together."

Tyson rubbed his neck as he nodded in agreement.

"That's true but I just hope I don't get so caught up in my work that I forget about T.J."

"You won't and you can't because he shits 24/7 and wants you to change his diaper."

"That _is _true. Sometimes I think he does it on purpose because he knows I'll be the first one to give him assistance."

"You do." I put another skillet on the stove to start making bacon and turned on another eye on the stove.

"I have to go back to the states to promote AEW…so…would you like to go with me?"

"Sure. What about T.J.?"

"I think it's best to let him stay here with your mother again or maybe my mother. That way…" Tyson took another sip of coffee and sat the mug down on the counter as he grabbed ahold of me from behind. "I can love you and sex you up."

"Of course you want to do that, horn dog."

"That's my new nickname? I'll take it!"

We headed back to the states once again where Tyson did media rounds to promote AEW which announced that it was going to start their first official show on October 2nd. I had stayed behind in the hotel where it was most comfortable for me because I had the blinds closed and the t.v. on to Tom and Jerry while I ate some granola bars. I began to feel a bit sad again but I took some deep breathes and got up to pace then meditated to get my mind off any negative feelings that may be trying to creep into my brain where it didn't belong in the first place. Once I turned off the t.v. to have complete silence, Tyson walked in but didn't say anything to me as he stood against the door silently so he couldn't disturb me. I had positioned myself at the foot of the bed to do my mediation and could feel Tyson began to approach me slowly and felt the right side of the bed lower a bit as he sat down next to me. I continued to do my meditation for the next few minutes, sucked in a deep breath through my mouth and exhaled through my nose, and opened my eyes to see my husband giving me a small smile.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I am. When we get back home, I need to see my doctor again so I'll call her when we go back."

"That's fine. You hungry?"

"In N Out?"

"In N Out it is after I do another conference and take some more photos. I won't be long, I promise."

"It's okay, love. Is that ketchup on your shirt?"

I had just noticed that Tyson had his blazer opened and it revealed spots of red ketchup all over his white shirt.

"Yeah, a certain someone got me with some ketchup when we had lunch earlier so now I'm here about to change shirts."

Tyson got up to dig through our suitcase to find a plain white t-shirt that he tossed on the bed then proceeded to take off his ketchup stained dress shirt that was tossed back onto the suitcase. I had gotten up to stand behind Tyson so I could place my hands on his chiseled abs that sent me in a slight frenzy that began to intensify once my hands started to massage those delicious abs.

"Tia, you're going to start something that I would _like _to finish but I still have to go."

"I know so we can do it after In N Out."

"Sounds like a plan."

When he reached for his shirt, I yanked it out of his reach and ran to the bathroom with it so I could lock the door but Tyson was quicker than lighting as he swooped me up as soon as he caught up to me and twirled me around. He sat me back on my feet so he could give me a kiss and lead me out of the bathroom and back onto the bed where I laid down.

"Mrs. Smith, I have some more important business to take care of," Tyson said as he quickly put on the shirt I had snatched from him earlier. "I shall be back to take you out for some food and I promise I won't be long."

"I'll be waiting," I said with a wink.

Tyson bent down to give me a kiss before heading out again to do media rounds to finish his busy day.

And finally, we were together again in the bed eating the In N Out that we had bought down the street. My fries kept being stolen by the fry thief himself Tyson who lived up to his nickname The Cleaner as a fry was cleaned out of the mountain of the delicious treats that were mine despite Tyson having his own. I smacked his hand when we reached for my fries again and responded with biting into his own burger in retaliation for my fries being eaten because dammit I had had enough! But in a good way of course.

"I'm going to get you for that," Tyson joked.

"Like hell you will," I said.

Morning time had arrived but since our curtains were completely closed, the sun couldn't beam in our face and tell us to wake up but Tyson's alarm on his phone surely did. The sharp noise stung my ears, woke me out of my sleep, and made me cranky when I had to reach over my husband who was beginning to stir in his sleep as I basically laid on top of him while I grabbed his phone from the nightstand and turned the stupid alarm off.

"Hmm," Tyson said.

"Fuck your phone," I said.

"Fuck me? Or you want me to fuck you?"

"PFT."

We both started something when Tyson rolled over onto me and I told him that maybe we had a little time to fool around.

Maybe. Just maybe…but the maybe was us kissing first then the tugging of the underwear ensued…but it was Tyson's boxers that flew towards the ground and he was now on his back with his hands entangled in my hair as I gave him the best oral sex that he deserved right underneath the covers.

"Shit!" Tyson yelped out when he threw the covers off of us.

It delighted me that he needed to make eye contact with me when I slowly bobbed my head up and down on his dick that was pulsating inside of my mouth.

We were so immersed in being horny that we were almost late getting to the airport to catch our flight back home but we were the last ones to board and the first to get off when we landed back in Canada.


	12. Chapter 12

No cries came from the baby's room. He was gone. So was Tyson.

I called Tyson but he didn't answer because I heard his phone vibrate beside in bed and it was at this point that I got up from the bed to see if him and the baby were in the house at all. I was in panic mode, I didn't know why but I was, and I was running around like a chicken with my head cut off because I _needed _to know where my husband and child were. I searched the patio for my husband and child and even the front porch but I didn't find them anywhere.

Eternity had passed by as I sat at the kitchen table waiting for my husband and child to return and when they finally did, a strong emotion of anger came over me and I found myself yelling at Tyson who was confused about what was going on with me. It was like I had gravitated towards Tyson because I went from the kitchen table to the living room within two seconds.

"Where the fuck were you!?" I said.

"Wait, what!?" Tyson slid the patio door shut behind him and laid the baby down on his blanket on the couch. "What's wrong?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving with the baby!?"

Tyson sat down the baby's bag that he had slung over his shoulder and began to change the baby.

"Tia, you were _asleep _and I didn't want to disturb you."

"I was worried. You took the baby and…hell I didn't know what to think!"

"Tia! I took the baby with me on my morning run! Where the hell do you think I was going to go!? Alaska!?"

"Probably! You can't go out and leave like that."

The baby started to cry a little as he heard me and Tyson arguing with each other and Tyson quickly changed the baby's diaper so he could rock him back and forth to calm him down.

"Stop yelling," Tyson said. "We can't yell in front of the baby."

"I need to talk to you so you need to put the baby back in the room now."

"Just stop, Tia. What the hell has gotten into you today!? You're mad at me because I took the baby with me without telling you and we're arguing about this?"

"I was worried, Tyson." I lowered my voice so the baby could remain calm. "I was worried! And you left your phone so of course I couldn't get ahold of you."

"Next time I'll make sure I have my phone on me so you can call me. I honestly thought I had my phone on me, Tia. I'm sorry for worrying you but you need to relax as I simply took T.J. with me so I could spend some time with him before I head out to Mexico soon."

I said nothing else and left the living room livid.

I angrily flung the covers over my body when I headed back to the room and didn't say a word to Tyson when he joined me, instead tossing his phone to the edge of the bed once he approached me, and tuned my back towards him.

"So, this is what we're doing now?"

"Maybe."

"You know, we were _just _in California yesterday and T.J. wasn't with us. As soon as we come back home, I take the baby with me when I exercise and you get so angry. I'm not understanding what's the problem here."

"I didn't know where you were or the baby." My voice broke as I spoke, tears threatened to roll down my eyes, and my bottom lip began to quiver slightly. "I just wanted to know where you and the baby were…I didn't hear the baby crying this morning and I saw that he was gone and so were you…so I just began to panic."

I felt Tyson sit behind me and leaned over so I was now looking into his eyes when I turned my attention to him.

"You were worried and I understand that," he said. "I'm always going to make sure that you and the baby are safe and sound. Next time, I'll tell you where I'm heading out, okay?"

"Okay. I'm sorry, Tyson."

His lips were pressed against my forehead as I weeped uncomfortably at that point.

* * *

Tyson took me to my doctor who helped me after what had happened earlier that morning. I didn't expect the events to happen but they did and I felt so bad for how I treated Tyson but he was very understanding and patient with me as I worked through my postpartum depression. He didn't tell me outright but I knew my condition with bothering him tremendously because I found him in the living room late at night playing one of his video games to help ease his mind from what had happened between us earlier. Tyson always told me how he felt about things but tonight he needed to be to himself and I knew it as I lingered at the end of the hallway while watching the gameplay on the screen. He had won a round in the game then got up and saw me standing where I was with a slight grim look on my face.

"Hey," he said. He took a rubber band he had on his wrist and tied his curly hair up into a small bun. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. Don't turn off the light. I want to play if that's alright."

"Of course." He lifted up a controller which meant it was time to have a little fun.

* * *

I joined him on the couch to play a few rounds and we each won one round before heading back to bed but I vowed to win each and every game from here on out which Tyson scoffed at.

We both held onto each other once we laid down as if one of us were going to run away into the night. I couldn't remember the last time me and Tyson had a fight because it never happened often and when it did, it was over something as silly as whose turn it was to wash the dishes or the laundry. I felt bad about what had happened earlier but I knew I couldn't hold onto that any longer because it was in the past now.

My husband's strong arms kept me secure throughout the night as I fell asleep soundly and managed to get a good night's rest, my mind finally at ease after the long day.

* * *

The sweet aroma of the lemon tea that Tyson had made me woke me up out of my slumber and I sat up to see a wonderful face looking back at me with a smile.

"You okay?" Tyson asked me.

"I'm fine," I said groggily. "Thank you for the tea."

"You're welcome, babe."

I sat up to drink the tea that Tyson handed to me and scooted over so he could lie back down on the bed next to me, a deep breath escaping his mouth once his head hit the pillow, and his eyes were now closed for a bit with a small snore escaping his lips and hitting my ears as I continued to drink my tea. I figured he was up during the night due to not being able to sleep so I let him rest, checked on T.J., and made myself a bowl of oatmeal with extra fruit and nuts just the way I like it. When I returned to the room, Tyson was still in my spot on the bed snoring lightly while I laid down next to him and gave him a kiss on his cheek before laying my head down on the pillow and heading back to sleep next to one of the love's of my life.

I didn't know what I did to deserve a man such as Tyson but I would forever be grateful for being lucky enough to call him my husband.


	13. Chapter 13

**Flashback: **

_The least this man could do was put his damn dirty clothes into the dirty hamper and stop leaving his ring gear lying everywhere because I was tired of stepping on his wrestling shoes. I had to place his G1 suitcase on the table to simply get it out my way before I ended up tripping over it and breaking my damn neck which I had no intention of doing. _

"_Hey, babe. Can you get me another soda?" _

"_Sure." _

_Tyson was planted on the couch and his eyes were glued to the t.v. while his fingers mashed the buttons of the PlayStation controller that was probably going to break under the pressure of his fingers if he wasn't careful enough. I brought him his soda, sat down next to him, and watched him play his game for another twenty whole minutes before I was asked to get him some Doritos. _

"_What!? No, Tyson! Get up and get the shit yourself!" _

"_Whoa! I asked nicely!" _

"_Yes, you did, but I'm tired of picking up your shit. It's okay to lie around in your boxers all day but damn you can at least keep your area a bit nice, Tyson." _

"_I'm sorry, Tia. Are you mad at me now?" _

"_No, I'm not." I sighed softly and gave him a smile. "I just don't want to trip over your wrestling gear again and break my ass, neck, or both, baby." _

"_Sorry. I guess I was so excited about winning the G1 Climax that I forgot to not make such a mess." _

"_It's okay. You made history so you should relax but not destroy the house." _

"_I'll make it up to you with some ice cream. Want me to make a banana split for you?" _

"_Extra cherries on top, please." _

"_You want me to be on top of you? Okay!" _

_As soon as Tyson laid me down on the couch, he started to tickle me which made me laugh out loud. _

"_Tyson, no!" _

* * *

**Present: **

The banana split that I was eating brought back found memories of Tyson making me the dessert whenever we were together at his place or mine. Extra scoop of nuts here, a dash of chocolate syrup there, cherry sauce on the side the way I love it. I ate my favorite dessert as Tyson worked out outside with some logs in the back that I still couldn't get over…I mean…working out with logs? I've never heard of such a thing but that's my husband though and as long as it kept those abs of his nice and ripped, those logs could stay. The doorbell had rang which meant I had to get the door of course but I sure as hell didn't put down my bowl of ice cream as I got up from the couch to see who the hell was on the other side of the door.

It was my father-in-law.

I shouldn't have been nice and answered the damn door but I did so whatever was going to happen afterwards would just happen. Yelling? Screaming? Me crying? Maybe.

He eyed me suspiciously, or maybe out of curiosity as to why I was still with his son, as I was wearing black leggings with a pink tank top on and my hair was pulled into a messy bun on top of my head. I was shocked that he even said "Hello" to me before asking me if he could step inside and once he was allowed in, he eyed the entire house as if he was inspecting it to see if something was wrong, and proceeded towards the back when he saw Tyson working out.

What really shocked me was seeing him stop to check on his grandson who had been asleep on the couch and gave him a kiss on his forehead and looked up at me as I slowly approached him.

"I'm sorry for treating you bad," he said. "I like what you've done to the place, too."

I did do some redecorating in the house since I moved in but didn't change too much around.

"Thanks. I thought something was wrong with the house at first because you had a suspicious look on your face."

"I was looking at how some things were in here that I know Tyson would never buy. You have a good taste in things."

"Thanks." I took another bite out of my banana split as I eyed Tyson working out in the back still.

"I want to say something to you and Tyson if that's okay. Just a little word."

"That's fine."

Tyson was skeptical of his own father but when we heard an apology come from him about how he treated us, we were both blown away that he would do that but it was appreciated nonetheless. Tyson was especially happy with his father and had given him the biggest hug known to man and thanked him for taking the time to visit us to say something positive.

T.J. received one more kiss from his grandpa which made him grin in his sleep for the rest of the evening.

* * *

The phone calls on Tyson's cell kept flowing in but he had silenced all calls and text messages before lying down next to me in bed and giving me a big kiss on the lips. He pulled me on top of him so he could have his strong arms around me as deepened the kiss which caused me to moan softly while I kept my eyes clothes and enjoyed the wonderful sensation. I had forgotten to breathe so I had to break the kiss to be able to catch some air that my lungs desperately needed but breathing in my husband's scent in and damn I'm glad he never used Axe before.

"You feeling okay, Tia?" he asked as he pushed a strand of hair from my face.

"Yeah, I am. I'm still shocked about your dad."

"I am, too. He wouldn't up here to apologize if he didn't feel like shit I think my mom must've talked some sense into him."

"I guess she did and I'm glad he apologized."

"Me too." Tyson kissed my forehead then looked at me. "I have a question to ask you."

"Yes?"

"I know you just moved here and everything but have you decided on moving with me to Florida?"

"I want to...but I'm still unsure."

"I understand that but I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to, Tia, just remember that so...if you still want to stay here then that's fine. If you do stay here, just remember that I want T.J. to be able to tug at my hair, yell at me, and piss and shit on me when you visit me."

I chuckled at that remark because it was definitely true as T.J. did like to yell at his papa often.

"You're right. I'm not a fan of Florida but I'll still think about it."

"Okay, I'm not getting rid of this cottage because this is a damn great place to stay if I do say so myself and I love the redecorating you did."

"I'm the best at what I do. And yes, where else would you get logs to exercise with right outside of the house?"

"Those are some damn good logs, thank you very much." He gave me a kiss on my forehead then rubbed my back. "I'm a little fearful of leaving you and the baby behind while I travel so I hope I can manage to see you two...so much will be happening and it's crazy how my life has changed..."

"For the better?"

"Of course."

* * *

I found myself looking up at myself in the mirror inside of the bathroom at whatever time it was early in the morning, water dripping down my soft and smooth ebony skin, more water being splashed onto my face once more before I patted my face dry and took a deep breath. I was startled when Tyson burst into the bathroom when I was about to leave but he quickly apologized to me and I left him to do his business as I went to the kitchen to get myself a bottle of water that I didn't know I desperately needed until I chugged it all down. I searched the fridge for something to snack on and grabbed two yogurts that I thought I'd eat by myself but one went to Tyson who looked for me and wanted to enjoy some yogurt with me before heading back to bed but sleep eluded me for awhile. My hand held onto Tyson's tightly while I closed my eyes and thought of our future together before finally heading to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Tyson was changing the baby's diaper on the couch as he spoke to him and he said nothing but positive things to his son as they spent some time together. I had finished meditating and walked to the end of the hallway to see if he had left but he was still home with the baby and me.

"Daddy has to go to Mexico with his friends to wrestle but I promise to FaceTime you and your mother when I land there, okay? Please, don't piss on me." Tyson put a new diaper on the baby and smiled to himself. "Success! Okay, Mommy isn't feeling too good so your grandparents will help look after you and they'll help her as well. I don't want to be away from you two for too long but Daddy has to work. Man, I wish you were old enough to come with me but one day you'll grow up to be as tall as me…hopefully not taller then again you probably will be."

Tyson picked the baby up and walked out onto the patio with him but he still didn't see me as I slowly walked up to the sliding door to hear what he was saying to T.J. The baby was concentrating on every single word that Tyson was saying to him despite T.J. not even being able to speak but one would think the baby would respond with a well thought out sentence but the cooing was the only response that came out of the baby's mouth. Tyson simply smiled as he continued to talk to his son outside.

"Every single day I wake up and I'm very grateful that you're here, T.J. I'm even glad your mother named you after me…that I'm grateful for as well. Mommy made sure you were taken care of up to the day we both met and now I'm taking care of you and Mommy. I wouldn't have if any other way." Tyson wiped the drool from the baby's mouth before continuing. "I don't want to be apart from you for too long, though. I hope me and your mother can come to an agreement about the living arrangements so I can see you and her often. I'd love to come home each and everyday and see you two…"

I had found myself at the sliding glass door opening it and walking out onto the patio to hug Tyson. No words were spoken as there wasn't any need for it because I had heard all I needed to hear and it was enough for me to make a decision.

The next day Tyson drove to the airport to catch his flight and bid me and the baby goodbye but held us in a tight hug as he didn't want to leave us but he had to go. I gave him a kiss and told him to FaceTime me as soon as he landed and he promised me he'd do so.

I headed to my mother's house to spend the weekend with her so I could have help looking after T.J. in case I had to go to the doctor again. Breaking the news to my mother wasn't too hard but she was definitely concerned about my well being, the baby's well being, Tyson's well being, whether or not I brushed my teeth in the morning, the usual things.

"You're moving to Florida?" my mother asked me.

"Yes, I've decided I'll live with him. Tyson is one of the vice executive presidents of AEW and that's where their headquarters are so it only makes sense for him to be there."

"I see."

"You don't want me to go?" I held the baby close to me as I breastfed him while sitting on my bed.

"It's not that…it's just…I want to make sure you fine in a new location with T.J. This means that I'm going to have to visit you guys more often but I don't mind flying. It helps me earn more mileage points."

I chuckled and gave my mother space to sit down next to me on the edge of the bed.

"It feels like everything is happening so fast," I said. "But that's how life works…in mysterious ways."

"Very mysterious ways," my mother agreed.

Later on that night, I FaceTimed Tyson who had just gotten to Mexico for his match at AAA. He had his shirt off per usual and had a pair of shorts on which I wish he didn't have on for obvious reasons but looking at him in all his glory up top was great. He was yelling playfully at Matt and Nick to get out of his room then finally focused his attention to me once his rowdy friends had left.

"How's my lovely wife doing?" Tyson asked me.

"I'm doing fine and so is little man." I held T.J. up so he could see his papa and waved his little hand for him.

Tyson waved back with a huge smile on his face and blew a kiss towards the screen for the baby. His blue eyes were lit up as he spoke to his son whose eyes were wide as they stared at the screen with concentration while his father spoke. T.J. touched the iPad in my lap with his hand thinking he could physically touch Tyson but he would be able to do so once papa was done wrestling in Mexico.

"Hey, little buddy! You being good for mommy?" Tyson asked.

T.J. cooed loudly in response while flinging his little arms around in excitement which made both me and Tyson laugh out loud.

"He's being very good because he just ate, had a bath, and soon he'll be asleep," I said. "How was your flight?"

"It was great but I'm happy to finally be at my hotel so I can workout and shower. How's everything at your mother's?"

"It's going very good. I told her about possibly moving to Florida with you and she said that she'd be visiting us more often of course."

"That would be nice and she is always welcome to stay with us. My parents can remain in Canada. I love them but they can just stay in Canada and your mom can come and live with us in Florida."

"I think she likes it here." I fell silent because I was going to say what was on my mind but decided against it in that very moment.

"Tia?" Tyson leaned against the desk he was sitting at and eased toward the camera. "Tia, what's the matter?"

"Tyson…what if…"

Tyson didn't say anything as he waited for me to finish my sentence and the quietness that soon developed between us didn't help as my thoughts seem to freeze in time and only when T.J. cooed again loudly did I snap out of my thoughts and remembered where I was at. Patience is what Tyson has a lot of, I can give him that. I needed to say what I needed to say to my husband, it didn't matter if I wanted to tell him or not, I couldn't keep anything from him anymore.

"What if I don't want to move?"

"Then I won't."

"But, I don't want you to not move because of me."

"Tia, deep down, I don't want to be apart from you and the baby so I won't be moving there. I'll just get a place down there for business reasons and if you want to visit, you can."

"Tyson-"

"Tia, I've made up my mind."

He had snapped a little but he quickly calmed down and looked down at the desk in front of him.

"Tyson?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't be-"

"I know I'm ruining everything for you."

"You're not ruining anything for me, Tia. You want to stay home and that's final so I'm not going to talk you into doing something that you don't want to."

"You're not mad at me at all?" I asked.

"No, baby, I'm not mad at you at all and I truly mean that. I'm sorry if I snapped earlier."

"It's fine."

Soon it was time for Tyson to go to sleep after we spent another two hours on the phone talking to each other and I had to end our conversation with "Goodbye and goodnight, bang!" which made Tyson smile big before he blew me a kiss, told me he loved me and T.J. who had finally fallen asleep, and hung up his phone.

Over the years, me and Tyson never really argued with one another about anything because we had always gotten along unless it involved a video game where we were battling against one another and we started talking shit to each other. That was out of love and we were having fun. But when Tyson got back from Mexico, it was as if he was a little distant and his attention was more focused on taking care of business instead of me…or maybe that's what I was just making up in my damn head in the first place. I couldn't overthink about what was going on because it wouldn't be good to lie to myself and say something was going on when there wasn't a damn thing actually happening. I found myself not saying much and it was Tyson who thought something was wrong but I told him there wasn't anything wrong at all.

One day Tyson told me "I'm going to take you out tonight. Just me and you, love."

There was no arguing with Tyson who definitely took me out for a good time.


	15. Chapter 15

Okay, so us going out was the original plan until we ended up popping some popcorn and watching Netflix as staying at home was a better option than going out and eating most of the popcorn from Tyson was amusing. After we had finished the first movie, Tyson had gotten up to get us cans of soda while I began to search for something else to watch but I didn't know what movie or genre to choose for that matter so I just ended up idly searching through each selection on the screen. I had come across a romantic movie that me and Tyson _could've _watched but that didn't happen because I had playfully joked about making our own romantic movie and I was taken up on my offer.

Except nothing was recorded, thank goodness.

Back in the bed we were, Tyson on top of me in nothing but his shorts, me in my tank top and undies which were slowly coming off thanks to my husband whose lips were kissing my cheek as his hands continued to tug at my panties which were finally off my body. My tank top joined my panties right on the floor and soon I snatched Tyson's shorts and boxers off his body that landed right on the floor next to my clothes. My wrists were pinned to the bed thanks to my husband's strong hands keeping them in their place but he wasn't rough at all, instead opting to be gentle with a hint of roughness, as he took special care in making sure I felt comfortable as we made love and I would always be thankful for him for doing that for me.

"Tyson," I said softly.

"Yes?" he responded.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

I felt Tyson's fingers slide between my legs as they found their way to my clit and I couldn't help but moan out when my husband started rub it slowly at first but then sped up the pace then stopped before I came too quickly. He was already hard like a rock himself so he was going to fuck me because I couldn't wait any damn longer anymore.

The warm air that came from Tyson's mouth hit my neck with each pant he let out, making me close my eyes, and soon my nails were deep inside of his skin as I held onto him as long as I could before I felt Tyson's movements become sloppy as he couldn't hold out much longer himself. His hot seed filled me up while he collapsed on top of me but held himself up so he wouldn't smush me but I wouldn't have minded that at all but of course he had to make sure I was alright. I rolled over onto Tyson as he hugged me tightly, inhaling the scent of my hair while running his fingers through it, and gently spanked my butt to tease me about a possible round two in bed which I wouldn't have minded whatsoever.

"That felt great," I said.

"I know it did," Tyson agreed. "I could feel you ready to cum even before it was time for me to cum but good thing we came at the same time."

"And if I came before you?"

"Then I would've just had to keep fucking you."

"Smart ass."

"That's my middle name."

So, it was rare that me and Tyson argued with each other about anything really as we usually just had disagreements, made up, and called it a day but one day I had noticed that my husband was spending more time on the phone with work instead of spending time with me and the baby. I understand that he had a huge responsibility now but that didn't erase the fact that he was married with a baby and a wife that shouldn't be ignored. Maybe I was overthinking some things, maybe I wasn't. Tyson wasn't a pig but he had his moments were he got lazy and decided to not do the laundry or pick up after himself and one day I was just a little fed up with having to pick up after him _and _the baby. I had been in the laundry room separating the colored clothes from the whites when I saw Tyson bring in more clothes and tossed them on the floor as he chatted away on the phone. I looked at him but he wasn't paying attention to me as the conversation had his full, undivided attention so I snapped my fingers multiple times to get him to focus on me for once.

He glanced over at me with a wave of his hand but I kept snapping my fingers and pointed at the clothes that he had thrown on the floor. I received a blank stare and a "In a minute" mouthed silently to me but I wasn't going to wait a damn minute because I was fed up and I wasn't going to listen to him talk on the phone any damn more.

"Pick these clothes up!" I said.

Tyson gave me a disgruntled look before finishing the conversation on the phone and finally giving me his undivided attention while dropping his nice voice that he had while talking to whoever it was on the phone with him.

"Is there any reason why you're yelling at me while I'm on the phone?" he said.

"Yes! Stop throwing your clothes on the damn floor, Tyson, and pick them up!"

"They're dirty so why do I need to pick up the clothes when they're going to go straight into the washer?"

"Do I look like a fucking maid to you?"

"No, but you're washing the clothes, so why are you complaining?"

"You have some fucking nerve, Tyson! Get out of the damn laundry room."

"You're complaining about some fucking clothes that are dirty-"

"I'm tired of picking up behind you!"

"What's going on with you?"

"You, the damn phone, and all of those fucking phone calls you constantly get." I shut the door to the washing machine, pressed the button to turn on the fucker, and brushed past my husband who still didn't pick up the damn clothes. "Pick up the fucking clothes, Tyson!"

"Damn those clothes. What's gotten into you, Tia?"

He followed me to the kitchen where I began to search for a pot to cook something but my mind was blank as I was too busy yelling at him to even continue to think about what I was going to do next besides sit the pot on the counter.

"You've been acting like a damn pig, that is what is wrong! You just get into your mood where you don't want to do anything, and I get it, but you become too damn lazy sometimes! Fucks sake!"

"First off, we need to lower our voices because the baby is asleep. Second, I'm sorry for throwing the clothes down and I'll wash my clothes later but I was just busy with an important phone call."

"I hope you don't value your new position as vice executive president over me and the baby."

There was a silence between us that seemed to last for eternity as I simply stared at my reflection in the silver pot that was waiting to be used for dinner. Tyson had approached me from behind, slowly turned me around so I could see him, and looked me straight into my eyes so we both had each other's undivided attention.

"It's not," Tyson said to me. "I love you and the baby very much. I may have a new job title and I do have more responsibilities but my job is not more important than you and T.J. so I don't want you to _ever _think that. Okay, love?"

"Okay. But you still better get those damn clothes!"

Tyson chuckled as he pulled me into a hug that I didn't want to leave now despite being mad at him two seconds ago about the clothes.

"I'm sorry I've been slacking on helping you so to make it up to you I will order us a pizza for dinner. You don't have to cook tonight, okay?"

"That's a great damn idea. Extra pepperoni."

"You got it, toots."


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Sorry if I didn't explain in detail about Tia. Yes, she is a dark-skinned woman and yes her and Tyson are in an interracial relationship with a cute baby. **

* * *

"Let me guess: you and Tyson need to get out for the night?" my mother-in-law asked me.

"Yes," I said. "Pretty please?"

"No worries. I'll be there in twenty minutes."

* * *

Me and Tyson had gone downtown to the local arcade where we had one our first dates that involved a lot of competition on Mortal Kombat to kissing in our secret spot on a racing game that no one ever played that hid in a corner. Good and fond memories came rushing back to me as my eyes fell on all of the bright lights that glowed from each arcade machine that waited for us to slide coins in to crank up a new game and go to town to see who would win the most points and tickets to get the ultimate prize. Tyson had gotten us two cups full of coins that were gone almost instantaneously as we battled each other on the old school Mortal Kombat arcade, Pac Man, Mario Kart, air hockey, and virtually every single game in the in the building until it was time for us to eat. A hot pepperoni pizza sat in front of us as Tyson cut a piece for me and placed it on my paper plate before grabbing a slice for himself and eating it with his bare hands. I picked up my slice, stole a piece of pepperoni from his pizza, and bit into mine when I placed the stolen pepperoni on my own slice.

"Thief," he said with mouth full of food.

"Just today you took a big ass bite of my oatmeal and I do mean the best damn part, too," I said.

"Mmhmm," he responded. "What's next on the agenda?"

"I kick your ass even more," I said.

"You're on."

After leaving the arcade, I had asked Tyson to stop by the grocery store so I could pick up some lemon and honey for my tea but it was Tyson who told me to stay in the car while he went to get what I had asked for. Such a gentleman he is.

Tyson didn't take too long to get my stuff but when he had left the store he ran into two men who looked just a little suspect or maybe it was just me. Even though it was dark, the car was parked right in front of the entrance so I was able to see Tyson's expression as he spoke to the men, his expression serious as his eyes flickered my way quickly, and soon he was on his way towards the car so we could leave.

"Who were those men?" I asked him.

"Just some old friends I knew," Tyson said. "You ready to roll?"

"Ready."

* * *

I had no idea what went on the next few days but it left me genuinely confused because my husband would sometimes lie awake in the bed for hours texting whoever the hell thought he didn't need sleep. If it wasn't that, it was him pacing back and forth telling the caller who wouldn't stop bothering him to do just that: stop bothering him. The calls and text messages finally stopped but the worrying that developed in Tyson didn't as I would find him staring off into space, only responding to me when I snapped him out of his trance that he was fixated in way too much. One night during dinner, I had noticed he wasn't saying much as we ate which had me worried but whenever I would ask him what was wrong I would get the occasional "It's nothing" and "Drop it. Don't worry about it". I guess tonight was the last straw because when I had asked once again what was wrong, you would've thought I had harmed Tyson.

"I said drop it, Tia! Goddamn!"

"Tyson, I'm worried about you!" I said.

"Stop worrying! Fuck! That's all you do is worry, worry, worry, worry, fucking worry! Do you ever get tired of worrying sometimes!? It seems like ever since we got married, you just worry all the damn time about the most stupid shit and it's fucking irritating! _You're _fucking irritating! So, just shut up and eat your damn food!"

I wanted to slap my husband but I didn't say another word as I got up from the table, wrapped my food up in aluminum foil and placed it in the fridge, then went straight to the bathroom to get ready for bed. I brushed my teeth, showered, washed my hair, and had laid down in the bed but heard the baby crying so I went to check on him. Tyson joined me in the room but I told him to just go.

"I don't need your help, Tyson," I said. I picked up the baby from his crib and grabbed one of his blankets so I could wrap him up in it. "I'm irritating, remember!?"

"Tia, baby, I'm sorry. Just hear me out, okay?"

I didn't want to at first but staying mad at him wasn't going to solve anything so I sat down in the chair in the corner of the baby's room, started breastfeeding him, and listened to what Tyson had to tell me about why he's been going crazy within the last few days. And what he told me I honestly couldn't believe but it was the truth and all I could say through tears was "Why, Tyson?"

* * *

I made the decision to take the baby to my mother's house and spent a few nights with her as Tyson had flown out of town to take care of business that luckily had something to do with AEW and not the goons that he had ran into at the grocery store. I hope they didn't know where the hell we lived but if they did, I sure as hell wasn't going to be alone in the cottage while my husband was away on a business trip. When he got back, I went back but soon I found myself losing sleep because my mind couldn't shake what I was told by the love of my life a few nights ago, my mind racing a million miles a minute each and every night, and it was beginning to drive me insane. Despite seeing the doctor one day for my checkup, I had come home and completely broke down at the front door as I slammed my purse on the ground out of frustration, anger, lack of sleep, and a bunch shit that I couldn't explain as I felt myself loose all control over every single thing. I had no idea what the hell what was going on at all but the last thing I remembered was Tyson carrying me to the bedroom and before I knew it I was out like a light.

"Are you okay?" Tyson asked me.

I had woken up to take a shower but I laid right back down in bed as I had absolutely no energy to do anything at all during the day except take care of T.J. and maybe attempt to eat.

"I'm sorry about what happened, Tia." Tyson sat down next to me on the bed as he caressed cheek. "I truly am and I'll get everything taken care of."

I slowly sat up to look him directly into his face because I wanted to make sure he knew how serious I was at this point in time.

"I want you to get whatever gambling debt or whatever taken care of! I don't want those bastards calling you again or I'll deal with them _myself_! Don't hide anything else from me, Tyson."

"I understand. And we _both _can't hide _anything _else from each other anymore."

Nodding my head in agreement, I laid my head back down on the pillow as Tyson laid beside me.


	17. Chapter 17

I never would've thought that my husband was the gambling type but I guess he dabbled in it when he was younger and didn't know any better, so, the past caught up to him. Thankfully, it was just a small debt and the men who he owed weren't assholes but that didn't mean that they were all too nice either.

Tyson had made a good point about keeping secrets, I'll give him that. How the hell was I going to call myself lecturing him about keeping secrets when I didn't tell him I was pregnant with T.J. and finally brought the baby to meet his father a couple of months after he was born. I guess since we weren't a couple, or a married couple at that, it was easier to keep things hidden away from each other but now we couldn't anymore as that would cause even more problems. This also meant talking with Tyson about topics that even I didn't want to speak about but what could I do? We both decided to get married and with marriage came times of big decision making but I was fifty percent not ready to have the discussion while the other fifty percent of me was ready for it…no, fuck that. Ninety percent of me wasn't ready to have that conversation.

"I was looking into houses in Florida and I think I found a nice one. It's a three bedroom house," Tyson said to me while he loaded towels into the washing machine. "Tia?"

"Yeah?" I leaned against the door leading into the house.

"Did you hear what I said?"

"I did. Tyson, I'm still not sure if I want to move…I just don't know why, baby." I ran my hands through my brown locks as I looked away. "I still feel like I'm holding you back now and I knew this would happen."

"No, you're not holding me back, Tia. But would you mind going with me to check out the place that I found? Or even look at photos of it?"

"I will, I will."

"You feeling okay?"

"I'm fine, just going to lie down on the couch for a bit."

"Okay."

* * *

I should've expected Tyson was going to lie down behind me on the couch as we both watched Netflix in the living room. His head was lying down on mine, the stubble that was growing on his face came into contact with my smooth skin, and his arms holding onto my body as if I was going to up and leave right out of the door. Tyson understood that I was still nervous about moving hence why he didn't show me any photos of the house he had found in Florida but I told him that I would like to see it up close and personal for the first time without viewing photos of the new place.

We were watching Black Swan when I realized that I hadn't done the one hobby that I always enjoyed: dancing. Watching Natalie Portman grace the screen made me want to head to a dancing studio and start up dancing once more as it was something I was always passionate about. When I had first met Tyson in high school, he would always ask me if he could watch me dance in the auditorium and I always said yes because I found him extremely handsome back then like he is now. And he was always super nice to me so I had no problem inviting him but when I found out that he played hockey, I told him that I wanted to be at every single practice session that he had and he agreed. Of course, that meant that he showed up at all of my dance rehearsals and performances so it was a win-win situation.

My mind wondered back to the night that I won first place in the dance competition at school and how Tyson was more than excited for me when he gave me a bouquet of flowers after my win.

It was also the first night that I lost my virginity to him.

* * *

**Flashback: **

"_Tyson," I said. "Tyson, what are you doing?" _

"_Putting some hot sauce on this pepperoni pizza to spice it up!" Tyson was going to damn near put the entire bottle of tabasco hot sauce on his slices. _

"_Okay, that's enough! Calm down." I nervously chuckled as I saw him lift the pizza to his face and examine it. _

_He looked up at me and winked at me before he dug in. _

"_Wish me luck." _

"_Here's some water." I pushed my cup towards him while watching him eat that damn slice of pizza. "You okay?" _

"_Mmhmm." _

_I could tell the heat was getting to him but he toughed it out like a champ and ate every bite of the pizza. He was fine though as we continued to play games at the arcade after eating and even made out in our secret hiding spot before we realized that we wanted to take things a step further with each other. We left the arcade and headed back to my house which I had all to myself as my parents had gone out of town after watching me win the dance competition. Cliché, yes, but I was happy I had the house to myself and I could invite Tyson in without my dad giving him a side-eye while asking what his intentions were with me. My parents liked Tyson but they also didn't hesitate to tell me not to do anything I shouldn't do. _

_But they weren't here. It was just me and Tyson alone in my room. And we were hella nervous. _

_Tyson sat next to me on the edge of my bed as he looked down at the floor with a slight uneasy look on his face as we sat in silence which seemed like forever. It did seem like forever but it was only for a few minutes because we honestly didn't know what to say or where to start for that matter. _

"_You sure you want to do this, Tia?" Tyson asked. "You know we don't have to if you want to." _

"_It's okay, Tyson. I know you're nervous and so am I but I know we'll be responsible when we do this." _

"_Okay." _

_And before we knew it, our clothes were off and I was lying down on my back while Tyson's name escaped my mouth multiple times because of his tongue working wonders on my clit. I felt like I was on cloud nine and ten because I could've sworn I was flying through the sky and out of the earth's atmosphere altogether because Tyson was definitely driving me crazy. Crazy to the point where he had to hold my legs to keep them from suffocating him while he did his wonderful duty. _

_He had stopped before I could attempt to suffocate him anymore and soon I found myself listening to the sounds of Tyson moaning as I took his entire member inside of my mouth, making sure every inch of it was savored to the max. I soon felt something hot inside of my mouth and quickly swallowed Tyson's cum without realizing it at first until he sat up with a face as red as a tomato when he sat up. _

"_Fuck," he said. "I'm so sorry, Tia. I couldn't hold it in much longer, Tia." _

"_It's okay," I said. _

"_No, it's not." _

"_Tyson, relax. It's okay, baby. Just relax." _

_After Tyson was calm enough to continue, he took out the condom that was in one of the pockets in his pants, slowly opened it as if it was some valuable china that had to be handled carefully, and slid it on his erected dick. I carefully mounted him, the feel of him being inside of me a new sensation that I was never going to forget, and slowly began to grind against him as we looked each other in the eyes as we made love to each other for the first time. It did feel weird at first doing this but as time went on it just felt right to be with the person who made you feel safe and secure, made you laugh, checked on you when you cried, made sure you got home safely, made sure you eat, even bathed. Tyson was the ultimate sweetheart so being with him at this very moment was the only thing that I cared about and I know for a fact that he felt the same way. _

_My fingernails left red marks on Tyson's chest but his fingernails were also dug dip into my hips so we both were leaving some marks on each other. I was on my back once again as Tyson positioned himself on top of me and continued fucking me slowly while he placed his face in the crook of my neck, his moans mixing with mine as we could feel ourselves about to cum. _

"_I love you, Tia," Tyson said to me. _

"_I love you, too, Tyson," I responded back. _

_Tyson smashed his lips against mine while speeding up his pace and we both moaned as we finally reached our climaxes. Tyson then kissed my cheek and collapsed on top of me as he took the time to regain his breathe as did I because now we were both on cloud nine and ten, lying together in my bed, and simply being with each other. _

_I had no shame in being with Tyson in my room despite knowing damn well I wasn't supposed to have anybody over. We both took a quick shower and lied back down in the bed to discuss the amazing sex that we had along with what video games we would buy the next day and how I'd teach Tyson had to dance without falling over his own feed. _

_But being with Tyson just felt right. _

_It just felt right. _


	18. Chapter 18

"You want to dance again? I'd love to see that, Tia." Tyson leaned forward to turn off the running bathwater in the tub, laid back in the tub, and pulled me back so I was lying against him. "You used to dance circles all around me and I would just be in awe watching your body moving to the beat of whatever music you were listening to or simply to no music at all. You just had the urge to always dance and I honestly thought you'd pursue a career in it."

"I thought I did, too." I took Tyson's hand in mine as I took a small deep breathe.

"If you want, I can convert the front room into your own little dancing spot and I can look for another house that has enough space for you to dance if you want to."

"You know before I got pregnant with T.J., I was considering getting back into dancing but I put that on hold so I could start our family."

"You can still pursue your dreams."

"How so?" I asked as I turned my head towards Tyson.

"Easy. You can first start by telling yourself that you can have both a career and a family."

"How would I do that?"

"Same way I'm doing it: do my job when it needs to be done then take care of my family. Taking care of T.J. has been the biggest responsibility of my entire life but I'm enjoying it as I learn each and everyday how to be a great father just like you're a great mother."

Tyson always had a way of talking some sense into me while giving me uplifting messages of encouragement on how I should always do what I love no matter what. I supported him when he played hockey to when he became a wrestler and he always had my back whenever I would dance in the countless competitions that I participated in. I had a c-section when I had T.J. so my body didn't feel the same after I had recovered but I knew that I could get it back into shape if I put my mind to it which meant I couldn't let any negative thoughts enter into my mind if I wanted to get back to doing what I loved to do.

And that was dancing.

* * *

I idly searched for music to dance to but it was either because I couldn't find the right song or my mind had wandered off into some far away land because I spent way too long staring at my laptop.

"Tia?"

Tyson startled me when he touched my back which caused me to yelp out loud a little and spin around.

"Yes?" I said.

"You alright? I thought you were going to punch me for a second."

"I'm sorry."

I sat down in the chair that I had moved in the corner of the front room and looked out at the space that Tyson had created for me so I could start practicing again but part of me was preventing my body from moving. I closed my laptop that I left on the table when I got up to go and get some water because who knows when was the last time I drunk water today. The bath I took last night was amazing and it helped me relax but now I'm standing in the kitchen about to go crazy because I'm afraid to dance again.

Tyson didn't say anything as he let me collect my thoughts while drinking my water and opened my laptop again to choose the song for me to dance to. He selected a song that me and him had jammed, well slow danced to, a long time ago while he spent the night during the weekend my parents were out of town and the memories began to flood back as it was the very first of many songs that we end up loving together as we grew closer.

Tyson had been sitting in the chair I had sat at before as he watched me walk back into the room but I first went up to him to grab his hand so I could lead him to the makeshift dancefloor as the song went on. The song had summed up what Tyson's feelings were for me because when he was younger, it was a bit hard for him to tell me how he felt about me, so his one of his way's of telling me his feelings or how he felt was to play a song that did the speaking for him. I did the same thing because sometimes I couldn't tell Tyson how I was feeling so music was always there for me like he was.

Then and now.

* * *

**Flashback: **

"_Your parents have a nice vinyl collection going on here," Tyson said to me. _

_We had been looking through the countless vinyl records that my parents had bought over time whenever they went out of town or simply down the street to shop for more records to play. During the holidays, the house would turn into a big club courtesy of my parents because they had to let everyone hear the famous music that they finally owned but I couldn't be mad at them though because I enjoyed all of the music they played. From Diana Ross, The Supremes, Sam Cooke, James Brown, and Aretha Franklin, I never stopped listening to some of the greatest artists to ever grace this earth. _

"_The Spinners?" Tyson held up a vinyl for me to see and he definitely picked a great one to listen to. He flipped it over to read what tracks were on the record, carefully slid out the vinyl from it's sleeve, and placed it on the record player. "I hope I don't break this thing." _

"_You won't." _

_Tyson placed the needle on top of the vinyl and stood back while the song he choose began to play over the speakers. He turned it up a little more then held out his hand towards me so I take it in mine and lead me to the middle of the living room away from the record case that we had seemed to be at for hours. I put my arms around Tyson's neck as he placed his hands on my hips and we let the music take us to another journey away from where we currently were standing. _

"_I know that I'm not a dancer like you, so I'll let you take over because I have no idea what I'm doing." _

"_Just swing side to side, babe. Just like this…side to side…" _

_He followed my lead as we listened to the rhythm of the song and I finally caught onto what song he chose for us to listen to. _

_**Since I met you, I've begun to feel so strange **_

_**Every time I speak your name **_

_**That's funny **_

_**You say that you **_

_**Are so helpless, too **_

_**That you don't what to do, ooh **_

_**Each night, I pray there will never come a day **_

_**When you up and take your love away **_

_**Say you feel the same way, too **_

_**And I wonder what **_

_**It is I feel for you, ooh **_

_**(Could it be I'm falling in love?) **_

_**With ya, baby **_

_**(Could it be I'm falling in love?) **_

_**Woo-ooh-ooh **_

_**(Could it be I'm falling in love?) **_

_**With you **_

_**With you **_

_**With you **_

_**(With you) **_

"_I love this song," I said to Tyson. _

"_You do? Well, that's good because I love this song, too, and like I've heard this song before and it makes me think of you a lot…this song basically speaks for me because I'm not too good with words. _

"_I know you're not but that's okay because your actions say a lot. I know you love me and I love you, too." _

_Tyson smiled at me then leaned down to give me a kiss that didn't seem to end and I wasn't going to fight it at all. _

* * *

**Present: **

_**(Could it be I'm falling in love?) **_

_**With ya, baby **_

"You remembered this song," I said to Tyson with a huge smile on my face.

"I did. And I still can't dance for shit so I'll let you take over," he said.

"Just swing side to side like I taught you all those years ago."

"Okay."

Tyson kissed my forehead, rested his head on top of mine as I laid it against his chest, and the two of us swung side to side in unison together just like old times, the times that I had always cherished when we were younger and still do to this day. It was then and there that I decided to pursue my passion again in dancing and I was happy that my husband was the one who encouraged me to do so again because he still remembered how much I loved to dance and now I didn't want the night to end because my mind told me to keep dancing until it was time to sleep which I did.

I went to bed know things were going to chance for the better.


	19. Chapter 19

It was almost as if I never stopped dancing, never stopped moving, never stopped following my passion as I let my body be controlled by the music that I had playing over the speakers from the record player that Tyson had surprised me with earlier the next day. I had brought all of my vinyl records with me to the house but I had sold my old record player to a friend of mine before I moved out of my apartment. I didn't expect Tyson to buy me a new record player but he did and I was in love with it as I couldn't stop playing vinyl, after vinyl, after vinyl, but eventually I took a much needed break when I made myself a snack in the kitchen.

"See Mommy? She's been dancing all day and Daddy has been enjoying it."

I turned to see Tyson holding T.J. who was grinning up a storm while showing us his gums and just how cute he is.

"I know why you're enjoying this," I joked.

I scooped up a spoonful of yogurt and let Tyson get a spoonful then quickly gave the baby a little taste of it as he frowned at me for not telling him eat some delicious blueberry yogurt as well.

"I like seeing your hips move to the rhythm of the music," Tyson said.

"Of course you do. The last time we had a nice dance where you enjoyed seeing my hips move, I ended up pregnant with little man right there." I sat at the table with Tyson I continued to eat my yogurt.

"You know I enjoyed that," Tyson said. "Well, watching your hips move. While you were dancing and while you were on top of me."

"Tyson! Don't talk that way in front of the baby like that!"

"He's not going to remember anything I am saying right here, right now. Are ya?"

T.J. responded with spitting up all over Tyson which made me laugh at loud as Tyson shot me a dirty look and I responded with sticking my tongue out at him.

* * *

Me and Tyson were in Florida to look at the house that he had selected for us to live in and I reminded myself that everything was going to be okay as long as I was with my husband. I needed to remind myself to relax, take deep breathes, to not overthink, to not worry and stress myself out, and to simply be happy that I was still going strong.

I laid down in the bed while waiting for Tyson to finish showering and when he did I seized the opportunity to cuddle with him as I wanted to be catered to. Of course, Tyson didn't fail me at all because he was right on top of me so he could attacked me with as many kisses on his he could kiss on my soft ebony skin, his lips touching the right places that made me moan a little as my hands ran through his soft and curly hair that smelled like strawberries. Well damn. We had to remind ourselves not to make any loud noises in our hotel room but I couldn't help but let out a big giggle when Tyson kissed me on my cheek and made a big sucking sound.

"Babe!" I said.

"You know you still like that shit," Tyson retorted.

"I do!"

"The two words that I'm glad you told me when we got married." Tyson laid beside me, put an arm around me, and pulled me close to him which was a great idea.

"I know. I'm glad you said the same words as well because I've enjoyed being married to you."

"Marriage is wonderful, especially to The Best Bout Machine."

I'm glad Tyson didn't turn his light off because when we looked each other we both knew that we really meant the words that we had exchanged on our wedding day. The best day of our lives.

"So is being a parent to The Best Bout Machine, Junior."

I chuckled out loud because I knew that being married to a wrestler meant that our child would inherit the nickname of his father was known as a history maker in the wrestling world.

"The Best Bout Machine, Junior?" I said. "I like that."

"He's Kenny Omega, Junior, too. That little boy is going places."

"I'm sure he is. Kiss kiss?"

"Kiss kiss."

Tyson rolled over on top of me to slobber me down with a barrage of kisses that I didn't want to end.

* * *

I was blindfolded, yes blindfolded, as I rode in the car with Tyson to see the new house that he wanted to purchase. It was my idea to put a blindfold on myself because I knew damn well I wouldn't be able to keep my damn eyes closed before we arrived at our destination so a blindfold was a good damn option. Tyson had told me we had arrived and he helped me out of the car then guided me to the sidewalk where he removed my blindfold and showed me the home. I gasped at it because it exceeded my expectations so much and I found myself on the verge of tears as I was now overwhelmed, excited, ready to move in, and ready to make love to my husband all at the same time. Tyson held onto my hand, lead me into the house, and let me take in the wonderful sight of the place we would soon call our home once it was time for us to move in and bring the baby here so he could also see his new home. We started in the front room and made our way down a small hallway which lead into the living room with the kitchen connected right to it so I'd be able to see Tyson whipping me up some good snacks whenever I'd be hungry. I went out to the backyard through the sliding door to take in the sight of the of the size of it, mentally thinking of a bouncy house in the middle of the grass, tables set up with balloons, cake, ice cream, a bunch of presents piled on top of each other, all of that for T.J. I even began to think of a small wedding reception for when me and Tyson were ready to renew our vows to each other. My mind continued to wonder until I felt Tyson put his arm around me and I looked up at him with a huge smile on my face.

"You like it?" he asked.

"I love it," I responded. "Let's go look at the rest of the house."

"You got it."

* * *

T.J. was all smiles when he was hoisted in the air by Tyson while we talked down the sidewalk that lead to the small lake in the local park near our house. We hadn't been gone that long but ever since we had returned home, T.J.'s face had been lit up like a Christmas tree starting from when we had gone to pick him up from Tyson's parent's house and it was a smile that always warmed our hearts. Small giggles escaped from T.J.'s big smile when Tyson held him and started to tickle his little tummy and soon the baby was drooling all over the place. Me and Tyson had sat down at a bench that was in our favorite spot underneath a huge tree that gave us plenty of shade that protected us from the sun that was shining bright on the earth.

"I have a surprise for you and Mommy," Tyson said to the baby. "I can't wait for you both to see it."

"We'll see it soon enough," I said. "Soon enough."

I leaned against my husband for a kiss and Tyson who did not disappoint when his soft lips touched mine as he put his arm around me.


	20. Chapter 20

I woke up early the next day to make breakfast for me and Tyson who had gone for a run in the morning before the sun even rose up in the sky. I let the oatmeal cook on the stove and walked around the kitchen with the baby in my arms as he was quite restless this morning but it was probably because he heard Tyson leaving. T.J. was quite fussy with me until it was time for breakfast so it was time for me to breastfeed the little one and he sure didn't miss a single drop of milk that went right into his little belly. Tyson arrived back at the house and scared the hell out of me with his Bane mask on his face that he used to exercise with. He took it off to reveal his face that I would've preferred to have seen the first damn time but when I got my good morning kiss I felt much better.

"How's little man doing?" Tyson asked.

"Better now that he's sucking all of the milk out of me," I said.

"Whatcha making?"

"Oatmeal. It'll be done soon."

"I'll finish making breakfast then you can come shower with me."

"I can come shower with you?" I cocked an eyebrow at that sentence.

"Yup. I need you in there with me."

"_Need _me to be in there with you?"

"Yes." Tyson winked at me then opened the fridge to grab a bottle of water. "It'll be fun."

* * *

It was not a bad damn idea because the hot water got me loosened up for the fuck fest me and Tyson had in the shower which saw me pinned against the shower wall as Tyson yelled out "FUCK!" extremely loud in my ear as he was close to cumming. He quickly put me down so he could ejaculate onto my face while pressing a hand against the wall so he could hold himself up.

I was thankful that I was in the shower as I washed myself real good after that wonderful sex session with help from my husband who washed my back for me but did a little more when washed my hair. I returned the favor by washing his hair that still smelled like strawberries which began to make me hungry again while my hands massaged my husband's curls that I wanted to lie down in. I didn't get to lie down in it but I did rub Tyson's head after we had finished bathing and slipped on comfortable clothes. Well, Tyson decided to just wear shorts to bed but I wasn't complaining at all because looking at his chiseled torso was a sight that I always loved to see.

Whipped cream definitely looked delicious on it, too.

"Be right back," I said to Tyson.

I left the room, checked on the baby quickly to see if he was still sleeping, and quietly ran to the kitchen with glee because me and Tyson had some time to ourselves for the moment. I grabbed the spray can of whipped cream and headed back to the room where Tyson was still waiting for my grand return.

"Whipped cream?" he asked.

"Yes," I said.

"I see what you're going to do with that."

Tyson lied down on his back and watched as I shook up the can then proceeded to spray the substance onto his stomach. He chuckled somewhat when my lips sucked up the cream from his delicious skin that made the cream taste even better and ran a hand through my hair as I looked up at him with a smirk on my face.

"Tasty," I quickly said.

"I bet it is," Tyson said.

"I missed doing this."

"We went through a lot of damn cream."

"We did." I licked the last of the cream from Tyson's torso then sat up to spray some into his mouth. "We can start again now."

"Hmm." Tyson sucked down the cream then opened his mouth for more. After I sprayed more cream into his mouth, he sucked that down too and waited for me to get my taste. "Don't eat all of it."

"Shut up," I said. I sucked the damn cream down as fast as it went into my mouth and stuck out my tongue at Tyson.

He flicked me off when I did that so I threw a finger right back at him while continuing to stick out my tongue. I was tackled off the bed but landed on top of Tyson, tickled him on his neck, and got up to put him in a Sharpshooter which I executed with perfection which impressed both me and Tyson who would teach me that move all of the time whenever I would visit him in Japan.

"You still remember how to do that?"

"I sure do."

Tyson stood up and gave me a huge smile.

"Damn," he said.

"What?"

"I married a strong ass woman."

"I know you did."

"I get to call her Mrs. Smith."

"Don't make me cry, Tyson."

Tyson grabbed my hand, pulled me into his strong arms, and swung me side to side while not letting go of me which I was quite appreciative of because it was something I always loved. We didn't say anything else to each other, letting each second we spent with each other remind us of why we had a strong love for each other, and why we were just meant to be together. The man holding me was irresistible, drove me crazy how irresistible he was, but I was grateful that he still loved me and wanted me to be his wife. I wanted to stay in the very spot we were standing at in the room but we soon heard T.J.'s cries from his room which meant he needed to be changed.

"I know you want to see T.J. piss on me again but you're changing his diaper this time, toots," Tyson said to me.

"Fine, you big baby."

Tyson pinched my ass when I walked away from him but I stopped so he could it again and I pinched his nice firm ass in return. I laid back down on the bed with a huge smile on my face while I continued to eat the delicious whipped cream straight from the can.

* * *

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight…"

I started moving my hips back and forth to the music that was playing but lost my footing and almost stopped but I kept going as there wasn't an reason for me to quit now. My right leg went forward in front of me, my left leg giving me the support I needed, and soon I found myself twisting my body once then stopped when the music did. I was impressed with myself that I didn't trip over my own two feet but progress was progress.

Tyson had come home from running errands with another vinyl record for me which I played immediately once I received it. Of course, I had to make him join me on the dance floor and away we went onto another universe where it was just the two of us dancing at that exact moment in time when everything was right.

All was right in the world.

Even when Tyson laughed at me when T.J. peed on me when we took him a bath that night.


	21. Chapter 21

The rain hit the window hard as if it was demanding for me to let it in at that very moment while I stood looking out of the window in the front room. I was waiting for Tyson to return home as he wasn't returning any of my calls whatsoever and I was becoming worried about him since it was raining like nobody's business. I know why he wasn't returning my calls or answering my message but I wanted him to because we needed to talk pronto and the longer he stayed away, the more I became anxious. Hearing the baby's coos soothed me as I held him in my arms, kissing his forehead, and moving a strand of his hair out of his face as I looked at the beautiful baby I'm glad entered into my life. I saw something out of the corner of my eye and I looked up to see Tyson's car pulling up in the driveway where he stopped so he could open the garage door and then pulled the car in so that he wouldn't get wet. But with the way he was angry at me, he needed the rain to cool him off and maybe I should be right out there with him so the rain could wash away all of the bullshit that was going on with us.

"Let's go see Daddy," I whispered to T.J. who was alert.

Tyson had came through the garage door that lead into the kitchen with a small bag in his hand that he put in a cabinet in the kitchen, went straight to the fridge to ramble for a minute, and pulled out a diet coke that he gulped down fast once he opened it. Before I opened my mouth to speak to him, he cut me off before I could even form my damn sentence so I let him snap me up.

"I'll look after the baby," Tyson said.

"Okay."

I wasn't going to ask him to do that but since he offered, I handed the baby over to him then decided it was best to take a nice hot shower despite it raining cats and dogs outside because I needed a damn shower and at that moment, I didn't even want to look at Tyson. It wasn't until I was blow drying my hair that my husband finally made his grand appearance to tell me something quite damn obvious that I knew already but I let him say what he needed to. Whatever floated his damn boat at this point.

"You _do _know that you have something in the oven, right?"

I wish the damn blow dryer was louder so I could drown out his voice but I simply cut it off and nodded my head.

"I know," I said. "I just put some damn potatoes in there before you got home. Anything else you need to tell me, Captain Obvious?"

"Next time, tell me if you need me to watch some food you're cooking something so we don't burn the damn house down."

I shot Tyson a dirty look which didn't phase him at all because he looked at me with a nasty look to rival my own.

"Are you finished, Tyson? Are you done acting like a fucking big ass kid?"

"Are you done acting like an annoying and nagging ass wife?"

"I'm nagging because I wanted to talk to you about not putting work before the family?"

"I'm not, Tia. Damn, would you stop fucking saying that shit!?"

"I wouldn't have to say it if you didn't fucking answer your phone every two damn seconds when we're out in the park with T.J. or even at to dinner!"

"There you go again with this bullshit!"

"You're damn right, Tyson!"

"Just shut up, Tia. Just shut up!"

"I'm not going to shut up, Tyson! You're going to stop telling me to shut up! Shit, you shut up!"

"You know when I answer the many phone calls, it's mainly for work, so you just need to stop complaining. I'm taking care of you and T.J., so what the hell are you still complaining about?"

"Just don't put work before us, Tyson."

"I don't, Tia. I don't want to have this conversation again."

"Fine."

* * *

Tyson didn't sleep on the couch as one typically does if they get into an argument with their significant other but we did have a tug of war with the blankets which made _me _furious, so I was the one who left out of the room because I was close to punching my husband in his damn eyes. Instead of going to sleep on the couch, however, I decided to turn on the Xbox to play one of Tyson's games that he had gotten quite far in. Would be a shame if I beat the game then spoil the ending, wouldn't it? As I expected, Tyson comes up right beside me as I'm fixated on the game at this point and I deliberately ignored him because he had pissed me off today so I was simply returning the favor.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

I pretended to not hear him while my fingers continued to mash the buttons on the controller which I knew would make him furious so I continued to be an asshole since I was a nagging and annoying wife.

"I said what are you doing?"

"Being your nagging and annoying wife," I retorted.

"You know what? Stop it. Tia, get off the game."

"Nope!"

Tyson approached me, tickled the hell out of me which caused me to drop the controller while laughing hard, and got serious with me when he sat down next so we could finally talk calmly.

"Tia, I'm sorry for being an asshole towards you this evening. This week has just been off week for me because some deals fell through but it's not your fault, of course."

"I know, Tyson. I'm sorry if I did seem to nag at you a bit but I was just concerned about you. One night you only slept for a couple of hours and you spent the rest of night up on your laptop wide the hell awake."

"Shit happens." Tyson put an arm around me which I didn't mind as he didn't have a shirt on or shorts for that matter. "I'm sorry, T."

"It's okay, Tyson." I gave him a kiss on his lips and ran my hands through his hair. "But do you feel better now that you've cussed me out?"

"I do."

"I challenge you to one round of Mario Kart."

"You're on."

* * *

**One year later: **

I carefully took the birthday cake out of the oven and placed it on top of the stove where I let it cool off then got to work spreading some chocolate icing over the cake. Tyson had finished setting up the decorations outside and came back inside to see how I was doing with the cake that I was almost finished with. I grabbed some sprinkles and sprinkled the cake up to perfection as today was a perfect day already because The Best Bout Machine, Junior had turned one today. What was ironic was that the day I went into labor, I was munching on chocolate cake in my room while re-watching Kenny's match with Okada in which he won the IWGP Heavyweight Championship. When the referee hit the three count and raised Kenny's arm in victory, my water broke and I soon found myself in the hospital where I finally brought the baby into the world.

I finished making the cake look delicious and placed a birthday candle in the shape of the number one on top.

"Viola!" I said.

Tyson stuck his head through the sliding door of the house to ask me a question but he was hit in the back of the head with a ball which made him turn and scold the children in the backyard. The children running around in the backyard were my cousin's children and some of their friends but I did warn Tyson that they were all energetic so they would probably drive him crazy just a little. Tyson's cousins also came to the house with their children but I think my family believed they had to invite everyone and the neighbors so things got a little hectic but thankfully once we all sang Happy Birthday to T.J., everyone calmed down when it was time to eat the cake. I didn't make one but two but it was a small one that I made for me, Tyson, and the baby to eat for ourselves while everyone devoured the bigger one.

My father, who worked in Washington State, had came to visit us to celebrate his grandson's birthday. This was his first time meeting Tyson again in years so it was a nice reunion to see but of course it did come with the usual father-in-law to son-in-law speech and a few speeches from some of my uncles and aunts who also came to visit. Tyson wasn't intimidated as he handled each question with ease as if he was waiting his entire life for this very moment.

"I want you to take care of my daughter and grandson," my father said.

"Yup. I want my niece and nephew to be taken care of, you hear?" one of my uncles said.

"I already do. They mean the world to me." Tyson gave me a smile and a wink that made me smile. "Plus, T.J. is going to grow up to be strong just like me."

"Oh, I can see it now," my uncle said. "So, my nephew is going to be jumping off the top rope of a wrestling ring and crashing down through a table? Is this safe? Listen, I just have to know."

I swear it was like a meeting had gathered at the table we were sitting at but it was lovely to see everyone together for my baby's special day and it was even more lovely for me to see Tyson with a big smile on his face throughout the entire day. Well, he was in a good mood until another ball hit the glass door again and soon all of the kids had to go to the front of the house to play.

It was sure nice to be back in Canada with family again.


	22. Chapter 22

"Let's see what Mommy and Daddy bought you for your birthday, little man." Tyson opened the last of T.J.'s many presents and revealed iconic Dr. Suess books such as The Cat in the Hat and The Lorax. "Well, would you look at that?"

T.J. had reached for the book but as soon as his little excited hands got ahold of his books, he was ready to tear the pages out so Tyson decided that it was best that he held onto the book while reading to T.J. Tyson sat down in the rocking chair, put the baby on his lap, and started reading The Lorax to T.J. who wouldn't stop babbling about how much he liked the book whenever Tyson turned the page to read another paragraph. The baby pointed to the Lorax on one of the pages and Tyson described why the Lorax was upset over his home destroyed and how it was bad to hurt others for their own personal gain.

"See, I'm going to always teach you to be nice to people when they're nice to you. Now if they're mean to you, I want you to v-trigger them."

"Ahem?" I said to Tyson.

"Yes?"

"I'm standing right next to this chair, you have the baby in your lap, and I can smack you upside your head right now."

"I love you, too."

I rolled my eyes but chuckled and kissed Tyson on his forehead as he continued to read to T.J. who kept babbling and drooling each time his papa kept reading to him.

* * *

I stretched out my legs carefully then got up to play a song on my stereo which became my best friend at this point in time. The sun was shining bright through the windows and the sun gave me much needed warmth as I began to spin around on one foot, my moves fluid as the world whizzed by me fast while I spun around, then it stopped when I put my foot down. My head tilted back as I lifted my right leg up behind me, taking special precaution to not pull anything at all, and managed to bring up foot up to the back of my head. I smirked because I knew I still had it in me and me being flexible sure did come in handy some nights when Tyson decided we should go the extra mile in bed when it was time to have sex. I put my foot down, grabbed my water bottle that had some delicious ice cold water in it that I gulped down, and went back to flexing out my muscles again while I danced in the front room. When I started moving my hips side to side, I felt someone's hands on my hips which meant that only person was right behind me swaying with me back and forth and that person was none other than Tyson who moved his hands from my hips to my butt which he squeezed tightly. This dance session that we were having would turn into something else if T.J. wasn't wide awake at the moment in the other room in his play pin.

"I love it when you dance with me, but, you know you have to keep a close eye on T.J., right?"

"I do. My sister is coming over to visit." Tyson spun me around quickly and pulled me to him. "Did you two ever meet?"

"I think we only met like…I don't know, maybe twice. She was always in the wind somewhere whenever I would go over to your house."

"Well, now you two can meet again and spend some time together to get to know each other."

Or so I thought.

* * *

When Tyson's sister arrived, at first it was a pleasant greeting until me and her were alone in the living room while Tyson had gone out to get the mail when the mailman ran. As if I didn't already deal with my father-in-law's bullshit before, I now had to deal with my sister-in-law's bullshit, too. Fuck's sake!

"How old is he again?" my sister-in-law asked.

"He's one. His birthday was a few weeks ago on April 3rd."

My sister-in-law gave T.J. a kiss on his cheek as he ate his crackers while watching Elmo on Sesame Street on the television.

"Why didn't you tell my brother about T.J.?" she said.

It was a good thing she was sitting in the recliner seat and I was sitting on the couch because I wanted to roundhouse kick her but I kept my cool as I spoke in a calm tone to her. She was holding T.J. as well which made the matter a little worse because now I wanted to hold him but I kept quiet on that too because that _is _his aunt and she still had every right to visit him.

"I was scared and I didn't want to be a burden to Tyson. I remembered her had told me that he didn't want to have kids because he was focusing on his wrestling career but when I brought the baby to Florida after Tyson had wrestled at Fight for the Fallen, he met T.J. and instantly fell in love."

"I'm glad that my brother married you and you guys are living together, but you still could've told my brother when you had gotten pregnant with my nephew."

"Seline, are you serious right now?"

"I'm not trying to make you feel guilty, Tia. But I love my brother and he deserved better."

"I discussed this with him already so there's no need to continue to bring this up, Seline. Just drop it."

"I'm just saying, you should've just-"

"Shut up!"

"Whoa." Tyson had just gotten back into the living room when he heard me yell at his sister. "What's going on here?"

I sighed but didn't say anything else as I left the living room with tears now flowing down my cheeks. When I got to the room, I went straight into the bathroom and locked the door behind me.

* * *

Some time later, Tyson had come into the room to check up on me to see how I was doing after I had come into the room after his sister upset me.

"Tia?" Tyson knocked on the door gently a few times then paused. "Tia, baby? Are you okay in there?"

I was sitting on the floor with my back against the door with tears still falling down my face and I didn't know if there would anymore tears for me to cry after a moment.

"No," I sobbed. "No, I'm not okay. I'm fucking tired of being reminded of me not telling you about, T.J. Tyson, I didn't mean to hurt you…"

"Tia, open up the door. Tia? You have to let me in, baby."

I slowly got up to unlock the bathroom door but didn't open it and instead stepped back so Tyson could come in. I was still crying when I ran into Tyson's arms and never tried to let the tears stop whatsoever because I didn't want them too. They needed to flow like the emotions radiating from my damn body that shook uncontrollably, my very own body that my husband was holding while he gave me comforting words that soothed me.

"It'll be okay, Tia."

"I don't want to hear anyone else mention me not telling you about T.J.! I swear, everyone is acting like I did what I did on purpose or I'm some kind of monster! I'm not!"

"You aren't." My husband put his hand in my hair and kissed me right on my temple, something I really did need at the moment. "When I first saw T.J., I fell in love instantly and ever since then I've enjoyed being a dad and you enjoy being a mom. You can't let anyone get to you about something that you thought was the right thing to do. I told Seline not to bring it up again so she got the point because I warned her that next time I won't be so nice if she makes you cry again. I want you to remember that you gave me someone special in my life because he came from a special person and that is you. Don't you ever forget that."

"I won't," I said. "I won't forget it."

Tyson wiped my tears away and gave me a warm smile that began to lift my spirits immediately.

"You want to play some Mario Kart?" he asked.

"I'm Princess Peach this time, sucker," I said quietly.

"I'll be Donkey Kong."

"You're on."


	23. Chapter 23

**Flashback: **

"_Do you need some quarters?" _

_I had turned around to see a boy handing me one silver coins that I took with a smile on my face and he smiled back at me with a huge grin on his face. _

"_Thank you!" I said. _

"_No problem! I'm Tyson!" _

_I shook the boy's hand and introduced myself. _

"_I'm Tia." _

"_Can I play Street Fighter with you?" _

"_Sure!" _

* * *

**Present: **

"Your mother always picked Chun-Li and Cammy," Tyson said to T.J.

Later on that night, Tyson took me and T.J. to the old arcade that we used to play at all the time as children. Tyson carried baby around to show him where he would play street fighter after school most days but forgot to mention how I would also kick his ass multiple times and have a good damn record against him.

"Mommy would always beat Daddy, too. But he doesn't want to admit it."

"Pft." Tyson rolled his eyes at me and playfully turned so I was facing his back. "Your mother is crazy."

It was time to eat and boy did T.J. put away the mashed potatoes I ordered for him with ease. Whenever me and Tyson would talk to each other while we ate, T.J. would whine quietly until he was fed a spoonful of mashed potatoes. At one point, Tyson had a spoon of food in his hand and he was about to feed T.J. but got distracted when I continued to speak to him. T.J. reached forward in his high chair, grabbed ahold of Tyson's hands, and pulled the spoon out of his papa's hands so he could continue eating. Half the mashed potatoes went over the baby's face and the other half went into his mouth which satisfied him.

"Happy?" Tyson asked T.J.

T.J. frowned at Tyson then rolled his eyes which made his father raise his eyebrows at him. Tyson then took the baby out of his chair and held him in his arms as he rocked him back and forth.

"You mad at Daddy?" Tyson asked T.J. as he sat him on the table.

T.J. laughed at Tyson then put his hands over his face and continued to giggle softly to himself.

"He's got us wrapped around our fingers," I said.

"He sure does. You ready to go to the park later?" Tyson asked T.J.

T.J.'s response was to slap his papa square in the face which made me spit out my drink and laugh hard. Tyson gave me a blank stare because he had had enough of my shit already.

* * *

At the park, Tyson laid down on the blanket next to T.J. and put one arm behind his head while the other reached out to tickle the baby's stomach. T.J. leaned down to give Tyson a sloppy kiss on his cheek then climbed on top of his father's face, laid down, and gave me a smile once he was comfortable. I laid down on my side and held my head up with my hand as I reached out to the baby to tug on his little toes that were hidden away in his socks. I didn't say anything as I looked out into the open space around me without saying another word until Tyson snapped me out of my trance.

"Tia?"

"Hmm?"

"You're staring off into space so what's up?"

"Nothing." I laid down next to Tyson and put my head against his as I kissed his cheek.

"When you stare off into space, I can tell what you're thinking about something."

"I just took in the scenery for a bit."

"You were but your expression tells me that something else is bothering you. Now, I'm not trying to start anything, but I do know that you keep thinking about something that you should tell me when and if you're comfortable and ready to tell me."

"I'm good."

"Okay. Why are you blowing bubbles on Daddy's face, Tyson, Junior?" Tyson wiped the baby's mouth with his bib and patted his back to sooth him. "Why are you biting me now? The hell, man?"

* * *

I did my usual checking myself out in the mirror in the bathroom because for some reason my mind was telling me to evaluate all of the stretch marks I still had and the scar from the c-section I had. There were many days I didn't feel myself at all then there were days I felt like myself with no issue whatsoever and today was the day that my mind decided to tell me that I looked like a hot mess. I poked at my breast, turned to the left and right to examine both sides of my body, and looked at my backside. Tyson had come in to brush his teeth in the bathroom when he saw me examining myself like I was in the doctor's office and stopped in his tracks.

"What's the verdict on your examination?" he asked.

"I'm just going to tell you that these stretchmarks definitely aren't going nowhere," I reported.

"They're not and I'm glad. May I brush my teeth, madame?"

"Yeah." I stepped to the side so Tyson could use the sink, grabbed my brush, and started to brush the knots out of my hair before putting my hair up in a ponytail.

I smacked Tyson's ass as I made my way out of the bathroom but I felt Tyson put his arm around my waist and pull me back to his side while he finished brushing his teeth. He wiped his mouth with a towel then proceeded to attack my cheek with a bunch of kisses that never seemed to end but I wasn't complaining at all. I countered with a kiss of my own which made Tyson moan softly into my mouth and started to tug at his tank top that was in my way of touching his abs but my hands found their way to the wonderful torso of my husband. I was swooped off my feet and was carried to the bed where Tyson playfully pinned me down so I wouldn't make be able to slither away from him.

"I take it I can't escape, huh?" I joked.

"You can't," Tyson agreed.

"I'm hungry."

"I am, too. I got some breast, thighs, legs, all beneath me."

"You calling me a damn chicken!?"

"You're lasagna, sushi, BBQ, soup, salad, any damn thing I want you to be."

Tyson maneuvered his way to my legs, lifting one of them up with ease, and gently kissing my soft flesh that was appreciative of the softness of my husband's lips touching them tenderly. I hated how crazy this man's lips and beard drove me crazy each time they scraped against my leg but I also loved it so I couldn't complain and I sure wasn't going to because I didn't want to get out of my position.

"I have to take a piss real quick. I'll be right back."

Just like that, Tyson was back up on his feet and was headed into the bathroom to relieve himself. I rolled over onto my side then heard Tyson's phone ringing which made me get up and yank it from his nightstand because I wasn't going to continue to hear the damn thing ring. But once I grabbed it, it stopped ringing but that didn't stop me from seeing an incoming text message on the screen that read "You up?"

From another woman.

Well, ain't this about a damn bitch.


	24. Chapter 24

I stood at the counter whisking eggs in a mixing bowl that I pictured was Tyson's damn head because I wanted to smack him. Some damn tramp that I didn't want to name had the audacity to call AND text my husband while I was lying in the bed…the shit wasn't right at all. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't hear T.J. calling me and tugging on my dress to get my attention about something.

"Mama!" he said. "Mama!"

"Yes? I'm sorry, toots, Mama didn't hear you."

"Dada!" T.J. pointed towards the backdoor where Tyson had walked in and took off to greet his father whose was I still wanted to beat.

"Hey, there! I see someone is finally up." Tyson swooped up the baby in his arms and had the nerve to walk up to me and kissed me on my cheek. "What's Mommy making?"

"Nothing for you."

"Feisty, huh?" Tyson sat T.J. down on his feet, waited until he darted out to the living room, and proceeded to stand behind me so he could rub his hands along my sides. His hands landed on my breasts which were gently squeezed and even though it felt good, he got hella offended when I swiped his hands away in irritation. "Very feisty. What did I do wrong?"

"Who's Francine?" I didn't look up at him because I decided to focus on cooking the food but damn my mind wasn't there because it kept reverting back to the woman who texted my husband. I turned off the stove and turned to face Tyson whose expression was as serious as mine. "Who is she, Tyson?"

"She's nobody."

I scoffed while crossing my arms and shook my head because I heard this shit multiple times whenever someone is questioned about something. Nobody, no one, not Santa Claus, Mrs. Claus, I mean, just no one I guess.

"Well, she IS somebody because the bitch isn't a damn ghost!"

"Tia, why don't you let me explain before you continue to go off on me and cuss me out?"

"You have one damn second to explain yourself!"

"Would you keep your voice down?"

I folded my arms, shook my head, and began to tap my foot but before Tyson could say anything I interrupted him because I was still mad and fucking upset. I don't know what had come over me but I was livid. Livid to the point where I saw a side of Tyson I hadn't seen in forever and it was his serious side that I had brought out.

"No, I'm not-"

"I said keep your damn voice down!"

We heard soft cries and turned to see T.J. standing behind Tyson with a sad look on his face with tears in his eyes and his favorite blanket by his side that he held tightly.

"Hey, little man," Tyson said softly. "Me and Mommy are sorry we upset you."

I saw Tyson pick up the baby but I didn't see anything else because I had already made my way back to the room and shut the door as I cried to myself on the bed.

* * *

I thought Tyson would still be mad at me later but he wasn't and I was grateful for that. I knew I was an asshole for not giving him the chance to explain himself so it was wise of me to talk to my husband as an adult and not a kid. I thought he had left but when I left my room I saw the light from the bathroom on and heard T.J. splashing water while singing at the top of his lungs. Tyson was washing him up so I sat down on the toilet and watched as T.J. made funny faces towards me while his father washed his back which made him giggle out loud. Me and Tyson didn't say anything to each other as we got the baby ready for bed but once T.J. had his bottle and attacked his papa with sloppy kisses he finally sound asleep in his room and I found myself sitting across the kitchen table from my husband who remained quiet while snacking on grapes. I took a drink of my Diet Coke, sighed, and looked up at Tyson who had his usual blank stare on his face. He either was waiting for me to speak or thinking of what he wanted to say.

This time it was him who said something first.

"Did you really think I'd cheat on you? _Do you really _believe that?"

"I'm sorry, Tyson, I just overreacted and I don't know what the hell came over me but I just lost it and I'm very, very sorry. I truly am."

"Apology accepted. But answer my question: did you really think I'd cheat on you?"

"I did assume you were probably seeing someone else, so…I thought you had an old flame or something."

"If I had an old flame, I would've told you about whoever I was with when we finally got back together. The woman who called me is an old friend of mine who likes to say some crazy things as a joke but I texted her today and told her to not do that again because I'm married now. I think we've gotten to the bottom of this now, didn't we?"

"We did and I'm sorry again."

"It's okay and my friend apologized to us so are we cool?"

"We're cool."

"Good! I'm about to devour you again like I did last night."

"I still think you called me a damn chicken."

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't, who's to say?"

* * *

I'm sure I was going to be left with bite marks on my legs but I didn't give a shit because if Tyson thought I was a chicken, then I would be a damn chicken tonight. I was giggling whenever Tyson's beard scraped against my legs but when that mouth of his worked its wonders on my clit, I saw a bunch of stars, the moon, and the sun right in front of me as I grabbed ahold of the curly locks in my husband's hair into my fingers. My mouth was wide open as I gasped for air but soft moans escaped between my lips as I could feel my orgasm coming quickly and before I knew it, I had gone limp.

I swear Tyson's lips could work wonders for days.

He cuddled behind me while pulling the covers over us and held onto me with his strong arms that my fingers stroked gently as I gazed across the room. His head was lying down on top of mine which meant his beard tickled my soft skin but I didn't mind because it all felt good to me dammit.

"Are you going to turn off my light?" I asked him.

"In a minute," he said.

This dork legit waited a minute before leaning over me to turn off my light and fell asleep next to me.

* * *

T.J. gave me the blues in the morning during breakfast which began to stress me the hell out as time went on. Tyson had gone to the store to pick up some eggs and I was alone with the baby who wouldn't stop crying and throwing his spoon on the ground along with his oatmeal that I made for him. He had never thrown a tantrum like this before so I honestly didn't know what to do except take him out of his high chair and walk around with him to calm him down but that didn't work. He pushed against me but I held onto him as tight as I could out of fear that I'd drop him while carrying him but it seemed like the little boy was just too damn strong. I didn't know what to do at the point because I was crying uncontrollably when I sat down with T.J. and listened to him scream and whine until Tyson got back home. He walked into the kitchen to see me sitting down at the table with T.J. constantly yelling and pushing against me and walked up to me to get the baby out of my hands.

"Hey!" he said to T.J. The baby became silent and looked up at his father with his big brown eyes that were staring into his father's stern eyes that let T.J. know his father wasn't going to put up with the nonsense. "What's the matter with you, T.J.? Why are you being bad and mean to Mommy?"

"Eh?"

"Stop being mean to Mommy or you won't watch Sesame Street."

"Eh!"

"Say sorry to Mommy."

"Eh."

I smiled at Tyson who managed to calm T.J. down and cleaned up the mess that the baby had made. I didn't have to do anything else because Tyson told me to go relax in bed and he'd bring me breakfast but I didn't eat it as I was on my way to falling asleep as soon as I laid my head down on the pillow. I didn't see him do this but I was felt his lips against my lips and heard a soft "I love you" in my ear.

"I love you, too, Tyson."

I felt Tyson lie down beside me which helped me fall asleep even faster when I was lying in his arms once again.

Safe and found.


	25. Chapter 25

"I don't want to leave you. Come with me to Detroit."

"Detroit?"

"Yes. What about T.J.? You want him to stay here or come with us?"

"He can come with us. It'll be fun."

I kicked the covers off my body and sat up because anytime spent with my husband and child was good time indeed.

"Time to get packing then," I said. "Get your ass out of bed."

Tyson got up but he pulled me back down and tickled me until we both fell off the bed and onto the floor.

* * *

Watching my husband beat up Jericho was quite the sight to see and to congratulate him on his win, we went out to a sushi bar the next day for lunch. What I thought was going to be a simple day alone with my husband and baby turned into one of heckling and harassment by complete strangers who were ignorant. Just what I needed.

Tyson had gone to the restroom to wash his hands while I stayed behind with the baby and ate my food in what I thought would be piece and quiet. Two women had a table over from where I was sitting and couldn't help but look at T.J. and I knew it was because they thought he was a cute baby so when they made conversation with me about how they thought T.J. was a beautiful baby. I thanked them for the compliment and saw that Tyson was making his way back to our table which didn't set right with the women who were just being friendly to me a few seconds ago. Their faces changed from happy to disgusted when they saw my husband sit down next to me and started eating his food. I wasn't paying too much attention to them but I could see out of the corner of my eye that they were focusing too much on my table instead of _their _table which had begun to make me uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" Tyson asked.

"Nothing," I lied.

"Something is bothering you. Is it those women over there?" Tyson fed T.J. some applesauce then took a bite of his sushi.

"Yes. Before you came back, they were all giddy and happy but now they're all mean. I'm getting upset and I wish they would stop looking over here!" I had thrown my napkin down on the table out of frustration at this point because I had had it.

"Tia," Tyson said. "Calm down, sweetheart."

"I'm sorry," I said quietly.

"No need to apologize," Tyson said to me. He then turned his attention to the women who finally decided it would be a good idea to focus on their food on their table. "Excuse me? I'm not trying to be rude but I've noticed that you've upset my wife and I ask nicely if you guys wouldn't stare at us because it is rude."

"We're sorry, but we couldn't help it. We were just shocked that…" the first lady started. "Shocked that you two are a couple."

They were older women so this response didn't surprise me.

"Well, we are happily married with a wonderful child who is trying to steal a piece of my sushi."

"Sorry for staring but it just took us by surprise," the second lady said.

"Well, continue to be surprised because there's tons of interracial couples in this world. Tyson, I'm ready to go."

Just like that, I had stormed out of the building towards the car and put T.J. in the backseat and buckled myself in once I was situated. Tyson finally got in the car and drove us to the hotel but he didn't say anything to me because he knew that I was still fuming and he wasn't wrong at all so he let me have my time to myself to cool down and collect my thoughts. I was in the middle of calming down when I was in bed until Saline texted me asking me a stupid question: "Are you with my brother because he's rich?"

I immediately dialed Tyson's number and ordered him to come back up to our hotel room so I could talk to him because I wanted to strangle someone. My husband that everyone has a problem with me being married to finally came back to our room to see what was wrong with me and I damn near lost it.

"I'm sick and tired of everyone and their shit!" I said.

"Tia, calm down." Tyson wiped himself of the sweat that I wanted to lick off his body to let out the tension in my own but the baby was still awake. He didn't take off his tank top that exposed most of his chest that was a nice sight for me to see and sat down on the bed. "What happened?"

T.J. crawled toward his papa so he could hold him while he continued to watch his cartoons so that meant I had to keep my cussing to a minimum and not yell in front of the baby.

"Your damn annoying, nagging, irritating, stupid sister had the nerve to text me and ask me if I'm with you because you're rich. Yeah, like I _just _found out who you were randomly one day and decided to get knocked up by you so I could marry you and not work another day in my fucking life. Excuse me, freakin' life."

"She's still on that." Tyson clicked his tongue and shook his head. "I'll talk to her when we get back home."

"I'm so sick and tired of this, Tyson. I love you because I freakin' do! Saline even tried to bring up me not telling you about Tyson one day and I wanted to hit her in her damn eye. Why is it that no one wants to see us together? Happy? I want the best for us…"

Tyson put an arm around me while he put his soft lips on my temple and smiled at me.

"We have everything positive going for us," he said. "We're married, we have an amazing and gorgeous child together, and we're together right now."

"I don't want anyone harassing us in public again, especially with the baby around. I don't want our one year old getting harassed because he's mixed. He's a baby."

"Well, I'll kick some ass next time we're harassed but today those ladies understood where I was coming from when I explained to them how hurtful their words and actions were today. They told me to tell you that they were sorry."

"At least they did say that."

"Let's go to bed and get ready to go back home in the morning, shall we?"

"Elmo!" T.J. said with excitement.

Me and Tyson both smiled at each other then laid down with T.J. to watch more cartoons with him.

* * *

All the dancing that I did made me feel damn good inside. The sweat that left my body left me feeling damn good inside. I just felt damn good inside to let out all of my frustrations and anger that had built up in me while I was away and now I was finally back in my peaceful place. I kept dancing, meditating, making sure I was eating right, drinking plenty of water, and I was feeling damn great about myself because I felt good. I had to remind myself that no negativity was going to get to me again. It even felt good to tell Saline to stop being an ass or I'd kick her square in her face.

I truly did love my sister-in-law, but damn, she had gotten on my last nerves!

* * *

One day I finished a long yoga session when I noticed that I didn't feel too good afterwards so I ate a bowl of soup and drunk some ginger ale but that come up as quickly as it had gone down my stomach. I was confused as to why I wasn't feeling good all of a sudden because I sure as hell felt fine not too long ago but once night time came around, I puking my guts out right in the toilet as Tyson rubbed my back and made sure my braids didn't fall into the toilet alongside my puke. It could've been something that I had eaten that probably didn't agree with my stomach or maybe I had eaten something rotten but I didn't eat anything heavy or spoiled so I was now confused as to why my stomach was giving me the blues…but then it hit me.

The revelation hit me like a ton of bricks.

It was déjà vu all over again.

Except this time, Tyson was right alongside me sitting on the floor of the bathroom against the wall as we waited for the pregnancy test to show us the results.

"You want me to read it or do you want to?" I asked Tyson.

"It's up to you, love," Tyson said.

I got up to grab the test off the sink counter and handed it to Tyson which surprised him.

"I want you to do the honors, honey," I said.

"Okay." He looked at the test and tried not to cry but the tears escaped his eyes anyway.

My eyes were filled with tears once I read the results and kissed my husband on his lips then wiped the tears from his eyes as I smiled at him.

"Baby number two on the way," I whispered to him.

"Another baby to teach the v-trigger to," Tyson said with a chuckle.

"Of course…but don't tear up anything in the house while you do that."

"Of course not!" Tyson kissed me and hugged me tightly. "I love you very much, Tia. I told you everything was going to be alright. You trust me?"

"I trust you and I love you."

"I love you more."


	26. Chapter 26

I had slipped on a summer dress of mine so I could feel comfortable around the house as I cleaned but Tyson wanted me to rest and not do anything so I laid on the hammock outside in the backyard. The weather was quite decent today here in Florida which surprised me but I appreciated the warm sun hitting my face nonetheless. Tyson had flown down here to discuss business at the AEW headquarters but once he was back, I was glad because I had missed him tremendously despite him only being gone for a few hours. He texted me saying he was home and I found myself in his arms a few seconds later and I told him I was very hungry.

"What would you and T.J. like to eat?" he asked me.

"T.J. is asleep," I said. "We can make him something to eat still."

"He likes to eat applesauce when he wakes up." Tyson walked with me to the kitchen and sat me down at the table. "You weren't doing anything too physical were you?"

"I just did some simple ballet so nothing too fancy. Tyson, are you doing anything later?"

"Just staying with you and making sure and T.J. are alright." He looked through the fridge to see what we had to eat then turned to look at me. "You want some soup?"

"Not right now but I do want something else."

"What's that?"

* * *

**Twenty five minutes later: **

I tugged at Tyson's locks and tilted my head back as I let out a soft moan when Tyson came inside of me then took a moment to catch his breath. I wanted him to make love to me on the washing machine, I wanted him inside of me, I just wanted him in general. I needed to inhale his scent that was driving me mad…I don't know what was wrong with me but I had craved Tyson and now I was craving food so I met my husband know what I wanted.

"That felt good," I said. "I'm hungry now."

"It did feel good. Let's get cleaned up then we can make something to eat," Tyson said.

Tyson helped me to my feet and let me lead the way into the house then closed the door behind him.

"Chicken soup sounds good." I grabbed Tyson's hand and pulled him close behind me as we went into the bathroom to shower. "But a nice shower is in order."

"After you Madame Smith," Tyson said.

"One more round," I said.

* * *

**Another 25 minutes later: **

I gripped the sink counter tightly as my legs were becoming weak thanks to me reaching my orgasm but Tyson held onto me as he let out a small groan and placed his forehead on the back of my shoulder.

"Ah, fuck," Tyson murmured. "Okay, let's get cleaned up for real this time."

* * *

I devoured two bowls of soup that Tyson had made then ransacked the pantry for some chips, didn't find any, so I settled for some microwaveable popcorn that I made and ate outside. Tyson brought T.J. outside in the backyard as he had woken up from his nap, laid down in the hammock alongside me, and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"T.J., guess what?" Tyson said. "You're going to be a big brother."

T.J. blankly stared at his father with a slight frown on his face so took that as the baby not being impressed about his little siblings arrival whatsoever.

"Eh?"

That was his most famous word whenever he was confused or upset about something and the news of another baby on the way was just preposterous because he was the only kid running around in the house.

"You're going to be an older brother," Tyson repeated. "Aren't you excited?"

T.J. rolled his eyes then laid his head down on Tyson's chest because there was no way of amusing that kid at this very moment but me and Tyson were sure amused.

* * *

I was grateful to experience my second pregnancy with my husband and viewed this as life giving me a second chance not to screw shit up. With each passing week, Tyson made sure to spend as much time with me and T.J. as he could despite being busy with AEW each week but as long me and the babies were taken of, that's all that mattered. My stomach grew alongside my appetite which meant I needed food constantly without question or I would raise some hell if I didn't get what I wanted. When I was pregnant with T.J., I craved tomato soup. This time, I craved chicken noodle soup which meant Tyson had to always make me a bowl whenever he was home but he didn't mind because he wanted to make sure I was eating and not ready to tear someone's arm off. He would be in the kitchen as early as four in the morning cooking a pot of homemade soup that I would smell all the way in the room as I too was up mainly to use the restroom and ransack the pantry or fridge.

Stomach grew, appetite grew, so did my attitude. Tyson wasn't used to my mood swings at first but he gotten the hang of it about halfway through the pregnancy and wasn't phased at me randomly shouting at him for no reason except to get me more food. The cuddles turned to clinging sessions in the morning, at night, or both as I never wanted my husband to leave my side but he had to whenever he needed to get out of bed and get ready for work or even use the toilet. Before I knew it, I was four months pregnant, all I wanted to do was sleep, eat, and eat. My mother helped me with T.J. whenever Tyson was out of town so it was her getting the brunt end of my savageness. But despite me being an asshole at times, I too was also a sweetheart when I needed to be…to get my way sometimes.

Okay, okay, I wasn't an asshole on purpose but I did have my mood swings whenever I became hungry and of course even the slightest thing pissed me off sometimes. One night, I had gotten up to use the bathroom and saw the toilet seat was still up. Only one man in the entire house is able to use the toilet and it's night T.J. but Tyson, Senior who I woke up out of his sleep so I could ask him why did he leave the seat up.

"Why did you leave the toilet seat up, Tyson? You know I could've fallen into the toilet, right?"

"Huh?" Tyson was confused as to why I cut on his light and why I was asking him questions in the middle of the night. "What's wrong, Tia?"

"The damn toilet seat being up, THAT IS WHAT!"

Tyson sighed then kicked the covers off his body.

"I'm sorry. I'll go put the seat down."

"Never mind!"

Tyson didn't say anything, opting to go back to sleep as I used the restroom and came back to lie down.

"Love you," he said.

"Love you, too," I said after I got over being mad at him because of the toilet seat.

* * *

Morning rolled around my ears could've been deceiving me as I heard someone talking low but they weren't as they overheard Tyson talking to the baby in my stomach. I don't know how long he was talking for but the baby's constant movement had woken me up from my slumber which I didn't mind a I wanted to hear what Tyson was saying. I didn't know I had pushed the covers away from me while I was asleep but it let Tyson get a good look at my stomach as he spoke to our baby in his heart to heart moment.

"Good morning, sunshine. How are you feeling today?"

I felt the baby move in my stomach in response to the question but it felt good to know the baby was awake and well. Tyson missed my stomach then continued to talk to the baby who listened to every word he said.

"When Mommy and I found out we are going to have you, we were both ecstatic. Your brother isn't happy but he loves you, just remember that. Daddy can't wait to hold you when you're born and name you. I have the perfect name for you but I'll talk it over with your mother. I'm going to make her and your brother something to eat right now and I know Mommy is going to feed you well all day today. Daddy loves you." Tyson kissed my stomach which made the baby move again. "Now, let's eat."

I placed my hands in the curls that I loved so dearly to let my husband know I was awake and ready to eat indeed.

"I want chocolate chip waffles, please," I said nicely.

"Your wish is my command," Tyson responded.


	27. Chapter 27

"You're nervous, aren't you?" I asked Tyson.

He shrugged a little while rubbing his beard that he had let grow a little and it was a sight that I enjoyed seeing.

"Not really. What makes you think that?"

"You haven't sat down at all and you barely at breakfast this morning."

"Oh. Well, I'm just excited."

I smiled at Tyson and squeezed his hand as we waited for the OBGYN doctor to arrive to perform the sonograph so we could find out the sex of the baby and to see if we were having twins because Tyson told me he had a dream we were. I told him if we were having twins, he would change one baby's diaper and I would change the other baby's diaper. When the doctor came in, she told us we were not having twins but instead one baby and the sex of the baby is…

"A girl?" Tyson said.

"Yes, you and your wife will have a little girl," the doctor said.

"Hot damn!"

"My husband has been nervous all day about us possibly having twins and learning the sex of the baby, so he's excited about that." I couldn't help but smile at Tyson staring at the screen across from us with a big smile on his face.

Being here in the doctor's office gave me déjà vu instantaneously when I had first found out I was having a boy. I had remembered lying down on a bed just the one I was lying on now, looking at the screen to see my baby boy active inside of my stomach as joy washed over me, but once I had went back home the tears began to fall as the person who should've been there with me wasn't because I kept the baby a secret. His own baby that I had decided to name after him.

But things worked out for him and me as our second child was on the way and I knew that Tyson couldn't wait to spoil her just like he did with T.J.

* * *

News got around to our families about us having a girl as we opted out of the typical gender reveal that many people do and wanted everyone to know the good news. I had started thinking of possible names for the baby then decided to let Tyson to pick the name for the baby to which he replied that he already picked out a name after we left the doctor's. I was curious to hear what is was so when it was time for bed, I snuggled up against Tyson, laid my head and hand on his chest, and told him to spill the beans.

"What did you decide to name our daughter?"

"Tyra Francis Smith."

"I love it."

"You do?"

"Yes, I do."

"Okay then, it is settled! You hear that, Tyra?" Tyson gently poked at my stomach to see if Tyra was awake and she sure was when she responded by kicking me. "I see that you're listening very well."

"Don't mind your father, he's just being very weird as usual."

"Hmph."

"I'm only kidding, my love."

"I know."

Tyson gave me a kiss on my forehead while continuing to rub my belly which made Tyra continue to kick me and that made me have to go to the bathroom yet again. Thanks, Tyson.

"You're welcome," was his response.

* * *

I may have begun to become more annoyed as hell because I wanted to be back in Canada because the Florida heat was getting to me. Tyson was going to be on the road again for AEW so my sister-in-law stayed with me to help with T.J. because I had spent most days eating and napping. I was grateful that Saline was helping but there was only one damn thing I couldn't stand: her leaving the backdoor open! No, no, no, no, dammit no! I had woken up from my nap to I had to explain to her that it was okay for her to have it open but not when my son is running around like the energizer bunny and today I didn't have the energy to run after him if he ran out of the house. But I began to notice as I was talking to Saline in the living room that T.J. had indeed made his way outside and was climbing on the logs that Tyson worked out with. I waddled outside to get my baby before he busted his damn head open and waddled right back inside then shut the door behind me.

"Saline, no more open doors unless T.J. is in his play pin, please," I said.

"I'm sorry," Saline said. "I was making him a sandwich and I thought he was still in the kitchen with me and I was going to look for him when you came in."

"I'm not mad at you, Saline. Just be careful next time."

"I will. Would you like a peanut butter jelly sandwich?"

"Sure."

I Facetimed Tyson after his match later that night as I ate my fourth peanut butter and jelly sandwich of the evening because it was just that damn good. My man had his hair slicked back due to him pouring water in it, a towel around his neck, and his bare chest visible enough for me to see. Mm.

"I miss you," I said.

"I miss you, too." Tyson rubbed the back of his neck and sat back in his chair. "I'm ready to come home."

"Are you still worried about me?"

"I try not to worry but it's tough, Tia. This is my first time being with you while pregnant and after what you had told me about some of the complications you had while pregnant with T.J., I just want to spend as much time with you as I can."

"Baby, it'll be okay. I will be fine and the baby will be fine."

"Okay, okay. I'll try to calm down and relax. How's my other baby doing?"

"Fine. He was climbing on one of your workout logs outside due to your sister leaving the backdoor open so he just made his way outside."

"That boy crawls backwards still and almost refuses to walk sometimes unless I carry him, but he'll climb my workout logs."

"He's a rascal just like how you were as a kid."

"I was rough but not that rough. I mean I had my moments and everything."

"Yes, you sure did."

"You were the only always in trouble."

"Bullshit."

Tyson winked at me and gave me his devilish grin which made me hang up on him on purpose in a playful manner but I ended up texting him while grinning at my cell phone manically.

* * *

The next day my husband was back home which made me happy in return. His familiar scent had hit my nose once I was standing behind him in the shower, my head leaning against his back with my arms holding onto him, and my stomach poking his lower backside. He turned so he could face me and gave me a long kiss seemed to never end as we made our way from the shower to the bed. We simply lied down on the bed naked (and dried of course because like hell were we going to mess up our sheets) and together in our own little world.

Until it was time for me to eat and I may or may not have threatened Tyson to make me some food.

* * *

**Yay, it's a girl!**


	28. Chapter 28

I sat on a bench at the aquarium and watched Tyson showed T.J. the jellyfish that were floating around in the water. Tyra had been giving me the blues by kicking the hell out of my stomach as if I didn't already feed her enough hamburgers for lunch but here she was kicking away.

"Little girl, why the hell are you kicking me? Can you please stop for Mommy, just for a little while?" I murmured to her.

One more kick and she was finally finished raising hell in my stomach so that allowed me to finally relax while sipping on my large cup of Diet Coke that was beyond delicious. T.J. had begun to slowly walk my way with Tyson right behind him but decided to get on the floor and crawl but he was picked up right away because the floor is nasty. He began to throw a fit with Tyson as he began to whine out loud because he didn't get his way but his father shut his temper tantrum down real quick.

Tyson sat down next to me and stood T.J. up on his lap so they were looking at each other straight in the eyes.

"Stop. Throwing. Temper. Tantrums." Tyson's voice was soft but stern enough for T.J. to get the message. "That's not nice. The floor is nasty and I don't want you crawling on a nasty floor."

T.J. had on a stink face but he didn't do anything else besides lay his head against his father's chest. I offered Tyson a drink of my coke that he happily sipped on then gave me a kiss on my forehead and ran his fingers through my long back braids that were in a ponytail.

"I hope Tyra gives you Hell like T.J. is," I joked.

"Maybe she will and I'll have to scold her, too," Tyson said.

"I like how you're all loving and stern at the same time. I just cry whenever T.J. throws a fit with me."

"You were overwhelmed and it's normal and okay, babe. Don't be hard on yourself."

"Yeah, you're right. Oh!"

"What's wrong?"

"I think I'm going to be sick."

* * *

Luckily I made it to the restroom but it was time to go home and lie down because I now felt like shit. Once my head hit my pillow, I was sound asleep and didn't wake up until later that night when it was time for me to find something to eat. Tyson had left a note on the fridge that read "I made you some homemade chicken noodle soup so that you'll have something to eat when you wake up. Enjoy!" And I sure did enjoy two big bowls of the soup, chugged a can of ginger ale, then went back to bed to continue sleeping. I awoke again when the sun began to rise and basically rushed to the restroom as my bladder was close to exploding on me.

After using the restroom, I washed my hands, dried them, and had started to make my way back to the room but stopped as I noticed one of Tyson's t-shirts was on the floor next to the door of our closet. I picked it up to inhale his scent that I always craved, sweet strawberries…this time in a lily field where I was lying down surrounded and engulfed by the sweet aroma. Hell, I now wanted to visit a flower field to smell the deliciousness of the aroma that my nose was craving, craving, dammit craving! I wasn't wearing anything but my panties so I decided to throw on his purple shirt that he left lying alone on the floor and examined myself in the mirror. The shirt fitted perfectly over my protruding stomach so I ended up looking like a big ass living and breathing Barney who slowly made her way back to bed to lie behind her husband. I cuddled as close as my belly would allow behind Tyson who was still sound asleep in bed because he was exhausted from today and definitely needed his rest since he has been on the road often for video shoots and interviews. He was content to finally be home and I was content to be right with him as any time with him is valued time that I always cherished with the loves of my life. I couldn't wait to hold Tyra in my arms but we would have to wait a few more months for her finally make her grand appearance and get out of my damn stomach because she was giving me the blues. I loved carrying her but she was raising as much as hell as her brother did when he was inside of my womb…i should've named the children Stone Cold Steve Austin, Junior 1 and 2.

Wandering around the cabin became a new hobby of mine whenever I needed to get out of the cabin to get some fresh air. After a little dance routine that's not too strenuous for me, outside is where I'd like to go to enjoy the wonderful scenery around the home. I felt a bit bad for doing this but I still picked the sunflowers from the ground, placed one behind each of my ears, and continued walking around to the front where I sat on the porch to soak up the sun that drenched my skin in its warmth. I was still wearing Tyson's t-shirt and actually remembered to slip on a pair of my grey leggings before heading out the door. Only my husband was allowed to see and touch my goodies.

He joined me outside on the porch where he handed me a cup of tea and sat down next to me. He had T.J. with him who he sat on his lap while he took a drink of his coffee that T.J. tried to get ahold of but couldn't as Tyson turnt his head away from the baby. T.J., who already had his bottle of milk in his hands, started to whine but a simple "Hey" and a stern look from his father straightened him up.

"I need your powers," I quipped.

"You just need to be stern, serious, and give him that look," Tyson said.

"And what look is that?"

Tyson gave me a blank stare with no emotion behind it as if he was now scolding me. I hadn't seen that look come towards my way in a long, long time because the last time we had a full blown argument that ended with us giving each other dirty looks was forever ago. Tyson's eyes were piercing right into my soul but then when he gave me a big smile and a kiss his eyes were lit up like a Christmas tree but T.J. was still fuming.

"You'll live," Tyson said to him.

I took a long swig from my cup then held it in my hands but I didn't say anything else as I gazed somewhere far away through the woods that surrounded our cabin and almost forgot where I was until I had realized T.J. was reaching for me. I sat my cup down beside me, held out my arms to him, and watched as he climbed onto my lap.

"Aww, is Daddy being mean?" I teased.

T.J. shook his head yes and gave his father the same look he had given him moments ago. Goodness gracious did he look exactly like his father, eyebrows, facial expression, frown, everything. There was no denying that T.J. was Tyson's twin but twice as small.

"Daddy isn't being mean, Daddy is just disciplining you and you don't like that." Tyson took another drink from his cup while side eyeing his son. "But Daddy does it because he loves you, toots."

Tyson tickled T.J.'s stomach which made the baby giggle out loud which made Tyra kick inside of my stomach and attract her older brother's attention.

"Eh?" T.J. said. He placed his tiny hand on my stomach that continued to move thanks to his sister kicking me a few more times and continued to smile. "Ty?"

"Yes, your little sister says hello," I said.

"Hi," T.J. said to my stomach.

"Have you been teaching T.J. Tyra's name?" I asked Tyson.

"Yes, I have and he caught on quickly," Tyson said. "I want him to know his little sister's name and know that she loves him very much. I know T.J. loves his little sister very much, don't you?"

T.J. nodded his head again while smiling big at the both of us.

"I think it's time for us to do some more shopping for Tyra after I attend a business meeting today," Tyson said.

"Oh, you're going to get very fancy, huh?"

"Damn right I am!"

* * *

And dammit did my husband look good in his black slacks with his matching his black socks as well and I watched him slip on his white button up shirt that I didn't want to put on all the way. I had stood behind him in the bathroom and watched his wonderful torso _almost _disappear under the shirt but my hands intervened when they found themselves rubbing my husband's stomach.

"I figured this why you were standing behind me? So I won't take off and leave?"

"Yes."

"Alright. I got an hour with you."


	29. Chapter 29

_I breathed in the scent of my boyfriend's blonde curly hair that was shining like a diamond due to the sunlight sneaking in through the cracks in my blinds. My fingers were having an adventure of a lifetime as they ventured through Tyson's locks that smelled like a strawberry field mixed with sunflowers…damn I didn't want to stop inhaling my love's scent. I was at his house this time, just me and him, alone together in his room with the door closed. We just laid together in bed and talked to each other about our childhood together and what the future held for us. I was on my way to dance school while Tyson had his sights set on becoming a professional wrestler. I would've loved to have seen him become a professional hockey player but professional wrestling seemed to be his calling and I told him I was going to support him no matter what. I didn't think we'd ever get married in the future and if we stopped being boyfriend and girlfriend and became friends, I'd be content with that as well. I wanted him to be happy just like he wanted me to be happy. _

"_I wonder where we'll be in about…twenty years," Tyson said. _

"_Twenty years?" I repeated. _

"_Yeah." Tyson rested his head on top of his hand and looked at me with his big smile. "I was just wondering. Have you ever wondered the same thing?" _

"_You don't think we'll grow apart?" _

"_Never. We're going to have two different careers, me being a wrestler and you being a professional dancer, but I'll always support you and love you dearly, Tia." _

_I smiled at Tyson and poked him on his nose playfully. _

"_I love you more, Tyson." _

* * *

**Present: **

Here we were lying in bed again but this time we were lying together as a married couple with a one year old son and a baby girl on the way. Me and Tyson never thought we'd get married as one point in the past we decided to have a platonic relationship with each other but life had other plans for us and here we were. I didn't want Tyson to leave but he had work to do and I was hungry but a couple of more minutes with my husband wasn't going to hurt.

But Tyra did when she kicked the hell out of my stomach which caused me to wince out in pain which woke Tyson out of his nap mainly due to me accidentally grabbing at his hair as my fingers were already tangled in his curls.

"What's up? What's going on?" Tyson gently grabbed my hand to prevent my fingers from yanking out his locks altogether.

"Tyra is kicking the hell out of me!" I said. "Oh…"

"I can cancel the meeting and reschedule for some other time if you want."

"No, I'll be fine."

"I'm going to stay here with you and T.J. I can always have a phone conference some other time."

* * *

Tyson kept his word as he let me undress him as he knew that's exactly what I did as he had stood in front of me while I sat on the edge of the bed to strip him of his clothes. First the shirt had been pulled off then the slacks fell to his ankles and he freed them when he stepped out of the bundle of clothes. I playfully tugged at his black boxers as I stood up and gave him a kiss then lead him out of the room to the kitchen so he could make me a snack. Despite it being cold as hell outside, I didn't feel cold at all as evident by how I was outside with no jacket minding my own business around the cabin. Being pregnant came with some weird perks and one of my current weird perks was never being cold for some odd reason but it was one that I had enjoyed. Tyson made me an egg sandwich before getting T.J. who was calling out for me and Tyson. I swear that little boy could sense us opening our eyes any time he was napping in his room counting sheep in his dreams. But just like his mother, he too needed some food in his little stomach.

"I'm going to slip on something real quick and get T.J. before he blows a fuse," Tyson told me.

"Good idea."

I had headed to the living room to turn on Tyson's PlayStation that had a racing game on it that I had a high score on. I wanted to see if I could beat my original one so I plopped my butt down on the couch with my sandwich on a plate beside me and started to race away. Tyson soon joined me along with T.J. who sat beside me while snacking on his animal crackers that kept him quiet. Tyson joined me on the racing game and soon we were battling each other to see who would get the most wins and the highest score, with the loser having to do laundry for a an entire week.

Tyson was the loser but I still helped him with the laundry because I'm still a sweetheart deep down…sort of. One day I had made Tyson and myself cups of hot chocolate but I ended up drinking half of his when I had gone on a small rant about how I didn't give myself enough so Tyson had given up his hot chocolate so I could be happy. Whenever I needed food, drink, my back washed, my hair combed out, or a shoulder to cry and wipe my snot on, Tyson was right there for me and took care of me whenever he had time to come home despite his wrestling schedule.

* * *

When Christmas rolled around, I had eaten everything in sight from the mashed potatoes to turkey to the pumpkin pie. I had even made an extra batch of mashed potatoes for myself that no one else was allowed to eat except for T.J. Even when it was time to open Christmas presents, I was eating a turkey and mashed potato sandwich with extra cranberry sauce so I was preoccupied with my food which meant Tyson had to open my presents for me which he didn't mind. One of my gifts was a locket that had our wedding date on the inside: July 2nd. We had decided to get married on that day and it was the best decision to ever happen to us. I sometimes wondered what did I do to deserve a husband like Tyson but then I realized that we simply loved each other very much and made things work.

Even though Tyra was still inside of me, Tyson still bought her gifts and told her that they would be waiting for her once it was time for her to come home. She jumped in joy inside of my stomach but that didn't stop me from relaxing on the couch as I continued to enjoy the rest of the day with my husband and children.

* * *

In the morning, I had taken a nice hot shower, washed my hair, and blow dried it before slipping on some of Tyson's black sweat and one of his Cleaner t-shirts with the terminator cat on it. I swear that man should just buy another cat already!

I went to look for him and found him outside in the backyard building a snowman with T.J. who was sitting in the snow. I slipped on my fuzzy socks, tennis shoes, and grabbed one of Tyson's pullover sweaters from the closet next to the door and headed outside to help build the snowman. Tyson had on his usual workout attire that made him look like Bane from Batman while T.J. was comfortable in his snow shoes and jacket.

"Morning," I said to my husband and child.

"Morning to you," Tyson said.

He gave me a kiss then picked up T.J. so he could give me a kiss as well because he sure wasn't going to move from his spot on the ground.

"I want to help with this snowman," I said. "Let me build the head." I had bent over to grab a handful of snow that I began to roll between my hands.

"I take it's going to be a small head," Tyson said.

He had already built the body which were two huge balls of snow but my little addition wasn't going to be big.

"Yup," I said.

"Terrific. I got some sticks for the arms."

While Tyson helped T.J. put the sticks into the snowman, my mind had began to wonder to a thought I had had while in the shower and I started to think when would be the right time to tell Tyson. Now, I guess? No…maybe. Shit. I was now deep in thought to the point where Tyson had to wave at me to get my attention.

"What?" I said. "Oh, sorry."

"You okay?" Tyson asked.

"Yes. Um, I want to talk to you about something. It's about having Tyra…well, how I want to have her."

"Yeah?"

"Um…I was thinking of doing a natural birth…it was just a thought. I'd have a midwife deliver the baby."

My brain couldn't form a complete sentence because Tyson's expression went from joyous, to confused, to blank. He sighed deeply but didn't say anything else to me as he helped T.J. finish making the snowman and went back inside with us so me and him could have a cup of coffee while talking. I got comfortable back inside but still braced myself when I sat at the kitchen table while Tyson put T.J. in his high chair so he could feed him breakfast. I slowly sipped my coffee but still braced myself nonetheless because the look Tyson had in his eyes let me know that he was deep in thought and his stoic expression matched the look in his eyes. The silence was beginning to irk me so I decided to start off the conversation.

"Tyson, please say something."

"What the hell do you want me to say, Tia?"


	30. Chapter 30

"I don't want to talk about it."

I didn't raise my voice, get an attitude, or become upset when I said that to Tyson, drunk my coffee, and headed back outside with T.J. to continue building the snowman while Tyson cleaned the kitchen. He had joined us outside but we didn't say anything to each other because our minds were focused on spending time with T.J. outdoors. I didn't mention the giving birth to Tyra naturally again for the next day until me and Tyson were alone together at the store as we were getting his parents some things for the second Christmas dinner.

My idea of course.

I had been eyeing some cranberry sauce at the top of the shelf when my husband grabbed ahold of my waist and placed his head on top of my left shoulder.

"I just want to apologize for what I said to you the other day. But you scared me when you said you wanted to have Tyra at home."

"I already know what you're about to say: you don't want me to be in pain and if something happens, you want me in the hospital."

"Yes. Tia, you know I worry about you."

I turned so I could face my husband, placed a hand on his cheek, and took one his hands to place on the side of my stomach that was moving without stopping. Tyra was giving me a damn fit, punching me, kicking me, sitting on my damn bladder…I was ready to pick up the shopping cart to slam it out of pure irritation but I may have hurt my husband in the midst of that.

"You feel that? That's your little girl telling you that it's going to be okay. Tyson, please believe me when I say that I'll be alright and you need to trust me. I was going to have T.J. naturally but things didn't go as planned…but that was then, this is now. If something does go wrong, which it won't, we'll go to the hospital."

"Okay."

I quickly stood on my tip toes to give Tyson a kiss but it was only for a split second because my feet were killing me so that meant it was time for me to rest my feet once I got back to my in-laws. Tyson had made me a peach cobbler that I devoured half of with ease along with a bowl of vanilla ice cream and of course I had seconds of the delicious frozen dessert. After dinner, my mother and father-in-law bestowed upon Tyson and Tyra more gifts that ranged from clothes, books, and even more toys that would make our home put actual toy stores to shame. I sorted through everything so I wouldn't forget my baby's gifts that they were going to definitely going to enjoy…well, Tyra would enjoy her gifts once she finally arrived into the family.

* * *

Me and Tyson were finally able to lie down together in bed, just the two of us relaxing together in peace and quiet the way I preferred it. He had been scratching my head with one hand while another was on my protruding stomach that finally stopped moving because Tyra decided to give me a damn break finally and went to sleep. I had been nodding off while watching t.v. but when Tyson asked me something, my eyes stopped trying to shut themselves closed.

"Tia?"

"Yes?"

"If I ever cuss you out again for no reason, be sure to smack the shit out of me."

"I know that you can become upset easily sometimes, especially when you're worried about me and I can't blame you because I do the same thing."

"Well, I can't stress about something that's natural and something you want to do. Just remember that I support you 100 percent, okay?"

"Okay. Tyson?"

"You hungry?"

"Yes."

My sister-in-law had gotten me hooked on peanut butter and jelly sandwiches so that's what I requested of my husband and I received two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with the crust cut off. Just the way I liked it. I was halfway done eating my food when Tyra had kicked me so hard that I had dropped my sandwich to floor and yelped out in pain as she continued to kick me as if I wasn't feeling her some delicious treats just now. Tears now flew down my face as my body writhed in pain and Tyson was right beside me asking me if I was okay and if we needed to go to the hospital but I said no I didn't want to go. I had laid down on my side while holding my stomach as Tyson did the same, not knowing what else to do except hold me while I continued to writhe in pain which felt like like lightning was striking me with Tyra's legs as the lightning. You'd think the baby would calm down some but she didn't as she kicked, kicked, kicked. I had held onto Tyson's hand as tight as I could while tears continued to drive down my face as if they were racing each other. I then watched as Tyson scooted down a bit towards my stomach so he could talk to his little girl.

"Hey," he started.

The kicking went from rampant to a little steady when Tyra heard her father talking to her. A kiss was planted on my stomach at the same moment Tyra had slowly pushed her foot against my stomach and I saw my stomach move in response to her giving me hell.

"She's starting to stop giving me the blues," I murmured softly.

"I think I can get her to calm down. What's up with you, Tyra? You want to get out of Mommy's stomach?"

Tyra pushed against my stomach to say "Yes" and Tyson kept his hand on my stomach to see if she would indeed start to calm down.

"You know, you can't be mean to Mommy and hurt her. Your Mommy and I want to see you but we have to wait to meet you just like you have to wait to meet us. I made you and her a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for you two to enjoy but you made Mommy drop the sandwich on the ground. I'll make you guys another one but you have to promise me you'll stop beating up Mommy. Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

Tyra kicked my stomach once more albeit slowly in response to what Tyson had said to her. Whenever he would talk to Tyra, she would stop moving and just simply listen as if she were holding a regular conversation with her father despite being in the womb.

I was glad that I could finally eat another sandwich and go to sleep without Tyra whooping my ass for no reason.

* * *

Strawberries were the first food on my mind that I wanted to eat for some reason so I had eased out of bed early in the morning to feed myself but not before checking on T.J. He was already sitting up in his crib playing with his stuffed elephant just chatting away to himself until he saw me enter the room then all I heard was "Mama!" I picked him up to carry him with me to the kitchen so we could eat breakfast together. I put him in his high chair and fed him some applesauce while I ate on a bagel with cream cheese and made one for Tyson who would be joining us any minute now.

My father-in-law had come into the kitchen to fix himself a cup of coffee before heading outside to go somewhere as he had on a huge parka along with snow boots and jeans so that definitely meant he was ready to head out into the cold.

"Morning," he said.

"Good morning," I said.

"Did you sleep well last night?"

"I did."

My father-in-law took a drink of his coffee as he approached the kitchen table and gave his grandson a kiss on his forehead.

"How's grandpa's big boy doing?"

T.J. simply smiled at his grandpa then turned his attention back to his stuffed elephant that he had beside him. His grandpa chuckled then gave me a big hug, patted my back, and gave me a very big smile, one I don't exactly remember seeing before.

"You need anything?"

"No, thank you. I'm fine."

"Okay. I'm going to run some errands and I'll be back very soon. And you know what, Tia? I'm very happy that you and Tyson are together. I can't wait to meet my second grandchild very soon."

"She'll be here before you know it," I said with a smile.

My father-in-law gave me another hug then headed out to start his day and after a few minutes Tyson came into the kitchen walking as if he had a stick up his ass. He didn't say anything as he poured himself a cup of coffee, poured some sugar and creamer in it, then drunk half of the cup before looking at me.

"Papa!" T.J. said. "Hi, Papa!"

Tyson walked up to T.J. to take him out of his high chair and continued to drink his coffee that he flawlessly held in one of his hands as his other arm held his son.

"Are you feeling better today?" Tyson asked me.

"I am," I replied. "Are you okay? Your hair is all over the place and you look like Beetlejuice."

Tyson gave me a half blank stare that let me know he must've not gotten much sleep last night but he was here and he was awake.

"I am Beetlejuice," he said.

I laughed and beckoned for him to sit down next to me so he could eat his bagel I had made for him.


	31. Chapter 31

"Happy Valentine's Day, love!"

I turned my head to look up at Tyson who had a single red rose in one hand and teddy bear in the other. I still had my back turned towards him because I was too lazy to move but I still took my gifts with joy but then my frown turned upside down.

"I can't move. I can't move because _you _did this to _me_!"

The smile on Tyson's face faded away quickly and now his eyebrows were furrowed because I was now mad at him.

"Did what to you?"

"Got me pregnant! I should chop your fucking dick off!"

"I'm sorry if the baby is giving you trouble again but we both had sex during our wedding anniversary, we didn't wear protection, I obviously didn't pull out, and you told me to not on top of that. Don't forget that we both planned on having another kid."

"Hmph."

I was cranky, my feet were swollen, my back was aching, and I just wanted a peanut butter sandwich. I did enjoy my gifts but I ordered Tyson to make me two sandwiches before I dozed off back to sleep and remained in my slumber for who knows how long. When I woke up, I rushed to the bathroom as quickly as I could because I had to piss like a racehorse and I was grateful that I was able to make it in time. I washed my hands and waddled out into the hallway where I overheard Tyson talking to someone on the phone in his office so I took a detour to him and saw him sitting at his desk with T.J. in his lap. I overheard Cody's voice on the Tyson's iPad so I stood off to the side while my husband finished talking business with his friend then hung up the call after him and T.J. said goodbye.

"Bye!" T.J. said as he waved his stuffed elephant.

"Bye!"

"Talk to you later, Cody." Tyson pushed the end call button on his screen then smiled at me. "Howdy lovely lady."

"Hi. Did you make me my peanut butter and jelly sandwiches?"

"I did make one but me and T.J. ate it because we didn't want it to go bad but I will make you another one."

"It's okay, I'll just make myself a regular sandwich instead."

"Ty?" T.J. pointed to my stomach and gave me a smile which showed his pearly white teeth.

"She'll be here soon," I said.

"You want to go out today or stay here?" Tyson asked me.

"What time is it?"

"Almost one."

"Yeah, I don't mind stepping out for awhile. I'll call your nosy sister to come and watch her nephew while we go out."

* * *

Just two more months to go until the baby would finally arrive and we'd be able to hold her in our arms…but for now, she was kicking me while I ate my ice cream. Me and Tyson had sat on a bench at the park in our favorite spot near the pond where I had been spending most of my days whenever I left home. I bit into my strawberry ice cream which made Tyson look at me with one eyebrow cocked at me in surprise at how I ate the frozen treat without getting some type of brain freeze.

"I see the ice cream is delicious," he said.

"It is."

Tyson put an arm around me and continued to eat his chocolate ice cream while he looked straight ahead of him. He didn't say anything for a few minutes, his blue eyes letting me know that he was deep in thought about something that I knew he wanted to tell me about but probably didn't know how to just yet or maybe he just didn't want to tell me at all. But he did tell me what was on his mind which shocked me when I heard him ask me a question I thought would never be asked in a million years.

My husband turned his head to look at me with the same serious expression that was etched on his face just a few minutes earlier.

"Tia?"

"Yes?"

"What if I end up delivering Tyra?"

"You? Delivering Tyra?"

"Yeah. What if one day I'm home alone with you and your water breaks? Let's say the midwife is out getting some milk from the grocery store and I have to deliver our daughter?"

"If it comes to that, would you be able to do it?"

"If the opportunity arises, yes. After learning about natural birth, I've gotten a better understanding of it and what matters is that I'm there for you when Tyra arrives."

"April 10th."

"Right around the corner. I'm fucking nervous. Sorry…I'm just nervous. I'll be a dad again to a little girl."

"Maybe she'll like peanut butter and jelly sandwiches like her mother."

"I'm sure she will."

* * *

I took a deep breath as I laid down on my side in the bed so I could get comfortable and relaxed as much as I could while Tyson spooned me from behind. I had to reassure him that we were able to still have sex with each other and that he couldn't hurt the baby at all so it took awhile to assure him that I was going to be okay. I sighed softly once I felt Tyson slowly enter inside of me, content washing over my body as if it was poured on me, and soon my eyes were closed as my husband made love to me as gently as possible but damn did it feel good. It wasn't long before I reached my climax as there was no way I could go on as I was extremely sensitive between my legs but the hour long session we managed to get in helped put me to sleep like a baby after Tyson helped me clean up.

Before I had actually went to sleep, I kept thinking about what Tyson had told me about delivering Tyra. Maybe, just maybe that would be a possibility if my water were to break early or late. Definitely would be a possibility that may or may not happen.

* * *

T.J. watched the t.v. intently as his father wrestled against his opponent in the ring and was trying to break free of a submission hold he was in. T.J. had his stuffed elephant in his hand that he began to wave around in excitement when he saw his daddy break out of the submission hold and run across the ring to a v-trigger and ended the match with a One Winged Angel.

"Yay!" T.J. said. "Daddy win!"

I smiled at T.J. then got up to head to the kitchen but my feet stopped dead in their tracks when my eyes saw some tramp…valet…whatever the fuck your call them, kiss my husband on his cheek when he was backstage cutting a promo. I guess one of the storylines he was in was that some chick was trying to help him win his matches but he had asked her to stay behind this time and not aid him in his match. I agreed to this storyline because I wanted my husband to entertain his fans of course but I never agreed to! Luckily T.J. was already beside me and was grabbing my hand so he wasn't aware of his papa being kissed by another woman but oh did I have some choice words for him when he got home. I simply texted him "good job", didn't bother to capitalize a damn thing, and waited for him to respond.

"_Thank you, babe. I love you." _

* * *

The same cute and cuddly attitude he had quickly faded away when I didn't say anything to him when he arrived home the next night. He had walked up behind me, kissed me on my cheek, and expected me to say something to him but I continued to angrily chop tomatoes and tossed them in the pan I was making food in.

"You okay?" he asked.

I slammed the knife down and turned to face my husband who I almost pushed back by accident because of my stomach.

"No, I'm not! Why didn't you tell me that damn hoe ass skank was going to kiss you!?"


	32. Chapter 32

"Baby, it's just a storyline! And I told my valet that I can't kiss her because I'm married."

"Whatever! Get away from me, you tramp! You and that damn tramp on t.v. get on my damn nerves! If I see that Clarice bitch one more time, I'm going to kick her ass myself!"

Tyson chuckled softly as he continued to hug me from behind while I angrily sliced up carrots into the pot that I pictured as his dick that I was slicing up piece by piece.

"I take it that's my dick, huh?"

"Yes. Yes, it is."

"Go figure."

"Get away from me."

"Hmm…nah."

Tyson's beard scraped against my neck when he inhaled my scent and kissed me below the ear…my damn sweet spot that made me close my eyes and stop cutting the food. Tyson turned the stove off and took me into the front room where we slow danced to music that he was playing on our stereo.

"Before my sister and baby come back from the store, we should spend this downtime with each other."

Tyson placed his hands on my hips and rocked back and forth with me as we let the music take us to another world but I wasn't cooperating as much because I still had my hands to the side.

"I'm still mad."

"I'm sorry for what happened, honey."

"Like hell you are." I looked up at my husband with an angry and pouting look on my face. "Why would you let that damn tramp kiss you on your cheek?" I poked Tyson in his beard covered cheek that I wanted to also slap but I didn't do it at first…then decided to gently slapped his face a few times while smiling now.

"I take it you're slapping me but you're doing so with love now?"

"I am. You think dancing with me is supposed to make me _not _mad at you anymore, pretty boy?"

"Yes, pretty girl."

Tyson's kiss made me forget about being mad, my soft moans filling up his mouth as I began to relax after being mad, and finally put my arms around my husband. If I wasn't as big as a house, he would've swept me off my feet quite literally so my feet being planted on the ground was good for me despite my feet and legs being swollen. After our little dance session that made me forget I was even mad at my husband in the first place, I sat back down on the couch and watched t.v. as Tyson continued to make dinner.

* * *

Poor T.J. had a bad cough that he had began to develop earlier during the day so Tyson took care of him by feeding him some soup and giving him some medicine then rocked him to sleep. He then put the food from dinner into the fridge, did the laundry, and finally sat down to play his video games that I know he was itching to play since he hadn't been able to do so for awhile. I never moved from the couch as I ate my food then grabbed a controller and started playing against Tyson who was now in competitive mode. He had been sitting against the couch with me behind him as I beat his ass in Tekken multiple times before he finally gave up by throwing his hands in the air when I hit him with a KO with perfect health. He leaned his head back gently against my stomach as I ran my fingers through his strawberry scented curls while our smiles and eyes met each other until we heard T.J. call out to us. One minute he had been asleep and the next minute he had been sitting next to Tyson and gave him the biggest frown known to man.

"Hey!" Was what he had said which made me and Tyson look at each other in bewilderment.

"Hey to you, too!" Tyson said. "You feel left out?"

T.J. nodded his head quickly while tears formed in his eyes and man was his little heart broken.

"Aww," I said. "You didn't want to play with us at first. You want to play the game with Daddy? Will that make you feel better?"

"Yes," T.J. replied.

Tyson put the baby on his lap and started another game for them to play while I headed to the restroom real quick and came back but ended up almost collapsing to the floor in antagonizing pain.

* * *

Tyson had called Saline so she could look after T.J. as Tyson didn't want to leave him unattended tended to me in our room. Tears had been rolling down my cheeks as I suffered through the pain of the baby doing her usual routine of driving me mad until she finally calmed down and ceased to move. I had gripped Tyson's hand as hard as I could with me own two hands that wouldn't let go of my husband because I needed him beside me at this point. We were lying down in bed underneath the covers together, Tyson not leaving my side at all, and reassuring me that I would be okay as I'm a strong damn woman and a tough cookie. I chuckled when he had said that but it did make me feel better nonetheless.

"I love you," I whispered to Tyson.

"I love you more," he responded.

My husband kissed my tear cladded face and continued to stay up with me throughout the night until I could finally go to sleep once the pain had subdued. Exhaustion took over us both me and soon we were in our slumber for a long time.

* * *

Rain hit our window that had helped us sleep throughout the night, the soft sound of nature making music in our room as if it were a concert, and Tyson had been sitting near the window sill when I had woken up to see where he was. It was dark in the room with the exception of the street light in front of our house that had a dim grey light that allowed me to see my husband's face that had a solemn look that let me know he was in deep thought. I had kicked the covers off my body which alerted Tyson who had gotten up to check on me and when he turned on my light I begged him to turn it off after I got the chance to catch a glimpse of him and his bare chest, black sweats, and curly hair that was disheveled. I could tell he didn't get much sleep so I pulled him into bed after he cut my light off and snuggled next to him. I could hear his heart beating steadily, his chest going up and down slowly as we continued to hug each other without saying a word and the rain was still the only sound that was dancing about in our room. Part of me still wanted to know why he was up so I decided to ask him quickly.

"You can't sleep?"

"You could say that but I'm alright now. Night."

I felt his lips touch my forehead as I said goodnight to him as well and fell back asleep.

* * *

Tyson washed my hair after breakfast in the morning and combed it out while we sat on the steps of the patio outside to enjoy the fresh air that followed after the rain. Saline had been playing with her nephew near the backroad while we watched them and we had waved at them when her and T.J. had waved at us. Each time Tyson combed out a nap in my hair it was a relief because I had been way too tired to do my own hair as of late so my husband volunteered to do it for me and he genuinely enjoyed doing my hair anyway. He leaned my head into his lap, leaned his own head down so he could kiss me, then finished doing my hair and put it in a ponytail with a cute puffy bun.

"All finished," he said.

"Thank you, love."

"No problem. You want a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?"

"Yes. Strictly peanut butter this time."

"Okay."

Tyson prepared two peanut butter sandwiches for me and handed me a Diet Coke to finish off my lovely snack. I drunk half the bottle then sat it down on the table but I didn't say anything to Tyson as I fiddled with my fingers for a bit, not knowing how to ask him the question I've wanted to but I did so anyways

"Why were you up last night? I'm not saying you couldn't have been up but I was wondering what was bothering you?"

"I dreamt that I delivered Tyra."

"Oh." I took another bite of my peanut butter sandwich then drunk some Diet Coke.

"I just keep picturing her in my arms and I'm not saying it's a bad thing but it scares me." Tyson rubbed his beard as he sat down at the table with me. "I'm scared because I don't know how I'd handle it or what to do for that matter."

"Listen, I told you that ever since I finally found my cousin who is a midwife that she will help us through everything just in case she isn't here."

"Alright. Can't believe she'll be here soon."

I held onto Tyson's hand that was on the table and continued to eat my sandwich.

"Soon, babe. Soon."


	33. Chapter 33

I placed a teddy bear in Tyra's crib along with a stuffed piggy, double checked the drawers to make sure the baby's clothes were tucked away neatly, the purple letter blocks that spelled out her name on the dresser that Tyson had organized stood out lovely. I thought that she'd arrive in two and half weeks, I'd have everything ready, Tyson would be ready as if he already wasn't, and we'd be welcoming our little girl into our arms in about two weeks.

But she had other plans.

I was listening to my records along with Tyson and we were slow dancing with each other in the front room to the soft sounds of Etta James crooning "At Last" to us while we danced happily. It was a little past eight, T.J. had finally been asleep, and we wanted to spend some time together alone before we'd spend countless sleepless nights with our new addition. And plus, I was dancing with the newly crowned AEW World Heavyweight Champion who looked damn good with the belt as well. We had to get all the celebrations and dancing in as we waited for Tyra's arrival.

But she didn't want to wait to be born.

"_Soon, babe. Soon." _

The very words I said to Tyson about him finally being able to meet his little girl came into fruition when I felt my water break and the contractions soon began and I felt warm between my legs. I held onto my husband for dear life as my body jolted forward as if someone was possessing me at that very moment.

"Tia!"

Tyson held onto me as he half carried me to the couch, laid me down there, and then rushed to the garage to get the birth pool that we had literally just bought that day and had gone to fill it up with warm water and brought it back into the house so he could place it in the front room. I writhed in pain on the couch as my contractions became more excruciating and I could barely hold still as I began to scream out loud which startled Tyson.

"Tia!"

Once he had the pool in the room, he sprinted back to me and helped me off the couch but it was difficult to move at first so Tyson ended up carrying me to the front room. After he took my sweatpants and panties off, placed me in the water, yanked off his t-shirt and socks but kept his basketball shorts on, went to get some towels and came back to finally join me. He called my cousin at first who was at home to tell her that I was having the baby early and she needed to get here ASAP, hung up the phone, and tended to me then realized he didn't know exactly what to expect. All he knew was that Tyra was about to be here any minute and he had to deliver the baby that he had been waiting to meet…this was happening now and Tyson didn't know how to manage it but he knew he had to try his best. I could tell he was in a trance because he stared between my legs for a few seconds then stuck his hands underneath the water.

"Tyson?" I breathed.

"Yeah?"

Beads of sweat decorated his forehead which signaled that he was indeed nervous as hell but he was going to be strong for me and the baby. Bless him.

"It's okay, baby. You got this and I believe in you."

Tyson got up to give me a kiss then got back into position when I yelped out loud due to another contraction shooting through my body which caused me to start crying.

"Breathe," Tyson told me. "Just breathe. Now push."

I didn't know how long it was going to take my cousin to get to us, but Tyra didn't wait for her cousin to arrive to deliver her as she knew her father was preparing to bring her into the world. I did what was instructed of me and started pushing, tears flowing down my eyes as I did so, the pain ripping through my body as I spent what seemed like forever pushing the baby out of me.

"Tia, breathe."

I caught my breath for a split second then started pushing again. And again. And again.

And once more.

"Come on, baby. You can do this. Oh, I see a head…"

Tyson's eyes were wide saucers when he had said that but he managed to keep his composure as he instructed me to keep pushing if I was able to and dammit I was able to. I felt the baby slowly leave my body as I put all of my might into pushing her out and continued to watch Tyson hold his hands out for Tyra.

"You got this, Tia. You got this! I see a head and soon she'll pop out of your womb! I believe in you!"

I chuckled slightly but resumed pushing for what seemed like hours and hours until I finally saw Tyson holding the baby in his hands and heard the baby's cries. Tyson wrapped the baby in a towel as he stared at her in awe while she cried her little lungs out, tears flowing down his face, and his expression showed me that he was beyond happy to finally meet his little girl.

"She's finally here," I said softly.

"She is. You did good, baby."

Tyson kissed the baby on the forehead, brought her over to me so I could hold her, and gave me a kiss on my forehead.

"Thank you. She's so gorgeous," I said.

"She is. Welcome to the world, Tia Francis Smith."

* * *

My cousin had finally arrived after the baby was born to check on me and had stayed with me for the new few days to make sure I was okay after having Tyra. T.J. had finally got the chance to meet his baby sister which made his entire year when he finally got the chance to give her a big kiss on her cheek. I had been lying in bed with the baby and T.J. had been sitting right next to me because he didn't want to leave my side nor his baby sister's side either.

"Ty," T.J. said.

"She hears you. See?"

Her eyes were as wide as Tyson's when he had first saw her curly hair, her brown eyes looking up at me first, then towards her brother when he had moved closer to me to see her. She smiled at him and turned her head away as if she was shy to acknowledge her big brother who got up to give her a kiss on her forehead.

"Love you, Ty."

"She loves you, too."

My cousin had been in the kitchen making me a snack but it was Tyson who ended up bringing it to me and took the time to cradle Tyra in his arms as he rested his back against the headrest. Tyra looked up at him with a brown wide eyes that made her father smile from ear to ear as he sung her a lullaby while rocking her back and forth and a few kisses were planted on her forehead which made her smile wide.

"I love you," Tyson said.

"Love you!" T.J. said.

"I love all of you," I said.

I grabbed T.J. and laid my head against Tyson's shoulder as we all continued to watch Tyra grin at us.

"I love all of you more than anything in the world," Tyson said. "We're now officially a family of four."


	34. Chapter 34

We had a small birthday party for T.J. who had turned two years old (here we go, the terrible twos) and a small celebration of Tyra finally arriving into the family which meant more gifts (of course). Eight pounds and seven ounces of cuteness and the man of the hour were the focus of the party and one of the highlights of the day was T.J. helping me feed Tyra when he sat in my lap and pushed the bottle upwards so his sister could eat. T.J. loved his sister dearly even though she was only a couple of weeks old and whenever he would wake up in the morning, he'd call out for Tyra to see if she would arrive and whenever I would walk into his room with his baby sister in my arms, he would get excited. It was reassuring to see him showing his sister love so I hoped that he would continue to do so for the rest of his life.

But while T.J. was nice, Tyra had a mean streak to her. Not a bad one, but she definitely had one.

One day, Tyson had been changing her diaper in her room when I heard him tell her "Don't give me an attitude, young lady" which was then followed by "Stop kicking, Tyra. And don't give me no attitude, either". Tyra was carried into the room in her father's arms but she had a frown on her face that was staring up at Tyson's. A funny stare off ensued, Tyson's big eyes looking down at Tyra's and Tyra's eyes looking back up at Tyson's. Even when Tyson laid the baby on the bed next to T.J., Tyra still had an attitude, fists balled, eyebrows furrowed, and her little face scrunched up like nobodies business even when it was time for me to breastfeed her.

"Your sister has a lot of attitude," Tyson said to T.J. "Wouldn't you agree?"

Tyson had be lying on the bed and had been looking up at T.J. who was sitting right above his papa's head. I thought it was the cutest thing ever to see T.J. kiss Tyson's forehead and say "I love you, Daddy" with a big smile on his face.

"Daddy loves you, too. And your sister even though she has attitude for days."

"Why are you so mean? Hmm?" I said to Tyra.

A small grunt came from Tyra they probably meant "I can do what I want as I'm the baby of this family". I held up her head to my breast and watched as her tiny lips attached themselves to it so she could calm down for a bit because that's all it was: she was hungry and was cranky. Tyson had walked around the room to burp her as I laid down to take a nap but was woken up when Tyson had yelped out loud due to Tyra spitting up on his shirt which meant he had to change now.

"Hehehe. Puke!" T.J. said.

"You're a cute baby that can get away with this," Tyson said to Tyra.

The baby giggled to herself and I knew she was proud of what she did.

* * *

My cousin Sam looked after me, and make sure I wasn't doing much of any physical activity but I convince her that some yoga infused with some dancing wasn't too bad for me. I selected the record that Tyson had played when I went into labor and lied down on the floor in the deadman's position to relax but I saw my phone light up next to me. The text from my husband read "I love you and I'll be home soon" made me smile before I responded and closed my eyes to relax myself. I felt a small hand on my cheek and heard a bit of babbling which meant that T.J. was lying right next to me on the floor. Once he understood that Mommy liked to meditate and dance, he would began to join me and always made me laugh whenever he would try to stretch but ended up falling back on his tush. Today he laid next to me but didn't say anything but smiled wide at me when I opened my eyes to look at him. I got up to kiss him on his cheek then gave him a big hug that made him giggle out loud but never once did he let go until I offered him some grapes which made him unlatch from my neck and run to the kitchen. I followed after him to give him some grapes and was joined by my cousin Sarah who never wanted to stop holding the baby it seemed. The baby had just woken up but she wasn't hungry, she was just nosy, and wanted to see what the hell was going on because she didn't want to be left out. I think she was mad because she couldn't do any V-Triggers inside of my stomach anymore but that was something she would just have to stay mad about!

Sam brought the baby into the living room so she could feed her a bottle but Tyra simply looked up at her cousin with an unimpressed look on her face then closed her eyes again. They didn't open again until Tyson FaceTimed me and once Tyra heard her father's voice, her eyes fluttered back open and looked around for him.

"Oh, I see someone wanted to see if Daddy was around." I turned the camera to Tyra so she could see her papa who began to blow her kisses over the phone. "There he is!"

"Hey, little one! Are you being good?" Tyson looked exhausted but that didn't stop him from calling to check on his babies.

Tyra cooed in response, putting her tiny hands on her face, and sticking her tongue out as if she was making a funny face. T.J. turned the phone towards him so he could say hi to his papa and told him about how Tyra was awake and how he was happy because of it.

"Ty, wake. I love Ty." T.J. said.

"I can see that. Are you being a helpful big brother?"

T.J. grinned then giggle in response and hid his face for a split second before saying "Pee boo!"

"Haha, I take that as a yes. Peek-a-boo!"

Tyson mimicked T.J. by playing along with him then playing peekaboo with Tyra but her smile went away and she was frowning at her father as if he said something mean to her.

"Peek-a-boo?" My cousin said to Tyra.

Tyra cut her eyes at everyone because she wasn't in the mood for anymore games and we had all "ruined" it for her. This little girl was definitely going to be a handful for us for sure but it was a wonderful feeling to be a mother again and to see Tyra throw up on Tyson multiple times after he burped her, of course.

"I see she doesn't want to be bothered now. Such a little diva," Tyson said.

"She is. Hey, I'm going to head into the room and talk to Tyson in private," I told my cousin.

"That's fine. I'll watch the kids."

"Thanks." I had gotten up from the couch to head into my room, closing the door behind me, and lying down on the bed. "Tyson?"

"Yes?"

"Can I talk to you alone for a bit?"

"Of course, Tia. I'm all ears, babe."


	35. Chapter 35

"You'll be home soon, right?"

"I will. I know that I've been gone for a week but I'll be home very soon once I board my plane in a few days. I wish you were here in Japan with me."

"I know." I bit my lip slightly as I didn't know what else to say to Tyson but when I saw him smiling at me, I stopped biting my lip and smiled back at home. "I just wanted to talk to you alone for a bit is all."

"You can talk to me as long as you want to."

Tyson was lying down in his hotel bed in complete darkness but the light from his phone allowed me to be able to see his face that I wanted to kiss right then and there. His covers were only up to his pecks so I could see those bad boys without any issue whatsoever which made me smirk a bit to myself and this caught Tyson's attention.

"That's why I took my shirt off because I knew you'd start drooling over me."

"Fucker."

"Well, I'm your fucker. Are you feeling okay?"

"I am."

"If you want to just talk to me alone you can because I'm not going to sleep any time soon."

"Alright. How have _you _been?"

"I've been good but I'm sore as fuck but it is what it is."

Time had flown by before I had realized I talked to Tyson for almost three hours but it was worth it.

* * *

I laid down in the bed listening to the shower run in the bathroom and I started to think if I flushed the toilet would he jump out because of the water getting hot? I was close to doing something quite petty because I wanted to because I hadn't see my husband in a week and to see how he would respond so I could see him nice and naked in person finally. I slithered out of bed to head to the bathroom to flush the toilet, waited for a response, and soon I heard a soft "Fuck, the water is hot" from behind the shower curtain. The curtain was pulled back to reveal my husband whose chiseled body was drenched in water, his hair matted to his head and neck, and a smirk decorating his face when he saw me with a smirk of my own on my face.

"It's just you," he said. "You sleep okay?"

"I did. I just wanted to flush the toilet to get you out of there."

"It worked because I'm nice and clean."

"That you are." I grabbed a towel and handed it to him which he took but he didn't dry himself off with it. "What is it?"

"I think it's time for you to get clean, too."

"Mm."

My nightgown fell to my feet as if it didn't want to continue to be on my body in the first place and my arms grabbed ahold of my husband who was out of the shower in a heartbeat so he could kiss me. I moaned softly into his mouth as his hands, despite being wet, eased their way down my body that responded accordingly to the touching as I shivered slightly. After having Tyra, my sex drive had gone down the drain over the last couple of months which was due to me not also feeling myself at all because I felt fat as shit, my skin even began to break out due to stressing over the children as I was always alert for them, and overall I just didn't have much energy to do anything anymore. But as I stood in my husband's arms, all of my worries finally went away. I felt…better.

Way better once I saw Tyson hovering over me while I was lying down beneath him in the bed while holding my breathe a bit while Tyson slowly pushed his dick into me. I winced at first which prompted him to stop to see if I was okay and despite him telling me we didn't have to have sex, I told him it was fine.

"It's just…it's been awhile since we had sex so I'm just getting readjusted to your goodies again."

Tyson chuckled at my response but the look on his face said otherwise.

"Are you sure you're ready, Tia?"

"I am."

"Okay. Tell me if you want to stop and we won't go any further."

"I will."

It didn't last long as I wanted it to but my husband making love to me was what I needed after what seemed like forever since we really had time to ourselves since he was also more busier these days with AEW. The business had grown significantly and now Tyson had to talk more business deals with other wrestlers and companies to help AEW continue to be a successful company in itself. We were both wrapped up in our own jobs, him being an executive Vice President, and me being a stay at home mom with our little little ones but my husband was finally home and we had the weekend to ourselves finally.

"Ah, fuck…" Tyson muttered as he caught his breathe then rolled over onto his back.

"So, you're going to clean your cum off my stomach, right?" I said.

"Yeah. I think."

I squinted at my husband who returned my stare with a sly grin of his own but kept his word when he took a shower with me, washed my back for me, and washed my hair for me which I loved and enjoyed thoroughly. After showering, we got dressed and headed out to have breakfast at an old diner that had been around since we were kids and the food tasted good nonetheless.

* * *

Tyson ordered us chocolate chip pancakes with bacon, eggs, and grits along with coffee and orange juice. Were we going to eat all of this food together? Damn right we were and we would do it without guilt. I took a sip of my coffee after Tyson poured some coffee creamer into it and laid my head against his shoulder as we waited for our food to arrive. I felt Tyson's hand rub my shoulder gently which made me start rubbing his leg in response and soon I felt a hand on my ass along with a slight squeeze but the teasing didn't stop there. Tyson's beard brushed against my neck once I had lifted up my head to take another sip of coffee but I damn near spit it out when I felt his hand creep up my skirt and stop halfway to my goodies. I asked the waitress if we could take the food to go because I knew damn well we weren't going to be able to eat without keeping our hands to ourselves but it is what it is.

Tyson and I had returned to the car but we didn't head home as we had driven down to the lake that wasn't too far from the diner and had our breakfast while sitting in the car. After we finished eating, we got out of the car so we could get some fresh air for a bit and reminisce about the times we had spent together by the lake after school, the weekends, holidays, or the days we skipped school to come here. Some days I just wanted to spend time with Tyson and some days I wanted to fuck him. Today was the day I wanted to fuck him but after he took me to the record store so I could buy more for my vinyl player but I could barely concentrate with Tyson kissing the side of my neck while holding onto my waist. I quickly purchased a record, grabbed his head, and headed straight out of the damn building before I yanked his clothes off in the store. We couldn't get home fast enough but when we did, we went straight to our bedroom, made out with each other, and just simply laid beside each other for a bit to enjoy our time that was valuable to us. The house felt a bit strange without the kids because I wasn't used to much silence but the silence today was beyond reassuring for us because we were parents who definitely needed a break and needed to be alone together. I thought everything was going just well for us.

Until the arguing, fighting, and screaming had begun between me and Tyson.


	36. Chapter 36

Many days I wanted to throw Tyson's damn phone out of the window so he couldn't receive anymore damn calls from anyone but if I did that, then that would be hell on wheels. Tyson was doing the laundry in the garage (surprisingly) but he was on a conference call for what seemed like forever while I had to deal with T.J.'s temper tantrum that was becoming overwhelming for me. Sometimes I didn't cry whenever I had to deal with T.J. but today was the day that he decided to spill his oatmeal on the ground because he didn't want to eat it and that was all she wrote.

"TYSON, GET THE FUCK IN HERE PLEASE!"

Tyson finally emerged into the kitchen to get ahold of T.J. while I finally was able to feet Tyra her bottle but dammit I was mad and it was barely nine in the morning! Once Tyson got T.J. to behave, he sat him in his high chair and cleaned the oatmeal off the floor.

"Nice of you to join us." I didn't look at Tyson because I chose to look at Tyra sucking on her bottle instead. I felt urge to yell at Tyson again but I decided against it since I was holding the baby.

"Don't start, Tia. I'm not in the mood to argue."

"I'm not arguing with you but I swear your phone gets more attention than your own damn kids."

"That's not true so I want you to stop thinking _and _saying that because that's getting annoying."

Tyson threw the oatmeal into the trash then prepared some more for T.J. and once it was done, he scolded him about wasting his food before feeding him. I didn't say anything else to him but when the kids were finally napping, that's when I had gone outside in the backyard to talk to him despite him doing push ups on the patio.

"Tyson, we need to talk before you leave out." I stood against the sliding door with my arms folded across my chest and waited for him to respond.

He got up after his push ups and beckoned for me to join him on the stairs where we sat in silence for a bit before he started the conversation that did start off fine at first.

"I know what you're thinking, Tia. But, baby, I'm one of the executive Vice Presidents of AEW so there are times I'm going to be extremely busy but that doesn't mean I'm neglecting you and the kids."

"I know that, Tyson! But I just feel that sometimes you're _always_ on the damn phone 24/7 whenever you're home so that's why I've been agitated. Hell, we had sex for the first time in like five months just last week and I'm surprised we had the time to even go out to eat together."

"I hope you're not saying all of this so you can make me feel bad or guilt trip me."

"What? Why the hell would I do that?"

"Tia, I know you and I've known you since we were both little kids. Sometimes when you don't get your way, you try to guilt trip me into giving into what you want."

"When I was a kid and a teenager, I did that shit but I'm not doing it now. Why can't you just see that I want to spend time with you whenever I get the chance?"

"And why can't you understand that I want to spend time with you and the kids, which I do all of the time when I'm here, but I also have a job as well? You have yours, I have mine."

"Fine."

I got up to go back into the house so I could prepare dinner but I just ended up making myself a salad that I enjoyed all by myself and snacked on popcorn and soda. I didn't say a word to Tyson when he came inside of the house because I was too busy feeding my face while playing on his PlayStation and ignored him while he made himself a protein shake. I could tell that he still wanted to say something to me but I had nothing else to say to him because part of me wanted to just take his phone and chuck it out the door. He sat down next to me to watch me play one of his video games but there was still silence between us until his phone started to ring and he took it out of his back pocket to answer it but I yanked it out of his hand, paused the game, and hopped up from the couch before he could grab the cell phone back.

"Tia, give me my phone." Tyson got up to follow me around the table as I kept my distance from him. "Tia, give it to me."

I hung up on whoever it was calling and tossed his phone to the floor where it bounced a little and hit the wall before lying down on its face. Tyson put his hands on his hips, shook his head at me, and reached for his phone but I quickly grabbed it before he could get his hands on it which now began to irk him.

"Stop messing around, Tia!"

"Fuck this phone."

I walked around the coffee table until I was backed into the couch again but I wasn't going to give the phone up easily. Tyson didn't say anything else as he managed to wrestle the phone from behind my back and shoved it into his pocket but didn't say anything else to me once Tyra began crying from her room.

"Go check on your daughter," I snapped. "I'm surprised you still even remember her name."

"Stop! Damn, you're really mad because I'm on the phone conducting _business_!? Fuck's sake!"

"I don't care about any damn business, Tyson! I just want to spend time with you!"

"Tia-"

"Just go…"

* * *

I had woken up from a long nap that had put me in another dimension but I was still on the couch where I was left earlier after I told Tyson to check on Tyra when she started crying. I thought I was daydreaming for a second but the kitchen light was on, I was on the couch with a blanket over me, and the house was still silent but then I heard Tyra cooing in the kitchen which meant that Tyson was tending to her.

"What was that? You want me to tickle your toes?"

Tyra let out a loud shriek of excitement when her tiny feet were tickled by her father who had a huge smile on his face when he saw how excited she was. He patted her back while walking back and forth with her until she finally burped and fell asleep in his arms content that she was being held because she is indeed spoiled by us. I had been standing at the entrance of the kitchen with my arms crossed until Tyson walked by me, grabbed my hand, and lead me down the hallway with him so we could lay Tyra down in her crib and check on T.J. who was sleeping soundly in his room.

I didn't say anything at all once I had laid down in my own bed after undressing myself and relaxed in the bed in my underwear which was relieving. Tyson got in bed after brushing his teeth, laid directly behind me, and pulled me right next to him so I had no choice but to stay where I was which I didn't mind because we weren't yelling at each other.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly.

"It's okay. I'm sorry I've been putting work before you and the kids. I did some thinking and you're right. Partially."

I chuckled at that word.

"I know. Maybe we haven't been arguing because things have been going great but rather…we don't know how to calmly talk to each other sometimes. I know I can get explosive and I'm sorry."

"Hey, it happens. You want to talk about it in the morning?"

"That's fine."

"Alright.

Tyson kissed me on my temple, turned off his light, and fell fast asleep alongside me.


	37. Chapter 37

My eyes opened to expose to another day and they had laid themselves upon Tyson lying right next to me with his face right next to my own. I lifted my head slightly so my lips could taste his milk and honey flavored lips which began to drive me a bit insane but I kept my composure for this moment. Next was his cheek that I kissed, then his lips again, before lying my head on top of his until I felt his arms close around me and give me a tight squeeze that I didn't want to end but when it did it was because Tyson had laid on top of me to give me another kiss on my lips then went down south on me…it was perfect.

He was gentle on me which I greatly appreciated because I was still a bit sensitive between my legs but I didn't feel any pain whenever I was intimate with Tyson. Let's just say that I almost suffocated Tyson with my legs when he made me cum multiple times and I had the time of my life.

* * *

Thank goodness we had bought a stroller that seated both children because I sure as hell wasn't going to chase T.J. around the park today but then again I'd make Tyson do it. I held onto his arm as he pushed the stroller then lifted up the blanket that we had placed in front of Tyra so the sun wouldn't bother her while she was sleeping. We went to our usual spot at the bench near the pond so we could see the ducks swimming about the water underneath the partially cloudy blue sky that smiled down upon us as me and Tyson sat down. He took T.J. out of his seat and fed him his snacks that he devoured without hesitation, some apple sauce running down his little cheek but he ate the rest that didn't fall down his cheek. Tyson wiped his mouth with a baby wipe and had to hold T.J. still he could clean his face despite T.J. trying to wiggle his way out of his father's arms but he didn't go anywhere because he wasn't strong like his father just yet. T.J. had a frown on his face but that went away when he was offered a cookie by me.

"How're you feeling today?" Tyson asked me.

"I'm feeling…" My voice trailed off because I honestly didn't know what exactly to say.

Okay? Good? Fine? Confused? Angry? Agitated? Upset? Hell, I don't even know.

"Tia."

"I feel fine."

"You're just saying that so that I won't worry about you, Tia."

"I'm fine, Tyson, okay?"

Tyson pulled me to him so he could kiss me on my temple, and put his head against mine to reassure me before I began to blow up like a fuse on a hot day. I didn't notice how irritated I had sounded when I told Tyson I was "okay" and I knew that my husband knew that something was bothering me.

"I overheard you talking to your mother on the phone while you were out on the patio this morning. Don't feel guilty about wanting me to spend more time with you and the kids and don't feel guilty about having to see the doctor again. Okay?"

"Okay."

I knew what he was referring to but I remained silent because I didn't want to say anything else about it. My husband understood why I acted out sometimes, how I felt about certain things, and how I truly supported everything he's done in his career, but most importantly for me and our children. But if I needed to get on my husband if he began to put work before the kids, then so be it.

The day was great so my mind focused on Tyra sleeping in her stroller and on T.J. pointing at a duck and telling Tyson "Look, Da!"

Two children, a husband, and…a dog? Or cat? I decided to tell Tyson that I wanted to adopt a pet for us and the kids and when I did, I saw Tyson's face light up like a Christmas tree and I knew exactly what he was thinking.

"No. You're not naming the cat The Cleaner."

"Oh, but I am. We're going to shop for a pet, T.J. Are you excited?" Tyson asked T.J.

T.J. sneezed into Tyson's face when he was held up and standing on Tyson's lap then laughed at his father's stoic reaction to a bunch of germs flying directly into his face.

"I take it as a yes," I said with a smile.

* * *

We had arrived at an animal shelter to look for a cat that was preferably very young and wasn't too wild so there wouldn't be any fights between T.J., Tyra, and the cat. Even though Tyra was still a tiny baby, she did show some signs of feistiness sometimes when Tyson or me would change her diaper, her tiny fists balling up into flames of fire, and her frown etching over face as she wasn't happy with her parents cleaning her up. I looked up to see if any of the cats behind their plastic walls were wild, lazy, curious, etc. and kept looking until Tyson pointed out a black cat with yellow eyes that reminded me of a full moon, white whiskers and eyebrows, and had a random sock paw on its right hind leg. The vet had told us that the cat was only a year old and was well-behaved as it indeed looked up at us while lying on its side without a care in the world. T.J. got excited when he saw that cat in particular, pointed to it, and said "Papa!"

"You want that cat?"

T.J. continued to point at the cat in response so Tyson told the vet that we were going to adopt the cat that would soon be our companion and would have a new home. When Tyra had woken up as she was asleep in my arms, I showed her the cat but she simply rolled her eyes, yawned, and fell right back asleep. This little girl had a forty year old woman in her body, I was sure of it.

* * *

The cat's name was now Timmy (yes, all of ours names start with T) and he was the official fifth member of our family who was now comfortable in his little bed in the living room as that's the only place he wanted to be after being given a tour of the house. I think it's because Tyson kept the cat food in the kitchen so Timmy knew that if he stayed in the living room, he'd be closer to the food when it was time to eat. He meowed in satisfaction when he was fed before falling asleep in peace and quiet I was glad that the cat was content being near the sliding door as our little protector. T.J. had said goodnight to the cat and let his new little brother lick his hand before being picked up by Tyson so he could take him to his room as it was bedtime. I turned off the light to the living room and followed Tyson into T.J.'s bedroom to tell him goodnight then headed to bed alongside Tyson.

I had laid down in bed while Tyson undressed himself on his side, tossing his clothes to the ground as if they had constrained him all day, and plopped right next to me while sighing deeply. I knew he was tired but he had an extra two days to rest up before heading out back on the road again for work.

"Love you, T," he said.

"Love you, too, baby." I turned off my light then cuddled next to my husband who put his arm around me and held me tightly throughout the night.

Well, I knew I wasn't going to go anywhere for the rest of the night and I was content with where I was.


	38. Chapter 38

_**Flashback: **_

_I had a fight with my parents that caused me to pack a bag to bring along with me to Tyson's house. Even though he had moved, it was a good thing it wasn't too far from me and I was able to get there with ease on my bike since my parents took away my car keys because I had talked back to them. It was over something so trivial so I decided to leave and spend some time with Tyson at his home. I was grateful that his parents weren't home because once I rode up to the driveway, slammed my bike down to the ground, and started to bang on the front door, Tyson had opened it and let me inside once he saw it was only me banging like a crazy lady. _

"_What's the matter, Tia?" He closed the door behind him then hugged me when I didn't say anything. _

"_My parents are getting on my damn nerves because I don't want to go with them on their business trip and I want to stay behind. They took my car keys away but I rode my bike here." _

"_I'll take your bike to the backyard." _

"_I'll go get some damn cookies." _

_I grabbed some Chips Ahoy cookies, poured myself a glass of milk, and headed upstairs to Tyson's room where I began to snack while sitting on his bed. He finally joined me upstairs and sat down next to me in the middle of the bed while I angrily ate the cookies and drunk the milk. I was so focused on my snack that I didn't notice him giving me a small smile as he watched me slam dunk the chocolate chip cookies into the vanilla milk that was catching hell from me constantly slamming cookie after cookie into it. I had given him a small smile back but resumed viciously eating my snack because I was very hungry at the moment. I had dunked the cookie I had in my hand into my milk and took a bite of it at the very same time Tyson had leaned in to give me a kiss on my cheek. My face felt hot as an iron because I swear each and every time me and Tyson had kissed each other or became intimate, I went crazy but in a good way. Tyson made me feel safe, sound, and happy. I quickly finished my snack then kissed him back on his lips that tasted good as always then ran my hands through his bright golden hair that smelled of the ocean. His damn hair always sent me into a frenzy as well because it always smelled so damn good whenever I had the chance to inhale that one very scent that seemed to always calm me down. But today I was still irritated and agitated. _

_I wanted to fuck. _

"_Does your radio still work?" _

"_Yes. You want some music to calm you down?" _

_I drunk the rest of my milk and shook my head while the cool substance rushed down my throat. _

"_I want you to play music we can fuck each other with. Well, if you want to have sex that is." _

_Tyson shrugged while still giving me a smile. _

"_I've been in the mood and seeing you mad has turned me on big time." _

"_Good. I'll choose the music." _

_**Break me down, you got a lovely face**_

_**We're going to your place**_

_**And now you got to freak me out**_

_**Scream so loud, getting fuckin' laid**_

_**You want me to stay, but I got to make my way**_

_**Hey**_

_**You're a crazy bitch**_

_**But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it**_

_**When I dream, I'm doing you all night**_

_**Scratches all down my back to keep me right on **_

_The scratches that I decorated Tyson's back with were a sight that I enjoyed while he fucked me nice and hard just the way I wanted it. My anger subsided thanks to the good dick I was receiving and flipped over so that it was Tyson who was at the bottom while I was on top so I could ride him till we finally came after fucking each other for what seemed like forever. And it was lovely. _

_I slowly got up to pee and headed back downstairs to get more cookies. Tyson was in the bathroom when I returned to the room and joined me back in bed where we laid for a bit. _

"_Tia? Are you on your birth control?" _

"_Yes. I brought it with me so you don't have to worry about anything." _

"_Okay. Sorry that I didn't have any condoms…" _

"_It's fine. Don't apologize. Just eat this cookie." _

_I took a bite into my cookie then held it out for Tyson to take a bite of but he ended up eating the entire damn thing out of my hand. I just laughed, smiled, and shared the rest of the cookies with him until we went downstairs to drink some soda while snacking on more junk food that was hitting the spot. Everything was going fine until the phone had began to rang and Tyson picked it up to see who was calling. _

"_It's your parents," he said solemnly. _

"_I'm not answering and don't you answer the phone, either." _

"_You're going to have to talk to your parents and go back home, Tia." _

"_So I can't stay here?" _

"_I didn't say that so don't put words in my mouth, please." _

"_I'm not going to talk to my parents so you might as well hang up the phone." I leaned against the counter while snacking on a moon pie and drinking my soda. _

_Tyson placed the phone back on the hook and shook his head slightly as I knew he wanted to do the right thing and tell my parents that I was with him but he respected my wishes. I didn't want to put him in the middle of this but I meant what I said and I said what I meant about not wanting to speak to my parents! _

_Tyson grabbed a moon pie out of the box that we were eating from, put an arm around me so I was standing next to him, and took a bite of the pie after tearing the wrapper with his teeth. He didn't say anything for a minute because he was chewing but once he was finished he said what I knew he was going to say. _

"_If your parents come over here, it's my ass." _

"_No, it's not. Lock the damn doors and don't answer for them." _

"_Why are you so stubborn?" _

"_Because I am. And you love me." _

"_I sure do. If my parents were here, they would've already told your parents the coordinates of where you're standing now and then we would both be in some really deep shit. Then again, I'm sure we're already in deep shit because your parents are probably thinking that I'm telling you not to talk to them." _

"_So? I don't give a fuck, Tyson." _

"_Tia." _

"_What!?" _

"_Just be quiet and eat your moon pie, please." _

"_Kiss my ass." _

"_You want me to fuck you again? Will do." _

_We indeed made love again when we got back to Tyson's room and we spent the rest of the night cuddled with each other. I was content with not going anywhere and staying with my love. _

* * *

**Present: **

I sat at the table in the kitchen eating some oatmeal that I had made for myself after I had woken up in the middle of the night very hungry and was joined by our new family member. The warmth of the stove light allowed me to see the cat walk up to me meowing and wanting me to pet him as he rubbed his body against my leg and started to purr loudly. I dropped a hand down to Timmy's head so I could pet his head as I continued to eat my food.

"I'm glad you're enjoying your new home," I said. "You can't have my oatmeal but you definitely can eat some more tuna so let's see what I can get you."

"Meow."

"One order of tuna coming up."

I had gone to the pantry after washing my bowl and was looking for Timmy's food when I heard a yell and a loud thud in the kitchen.

"FUCK!"

I peeked my head out of the pantry to see Tyson kneeling on the ground as he winced in pain from falling on his knees and Timmy was right next to him meowing in response to his papa looking back at him with a slight irritated look on his face.

"What happened!?" I said.

"I didn't see Timmy run between my legs until I found myself falling onto my damn knees. Timmy, please be careful next time."

"Meow."

"Yeah, right back at ya."

Tyson slowly got up and walked to the fridge to grab a bottle of water while I fed the cat his food. I threw the empty can of cat food away and grabbed ahold of Tyson's hand to lead him back to our room where we cuddled again underneath the sheets that kept us warm. My head was on Tyson's chest so I could listen to his steady heartbeat that was music to my ears that welcomed the sound of the beating heart into my mind.

"Tyson?"

"Yes?"

"Remember when I went to your house one day after I had gotten into argument with my parents and we just made love to each other while taking a break to eat some snacks?"

"Yup. I take it you want to repeat that same scenario now?"

"Yes, but in the shower."

"You got it."

"I love you, Tyson."

"I love you, too. Now get some sleep woman."

* * *

**Author's Note: I just wanted to make a little mushy chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! 3**


	39. Chapter 39

Tyson always knew how to grip me tightly whenever we had shower sex mainly for two reasons: I was somewhat clumsy in the shower whenever we made love and because I love being held by my husband. He kissed my neck after he had shot his load into me as I was pinned against the shower wall and let me back on my feet and kissed me lips as he continued to hold onto me until we remembered that we were letting the water run. We showered but didn't get dressed right away, instead slipping on comfortable clothes to relax in for a bit. I put on sweats and one of Tyson's old shirts as he slipped on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt that I wanted to rip off again but Tyra began to cry out for us to come get her so our horseplay would have to wait a bit. Tyson checked on T.J. who was still asleep when he went into his room so we let him rest longer so that he wasn't cranky later on when it was time to go to his grandparents. I breastfed Tyra after I changed her diaper and made myself a bowl of oatmeal which surprised Tyson who offered to make me some food but I told him that he didn't need to worry. I had topped off my oatmeal with brown sugar and strawberries and sat down in the living room to watch some Netflix as I fed Tyra and myself. Tyson had gone outside to workout as I remained inside with the baby and got her ready for the day.

T.J. had woken up with a frown on his face because I had told him it was bath time which meant that he was going to raise some hell one way or another about it so I tasked Tyson with doing the honors of bathing him. T.J.'s frown turned upside down quickly I told him that Daddy would give him a bath because he knew that he couldn't throw a temper tantrum about it. He wasn't happy when he was in the bathtub but he was still good nonetheless when Tyson washed him up and washed his curly hair while singing him a lullaby.

I gave Tyra a quick bath and dressed her in a pair of denim overalls that went perfectly with her yellow t-shirt I had put on her. I put on matching yellow socks and topped her outfit off with a pair of Nike shoes that were all black and looked great on her despite being kicked at whenever I tried to put them on. She sure did know how to kick just like her father whenever he would kick the shit out of his opponents in the squared circle each and every week he had a match. Tyson dressed T.J. in an black t-shirt that had old school cartridges of old games on it with along with a pair of trackpants that matched his own outfit down to the very pair of shoes that they both wore which were Nike as well and black. I said to hell with it and wore a pair of my own Nike shoes that I hadn't worn in a bit but my pair were pink and the color went well with the pink t-shirt that I wore along with my denim pants that had holes cut out where my knees were. Tyson made a joke about my knees being ashy so I smacked him on the back of the neck when we had finally headed out to the car.

* * *

Questions, questions, questions.

Sometimes I didn't like being asked any questions from anyone about my marriage to Tyson but I also wanted my family to know that I was okay and well taken care of along with my children. One of my cousin's had visited my parents while me and Tyson were there and had dinner with us later on in the evening time. I know that their intent was malicious in any way but when the questions had gotten personal such as "Are you guys going to have any issues with your finances in the future?" that had pissed off Tyson. His facial expression become serious but he didn't say anything as he continued to eat his food but the way he stabbed his steak with his knife meant that he truly wanted to say what was on his mind. My parents chatted away to us because they were excited to see me, Tyson, and the grandkids but the conversation went south quickly when my cousin said something that lit the fire to set Tyson's fuse that finally went off.

So, it all started with my mother and father talking to us about how they're happy how me and Tyson have been able to work everything out with each other. My cousin, Joe, chimes in and asks personal questions about our finances, if Tyson plans on giving up on wrestling altogether, and if he thinks he can continue wrestling because he's getting "old".

Tyson looked up at Joe with a scary look on his face which meant it was time for us to go.

"What did you just say?" Tyson said quietly.

"Can you continue wrestling? You're getting old man," Joe said.

"Joe!" my mom and dad said in unison.

"What?" he said.

"Tyson…Tyson!" I had grabbed his arm but he inadvertently pulled me up beside him because he was just that damn strong. "Tyson, T.J. is watching you."

Tyson calmed down but he had the last word to say to my cousin before leaving the table.

"Don't you ever ask me another damn question. And don't you DARE question my ability to wrestle."

Tyson didn't say anything else as he told me he was going to get Tyra who was asleep in my parent's room so we could leave. I was hotter than fish grease when I finally said what I needed to say to my cousin being a stupid dumbass who needed to keep his mouth shut.

"Would you shut the hell up?" I said to him. "What the hell is the matter with you!?"

"I was just asking some questions!" Joe said.

"I don't give a damn! It's none of your business what happens in _OUR _personal relationship and it's none of your damn business how long Tyson wrestles for! It's his passion, something _YOU _don't have!"

My dad managed to calm me down before I became even more upset than I already was and told me it was best for Joe to leave since he was causing trouble. But I decided to leave instead because I knew that Tyson didn't want to say any longer so I had bid my parents goodbye and promised them I'd call the next day.

* * *

We must've gotten home fast as hell because I don't remember being on the road long before Tyson pulled the car into the driveway and carried the children into the house so he could put them to bed. I had gotten undressed but Tyson didn't because he was right in the living room gaming on his PlayStation which meant he wanted to be left alone but at the same time I couldn't leave him mad and alone.

I made us a bowl of vanilla ice cream with chocolate syrup and sprinkles and brought it to him so we could both eat it. He side eyed the bowl at first, paused his game, and scooped up a big spoonful of ice cream which he ate with content.

"I'm sorry about my cousin," I said.

"It's okay," Tyson said. "Let's just enjoy this bowl of ice cream. Okay?"

"Okay."


	40. Chapter 40

**Flashback: **

"_My parents are so damn nosy. Why the hell do they want to know where we're at anyway?" I angrily munched on my French fries and took a sip of my soda that I angrily put into the cup holder next to me. _

_Me and Tyson had gone to get some food and were sitting in his car in the parking lot of the restaurant. He wasn't saying anything to me at the moment but since he was eating, I let him enjoy his food while I ate mine in silence. He looked straight ahead as he sipped on his soda but finally looked at me while I continued to eat my fries and burger with anger that amused him. _

"_So you're just going to go on the run and not talk to your family?" he asked. _

"_Yes. I don't want to see my damn parents because they are NOSY NOSY FUCKING NOSY!" I responded. _

"_They just want to know where you are, Tia. It's been almost two days now and they want to talk to you and see you to make sure you're okay." _

"_I don't want to see them!" _

"_Don't yell at me."_

_I turned my head to give Tyson a death stare that he gave me right back because he definitely was serious. _

"_I said what I said!" _

_I went back to eating my fries but I ended up stopping when a sharp pain pierced my tongue and almost made me cry. _

"_You bit your tongue, didn't you?" _

"_Kiss my ass." _

* * *

I felt that I was walking on egg shells a bit around Tyson the following day but I made SURE not to mention what had happened the previous day because…I didn't want to hear him rant so early in the morning. Not until I had my coffee, that is.

I put extra sugar in my cup because my spirit was telling me that I'd receive an earful of Tyson's perspective about my cousin prying into our business and I'm sure I would be asked if I was telling our business.

Five minutes. Five exact minutes later. Tyson walks in wearing nothing but his boxer briefs, has a serious look on his face that looked like someone carved right onto his skin, and said "Good morning" to me. I respond by saying "Good morning" as well while pouring a cup of coffee for him and brace myself for what came next. Half of the coffee I poured for him was now in his system and the questions followed.

"What the wrong with your cousin? I wanted to smack the shit of him!"

"Don't raise your voice unless you want the kids up early with us. I don't know, Tyson. You want me to make you some oatmeal?"

"Sure." Tyson sat down at the kitchen table as he continued to talk. "Have you said anything to your parents about some of the things that has happened in our marriage? Are you happy with me?"

"Tyson, I love you, alright? My cousin sees you wrestling each and every week and I guess he let his curiosity get the better of him."

"He needs to watch what he says because I don't appreciate what he did AT ALL, Tia."

"I know."

"Do you talk to your parents about our business?"

"No, Tyson." I added a pinch of salt to the oatmeal, poured myself another cup of coffee, and decided to remain by the stove.

"You sure?"

"Positive. What makes you think I'd tell all of our business to my family, Tyson? You think that's what I do whenever you're out on the road each and every week?"

"No, but I just don't want EVERYONE in our business or asking me about my wrestling career as if I'm supposed to give that up and just throw my wrestling boots in a corner somewhere."

I poured the finished oatmeal into a bowl, topped it with fruits and nuts, and some brown sugar then mixed it together. I grabbed a spoon from our drawer and placed it in the bowl that I handed to my husband who said thank you and began to eat his breakfast.

"Do you regret marrying me?"

Tyson looked up at me with a confused look on his face because of the question I had asked him but it was something I had wanted to ask for reasons. Sometimes a little part of me did think that maybe if it weren't for the children, he wouldn't have considered marriage but at the same time maybe he did and he just never told me. I was pulled onto his lap and I had put an arm around his neck so he had my undivided attention at this very moment.

"Tia, why would you ask me such a silly question?"

"If it weren't for the kids, would you have considered marrying me?"

I had answered a question with a question because these were the questions I needed answers to…so many damn questions that I still had that I wanted the answers to. Questions, questions, fucking questions.

"Tia, yes I would've married you with or without kids. To be honest, part of me wanted to marry you but I didn't want to unless _you _wanted to marry me as well and since we never talked about marriage, I still considered you the love of my life. I know we spent quite some time apart but whenever it was time for you to visit me in Japan, I got excited to see you each and every time. I love you very much, Tia."

"I know."

Timmy meowed loudly when he walked into the kitchen and came our way meowing loudly for us to feed him as he too was hungry, demanding food with each meow, and sat next to us to see which one of us would get up. At least the cat was patient with us and meowed "Thank you" when I had scooped some of his food into his bowl. I poured some water into his bowl then washed my hands so I could make myself a bowl of cereal that I almost didn't get to finish because my husband had been kissing the side of my neck.

"I thought you were sitting at the table," I said.

"I was but then I saw how sexy you looked making yourself some cereal here at the counter," Tyson said.

He knew one of my very weaknesses were kisses on my neck which his lips met as if it were for the very first time he ever kissed me. I quickly turned around so I could pull him into a kiss, my toes holding me up as I reached as high as I could as my lips remained locked with his, and my mind finally at ease when Tyson's strong arms squeezed me tightly in return. The cat meowed loudly which meant "Go to the room" but we remained where we were until Tyson carried me to the couch in the living room. We managed to get a few more minutes of kissing and cuddling in that involved the shirt I was wearing to fly off which exposed my breast that Tyson kissed tenderly as if he were afraid of hurting me but I reassured him that if he wanted to be rough, he could get rough.

Which he did.

Before I knew it, my nails were dug deep into Tyson's back as he fucked me nice, slow, and a bit rough just like I wanted it right at that very moment. My legs were wrapped around my husband's waist as he thrusted into me which caused me to gasp out loud with everything thrust, digging my nails into his skin even further than they already were, and ended up scratching his skin when he pounded into me hard before finally reaching his climax with me.

Tyson kissed the top of my forehead then chuckled to himself as he trailed his finger along my leg.

"What's so funny?" I purred.

"I'm glad you're only wearing one of my old t-shirts and panties because it made for some easy access." Tyson ran his soft hand alongside my thigh which caused me to giggle because that was one of my ticklish spots.

"Easy there, tiger. Put your dick back into your boxers so we can get ready for the day because our little monsters will be waking up soon."

"Hmm. I'll fuck you later on then."

"Whatevs."


	41. Chapter 41

Last thing I needed was Tyson to be on a war path about someone asking him about his wrestling career but here I was in the damn car with him going off about his parents questioning him about his career. Like, damn. Did _his _parents have to ask him "What are you going to do after wrestling?" of all days? I mean it wasn't too long ago that Tyson was ready to rip my cousin's throat out of his body and now his own parents want to ask him what was he going to do after wrestling. That's just a sensitive subject I don't think Tyson wanted to talk about because that man could wrestle in his sleep.

He pushed the end call button on the steering wheel, clutched it tightly a bit but tight enough to where his knuckles turned whiter than his own skin, and huffed loudly enough which let me know he was pissed. Again.

"Do you want me to retire?"

"No."

I said that hastily but for good damn reason.

"Okay, so…why the hell is everyone asking me about my wrestling career? Do they think, I don't know…what…that I'm just going to stop wrestling all of a sudden? I'm not going to stop."

"I know you're not."

That feeling of regret began to sink back in which caused me to stay silent while looking out of the window while tears filled my eyes. I let out a small sigh but still didn't look at Tyson because I didn't want him to see me on the verge of crying but my small sniffle gave me away.

"Tia? Tia, talk to me."

"I don't want to say anything, Tyson," I sobbed. "I know you don't want to stop wrestling but I feel like ever since we had the children, our families think that you should just hang up your boots but I don't want you to do that. Not because of me."

"Not because of you? Tia, please don't say that because you _know _damn well it's not true. What did your therapist tell you? That you're not at fault for anything so you can't blame yourself for something you never did."

"I still feel bad."

My tears never stopped flowing as Tyson pulled into the parking lot of our hotel and got me out of the car as quickly as he could so we could check into our room. We had been in Toronto for a gaming convention that he was hosting and he had wanted to stop by the convention center where it was held but instead he changed his plans and remained with me for the rest of the day. I managed to stop crying but I was still upset because of that damn feeling coming back. The feeling that I had trapped Tyson into becoming a father and a husband wouldn't leave me mind at all and fuck was it torture. Tyson had helped me undress and get into bed then ordered me some food as I hadn't eaten anything since we had left home in the morning which was evident by the fact that my stomach was growling loudly. When my food finally arrived, I devoured the turkey sandwich and soup that Tyson ordered for me then felt a wave of content wash over me while my stomach digested the food I had shoved down my throat.

I had been sitting up in the bed nibbling on some crackers idly watching t.v. as Tyson sat next to me and asked me if he could find a movie to watch to which I replied yes. He flicked through some channels until he settled for some random action flick that played in the background as he began to talk to me.

"Do you feel better?" he asked me.

"I do. I'm sorry for breaking down earlier," I replied softly.

"It's okay. No need to apologize."

"Do you regret anything?"

"Like?"

"Anything."

Tyson shook his head slightly as he rubbed my thigh that fortunately wasn't covered by the blanket.

"Not at all. I know what you're thinking, I know why you became upset, and I understand how you still have uneasy feelings about our marriage. But just remember that I love you, okay?"

"I know. I love you, too."

Tyson kissed me on my cheek and we continued to watch the action movie together until I initiated a pillow fight that I won.

* * *

**Flashback: **

_The year was 1994. I had just turned 11 and it was summer vacation which meant freedom to do whatever it is that I had wanted to do. My parents had given me twenty dollars to spend at the arcade which meant pizza, soda, and of course video games all day long but unfortunately Pac Man had been occupied by two boys that liked to hog games. Luckily, they had went to the restroom which meant I swooped right in for the game, put my coins into the arcade, and started to play until the boys came back and started trouble with me because I took over "their" game. _

"_I didn't take over anything," I said. "Now leave me alone. You guys are always messing with me." _

"_Because we don't like you being here!" One of the bullies had pushed me down to the ground and started playing Pac Man along with his other idiot friend. _

"_HEY!" _

_I looked up to see the boy that is one of my neighbors walking up to the bullies, pushing them both to the ground, and kicking them in their backs until they got up to run away. He had made sure that the bullies were gone before helping me up to my feet to make sure I was okay. _

"_Are you alright?" he asked. _

"_I am. Thanks," I responded. _

"_No problem." _

_Curly blonde hair. Bright blue eyes. Big smile. Teeth glowing brighter than the moon itself. Yup! It was the boy that I lived by and boy was he very cute indeed! _

"_Do you want to play Mortal Kombat with me?" _

"_Sure! I'm Tyson! I live next to you!" _

"_I know. I've seen you outside sometimes. I'm Tia. Do you want to be my friend?" _

"_Yes!" _

"_Good! I'm glad we are best friends now so I'm going to beat you in this game!" _

"_You're on!" _

* * *

**Present: **

Hot water ran down my entire body as I stood underneath the shower head in a daze until I felt soft lips touch the back of my neck, snapping me out of my thoughts, and becoming aware that Tyson was right behind me. He gave me a quick kiss then showered alongside me, got dressed, and headed out to the convention that he was hosting as I walked around to see which games everyone had been playing. From fighting to racing games, everything had been played by gamers from all over the world and the great memories of whooping Tyson's ass in Mortal Kombat all came back to me at once. I had gone backstage to where he was after I grabbed myself some nachos with a Diet Coke and sat with him as he played Street Fighter alongside some other gamers. Every time he had won a match, he would grab one of my nachos to eat then continued to game in content which was something I loved seeing. Had he not been a wrestler, he would definitely make a great video game developer and I would be there to support him all the way just like had has supported me.

I want my husband to be happy. That's all I wanted.

I didn't want to be a burden to him or have him thinking that I wanted to trap him and keep him from obtaining any goals he had in life. I wanted him to simply be happy like I am.

"YES! I BEAT YOU!" Tyson yelled at his friend as he took a sip of my soda and resumed gameplay.

I had an idea that I should've thought about long ago but the more I thought about it, the more I knew it needed to be done. Seeing Tyson playing Street Fighter made me want to play against him in a video game that we hadn't battled each other with in a long while…Dance Dance Revolution

It was on.


	42. Chapter 42

Timmy watched us intently as me and Tyson battled each other in DDR that had us sweating like we were standing outside in the sun. I playfully stuck my hand out in front of Tyson's face so he could miss a step but I stopped when I realized I was way too damn close to losing my first place spot. I finished our final round strong with a few more points which made Tyson stand beside me with his hands on his hips as he looked at me with a major side eye.

"You win, fucker," he said to me.

"Don't be such a sourpuss," I joked. "You're lucky you look good in just your black sweats and shoes. I love it when you exercise."

"Yeah, yeah. I bet you do."

* * *

After breakfast, Tyson read to the kids in our room as I got dressed in the bathroom then joined them afterwards. T.J. insisted on Tyson reading him The Lorax despite having an entire library of books to choose from but whatever made T.J. happy was important. Tyson had Tyra in one arm with T.J. lying against him with his own tiny arms wrapped around Tyson's huge arm and looked beyond content to be with his babies before he had to fly out of town. I know T.J. had made my cousin read her a bunch of books when she watched the children for us while we were gone, but whenever Tyson was around that meant The Lorax had to be read at least once a week.

Tyson has finished reading to the kids when Tyra sneezed and had the nerve to slightly kick at her brother who said "Bless you" which got her in big trouble.

"Hey, Missy. No kicking," Tyson said.

Tyra balled her tiny fists up at her father which made him laugh as he gave her to me so I could breastfeed her before she started kicking everyone's ass. Tyson picked up T.J. so he could stand on his own two feet on the bed but continued to hold onto Tyson's hand while shaking his head.

"No," T.J. said.

"Did your cousin teach you some attitude while we were gone?" Tyson asked him.

"No!" T.J. giggled loudly and ended up falling into Tyson's lap so his he could get cuddled.

"You're in a cheery mood but your sister has an attitude out of this world," Tyson said. "You better undo your fists, Tyra Francis Smith."

"Little girl, what are you doing?" I asked her. "Stop being so mean to us or you won't get any toys for Christmas."

Tyra scolded me with a frown but she stopped balling her fists up at us, finally relaxed so she could eat, and sending up falling asleep after her meal. Tyson had gotten up to make lunch for us then challenged T.J. to a game of Mario Kart that I helped him win and made Tyson gave me another side eye but a smirk nonetheless because that meant that I was next. Our fun consisted of also playing Twister which T.J. participated in by rolling around on the mat underneath me and Tyson as we were tied up with each other and laughing at us as we tried to not to fall on T.J. who finally moved out of our way then yanked the mat from us when got off.

"Hehehehehe!" was the cute laugh that came from T.J. who thought he won the game.

I swear each and everyday the children looked more and more like Tyson. Whenever they would smile, scrunch up their faces when they did so, their brown eyes looked as bright as Tyson's did whenever he too would smile at me, and the curls on T.J.'s head along with his sisters were luscious as it was everywhere just like their father's. I'm glad that the children received my eyebrows though. No offense to Tyson's but mine are thick and both children had my eyebrows which made me happy each and everyday…but of course I didn't tell their father this.

* * *

The last few hours of the night belonged to us as we dimmed the lights as I put on a record on my player that we slow danced to as if we were back at prom again. Tyson's Superman curl dropped over his forehead like it usually did whenever his hair was all over the place and poofy just the way I loved seeing it, especially when he woke up in the mornings. Tyson had one hand on my back while his other hand went through my braids that he liked to toy with and he was the ONLY person allowed to do so. He kissed my forehead then spun me around slowly and pulled me into a kiss that lasted for who knows how long but I just wanted to enjoy every minute with my husband before it was time for him to start traveling again. I know I was being selfish for thinking this but I didn't want him to leave because I wanted him to stay but wrestling is his passion and it was something that I wouldn't take away from him. He had to explain to his parents and anyone else that asked him about his wrestling career that he wasn't going to quit anytime soon as long as he could wrestle in the squared circle. The only thing I feared was Tyson becoming upset with me if I ever talked to him about possibly hanging up his wrestling boots and the reason for that is…well, I didn't expect to become pregnant with our first child. And I did tell him that I understood if he didn't want children or to get married but we somehow managed to make everything work out so far. I know that we had the discussion so many times before but who knows if he still felt a certain way about everything and he just wasn't telling me but maybe I was overthinking everything.

I cleared my mind so the only thing I was focused on was my husband, the time we were spending together, and a nice peanut butter and jelly sandwich I was craving right about now.

"Tyson?"

"Tia."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"Can you make me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?"

"Of course."

* * *

I couldn't remember the last time I had seen Tyson truly upset, angry at the world, and without his spark that he always had inside of him but that was the case when he had injured himself during a match and had to vacate his AEW championship. And that's when the dark side of my husband began to show.

It was right after Tyra's first birthday. Tyson was in great spirits when he was at home, laughing, and spending time with his daughter on her first birthday, singing Happy Birthday to her in Japanese and English just like he did with T.J., cutting her her first piece of cake, and helping her open her gifts that everyone bought her. She too got a bunch of books that she wanted Tyson to read to her so he sat down with her on the patio and started reading The Cat in the Hat which instantly became her favorite book because she thought the cat was Timmy. I snapped a photo of the wonderful moment of Tyson sitting in the chair with Tia on his lap and went inside to get some more paper cups for the party. I turned back one more time to see Tia laughing at the way her father was creating funny voices for the character and even laughed at himself for being so silly and goofy.

Later on that night, he held me close in his arms as we lied in bed together and told me "I love you, Tia" to "You can't do anything right, Tia!" It all started the following week when he sustained a knee injury during his match, he came home angry about what had happened to him and now he was on a warpath that I had never seen him on before.

I'm glad I had tissue at my disposal because I was definitely going to need them right now.

Fuck.


	43. Chapter 43

I was close to strangling him one day when he had complained to me that I had "overcooked" his steak and that it needed to be redone. If it wasn't that, it was the bowl of cereal that I made for him being too soggy. If it wasn't _that_, it was the ice in the cups of water I gave him that "melted too fast" before he could fully enjoy it. The sight of his leg propped up on the couch while he played his PlayStation made me sick because I _really _wanted to strangle the fuck out of him and it had only been a damn week since he had been home from work! I wasn't going to keep cleaning up after him or bow down to him because his damn food wasn't the way he wanted it.

"Please, Tyra, don't mess with your father's PlayStation because if something happens when he gets out of the bathroom, he's going to blow up on me and I'm not having this shit right now." I picked her up so she wouldn't accidentally mess with anything of his, took her to the kitchen so I could put her in her high chair, and started to make dinner. "Here's some of your cookies."

Tyra started to munch on her tiny Gerber cookies as I started on dinner but I didn't get far when Tyson came limping into the kitchen to look for something in the pantry.

"Where are my Ritz crackers, Tia?"

"On the coffee table, Tyson. Where you left them!"

"Why do you have a damn attitude with me?" Tyson limped towards Tyra to give her a kiss on her forehead before limping back to the couch. "All I ask for you is to simply help me and you've given me nothing but attitude all damn day long. When you were younger, I understood you having an attitude but damn you're not a teenager anymore."

"I have an attitude because you keep getting on my damn nerves! You always criticize every damn thing that I do and I'm sick of it!"

"Because you don't do anything right! I asked you for some soup today and you made it too damn hot. I asked you for some tea which was decent but you didn't even put honey in it. I thought you could cook but boy was I wrong."

"Well, you know what? I'm going to get myself something to eat since you don't like my damn cooking all of a sudden. Maybe you can call your sister and tell her to fly from Florida back here so she can take care of you. I mean, I know she's chilling at our second house down there but she can come and cook for your stupid ass. Maybe your mother can make her way over here so she can talk some damn sense into you because you're acting like an idiot!"

Tyson stopped in his tracks so he could turn to look at me as I took Tyra out of her high chair and brushed past him so I could put on my shoes, grab my keys, purse, and head right out of the door.

"I'm getting myself and the kids something to eat."

* * *

My stupid ass still got Tyson something to eat because I didn't want him starving of course even after he cussed me out all fucking day long and got on my _last _nerves. I just didn't understand what the hell was I doing so wrong that was making him lash out at me but I had to remind myself that he was just upset about having to stay out of the ring is all. This injury wasn't what any of us wanted but life happens.

The poutine that was next to me in the passenger's seat was smelling great while I drove back home. Tyra kept singing Happy Birthday to herself in Japanese while in the backseat as we finally arrived back at home and she kept singing to herself, albeit in her own baby talk, until it was time to eat dinner. I quickly made the table but didn't say anything as Tyson made his way into the kitchen to eat with me and the children. T.J. yawned loudly but still ate his poutine while Tyra was about to make a big mess of her mashed potatoes that she was eating in her high chair so I had to end up feeding her so she wouldn't make a mess. Tyson did say "Thank you" to me before he started to eat his food in silence which shocked the hell out of me but I said "You're welcome" in response. We didn't say anything else to each other until after I put the kids to sleep and we were about to get ready for bed ourselves. Tyson had already made himself comfortable in bed with his leg propped up on a pillow while lying down on his back. I sat down on my side of the bed with my back towards him because I was tempted to smack the hell out of him but I kept my composure...it was hard, but I did it.

"Why have you been so mean to me today, Tyson?"

"Look, I'm sorry. I've been upset about my injury and I'm not used to not wrestling."

"Maybe you need to take a break for awhile. You can't overwork yourself."

I heard Tyson scoff at what I said which meant I was about to hear an earful of his ranting but I braved myself.

"I knew you were going to say that, Tia. I feel like you and everyone else always wanted me to take a break from wrestling after I specifically told you and the others that my wrestling career is what is important to me!"

I finally turned around so I could finally face my husband so I could tell him just how I've been feeling about him and his bullshit that I'm completely over.

"Tyson, fuck sake! Everyone understands that you love wrestling but do you love your family, too!? Do you love your children!? Do you even love me!?"

"Tia, I do love you and the kids. But you know how important my wrestling career is to me, baby."

"Yeah, I know that, Tyson. You've made that shit quite fucking obvious. Hell, do you even regret marrying me?"

"I don't and I don't regret having the children with you, either."

"You sure sound like it because any time someone asks what you're doing after wrestling, you get hella defensive over that and it bothers me to no end. I cry because I still feel like I trapped you into marriage without even knowing it."

"You didn't, Tia. When it comes to my wrestling career, I'm just very…protective of it. That's all."

"You take pride in your work and I get it but don't get so defensive over it. And you know what else? I'm tired of you telling me what I've done wrong or right because it hurts my damn feelings, Tyson. I know you're hurting and everything but you don't have to be mean to me."

"Look, I'm sorry. I've just been angry lately because of my injury but I know I can't take out my frustrations out on you and I've been very mean and disrespectful to you. I'm sorry, Tia."

"Apology accepted."

I couldn't stay mad at Tyson for long so I cuddled up next to him but I did warn him that I was going to kick his ass if he kept talking shit to me because I've been nothing but a very great wife to him. I just needed get used to having him around the house for the next five to eight weeks as his rehabilitated his knee and made damn sure he wasn't doing any strenuous activity. There were times he became restless sometimes because he was eager to move around but I would have to remind him to relax and take his medication. This man was definitely The Best Bout Machine because he was eager to do something whether it was trying to get some type of exercise in, trying to walk around the house as much as he could, or simply moving his knee just as much as he could. Was there any slowing this man down? Maybe if I saddled him he would finally relax for once so he wouldn't move around as much or even attempt to do something he had no business doing.

* * *

I knew he wanted to get back into the ring very soon but luckily he was finally able to see that being at home with me and the children was the most important thing in life. Because of me constantly staying on him about resting up, his knee got better within and a month and soon he was able to chase the kids around the backyard while I sat on the steps of the patio with a huge smile on my face that was met with a smile from Tyson himself. It was a smile that I had always wanted to see, the laughter of his I always wanted to hear, and the sight of him that I always wanted in front of my brown eyes along with our children. I had been sitting on our blanket getting our food ready for our picnic when T.J. had ran over to me to give me a flower that he had picked out for me and threw it on my sandwich that I had just unpacked.

"Thank you, T.J.," I said. I picked up the flower so I could place it behind my ear.

"Welcome, Mommy!" T.J. said.

Tyson had walked towards us with Tyra's tiny hand holding onto his index finger as he helped her walk to our blanket then sat down with her.

"Kūfuku (*Hungry)?" Tyson asked the kids.

T.J. nodded his head in response while I grabbed his sandwich out of our picnic basket, opened it, and realized that I didn't cut up his sandwich like I thought I did. I told Tyson that I was going to go to the car to get the plastic knives I forgot and got up to make my way to our car to get them but stopped when a kid's ball had rolled in the middle of the parking lot. I briskly walked to gently kick the ball back to the kid and had turned back to walk towards the car when I heard tires screeching on the side of me randomly, turned to see a car flying my way, and for some odd reason I was now in shock.

Before I knew it, a sharp pain went through my body as if I had been struck by lightening despite it being nice and sunny outside. My body fell limp once it hit the windshield of the car and soon I had crashed to the hard black cement where I laid helplessly as I began to drift in and out of consciousness.

The last words I remember hearing was Tyson screaming out my name.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for the ending for this chapter but Tia will be okay! Merry Christmas to my lovely readers!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Flashback: **

"_You ever think about our future together? If we do get married and have kids? Or just a bunch of cats and dogs?" _

"_Whatever happens with us, just remember that I'll always love you and I will never forget you. And I will always protect you." _

_Me and Tyson had been at the local fair walking alongside each other as we shared cotton candy together, our arms around each other, and continued to enjoy the wonderful scenery around us. _

* * *

**Present: **

My eyes slowly opened to bright lights shining down on me which made me close my eyes for a few seconds before opening them up again to see Tyson sitting in the chair next to me. He was deep in thought, his face serious…almost stone like as I saw him look at his wedding ring on his finger while he continued to think to himself. His eyes were puffy and red from crying which meant he hadn't been asleep because his hair was also disheveled all over his head. My poor thing.

"Tyson?" I said quietly.

"Tia!?" Tyson jumped up from his seat to rush by my side. "Tia?"

"I'm okay…"

"Tia…"

Tyson began to break down crying uncontrollably so I just reached out to him as best as I could so I would be able to hold my husband close to me while he hugged me, taking extra precaution about hugging me. The doctors had come in sometime later to tell me that luckily none of my bones were broken but I did fracture my wrist but that would heal in no time because dammit I am strong. I was just happy that I had survived getting hit by that car in the parking lot at the park. It begin to feel strange that I would get hurt which meant it was my husband's turn to take care of me as I healed from my own injury and took it easy on myself. I never thought me and Tyson would both get injured but I was thankful that we were still able to move around and do normal activities but there were times that I felt that Tyson was too overprotective.

One day, I was taking a shower alone and was startled a bit when Tyson pulled back the shower curtain abruptly to see if I was okay. I told him I was but then I received a mini speech about why I should've waited for him to shower with me in case I was hurting so I ended the conversation by inviting him into the shower with me. He felt guilty about the way he treated me which is why he was overprotective of me but I had to tell him that I had forgiven him and all was well.

At least that's what I thought.

My wrist had gotten better which allowed me to pick up heavier objects around the house but it seemed like any time I wanted to do something, Tyson was right there to tell me to sit down or to not move at all. When I offered to go to the doctor's to pick up his medication, he damn near yelled at me because he thought I was trying to get myself hurt again which was an absurd assumption so this meant I had to put my foot down.

"Tyson, you can't keep me cooped up in some damn bubble for the rest of my life," I said.

"Tia, you're not going anywhere. Do you understand me? I don't want you to get hurt again!" Tyson had been putting on his tennis shoes at the front door when he had stopped me from evening going outside.

"Tyson, I won't get hurt."

"I still don't want you to leave this house."

"Tyson-"

"I SAID I DON'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE THE HOUSE!"

"YOU BETTER LOWER YOUR VOICE, TYSON!"

"I'M NOT! STAY HERE, TIA!"

I let out a small breath because I was once again close to smacking the shit out of my husband. Who knows if it was his medication messing with him or what, but I wasn't going to have this man screaming at me like he was crazy or some shit.

"Stop yelling at me, Tyson."

"Sorry, but I don't want you rushing out of the house just to get my medication for me. I can get it my damn self."

"Why are you acting like this, Tyson? I'm going to get your medication for you."

"I said no!"

I had bent down to grab my shoes when Tyson had firmly grabbed my arm but I had snatched away from him because he was going a bit damn too far right now.

"Fine, just go."

"Tia…"

I didn't say another word to him as I walked away from him to only get met by T.J. who was unfortunately woken up by our screaming session.

"Mommy…" T.J. had his teddy bear in one hand as he used his other hand to rub his eye. He then sat down against the wall in the hallway but I picked him up to carry him back to my room so I could rock him to sleep. "Daddy?"

"He'll be back."

* * *

**Flashback: **

"_Why are you acting like this, Tyson? I told you that I'm fine. I don't need you telling me where I can or can't go." _

"_I'm just trying to make sure you're alright, Tia. I don't need any of those knuckleheads messing with you because I swear I'll kill someone today!" _

"_The light is green!" _

_Tyson pulled into a parking lot of a burger joint, parked the car, and turned off the ignition but didn't get out of the car. _

"_Tia, I care about you. When you have your meltdowns, when you need a shoulder to cry on, I'm there for you and I'm protecting you now." _

"_Tyson, I just got into a shoving match, that I won, with one of my enemies. Calm the hell down." _

"_No, I won't calm the hell down, Tia!" _

"_I'm getting out of this car, I'm walking into that joint, and I'm going to eat a damn burger." _

"_Fine, whatever." _

* * *

**Present: **

I was stressed the hell out. Nothing I did seemed to be right with Tyson. I know married couples argue and shit, but damn, why we were at each other's throats all of a sudden? I had managed to calm down so that I wouldn't upset the kids who were now lying down next to me in my room. I had my head propped up on my hand as I watched T.J. and Tyra sleep side by side, rubbing my hand through the strands of their curly hair, and humming a lullaby to them as they counted sheep. The image of T.J. giving Tyra a kiss then held her hand then falling asleep alongside her would forever be etched into my memory of all the sweet interactions between the children. I never wanted the children to see me and their father fighting but it just seemed so hard to try to reason with Tyson about anything because we would always argue, fuss, and fight, and at this point I was mentally drained from all of that so I finally laid my head down to rest and ended up galling asleep.

I was woken up by Tyson easing into his side of the bed and saw him give the children kisses on their forehead then mine before taking my hand in his, lying his head on his pillow, and falling asleep. I kissed Tyson's hand before falling back to sleep myself.

I truly hoped that we would have more peaceful moments like this and less moments spent yelling at each other.


	45. Chapter 45

"Are you okay, Tia? You don't look too happy and you don't seem like yourself."

"No, I'm fine." I stood Tyra up on her feet so I could help her put on her pants. "I just didn't get enough sleep last night but I'll be good."

Tyra plopped back down onto the bed so she could watch Sesame Street alongside me in content. T.J. had finally woke up but laid his head on my lap when he saw me.

"How are the kids? You guys aren't fighting in front of them, are you?"

"No…we're trying not to."

"Tia, you can't fight with Tyson all day, every day. You're supposed to be healing from your injuries!"

"Mom, I'm okay. Tyson has just been protective over me is all but I told him everything will be fine. I know he has felt bad about treating me badly ever since his injury and when I was hit by the car, I think that really messed him up."

"Understandable. However, if you guys keep fighting, I'll drive to your house, take my grandbabies, and drop you and Tyson off at the nearest marriage counselor if you guys don't make up soon. I'll talk to you later after work. I love you."

"Love you, too. Say goodbye to grandma," I said to T.J.

He quickly waved at her then put his arm down and snuggled next to me even more.

"Love you, T.J. And tell Miss Tyra that I love her too."

"Will do. Bye, Mom."

I ended the call on my iPad, sat it down on my nightstand, and relaxed in bed with the children and the cat who decided to make his grand appearance this morning after being in the kitchen for a while. Tyson had brought us oatmeal to eat that we shared with the children who almost ate all of the food from us then helped me bathe the kids and dress them…and we still didn't say anything to each other until we were alone together in the bathroom that night. I had washed my hair and was in the process of brushing it while looking at myself in the mirror when Tyson finally spoke to me.

"What did you tell your mom when you FaceTimed her?"

I shot Tyson a quick look in the mirror to see that he was looking at me as he soaked in the tub behind me but resumed brushing my hair as I answered his question.

"I simply told her that I was doing better, that you were doing better, and that the kids were alright. They spoke to their grandmother."

"That's it?"

"Yes, Tyson, that's it. You sound like you don't believe me."

"I do but you may not have told me everything but I may find out from one of your nosy damn family members."

"Tyson, don't you start." I sat my brush down, grabbed a small hairband, and put my hair into a ponytail before heading out of the room.

I wished Tyson had stayed in the damn bathtub but he soon joined me in the room as he strutted in in his birthday suit until he put on a pair of boxers and a tank top. I wanted to ask him about his knee but he probably would've exploded on me, yelled at me, or even stormed out of the house altogether if I did…but I did anyway.

"How's your knee, Tyson?"

He sat down on his side of the bed in silence for a bit before turning to look at me as he got comfortable underneath the sheets.

"Better. I'm not as cranky about it like I was once was."

"Good because you're not going to act out again and give me shit the next time you're injured."

"I'm sorry, Tia. I'm just stressed out right now."

"You don't have to keep worrying about me and the children because we will be fine."

"I don't need another freak accident to happen to you, Tia. I know that the driver who hit you didn't mean to…I know they had a seizure and they lost control of their car. But I just…fuck, I don't want to talk about it right now." Tyson turned so his back was facing me now and he angrily let out a big huff before lying still.

"Tyson."

"Yes?"

"You're not going to stop me from going leaving the house, are you? I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow that I need to go to." I crawled to his side of the bed, laid on top of him, and started running my fingers through his strawberry locks. "I don't like fighting with you, Tyson, and I hate it when you worry yourself so much when it comes to me and the kids."

"I made you a promise when I married you that I would protect you because that's a responsibility that I would take serious."

"I know, baby, I know. But you don't have to trap me here in the home as if I'm a damsel in distress."

"I know. I'm sorry for acting like a beast."

"You're forgiven. Now give me a kiss kiss."

"Kiss kiss."

* * *

So, I was driven to my doctor's appointment by Tyson but at least he wasn't trying to barricade me in the house this time today so that was a good thing. He then took me and the children to the local fair that was going on in town and boy did that bring back some fond memories for me. I had to take it easy on myself because I wasn't one hundred percent back to my old self but I would say I was at a good seventy percent in regards to feeling better and getting over my minor setback. I had missed dancing to my records but I managed to somehow sneak it in by walking around the front room listening to my tunes while breastfeeding Tyra or rocking T.J. back to sleep if he woke up in the middle of the night and couldn't sleep.

That was it.

Music.

Music was always there for me to fall upon whenever I felt happy, sad, angry, anxious, relaxed, and in the zone whenever I got ready to dance, extending my arms above my head, letting the rhythm of the music take over me when it needed to. I let my mind wander back to watching Tyson buy cotton candy for the children to try for the first time and bring them back to the bench where I was sitting. He sat Tyra on his lap while T.J. sat between me and his papa who started to pass everyone a piece of pink cotton candy that everyone except Tyra enjoyed. Her face was scrunched up when she bit into the piece of cotton candy that Tyson had given her and spit it out on the ground.

"Little girl," Tyson said.

"What?" Tyra responded.

"What?" Tyson handed me the stick of cotton candy so he could lift Tyra up with both hands. "Young lady, where did you learn such language?"

"Hi…dada…"

"Oh, okay. I'll let you slide this once but next time you'll be in big trouble, young lady." Tyson kissed her forehead then yanked another piece of cotton candy that he began to nibble on and gave another piece to T.J. who was enjoying the candy. "You like it?"

"Hai!" T.J. responded.

"Good. Hey, pretty lady in charge."

"Yes?" I answered with a smile.

"I got you a present and it's waiting for you at home for you."

"Can't wait to see it."

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay and I know I'm late but Happy New Year anyway! **


	46. Chapter 46

**Flashback: **

"_Here is a nice big stuffed teddy bear just for you!" Tyson handed me the bear that he had just won for and gave me a kiss on my cheek. "You like it?" _

"_I do! Thank you!" I put my arm around Tyson's waist as we started to walk together through the crowd that had come to have a good time at the carnival. _

"_Anything for you, my darlin'. Say, do you want to come watch me wrestle my first match at the gym near the gas station on Du Pont Lane?" _

"_Sure but I have to get first row seats and I do mean all of the seats." _

"_You can't have all of the seats but you can get a special seat just for you where you can see me wrestle up close and personal." _

"_That sounds like a good plan to me AND you better do a backflip onto my lap." _

"_Okay, I'll try to do that but I can't promise you that I won't hurt you." _

"_It's all good." _

"_Of course it's all good for you because you like seeing my ass in general which is why we've been showering together as of late." _

"_I love your backside." _

"_I know you do." There was a slight pause before Tyson asked me a question I never thought he would. "What if we walk down this very same path but married with children?" _

"_Married with children? Us, married with children?" _

"_Yeah. I mean it's possible right? It could happen and we could have, oh I don't know, two kids or whatever and maybe a pet? Anything is possible. We could bring our children to this very carnival and walk down this very path we're walking on right now with them walking right in front of us. It would be a great sight to see." _

"_Well, as long as you stock up peanut butter sandwiches while I'm pregnant, everything will be good because I'll be eating all of the sandwiches in sight," I said with a chuckle. "But yes, that would be something if we did get married and had kids. But I would definitely eat a lot of peanut butter sandwiches." _

"_And you'll beautiful eating those sandwiches just like you look beautiful right now walking next to me." _

"_Oh, I see you're trying to get some tonight." _

"_Maybe, maybe not." _

* * *

**Present: **

"You're not going to crawl on the ground," Tyson said to Tyra who was trying to do just that. "I don't care if you pout, you're not crawling on the grass and dirt." When Tyra's little lip poked out when she was picked up, she perked up when she was given a compromise that made her happy. "I'll give you some ice cream."

"Tyson, ice cream will be too cold for her to eat," I said.

"No, it won't because I'll just give her a little taste of it, not an entire ice cream cone."

"Tyson, no."

"Lighten up, Tia. It'll be fine because it's just some delicious ice cream that she needs to try."

I stopped pushing the stroller so I could give Tyson a long stare that meant that I had something to say and I was going to say it right then and there. Tyson hoisted Tyra onto his shoulders and turned to look at me with a smile on his face.

"Are you trying to overrule what I'm saying?"

"Nope. Just let her try some ice cream and have some fun at the carnival before we go home, baby. Please?"

"Fine."

When Tyson fed her a little spoon of ice cream, Tyra smacked her little lips together in excitement as she found a new favorite dessert that she devoured before finally falling asleep alongside her brother. The two of them had fun at the carnival but it was time to head home as it was getting late and it was time for a bath and bedtime once we arrived home. T.J. was fussy when he was given a bath but fell asleep quickly once he was in his pajamas and comfortable in bed. Tyra was a different story as she was alert after being given a bath and was all over the place out of excitement, crawling around everywhere, even going as far to crawl all the way into the living room that was shrouded in pitch black darkness. Tyson had gone to get her as I laid down in bed and out of the blue was a loud thud in the hallway. I heard Tyson yell out "FUCK!" which made Tyra laugh out loud and Timmy came waltzing into the room meowing as he approached me on my side of the bed. I picked him up to pet him then saw Tyson walk back into the room with Tyra in his arms and a mad look on his face. He sat Tyra down on the bed, picked up Timmy, and had some words for him.

"You are lucky I love you," he said to Timmy.

"Meow."

"Yeah, love you, too. Oh, Tia, I didn't give you your present."

"You can give it to me after we finally get Tyra to fall asleep and trust me when I say I didn't forget about my present." I winked at him as I got ahold of Tyra and began to rock that little girl to sleep finally.

* * *

My present from Tyson was a vinyl of one of my favorite records from my favorite artist Sade. I immediately played it on my record player without hesitation but had to remember to keep the volume low as I didn't want to wake the children. I was quite happy that Tyson had no shirt on because my face was pressed against his pecks as we slow danced with each other with the sound of Sade filling our ears. The lights were dimmed around us while we held onto each other, his arms around me, and my arms around his waist while my hands found their way to his ass.

"You enjoying what you're touching?"

"I am."

"Hm," Tyson said with a slight chuckle.

"Tyson?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

_**I gave you all the love I got **_

_**I gave you more than I could give **_

_**I gave you love **_

_**I gave you all that I have inside **_

_**Then you took my love **_

_**You took my love **_

_**Didn't I tell you **_

_**What I believe **_

_**Did something that **_

_**A love like that won't last **_

_**Didn't I give you**_

_**All that I got to**_

_**Give baby**_

_**I fave you all the love I got **_

_**I gave you more than I could give **_

_**Gave you love **_

_**I gave you all that I have inside**_

_**And you took my love**_

_**You took my love **_

_**I keep crying **_

_**I keep trying, for you **_

_**There's nothing like **_

_**You and I, baby **_

_**This is no ordinary love **_

_**No ordinary love **_

_**This is no ordinary love **_

_**No ordinary love **_

I couldn't stop looking into his eyes. They were very mesmerizing at the moment.

Damn. I can't even make a complete sentence inside of my head because I'm…a mess. This is the same man who I wanted to strangle not too long ago but now here we were…just us.

His presence was something that was driving me crazy…then again he was on top of me right now. It was my idea to grab a blanket from our room, lay it down on the floor, and make love to each other as Sade kept playing on the stereo which seemed to help my husband with his strokes. He couldn't dance for shit but he made up for it many ways and knowing how to make me cum is one of them.

Tyson kissed me hard as he rubbed my clit which made me gasp and arch my back as I came but damn did it feel good because a wave of relief washed over me. I was relaxed now, my mind clear, and my body was lying on top of my husband's now as we drifted off to sleep together after we both had gotten some much needed cold water.

_**This is no ordinary love **_

_**No ordinary love **_

_**This is no ordinary love **_

_**No ordinary love**_

No ordinary love, indeed.


	47. Chapter 47

"How's your knee? Timmy didn't make you hurt yourself again, did he?" I asked Tyson.

"No, thank goodness. Thank you, darling." He gave me a kiss on my cheek when I sat his bowl of oatmeal down in front of him.

"You are welcome. Don't you throw your spoon down on the ground, Tyson Smith, Jr.!"

T.J. was about to have a temper tantrum over his oatmeal until Tyson spoke to him, making him give his father his undivided attention asap.

"Don't. You. Throw. Your. Spoon."

T.J. immediately put his spoon into his food and started eating it without any hesitation whatsoever throughout the duration of breakfast. There were times he listened to me but whenever Tyson would warn T.J. about acting up, there would be no issue from him for the rest of the day.

* * *

Me and Tyson weren't strict disciplinarians but we weren't going to let T.J. throw temper tantrums in the store or in public, let him run around the house and knock anything and everything over, and we for sure weren't going to let him run around in general or pout if he didn't get his way. But my parents were a different story. And before I knew it, I found myself in the middle of an argument between them and Tyson.

I had been in the kitchen making a pitcher of lemonade when I overheard Tyson becoming agitated and irritated with my parents about being told how to raise our children. Tyson never disrespected my parents but he had a way of getting his point across without cussing you out or anything of that nature. My parents, being the grandparents that they are, insisted that Tyson was being too hard on T.J. and needed to let up on him so he could be a kid but Tyson didn't want to hear that at all because T.J. was going to listen to his parents.

"Tyson, you're being too hard on your son. Are you going to behave this way with Tia or are you going to spoil her and possibly let her get away with everything?" my mother asked.

"What in the world…" I muttered to myself. "Ah, drat..."

Once I saw T.J. walking into the kitchen visibly upset over what he was hearing, I stopped stirring the lemonade, picked him up and stepped out of the kitchen to see what all of the commotion was about and saw Tyson standing in front of my parents who were seated on the couch with his hands on his hips. Whenever his hands were on his hips, I knew that that meant he was beyond pissed off which meant…bad damn news.

"I understand that you love your grandchildren, but I'm still their father and they're not going to misbehave. Yes, I get it, they're children and they're going to act up and there's been times where I have let T.J. throw a temper tantrum here and there and tire himself out but it's rare. I'm simply telling him to not misbehave but you guys are acting as if I'm hurting the boy."

"Tyson, listen, I understand you're the children's father but you still should lighten up a bit," my father said.

"Why is it whenever I discipline my children you guys always intervene and make me out to be the bad guy here? This is something I truly do not understand whatsoever!"

"Tyson, you're being too hard on the kids," my mother said.

"I'm not being too hard on my children…Tia, please. Help. Me."

So now here I was in the middle between my husband and my parents. Now, I have two options: defend my husband, my parents, or remain neutral. My husband would want me to take his side while my parents would want me to take their side but I had to side with my husband on this issue.

"Listen, mom, dad, Tyson is making some valid points and I'm agreeing with him because we have to raise our children the way we think is best. You guys can spoil the children but don't let them get away with everything."

"Tia, are you really taking Tyson's side in this matter?" my dad asked me. "He shouldn't be yelling at the kids if they do something wrong."

"He's not yelling at them he just has his own way of warning the kids to not misbehave or do something they're not supposed to. Tyson has a way of being serious but doesn't yell at the children so there's no need for you guys to overreact."

"Tia, it's still wrong," my mom said.

"No disrespect, but I'm not going to listen to this because T.J. and Tyra are _our _children and we're going to raise them how we wish to," Tyson said.

"Tyson, you're not making my daughter turn against us are you? You're not around here controlling her and everything around here are you?"

Why the hell did my dad say that for?

"No! Why would you say that?"

"It wouldn't be the first time he's been a bad influence on you," my dad said.

"Well, if you feel that way then I don't think you should stay here then," Tyson said softly. "I'm not going to be made out to be a bad guy simply because I'm discipling my children and I won't continue to his conversation anymore."

"Fine," my mom said.

Whenever my parents visited, I enjoyed their company but today was a different because they were getting on my nerves and I couldn't want for them to finally leave our house. I couldn't believe my parents really thought that Tyson was controlling me simply because I agreed with him on how to raise our children. I didn't regret my decision though and I never will because I said what I said and I meant every damn word of it, too. My love was agitated after they left so I challenged him to a game of Street Fighter which cheered him up when he thought he had me in a few rounds but I ended up whooping his ass each and every time. Tyra had woken up from her nap which meant she was hungry and looking for her papa so he could hold her while she drunk her milk from her bottle. T.J. was getting a wee bit jealous at the attention his sister was getting, frowned at Tyson who noticed quickly, and was excited when Tyson told him to sit on his lap so he could teach him how to play the game. I had been sitting on the couch while Tyson and the children sat in front of me on the floor and I started to think about how lucky I was to have my own family, even if my parents thought that me and my husband's parenting skills weren't up to "their standards". I know my parents probably thought that Tyson took me away from them as I was "their precious little girl" and I there was no way I could do "any wrong". I still remember the day that my mom took me to the doctors for a regular checkup and almost fainted on the floor when she heard me say something she wouldn't thought I'd say in years.

* * *

**Flashback: **

"_Do you smoke?" _

"_No." _

"_Do you drink?" _

"_No." _

"_Are you sexually active?" _

"…_Sometimes." _

_I could feel the stare my mother gave me but I remained poised as I answered all of the doctor's remaining questions. _

"_Who are you having sex with?" _

_I kept my eyes fixated on the scenery outside out the window as my mom drove but kept hassling me about me saying that I've been having sex. _

"_Tyson." _

"_TYSON!?" _

"_Yes." _

"_So when you were defying us by not returning home, you were at Tyson's house having sex! How many times did you guys have sex, Tia!?" _

"_This was our second or third time having sex. He used a condom so I'm not pregnant." _

"_I'm glad you guys used protection but the fact you still went out and had sex with Tyson is still bad! If he gets you pregnant one day and leaves you, then what!?" _

"_He's not going to get me pregnant and leave me, okay? You're just making stuff up now." _

"_No, I'm not, Tia! You need to be careful and not be reckless when you get angry sometimes. It doesn't make any sense." _

"_Well, me and Tyson have been childhood friends for a long time and we happened to start having sex with each other. Are you going to ground me now?" _

"_No. If you make a mistake, I have to let you learn from it." _

"_Are you going to tell dad?" _

_My mother let out a small sigh but shook her head still. _

"_No, he doesn't need to know and don't you tell him either." _

* * *

**Present: **

We had to get the kids to bed early so we could bathe and make ourselves a banana split that we shared together before finally winding down. Tyson laid his head in my lap so I could comb my fingers through his curly locks that smelled like lemon.

"Your parents must still think we're teenagers and I snatched you away from them."

"I know and I'm sorry that they still behave that way, love."

"It's not your fault, Tia. I know damn well I'm not yelling at the kids when I get on them but I'm also going to be stern if they start to throw a temper tantrum and I don't want T.J. going ape shit on you one day when I'm on the road."

"He won't, babe. Speaking of the road, what did your doctor tell you?"

"To give the healing process one more month and I will be back to normal."

"That's good. And guess what?"

"You want another banana split?"

"Please?"

"Give me a kiss first."

"Okay." I gave him a quick peck on the lips then playfully flicked his exposed nipple since he didn't have a shirt on. "Now go and get me a banana split, please!"


	48. Chapter 48

The house was unusually quiet but I had realized I woke up later than usual, my phone telling me that it was 11:30 in the morning but I had nowhere to rush to today. I made myself a quick small cup of coffee, showered, and tightened up the living room while waiting for Tyson to return with the children from his morning run. As I cleaned up for the day, I couldn't help but think back to what my parents said about my husband being too "hard" on our children. They were only three and one for goodness sake! I don't know why my parents were starting to treat me as if I was a little girl again but like hell was I going to let them annoy me and tell me and Tyson had to raise our own children. I never understood it at all but then again my parents were very protective of me and I know that deep down my father still didn't want me to marry Tyson since he's a wrestler because he still wanted me to marry a doctor, lawyer, pharmacist, just about anyone who wasn't a wrestler. I made it quite clear that I was going to marry Tyson when I first moved in with him after we had reconnected again after T.J. was born. I told my parents I wasn't going to disappear off the face of this earth and not tell Tyson of his own son that needed to grow up with a father in his life. Sometimes I felt bad not telling my parents about some of the issues me and Tyson would have but sometimes they are just looking for an excuse sometimes to get me to leave him for whatever reason but I love my husband too much to leave him.

Timmy meowed loudly as he wanted water in his bowl because he was thirsty and when I gave him some, he meowed "Thank you" and drunk his beverage until he heard the rest of his family outside of the sliding door. He perked up, ran towards the door, and meowed multiple times until his siblings came through the door with his papa right behind them.

"Timmy!" Tyra said to the cat as she went to hug him.

Timmy licked his sister's face in excitement as if he hadn't seen her in forever along with his brother who picked him up and put him on the couch. Tyson closed the door behind him, let out a big sigh, then sat next to the cat on the couch to catch his breath for a bit because I know the kids are wore him out which meant it was time to take them to grandma and grandpa's house.

"You okay?" I asked Tyson.

"I love these two but we need to drop them off at my parent's house," he replied. "Tyra almost rolled down the hill I hike up sometimes and I almost fell trying to grab her. Then T.J. happened to slip and almost rolled down the hill too so I had to catch him so I decided to come back home and get them ready for their grandparents for the weekend.

"Welp, I'm glad you and the children are soft. T.J., Tyra, time to get washed up!" I said.

Tyra shook her head at me with the quickness when she heard those words.

"No!" she said.

"Did you just say no, little girl?" Tyson asked her.

Tyra grinned at him as I picked her up and grabbed T.J.'s hand so I could take them to my room to get them cleaned up and dressed to go to their grandparent's house.

* * *

Tyson was in the garage lifting weights, flexing his damn muscles that did things to me whenever I saw them along with the beads of sweat that decorated his body…I couldn't stay in the damn garage long because I was tempted to do some things to him. I took our clothes out of the washer, stuck them in the dryer, and was going to head out but I turned around to see Tyson still lifting his weights up and down…down and up…his body chiseled to perfection…dammit! I found myself on top of him as he continued to lift weights while listening to his music in his earphones but he was definitely aware of me looking directly at his face that my lips latched onto his cheek which made him put the weight on its hook and sat up. He kissed my cheek in return, took out his earphones, and smiled big at me.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Sorry for interrupting you but I just couldn't help myself right now," I replied.

"You're good. I was just finishing up my workout. What do you want to do this weekend now that our rascals are out of the house?"

"I'm not sure…anything you want to do, I guess. This tank top you're wearing is going to get ripped off! Who told you to wear this muscle tank top that's exposing your chest, your nipples, everything!"

"Hmm, you know you like all of this damn goodness so why don't you get the whipped cream?"

"Whipped cream?"

"Yes, whipped cream."

"Well, well, well, I see someone is hungry and horny."

"Just like you are. I mean, you _are _sitting on my dick right now." His hands rested on my waist as kissed me on my lips and cheek.

"I'll make a mental note of that because we do need to eat the rest of it…" I kissed my husband once more and gave him a long hug that I didn't want to end.

He held onto me tightly as we sat in silence for a moment holding each other, not caring how much time was passing, and not caring about anything else at that very moment. There were times where we would hug each other and never let go for what seemed like eternity but we had enjoyed every single minute of it and wouldn't have traded that quality time for anything in the entire world. I did it often after Tyson would make me a peanut butter sandwich when I was pregnant with Tyra after I raised hell about not eating one. My husband was always there for me despite us having our differences yet my own parents were reverting back to their old ways of being suspicious of their son-in-law even though they've known him since he was a child. There was no way I was going to let them break up my marriage that I've been enjoying because I am with my soulmate.

"Tyson?"

"Yes?"

"I love you and I will love you for the rest of my entire life."

"I'll love you for the rest of my entire life, too." Tyson looked me in my eyes as he continued to speak to me and I listened intently. "I'm blessed to call you my wife and blessed to have two wonderful children with you and I wouldn't have it any other way, Tia. Please don't leave me because of your damn parents."

I chuckled at that remark but I didn't want him to think I'd leave him because of my parents because that wasn't going to happen whatsoever. I mean, who else would make me some peanut butter sandwiches when I wanted some?

"I promise you I won't leave you because of my parents," I said. "They'll get over themselves and they probably think you snatched me away from them but whatever. I know you're going to shower but can you massage my back real quick before I stretch out and dance a little?"

"Of course, love."


	49. Chapter 49

My back was grateful that my husband was massaging it, his fingers firmly but gently driving themselves into my skin, my body relaxing as Tyson made sure I was comfortable while he treated me well. My back was sore unfortunately and sometimes I had trouble sleeping but it wasn't as bad as it was when I first came home from the hospital after getting hit by that car at the park. Tyson's nerves had been so bad that I don't think he slept or ate for the first couple of days after the ordeal and I was worried that he was going to drive himself mad about me being hurt because I had never seen him so distraught but he never left my side when I was hurt. I'm surprised my parents didn't blame him for the accident but I'm sure they did so inside of their heads. I had to stop thinking about them because the massage I was getting was terrific…so damn terrific that I was surprised I didn't try to fuck Tyson when his hands made their way down to my ass before they stopped. I was lying in bed after all so it's not like we couldn't have gotten it on but there was always time for us to get it on in the sheets and I could scream his name out loud without waking the kids.

"Finished," Tyson said softly to me and kissed my cheek. "You feel better?"

"I feel very good, thank you," I said.

"No problem. I'm going to shower then we can go somewhere tonight for some fun. What do you have a plan for?"

"Anything you want to do, I'm okay with it."

"I think I have an idea."

"Okay. I'm just going to lie here in my panties until you get out of the shower."

"You tryin' to get me to have an erection?"

"Maybe."

"Hmph."

* * *

**Flashback: **

_I was sitting front row for Tyson's match not knowing what to expect as this was my first time attending a wrestling match in person and this was also my first time watching him wrestle. I had sat through a few hours of wrestlers throwing each other over the top rope, smacking the hell out of their opponents with chops, watched people fly probably one hundred feet in the air to jump on their opponents that who were delirious while standing on the floor, and I did see some kendo stick action that intrigued me while also making me cringe a bit. Tyson was apart of the main event and I was thankful it was a regular match that he had. He had given me a kiss when he saw me then made his way into the ring where his opponent was waiting for him. _

_The bell had rung which signaled the commencement of the match and I ate my popcorn hastily as I watched Tyson lock up with his opponent, drag him down to the ground, and apply a tight hold on the guy he was battling. I was on the edge of my seat, literally, as Tyson seemed to float while he was in the ring, his feet lifting him in the air as he did a bunch of aerial moves I've seen him practice before but never perform in person. I was beyond in love and proud of him when he won his match as I was cheering my head off when the referee made the one, two, three count and declared Tyson the victor. He rolled out of the ring to give me a huge hug and kiss then told me to meet him by the popcorn stand as he was going back to the locker room to get dressed. I had gotten some more popcorn, sat down in a random chair by the stand, and waited patiently for Tyson before some random guy had come up to me to ask me a bunch of questions. _

"_You with Tyson?" he asked. _

"_Yes, I am." _

"_Why?" _

"_Because we've known each other since we were kids." _

"_No way." _

"_Yes, way. I'm sorry but who are you?" _

"_I'm a wrestler, that's who I am. You're not one of these ring rats trying to get with Tyson, are you?" _

"_Goodness gracious! NO!" _

"_What's the matter? Am I making you angry?" the guy said mockingly. _

"_Hey! Get the hell away from my girlfriend!" Tyson had walked up to the idiot and shoved him out of my way. _

"_Fine man…" the idiotic wrestler walked away from me finally and disappeared in the crowd of people still exiting the gym. _

"_You okay, Tia?" _

"_I am. Can we go get something to eat?" _

"_Of course." _

"_I'm sorry that that asshole messed with you." _

_I got up and put my arm around Tyson as we walked out of the gym and towards his car in the parking lot. _

"_It's okay. I want some pepperoni pizza if that's okay with you." _

"_Anything you want, baby." _

* * *

**Present: **

I had my head on Tyson's shoulder as I reminisced about the many times we came to our local pizza parlor that we always come to if we wanted a bite to each after my dance sessions or his matches. Tyson drunk some of his soda then started skimming through the dessert menu to see if there was anything good for us to order and I happened to pick out a brownie dessert that came with two scoops of vanilla ice cream. I had been craving ice cream so when our food finally arrived, I devoured both scoops as Tyson had one bite and let me have the rest of his as he ate the brownie. I took another bite out of my brownie, looked at Tyson who was smiling at me, then looked back down at my food with a big smile on my face.

"Why are you looking at me?" I asked.

"Why not?" Tyson responded.

"I'm not wearing any makeup, my hair is pulled back into a bun, and I'm wearing leggings with a regular t-shirt with Toms. I don't feel pretty."

"And why don't you feel pretty?"

"Because I just don't…I feel as if I haven't been keeping up with myself much ever since the accident, my parents have been behaving like little children instead of adults…I guess a lot has been building up. I talked to my therapist and she told me that I need a break from my parents so I think that's something I need to consider. But I would hate to do that because I want the children to spend as much time with their grandparents as they can, you know?"

"I understand, Tia. Your parents still won't overrule us on how we raise our children but it's okay to love them from afar and still make sure they see their grandkids grow up. Also, you are a very damn elegant woman who is sexy and you don't have to dress all fancy to prove it either. I never expect you to dress fancy every single day so I don't want you thinking that I expect that from you."

"What did I do to deserve a great husband like you?"

"Well, I fell for you and fate brought us back together."

Fate brought us back together.

"You think fate brought us back together?"

"I know it did."

"I love you…" Those words just slipped out of my mouth but I'm glad that they did because it was on my heart to say those words.

"I love you more."

* * *

Nails dug deep into Tyson's skin as we both came together, our bodies on cloud nine as we slowly caught our breathe after screaming out each other's names as we made mad, loud, and passionate love to each other. I snuggled under the covers as Tyson pulled them over us, gave him a goodnight kiss, and laid my head directly over his heart so I could hear it beating as I drifted to sleep.

It was a heartbeat that let me know that I was fortunate enough to see fate bring us together indeed and I was grateful for my wonderful husband, children, and life in general.

* * *

**Author's Note: More cuteness, I can't help it. **


	50. Chapter 50

Tyson was still lying next to me when I woke up in the morning so I quietly gave him a kiss on his cheek, slipped out of bed to make us both cups of coffee, and brought them back to the room. The smell seemed to get Tyson out of his slumber as I watched him move a little in the bed so I slowly laid on his back since he was lying on his stomach and kissed him once more on his beard.

"Morning," I whispered in his ear.

"Morning," he said quietly and groggily to me. "Is that coffee I smell?"

"It is."

"Thank you, Tia."

"You're welcome."

We sat up in bed drinking our coffee and watching Tom and Jerry before lying back down for a few hours to just talk with one another and I didn't care about time at all. I didn't check my phone to see what time it was either because all I cared about was spending my time with Tyson as we talked about everything and anything that came to mind, the good, the bad, and the ugly. He even told me that he still felt bad about pushing me out of his way one day when I was making food when he had just injured his leg and wish that that that day never happened but I told him that I forgave him. Whenever me and Tyson had our heart to hearts, it seemed as if I learned something new about him but that was alright because I told that whenever he was ready to tell me about something that was bothering him when he was ready to do so. I let him talk to me about his feelings about being a father, if he was doing a good job at that, and at being a good husband. He told me that ever since I had told him about T.J., that he started putting money aside for him and started doing the same with his sister when she was born as he wanted to make sure the kids were set for life and he also told me that whatever was his was also mine as well.

I told him "I love you". We said it often to each other quite often but we truly meant that because he had my back while I had his because we needed each other. That's what mattered the most.

* * *

It would be selfish of me to say that I wanted him to stay with me instead of going back to work but his knee had finally healed up one hundred percent and I was now seeing him off at the airport. The children had reached the age that they understood that Daddy had to leave us for a few days and while Tyra simply said "Bye, bye, Dada" and focused on drinking milk from her bottle, T.J. had a hard time seeing Tyson leave us as he started to cry when his papa said he'd be back soon.

"Don't go…" T.J. sobbed.

"T.J., Daddy will be right back in a few days! I promise I'll be back and when I come back, we can go get funnel cakes," Tyson said.

"Promise? Cakes?" T.J. said.

"Yes, I promise," Tyson said.

"Okay." T.J. wiped his eyes, gave his papa a big hug and a kiss, and watched him give me a big hug and kiss as well.

T.J. waved at Tyson who gave us all one more wave before heading towards security and grabbed my hand as we walked out of the airport so we could get back to the car. Once we had got home, Tyson had FaceTimed us which made T.J. super happy so I let him chat with him for awhile before finally being able to speak and gave Tyra the phone but she ended up hanging up on him and laughed about it. I called Tyson back and let him see the devious grin on his daughter's face while she continued to laugh at what she did. I blew a kiss to him, told him that I love him and he needs to hurry back home, then hung up so I could make myself and the kids some dinner.

* * *

It was a bit strange not having Tyson in the house now but I knew that he'd be back home in no time. I gave the children a bath, read them a bedtime story, and promised them that they could see their father tomorrow because he was going to call us again.

"Daddy come home?" T.J. asked me.

"In a few days," I told him as I sat him in my lap. I was sitting in the rocking chair in his room along with Tyra who was excited for story time and couldn't wait for me to start reading. "Okay, time for the story to begin."

I went grocery shopping in the morning to buy some more food for the house before I became too lazy for the day because I had two little ones to look after but I didn't mind. I let them run around the house a bit while I put some food in the oven then took them outside so they could run around before AEW came on. The two little ones were glued to the t.v. as they watched Tyson wrestle, laughing whenever he did a high flying move but frowning whenever he would get beat up. Tyra took the most offense to it when she threw her bottle down on the floor when Tyson had went down for a three count but kicked out before the referee could count to three then clapped her hands alongside T.J. when they saw Tyson gain the upper hand and get the win finally. Seeing them happy because they could watch their papa on t.v. when he was away or even FaceTiming Tyson so he could see the children was something that mattered to me the most as a mother and a wife. Unfortunately, my parents still believed that my husband held me hostage, brainwashed me, and basically told me to go against them which wasn't the case at all but I let them believed what they wanted to believe…but I was surprised when they called me to check on me and the kids. They didn't say "I'm sorry" but they would eventually get to that soon because whenever they were wrong, they took a good while to apologize for their wrongdoings but I would never hold my breath on it.

At least I had my cousin Sarah to help me with my children when Tyson was away sometimes as I had some doctor and therapy appointments to go to but Tyson was always one phone call away. I had just finished up my appointment with my therapist when he called me so I sat in the car to FaceTime him before I drove back home.

"I'm sorry but I have to go to Florida for an important business meeting," he told me. "I'll be home very soon so please tell the kids that for me."

"I will. Don't feel bad about having to do your job, Tyson. Okay?"

"Okay."

"I don't like it when you look sad."

Tyson ran his hands through his curly hair that I wish I could run my own hands through at the moment and sighed softly as he tried to smile.

"I know but I can't help myself, Tia."

"I know but listen once I get home, I'll call you again so Tyra and T.J. can talk to you because they were excited to see Daddy on t.v. yesterday!"

"Well, shit! That makes me feel good! Tell me the details, toots!"


	51. Chapter 51

Who knew that the day my husband would return home that that would also be the day that he would get Dance Dance Revolution 2 hooked up in our garage and would have the kids dancing away on it as well. I had literally just woken up to the sounds of Tyra squealing which made me think that she had gotten into some shit alongside her brother somehow when I was asleep but it turns out that Tyson had arrived home earlier than expected but didn't wake me as he wanted to surprise me in his own way. I had walked in on Tyson holding Tia in one arm with T.J. right next to him jumping around on all of the arrows on the machine while giggling out loud. His little feet landed on some of the arrows but he was more concerned about jumping along with his dad and sister because he was having all of the fun in the world playing on a big arcade machine. Once the song they were dancing to finished, they began to select another song so I decided to watch them as they played another round before finally noticing I was standing right behind them.

"Mama!" T.J. said. "Dada's here!"

"I know," I said with a smile. "And apparently he brought a big gift with him, too."

"Yes, yes I did and it's a great addition," Tyson said. He stepped off the platform to give me a kiss and handed Tyra to me as he picked up T.J. "You like it?"

"I do but when the heck did you buy this thing?"

"I bought it last month and I had it installed this morning by the time I returned."

"Oh, so you cared more about this arcade then you did coming back home to me and the kids?" I joked.

"Nah, nonsense. The oatmeal should be done now so let's all go eat and see what bullshit we can get into today."

"Tyson!" I said.

"The kids won't remember what I'm saying."

"Shit!" Tyra said.

"You were saying, Tyson!?"

"She won't remember saying shit."

"I'm going to get you."

* * *

Now that Tyson was back home and could look after the kids, I decided to go for a jog down the small road near our cabin and up the small mountain where the trail ends. I slipped on one of my track suits, sneakers, and I was out the door to get some fresh crisp air that made me feel great. It was the beginning of September and the air around me filled my lungs with the oxygen that I needed to flow into my body as I focused on getting up to the mountain that overlooked our neighborhood. My legs were burning just a bit but I welcome each and every single slight sting in my legs as they carried me down the trail, past more houses and cabins, little rabbits, and trees while I made my way up to the mountain that was my destination that awaited me. It didn't take me long to descend up it, my eyes focused on the spot I was envisioning myself until I finally found myself staring out at the place I was fortunate enough to call home and reveled in the wonderful sight. I honestly could look at the scenery because it was as if I was staring at a picture of that was painted right in front of me then chuckled to myself when I remembered how I had asked Tyson "Why the hell would you want to buy a cabin damn near in the middle of nowhere?" to which he responded "So we can have a getaway spot to make love in, play video games, eat a bunch of junk food and shit, and just do dumb shit together!" I'm glad he choose this place to call home. I had apologized before for choosing to remain in Canada despite Tyson working hard to buy a house in Florida for our family but he said it was okay as his sister was occupying it and looking after it for us so there was that. I decided jog to our local market which wasn't far from our house to pick up some apples to snack on, jogged back home, and found Tyson lying on the couch with T.J. sleeping on his chest alongside Tyra. I snapped a quick photo of the cute moment then carried the kids to their rooms to lay them down and went back into the living room to turn off the t.v. before I put the apples I had away and snacked on one as I pondered what to make for dinner.

I put my earphones back into my ears as I began to prepare spaghetti until the smell of the turkey meat I was cooking woke Tyson right out of his sleep and before I knew it I felt his soft lips on my neck which made me jump a little.

"Oof!" I said. "Hey…" I took my earphones out of my ear as I kissed my love then continued to cook the meat. "Have a nice nap?"

"Yes, yes I did."

"You look nice in that pink t-shirt."

"Why, thanks. Spaghetti?"

"Yes."

Tyson grabbed a pot, filled it with water, and put it on the stove then threw some pasta in it, not even caring to measure how much we actually needed but I figured what the hell because Tyson definitely had an appetite. I took another bite of my apple then started to talk to Tyson about something that I've had on my mind for a few days that I've wanted to say to him.

"Hey, you know what I've been thinking about? So, there's this local theater not too far from here and it just opened up and they're holding auditions for some plays and some of them even involve dancing. I've always wanted to do some acting of my along with dancing. What do you think?"

"That's great but when do the auditions start?"

"They said in a few weeks, sometime near October."

"What about the kids?"

"Since auditions are in the morning, I'll have to…somewhat reluctantly pull my mother's leg to watch the kids without telling me what I'm doing right or wrong with them."

Tyson chuckled at the truth but got serious for a moment as he ran his fingers through his strawberry hair as he thought to himself for a second.

"Um, how long are the auditions? Sorry…"

"No, it's fine. It's only for like maybe two to four hours and they're held twice a week, sometimes three times and it's early in the morning at ten."

"Okay, that's good. If it's something that makes you happy, then I'll fully support you."

"Thanks." I stood on my toes so I could kiss my husband on the lips then continued to cook while eating my apple until Tyson stood behind me to cup my breasts.

Well, of course one thing led to another and I found myself on top of him trying my hardest not to scream too loud but damn my husband knew had to make love to me when he got me nice and aroused. I whispered to him "Fucker", gave him a long kiss, then dragged him into the shower so we could freshen up and continue cooking dinner (I promise we turned the stove off before we made love to each other). Tyson decided that he wasn't going to put on a shirt but slipped on a pair of pants and his shoes again as he was going to head out to the store after dinner so he decided that him being shirtless was the way to go. And I didn't mind at all as he helped me warm up the pasta sauce while continuing to cook the pasta and stood behind me the entire time since he's taller than me.

Show off.

* * *

I think sometimes life has its way of throwing me a huge curveball that I may or may not be able to catch right away because it throws me off guard at times and unfortunately it came too damn soon. Me and Tyson and agreed that if he was home with the kids then he would watch them while I auditioned for the local play but when I came back home one day, he was agitated with me because apparently I had taken too long to come back from my audition and he had to postpone one of his conference calls so he could look after the kids. I told him I had to stop by the post office to mail something off but his remark was "You could've put the damn mail into the mailbox before you left out of the house, Tia."

"Can you lower your voice before you wake the kids up from their nap?"

"I'm the one that should be napping since I have a conference call to make then I have to fly down to Florida to do even more business and I can't even focus!"

I don't know why Tyson was so worked up but he stepped outside onto the patio to pace back and forth while waiting for a call but I wanted to get to the bottom of this so I joined him outside.

"Tyson, this is real life. Sometimes your kids are going to drive you crazy and sometimes your wife may need to take a moment to stop somewhere to take care of something important."

"Or audition for a play?"

Those words stung. The way he said those words stung me. As if me wanting to do something I loved was a damn problem.

"You're a fucking asshole, you know that?"

"Whatever. Now leave me alone because I'm about to take a call."

"Fuck you."

"Likewise."


	52. Chapter 52

In the morning, I took the kids with me to the local theater to audition for another play that they were going to hold once it opened. There was something that caught my eye instantaneously that a premise that I could relate to at the moment: someone, feeling lost at times in a world where they feel unwanted, unloved, unappreciated, finally finds the strength within to remind themselves that they could overcome any obstacle in life. It was something that I instantly connected to even though the play didn't have a name just yet. Two kind elder women were working at the check in desk offered to watch my children as I stepped into a dance room where three judges were sitting behind a fold out table with their pens and pads in front of them. I wasn't intimidated at all by the judges are they were the ones who called me back as they strongly felt I was the right person to lead the one person show that they were creating very soon and boy was I excited. I was told say something off the top of my head in regards to how I was feeling in general as I was given the opportunity to create the first lines in the play that I would be starring in.

So, I began my journey.

* * *

The day, I scribbled more ideas into a little notebook on how I was going to portray my character in the play. I had been sitting on the patio the next morning with a cup of coffee sitting on the arm of the chair that I didn't leave as I wrote down multiple ideas on how to deliver my first lines, what dance moves would be suitable to convey the messages I would have to get across in the story. My thoughts had consumed me so much that I almost didn't notice Tyson had opened the sliding door to tell me something and I guess I should've responded right away. Pft.

"Tia."

"Huh? Oh, sorry, babe. What's up?"

"Well, I wanted to see if you were busy and it looks like you're very preoccupied with your notes but I've been calling you for ten minutes."

"I'm sorry, is there anything that you need?"

"How long are you going to be out here for?"

"Not long but if you need me now I'll help you with anything right now I can."

"What are you even doing?"

"Jotting down notes while drinking my coffee, Tyson, but do you need help with something? What's up?"

"I need you to get back in here so I can get ready for the day. You're already dressed but I can't even get dressed because I'm making sure the kids don't get into shit in the house."

"Tyson, all you had to say was "Can you come back in here so I can get dressed" instead of talking shit to me this early in the morning."

"I'm not going to argue with you, just get back in here. Please."

I let out a sigh as I got up and had to remember to take deep breathes because Tyson was in a foul mood so that meant that I had to maintain my cool unless I wanted to have a shouting match with him. I sat in the living room while the kids played with their toys while I continued to jot down notes while drinking my coffee because my mind was flowing with a ton of ideas, even ideas about what type of wardrobe I wanted to wear, and started ideas on that until I heard Tyson yell out that made me jump.

"FUCK!" He gently tossed a toy to the side when he had walked back into the living room. "All these toys everywhere is driving me insane and you're _sitting _down instead of cleaning this mess up…what the hell are you writing that's so important?"

"Fuck sake," I muttered to myself. "Why are you being such an ass?"

"Because I can," Tyson retorted.

"I want you to leave me alone if you have nothing to good to say to me, Tyson. This isn't like you to be mean to me for no damn reason."

"I'm not in the mood, Tia."

* * *

The toys were cleaned up with the exception of a few that the kids continued to play with as we tidied up the living room to Tyson's liking so he would stop bothering me…but he kept bitching about the smallest shit ever. Once the kids were fed and ran all of their energy out at the park, I laid them down for their nap and came to my favorite spot in the house: my dancing area. I put on a record, opened my journal, and continued where I left off with ideas but as soon as my pen hit the paper in the journal, I saw Tyson standing in front of me with his hips on his hands. This shit was getting out of hand now.

"Tyson, what IS your PROBLEM!?"

"YOU ARE! What the fuck are you doing!?"

"I'm jotting down notes for the play I'm in!"

Tyson stepped forward to snatch the journal out of my hand so he could toss is across the room…and yeah. That was the final damn straw.

"Go get it, Tyson."

"Get up, Tia."

"Not until you get my journal."

"Fuck your journal."

"Then fuck you."

"Why are you being so difficult?"

"Why are you?"

"You want to know the truth why? Because I don't want you getting so wrapped up into what you're doing to the point where you can't even help me with the kids!"

"Tyson, I was literally outside on the damn patio writing and all you had to do was ask me to come in to look after the kids while you got dressed. What the hell is going on with you? You're irritating me."

"I've been very patient with you wanting to act and dance…I have…but…" Tyson rubbed his beard real quick while shaking his head. "…you're being unfair."

"Why would you say that?"

"You always tell me not to put wrestling before the family but I see you so immersed in your research for your role, that you think it's okay to not look after the kids. I'm supposed to wait on important business calls for AEW because I have to look after the kids while you audition at the theater. I'm supposed to cater to you and your fucking wants all of the damn time and I'm tired of it, Tia! I am sick of it!"

"Tyson, I'm not making you put your career on the backburner for anyone or anything! And I'm not putting my auditions before the family either! I thought we agreed on you looking after the kids if you are home while I audition!"

"Do you have to go all of the damn time!?"

"If you want me to miss a day, then I'll do it if that's what you heart desires very much but you can't go back on your word, Tyson! I'm a stay at home mom so don't you think I may want to get out often, too? If something was bothering you, you should've said something to me in a mature manner instead of acting like an asshole towards me!"

"Shut the fuck up."

"No, YOU shut the fuck up!"

"If I have to postpone another important conference call or anything else for you and your auditions, I'm going to not be a happy camper."

"I can't believe you're acting like this…" I got up to go grab my notebook but Tyson beat me to it and he wasn't going to give it back to me without being difficult. "Please give me my journal."

Tyson threw it again on the floor and that dammit was the last straw. I pushed him as hard as I could despite him being made out of rocks, grabbed my journal, and walked back to my spot on the floor with irritation flowing through my veins which made me rewrite quite a few things on the pages. Tyson finally left me alone so I could concentrate on my work and before I knew it, I had written about ten pages of ideas of what I wanted to do for my character.


	53. Chapter 53

There was something eating away at Tyson but he didn't want to say anything to me nor did I want to say anything to him and like hell was I going to tell my parents anything. I wanted to talk to his parents but they would call him to ask what was wrong and then that would create even more problems so I left them out of the issues. I went to my therapist to talk to about the situation that had happened and they recommended I invite Tyson to a session so we could talk about any issues that he's having. That would be an obstacle that I would have to try to get over so my therapist recommended that I talk to Tyson when he's not irate. For the first time in a long time, I didn't cuddle Tyson in bed before going to sleep, instead letting out a small sigh as I let the tears flow from my eyes as I closed my eyes and went to sleep. I love Tyson with all of my heart but he was out of line for how he behaved towards me for no reason whatsoever. I didn't understand it at all.

All I wanted was for him to be proud of me and support me like I've done for him.

We barely said anything to each other for the next couple of days as we didn't want to fight or argue again, especially in front of the kids as they were way too young to see us fight. Despite us not talking to each other much, I still washed my husband's clothes, made sure he had a nice hot meal to eat, drove him to the airport along with the children so they can spend any time with their papa before he had to leave home for work. I still went to my auditions, rehearsed my lines, drew sketches of my outfit that I wanted to create, wrote out some lyrics and poems in my notebook, came back home in time for the kids to watch Dynamite, and waited for Tyson to return from another business trip. All I kept thinking about was Tyson while he was away. Even though we had a bad argument, I still missed him and wanted him to come home so I could talk to him and find out what was going on with him. I had been lying in my bed with the kids next to me when I felt my side of the bed move that made me jolt out of my sleep to see Tyson sitting next to me. He didn't tell me when he was coming home but I didn't expect him to be home so early the next day in the morning especially since it was raining and pouring hard this morning but it's apparent he had left immediately after Dynamite.

"Hey," I said quietly.

"Hey. How are you?" Tyson asked. He gave me a kiss on my forehead and grabbed my hand, holding onto it tightly as he smiled a little.

"I'm fine. Are you okay?"

"No, and I need your help, Tia. I haven't been feeling myself lately and I need to talk to someone asap."

* * *

I immediately called my therapist to see if they had an available appointment for me and Tyson and I was beyond thankful when they told me yes. I was happy that he had come to me saying he wanted to talk about what was bothering him that caused him to act nasty towards me out of the blue and I wanted to hear single thing that he had on his heart to say.

He explained to me and the therapist how he felt that I guilt tripped him into letting me following my dreams of dancing, acting, or doing whatever it is that I wanted to do and believed that I was always hounding him about not putting wrestling before family. Tyson explained that there's still some things he'd still want to do as a wrestler during his career but sometimes he's afraid of what I'll say in regards to him being away for so long. Maybe I was trying to control his career in a way without knowing it but I made it clear that it was never my intention to do so at all and I apologized for making him feel that way as it was never my intention to do that to him. He told me that he realized that he was overreacting while not being mature enough to talk to me about anything that was bothering him, apologized to me about snatching my journal from me, and asked me for his forgiveness.

"I already forgave you," I said.

"Communication. Communication is key," my therapist said. "You two have a healthy marriage, just incorporate more communication in regards to anything that's bothering you two. Anything else you guys would like to tell me?"

* * *

The rain wouldn't stop falling down outside, hitting our window as if it wanted to climb through the window so it could sit with us in our room as me and Tyson laid together in bed. I wasn't asleep but I wondered if he was asleep or staring up at the ceiling like he did sometimes when he couldn't sleep. I had felt much better after we came home to talk with each other about what made us happy, sad, angry, etc. so we could get a better understanding of how we could keep from fighting with each other over the smallest things. I told Tyson that I never wanted him to limit himself in his career because of me, just don't get too consumed with it just like I'm not too consumed with my upcoming roll in my play.

"Fuck."

"What's the matter love?"

"I can't sleep."

"Want me to make you some tea?"

"No, I'm alright. Do you think I'm a good father and a husband?"

"Of course you are."

"I don't feel like it sometimes."

"Well, you are a great father and husband because you have two kids who love you to the moon and back and I love you, too. Don't you start thinking a bunch of damn nonsense, Tyson Smith, Senior."

"It's hard not too sometimes, Tia Lily Smith."

"I sometimes wonder if I'm a good mother and wife then I realize that I'm not perfect but I do the best I can as a mother and a wife…I see my family happy. Which means I'm doing something right AND Tyson is doing something right."

"I hope I'm doing right by the kids…and you. Can I come to one of your plays when it starts?"

I smiled to myself, nodded, and gently tapped his hard rock stomach that my hand couldn't pry itself away from at all throughout the night.

"Of course."

I smiled even wider at the thought of Tyson coming to see me in one of my plays when it was time and started brainstorming more ideas that would be jotted down into my journal. Tyson pulled me on top of him, turned on his light so we could see each other face to face, and ran his hands through my hair that was now braided.

"I love you very much…" he said.

"I love you, too," I said. "Try to get some rest if you can and in the morning I'll make you some breakfast and pamper you a little."

"Pamper me?"

"Yes. You've been tense lately so I'm going to help you relax a bit in the morning. Deal?"

"Deal."

I smiled, gave Tyson a quick kiss on his nose, then turned off his light, and laid back down next to him so we could finally get some type of sleep.


	54. Chapter 54

Tyson stood behind me, slowly took off my robe that I had been wearing, and turned me around as it fell to my knees instantly. My eyes were observing the gorgeous body that stood before me and it belonged to my very husband that I wanted to devour while he stood an inch away from me, my fingers idly sliding down his torso, my eyes fixated on his eyes. Tyson smiled at me then helped me into the bathtub and made sure I had sat down first before joining me in the Epsom salt bath I had created for us because we both needed it, but more so Tyson because of all of the wrestling he does. A huge sigh of relief left his body when he sat back in the tub and pulled me towards him so I could lie on his chest.

"Arigatou gozaimasu (Thank you very much)," he said to me.

"Doitashimashite (You're welcome)," I responded. "Are you comfortable?"

"Very. Baby, I love this bath because it's the cherry on top after a nice run and a nice hot breakfast. I appreciate it and I mean it, I really do."

"You're welcome."

"Are you happy with me?"

"Yes."

"You mean that?"

"Yes. I'm very happy that I'm with you but I now it's time for me to ask this question and please don't get mad."

"I won't get mad, Tia."

"Okay: do you regret marrying me? Do you regret having the kids?"

"Absolutely not, Tia Lily Smith! I love that fact that I got to marry you and have two children with you and it's something I'm never changing. You can ask me the question multiple times all you want, my answer will be the same. Got it?"

"Yes, darling."

"I've told you this before: life has it's way of changing things. We're married, we have two kids, and we have a cat that's now creeping in here as if we have some food for him. Yes, Timmy?"

"Meow." The cat sat next to the tub so it could get rubbed on the head by us because just like the kids, we spoiled the cat because we loved him very much as well.

He ran out of the bathroom after he got his usual lovin', leaving me and Tyson to soak in the hot bathtub to ease our aching muscles that needed some care. After our bath, I lied down on my stomach on the bed as Tyson gave me a massage, his hands sending me to cloud nine a few times as he poured oil on my back and legs to ease some of the tension I still had in my muscles. When he was finished, he gave me a kiss on my cheek that turned into some playful kisses but I managed to slip away from him only to get pinned against the wall as Tyson gave me more kisses on my lips, neck, and breasts. I just smiled to myself as he make sure every inch of my ebony skin remembered his soft lips that seemed to not get enough of what it was experiencing in this very moment in time.

"Hmm…you're delicious, you know that?"

"Eeeh! I do!"

"Those are the words I loved hearing before you were announced as Mrs. Smith."

"Music to your ears, huh?"

"Yes. Now, where do you want to eat at today?"

"Anywhere is fine."

"Alrighty, Outback Steakhouse?"

"Perfect."

* * *

T.J. and Tia both had their spoons going to work as they scooped up the mashed potatoes that were on the little saucer they were sharing together and took big bites. I was surprised at how fast they ate the potatoes so I ordered some more and told Tyson to not feed them steak despite him saying that the kids would be alright if they had just had a little taste. I swear, Tyson would feed them an entire rack of lamb if I didn't stop him from doing so!

"You like it?" Tyson asked the kids.

"Yes!" T.J. said.

"You like it, Tyra?"

I had Tyra standing on my lap so I saw her roll her eyes at her father playfully before she resumed devouring the mashed potatoes in front of her. T.J. snickered to himself as he scooped up a spoonful of mashed potatoes up but handed his spoon to Tyson instead of eating his food.

"Eat, Papa!" T.J. said. "Eat!"

"That's your food," Tyson said.

"Eat, Papa. Please?"

"Oh, alright." Tyson took a small bite of the mashed potatoes then sat T.J. in his lap and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "That was good. Papa thanks you."

T.J. looked up with a huge smile on his face as he giggled and continued eating his food while sharing with Tyson and his little sister who was also feeding me some mashed potatoes and enjoying themselves with us. Dessert time came so I took the honor of ordering us a brownie with chocolate ice cream that we all shared once it came to the table, the kids attacking the ice cream while me and Tyson shared the brownie together but I had to playfully yank the last piece away from him before he could finish. I'm glad I had decided to relax a little on Tyson feeding the kids any type of sweets because I wanted them to enjoy it but I did say not to go overboard and fed them an entire container of sugar so they could jump around everywhere.

We finished eating then headed to the aquarium so the kids could see all of the ocean's wonderful creatures swimming around in the water and taught them about the different types of fish in the sea. Tyra, who I sometimes forget can walk and run fast as lightening, quickly gravitated towards the shark tanks so Tyson had to run after her to make sure she didn't somehow end up in the damn thing to beat them up. T.J. took a liking to blue tangs that he saw, his eyes gazing at the beautiful fish swimming back and forth as if they were on their to school or somewhere very important, and pointed to them.

"Mommy, look! I like!"

"I'm glad you like the fish. Mommy is going to get you and Tyra something, okay?"

"Okay!"

We sat down on a bench and saw Tyra running towards us at lightening speed once again with Tyson right behind her but she ended up tripping, falling on her hands and knees, and started to cry out loud. Tyson picked her up to bring her over to the bench I was sitting at and cleaned her hands with a baby wipe he took out of her baby bag then started to rock her back and forth while singing her a lullaby in Japanese which made her stop crying. Her eyes couldn't stay open long enough as she was showing signs of being sleepy since her eyes were getting droopy as Tyson continued to sing to her until she finally fell asleep. T.J. had laid his head on Tyson's arm so he could listen to the lullaby then grabbed his sister's hand so he could hold it in his and hummed along to the song that he was enjoying.

I'm happy that today was a good day indeed.


	55. Chapter 55

Deep breaths escaped my mouth as I laid flat on my back on my yoga mat for a moment to relax my body while the house was still quiet enough to allow me to collect my thoughts. My mind began to wonder just everywhere it wanted to go because it had the reigns today over me. I let my mind take me where it believed I should be at the moment, clearing my head for once so I could have some clarity, and I finally was able to envision another idea in my head in regards to my character. Everything was finally coming to together as I was nearing putting the final touches on my upcoming role that I found time to study for, even staying up late last night typing away notes into my phone so I could remember all of my thoughts to jot into my notebook.

I heard a loud thump come from the kitchen, a loud "DAMN!", and shot straight up to see what was going on with Tyson. The stove light had been on but he still managed to hit his toe on his way into the kitchen and shrugged towards the refrigerator slowly.

"I'm sorry, T.J. Daddy didn't mean to cuss…darn…"

He was out of it. I watched as Tyson grabbed some lettuce out of the fridge thinking it was some yogurt but he realized it wasn't the item that he needed to grab, put it back into the fridge, and grabbed the tub of yogurt that he needed to get instead so he could feed T.J. some breakfast.

"Morning," he said to me. "You want something to eat?"

"I'll make us something because you are exhausted," I offered.

Tyson put T.J. in his high chair but instead left the kitchen after telling me I didn't have to make him anything to eat because he was too tired to eat at the moment. It was almost six in the morning and sometimes T.J. would wake up out of his sleep early which meant that either me or Tyson had to be up early with him. But I didn't mind as I was used to it but today Tyson was exhausted as he slept in for a couple of hours in the room, snoring softly in his sleep with the covers pulled up to his waist, and his back turned towards me as I slipped into bed beside him after I laid T.J. back down to sleep. I laid behind him with my arm around his waist as I fell asleep for a bit so I could have some type of rest before getting back up to do some laundry later.

After I took a shower once the laundry was down, Tyson had gotten up to clean up the house and was vacuuming as he was eating his chocolate chip cookies with Nutella while vacuuming the floor and the kids were on the couch watching Sesame Street with Timmy sitting between them. They too were eating cookies, getting crumbs everywhere per usual until Tyson vacuumed their area real quick before turning off the machine.

"You guys like it?" Tyson asked the kids.

Tyra continued to shove her cookie in her mouth while T.J. finished his then wanted one more cookie with Nutella smeared on it and I knew this would be the start of something. I found the damn chew chocolate chip cookies they were eating and put them up after giving the kids one more for the day because their father loves to sneak them sugary snacks when I'm not looking. I made myself a cup of tea and joined the others in the living room as Tyson turned on the theatrical movie of Street Fighter which is an oldie but goodie. Tyson taught the kids everything about the movie as we all watched it and I couldn't help but remember him inviting me to go see the movie with him and his parents.

* * *

**Flashback: **

"_Here's some popcorn," Tyson to me as he handed me the bucket. _

"_Thank you," I said. "Where's your mom and dad?" _

"_Down there. I wanted to sit alone with you." _

"_Aw." _

"_I'm really going to enjoy this movie! Thank you for coming with me, Tia." _

"_Thank you for inviting me. Soda?" _

"_No problem! And yes, please!" _

_Me and Tyson shared our snacks together while watching the previews until the movie finally started. I would sneak a look at Tyson to see his eyes wide as he watched each second of the movie with happiness because he was watching his favorite fighting characters battle it out on the silver screen before him. It was if the director of the film created it just for him because Street Fighter was a game that seemed to give Tyson the most energy whenever he would play it either at home or at the arcade and it was an energy I enjoyed. I really loved the movie myself and planned on seeing it again with Tyson if we could convince our parents to let us come back to watch the film again which we were successful in doing. I cherished every single moment I was able to have with Tyson as we grew up together and my childhood was more memorable because of his presence. _

**Present: **

* * *

"How many times did we see Street Fighter?"

"Five times within a month to be exact." I finished cutting up some carrots and put them into the pan of chicken I was about to bake. "It was quite a good time."

"Aw, man. Good memories. Tyra, would you stop spitting out your applesauce, please?"

Tyson was trying to feed Tyra her snack but she kept spitting it out every time it was in her mouth instead of eating it. Tyra thought it was funny that she would give her father a hard time on purpose because that's just something she liked to do on a daily basis whenever it came time to eat. T.J. had been sitting at the table eating his applesauce while also giggling at his siter's mischievous tactics as she sat in her high chair giggling away. Tyson squinted at T.J. then Tyra before feeding her some more applesauce that she ended up eating but she still needed to get cleaned up.

"Hehe," Tyra said when Tyson lifted her out of her high chair.

"This shit isn't funny," Tyson said to me when he saw me giggling.

"All you have to do is change her onesie! You already changed her diaper so she's good!" I said. "It'll be okay and I promise you that you will be okay, Tyson."

"Pft!" Tyson said.

"PFT!" Tyra repeated.

"Don't copy me, MA'AM!" Tyson said playfully to Tyra as he took her out of her high chair. "All of this darn applesauce. Despite you spitting out your food, I still love you, your brother, and Mommy."

I put the chicken in the oven and gave Tyson a smile as I took off my mittens.

"We love you, too," I said. "And after dinner, I'd love to beat you in Street Fighter. AGAIN."

"You're on," Tyson said. "I'll be back."


	56. Chapter 56

**Flashback: **

_Tyson walked back and forth with T.J. in the kitchen as he waited for the baby's bottle to warm up on the countertop. I don't think he had caught up on much sleep since we got married as he always beat me to tending to the baby. It was so surreal to see Tyson as a dad. It seemed like just yesterday we were teens hanging out at the arcade eating pizza with each other, having sleepovers, crying on each other's shoulders when we were upset about something, or simply being in the presence of one another. Now we were married with a baby. We were now parents caring for our child, staying up late or early with him since he's teething now, and spending this time with Tyson made these very moments memorable. _

"_I know your teeth are hurting you but you need them so you can eat more than just milk and applesauce," Tyson told T.J. "When you get your teeth, the first thing I'm going to feed you is pizza." He checked the bottle in the heater to see if it was warm and fed it to T.J. who became content once he started to eat. _

_I had been lingering at the entrance of the kitchen and finally walked in to give Tyson a kiss on his cheek. _

"_I know you like watching me with T.J.," he said. _

"_It's cute," I said. "How are you feeling?" _

"_Whenever T.J. cries and acts up I become worried because there's nothing I can do to stop the pain of teething. I feel helpless." _

"_Don't feel helpless, Tyson. The baby will be just fine and you're doing a great job." _

_Tyson sat down at the table as I made tea for us, grabbed some grapes from our fridge, and brought them to the table for us to eat. _

"_Thank you," Tyson said. "I appreciate that." _

"_You're welcome, baby. I love you." _

"_Love you, too." _

* * *

**Present: **

K.O. One point for me. K.O. again. Another point for me. K.O.

K.O.

K.O.

Tyson wasn't impressed by my winning streak as he accused me of cheating as there's no way I could constantly win with Sakura but I assured him that I won fair and square because I am awesome like that. Tyson leaned back on the couch in disbelief at my winning streak but grinned at me when he perked back up, gently slapped me on my knee, then selected his main Alex and actually won one round against me but lost in the final round we played against each other. I had selected Rose and he STILL lost.

But all was well because we both shared a banana split with each other on the couch as we watched a horror flick on Netflix. We ended up eating two bowls of it because it was that damn good and burnt it off playing DDR where Tyson actually beat me in a few rounds but that's only because he got lucky because I had ended up with two left feet and missed some steps. I knew there were certain songs he knew he could beat me at but I ended up winning in the last round we played as I selected a song I had practiced quite often when I had the time to do so. He was shocked that I beat him at his own game but I did what I had to do. Cheater is what I was called because according to my husband there was no damn way that I would be able to beat him at his own game but I did because I'm a winner. It was time for me to shower as I had to be at the theater in the morning for my rehearsal but I didn't want to shower alone.

Tyson washed my hair for me and even my back which I greatly appreciated because I didn't feel like reaching to wash my backside. I ended up getting the best damn treatment as Tyson dried my hair for me, oiled my scalp, and combed out my hair for me as I watched him carefully tend to my locks. His strong hands were gentle on my hair that he told me needed to be protected at all costs and no one should ever touch my hair unless it was me, him, the kids, or a family member. I really, really appreciated my husband tending to me so I decided to tend to him for the night and massaged his feet for him then proceeded to massage his back. Poor thing had a bruised kidney from a street fight on AEW that was borderline brutal but I'm glad that he didn't get hurt too badly from his match. His shoulder still bothered him but he managed to relax on his stomach in the bed as my hands covered every inch of the areas that needed the most loving, care, and attention because I knew he needed to finally relax after a long day. Not only did our video gaming session wear us out but the kids sure did as they ran around the house after dinner like the little speedsters they are but they finally tired themselves out and now we were tending to each other. We finally were catching some z's in our sleep once we were both nice and relaxed for the night.

* * *

Tyson woke me up out of my sleep gently so that I wasn't alarmed and told me that he had made me some breakfast to start off my day. He picked out my outfit for me for the day and got the kids ready as well but ended up running after the Tyra, T.J., and Timmy because the kids and the cat decided they were going to play around after breakfast. Tyson ended up tripping over his own two feet as he chased the kids and cat down the hallway which made the kids laugh but they also checked on their papa to make sure he was okay.

"Daddy, get up," T.J. said. "UP!"

Tyson continued to lay on the floor as a way to the mess with the kids who were now concerned about why papa wasn't getting up because he was lying still on the ground on his back. He suddenly popped up to scare the kids and while T.J. jumped but laughed, Tyra wasn't having it and began to cry out loud because she was genuinely scared. She latched onto my leg when she saw me standing at the end of the hallway that led into the kitchen.

"What's the matter?" I asked her, trying not to laugh myself.

"PAPA MEAN!" she screamed.

Tyson got up to comfort Tyra who had big crocodile tears streaming down her cheeks when he picked her up and apologized for scaring her but told her to not yell either.

"I know I scared you but you're screaming like I stepped on your toe or something," he said. "Now, let's go and drop Mommy off at the theater so she can rehearse."

"I want you to stay with me," I said to Tyson. "I need you to stay with me…well…"

"Tia, is something wrong?"

"No…I just want you to stay with me is all. Please?"

"Of course."

"Thank you. I don't want you to think I'm dragging you to what I'm doing-"

"It's no problem, hun. You're not dragging me anywhere." Tyson scooped up T.J. in his other free arm and followed me into the kitchen. "I was wondering when you'd invite me to see you rehearse. I thought you didn't want me to."

"I thought you never wanted to see me do anything in regards to the play I'm in."

"I do want to see my wife happy so I'm going with you and so are the kids, even if Tyra is having a dramatic meltdown."

"Eh?" Tyra said as she looked up at her father.

"I said what I said and it's time for us to get ready."


	57. Chapter 57

Butterflies were abundant in my stomach as I did my makeup in the mirror of the dressing room me, Tyson, and the kids were in. My nerves were still on edge because I kept dropping my mascara whenever I would try to put some on my eyebrows so I ended up letting out a loud sigh due to frustration that was building inside of me. I had practiced my dance routines, studied the notes that I jotted down in my journal, the poems I wrote late at night were somehow slipping away from my memory which was fighting against me, and I was about to walk out altogether.

"What's wrong?" Tyson asked me.

I could see him staring at me in the mirror's reflection but my brown eyes didn't want to look at my husband's sea blue eyes at the moment because I was on the verge of crying. I simply shook my head as I grabbed my mascara once again and tried to put it on but my slightly shaking uncooperative hands made me drop it again in front of me.

"Everything is fucking wrong," I muttered to myself.

"Tia, talk to me." Tyson pulled up a chair next to me so he could find out what was bothering me. "T.J. is watching cartoons on my phone and Tyra is asleep in the bassinet so we have time to talk to each other and you need to tell me what's wrong. I need to know because you've been quiet ever since we left the house so I need to know what's going on?"

"I don't think I can do this," I said. "I can't remember anything at all and I feel bad for even dragging you here."

Tyson got up quickly then sat back down when he had my journal in his hand and held it out for me to look at closely.

"You have been writing and writing and writing and writing and writing profusely in this journal, marking up every single inch of paper that was made for this journal, and you've been practicing your dances so much you can dance in your own damn sleep. Tia, don't you _dare _try to give up on yourself. Don't even let me try to talk you out of this because I am supporting you."

"I don't know if I can do this…"

My face was touched by my husband's soft hands that I grabbed without thinking too much of it as I looked him in his eyes and barely blinked when he spoke to me.

"You can do this, Tia. You basically got the roll that you were born for, you're loved by the people here, and me plus the kids are all rooting for you. Even Sleeping Beauty."

I chuckled at that remark as Tyson kissed me on my lips and got me something to drink as I continued to put on my makeup for rehearsal that was going to happen very soon. Just deep breaths, deep breaths, deep breaths…

I needed to take in deep breaths to let them help calm me down because my nerves were way too damn bad but maybe it was simply stage fright that I was scared of. I remember my first dance performance I had where I was so scared to go on stage to perform that Tyson had to talk to me for almost twenty minutes to get me to relax. He had stood off to the side of the stage to watch me perform my dance routine that I happened to nail as soon as the music started and I had the entire auditorium on their feet in a standing ovation. Just relax, take it easy, and everything will fall into place.

* * *

I rehearsed in front of the director that wanted to see the other ideas in my dance routine that had spoken to them about. The director told me that I could do whatever I wanted as she wrote the performance to be a one woman show and to not hold back anything because she wanted to see everything I had to offer. I did my dance routine in front of the director then finished with a poem that I had wrote in my journal that I happened to memorize right on the spot…the very poem that had made me cry when I wrote it the first time and I never looked back to study it in my notes because it's one that I kept memorized in my mind. Tears almost flowed back down my cheeks but I kept my composure in front of my director who wouldn't stop clapping at my performance and my husband, who had been standing in the corner of the room watching me as I rehearse, slowly approached me while clapping and tears were rolling down his face. Tyson never tried to hide his emotions but seeing him cry at this very moment in time baffled me just a bit but I knew he was really moved by my performance because when he hugged me, he didn't let me go for a long while. I waved goodbye to the director who left me and my husband alone for a bit so we could have our moment together.

"You alright, Tyson?"

"I am." Tyson smiled at me with a big smile that was lighting up the entire room despite the sun shining through the windows. "I'm so proud of you and that poem was amazing."

"Thank you," I said while I wiped tears from Tyson's face. "I wrote it with you and the children in mind."

"Beautiful. Oh, speaking of the kids I need to go check on them to see if they're okay."

"They are. One of the receptionists here loves looking after the kids to they're in good hands whenever I'm here with them."

"That's good to know…I was just a little worried about them."

"Well, worry no more." I pushed a strand of his curly hair out of his face and smirked. "Time for us to go home for a little R and R before you head out again."

"That I can take care of with you."

* * *

My body must've longed for Tyson's because there seemed to be no way for us to keep our hands to ourselves tonight as we fucked the daylights out of each other. I wrapped myself around Tyson's body as he made love to me nice and slow, his breathing unsteady like mine as he laid his head in the crook of my neck, his hands breaking my hold on him so he could pin my arms over my head, and was gentle but a little rough just like I liked it. He nibbled on my ear then kissed me on my lips each we reached our climaxes, our bodies relaxing after our intimate moment with each other, and I was content once Tyson was snuggled behind me underneath the covers.

"I love you," he whispered into my ear.

"I love you more," I whispered back.


	58. Chapter 58

**Flashback: **

_Tyson and I had gone to the local drive-in movie after one his wrestling match at the gym as a celebration of him winning not one but two of his matches for that evening. I knew he was tired but he insisted on taking me out as he had promised me he'd do so but he was so busy with wrestling that I didn't bother him about it as I didn't want to seem worrisome. But according to Tyson, I was never worrisome and he always enjoyed my company. We were at the drive in to a see a double feature and once the first movie was over, Tyson had went to get us some more snacks and came back to the car with Twizzlers, popcorn, Skittles, and Diet Coke. I started to snack on the skittles but I didn't say much which prompted Tyson to put a hand on my knee and smile at me. _

"_What's wrong, toots?" he asked. _

"_Nothing, babe," I replied. "Just waiting for the next movie to start." _

"_You haven't said much. Is something bothering you?" _

"_No…maybe…" _

"_Talk to me, Tia." _

_Tyson sat back in the seat, put his arm around me, and pulled me in close to him so I could lay my head on his shoulder as I talked to him. _

"_I want to pursue my dreams of dancing but I don't know if I'm good enough to even get into a performing arts school." _

"_Why would you think that about yourself, Tia?" _

"_I'm…not good." _

"_Bullshit. You put Janet Jackson's backup dancers to shame, and believe me I love Janet, but you're the best damn dancer I've ever seen before in my entire life." _

"_Thanks," I said with a chuckle. "I'm not sure if I should go to the performing arts school." _

"_Tia, you got a full scholarship there so you better go!" _

"_What about you? I don't want to leave you behind…I love you." _

"_I love you too but you have to live your life, Tia. I'll always be right by your side my love and I want you to live your life to the fullest and I want you to succeed. Trust me: you'll be just fine dancing as I will be wrestling. Okay?" _

"_Okay." _

"_Kiss, please?" _

_I smiled as Tyson gave me a kiss that turned us both on to the point where our clothes had come off and I found myself on top of him, making love to him as the next feature on the screen began to play. _

* * *

**Present: **

Warm water hit my face as I washed away the last of the residue of my facial wash and patted my skin dry with my face towel. I had almost forgotten to remove my makeup last night after having sex with Tyson which is why I'm glad I never cared to wear makeup and only wore it for super special occasions at times. I began to moisturize my face when I saw Tyson walk behind me to use the toilet and wasn't paying much attention to him relieving himself until I heard him groan out loud when he started to pee. Startled, I turned to see that he was peeing blood.

Blood.

Before I knew it, everything went pitch black as I fainted to the ground instantaneously.

* * *

I can't remember the last time I actually fainted on the ground over anything but after what I had seen earlier that morning hit me like a ton of bricks. I had woken up in bed with the covers pulled up to my shoulders which I pushed off immediately when my mind started racing because I was alone in the room and Tyson wasn't there. As soon as I reached for my cell which was on my night stand, the phone began to ring and Tyson's name was on the screen so my finger immediately pressed "Answer", the speaker phone option, and I was now freaking out hysterically.

"Tyson! Why are you? The kids? Where are the kids?"

"Tia, first things first: I need you to calm down and don't scream at me. Second, I dropped the kids off at my parent's house so they could look after the kids and you needed to get yourself some rest. Third, I have a bruised kidney but doctor's said I should be alright as long as I don't strain myself wrestling."

"I wasn't trying to yell at you, Tyson, I was just concerned about you is all because you were PISSING BLOOD!"

"I am aware of that which is why I immediately went to the doctor's after placing you bed and dropping the kids off at my parent's house while I went to the doctor. Are you feeling okay because you hit the floor hard but luckily you didn't hit your damn head on the sink."

"I'm fine but please come home."

"I'll be home soon."

* * *

I was pacing back and forth like a mad woman in the living room when Tyson finally walked in through the door with the kids as if nothing was wrong with him in the first place but I still hugged him as tightly as I could above his waist.

"Mama!" T.J. said, extending his arms out to me so I could pick him up.

"Hey, you," I said. I picked up T.J. as Tyson picked up Tyra who was starting to get jealous because she too wanted to be picked up and she was happy once Tyson was holding her as well. "You're a little booger."

"Hehe!" Tyra said. "Papa, peas? Peas."

"You want some peas?" Tyson said. "I can see what I can do, little one."

* * *

Tyson had a long talk with me about his doctor's visit when we were in bed and explained to me that I didn't need to worry about his condition because he was going to continue to go to the doctor for checkups. He then asked me if I was still visiting my therapist and going to my doctor's appointments which I replied yes as there was no way I was going to miss any of mine because they're important. I was happy and grateful to have a supporting husband who was legitimately concerned about my wellbeing as I was his so it was evident that we were going to stay on each other about being mentally and physically healthy and not just for us but for the children also. Tyson told me not to worry about him as he'd be fine but all I could do was think about him when I was dozing off to sleep and when I woke up in the morning right in his arms because all I could do was think of him. If he was far away, I'd think of him. If he was near me, I'd think of him. My husband is the only man I've ever loved so it was hard erasing him from my daily thoughts but I didn't mind it at all because I knew he did the same for me and every single time he came back home to me and the kids, I made sure I spent as much time with him as I could.

He had to head to the AEW headquarters for a big production meeting but this time he asked me if I wanted to come along with him for the ride, to which I replied "Yes". He promised me that he'd have me back home in time for more of my rehearsals but he wanted to bring me and the kids along with him for the ride.

I couldn't resist.


	59. Chapter 59

My sister-in-law had the house looking spotless for us and even baked us brownies before she had headed out to be with her friends. The brownies were on the counter with a note beside it that read "For you guys. Enjoy!" with a smiley face written on the side and I indeed smiled as I began to devour the treat with the kids and Tyson. I usually was apprehensive about the kids eating too much sweets but I let them go overboard just a little because I knew Tyson would try and convince me to let them have some type of sweet. Fortunately, they were sleepy after we let them run around the house to play with their toys and put them down for a nap for a bit so me and Tyson could spend some time together as it was needed. I had laid on the couch, just minding my own business, when someone decided they were going to lay right on top of me. Literally.

"You big baby," I said. "What do you want?"

"Your nipple," Tyson joked.

"Those still have some milk in them for Tyra."

"Okay, well let me grab a cup so I can get some milk in my system."

"Oh, shut up, Tyson!"

"Hehe."

Tyson settled behind me on the couch with one arm drooped over my stomach and the other holding his head up so he could see the t.v. I decided to tease him by gently grabbing his hand and guided it to my breast which he happily squeezed gently while letting out a small chuckle as he did so. He kissed my cheek as he continued to squeeze my breast with his free hand that was having a shit ton of fun with my milk jug that he had been craving for who knows how long but we were alone and that meant we could do whatever we pleased. As long as the kids were still napping that is.

"You like?" I said.

"Hmm, I do. Feels good to just slow down a bit for once, take it easy, and grab this milk jug."

"Enjoy it."

"Oh, I will. I'm glad I don't have to wrestle this week so I'm going to take it easy, do some workouts probably. Or probably not."

"Just stay with me then we can eat more brownies later on, do nothing, and just be lazy as long as the kids are asleep. Those two wear me out but I love them."

"I'm going to train them to be wrestlers."

"Oh? And this will happen in a gym or a training center, correct?"

"Our backyard."

"As long as it's not in the house."

"It won't be in the house. Maybe a body slam here and there on the bed or couch but that's it."

"Yeah, okay."

Tyson finished fondling my breast and had his arm back around my waist but he made sure my hand was in his as we continued to watch t.v. until we eventually fell asleep on the couch for our own nap. I didn't sleep long and when I woke up, Tyson was still knocked out when I had gotten up to get a water bottle from the fridge to quench my thirst. I enjoyed the warm weather but I was also missing the weather of Canada and wanted to enjoy it soon after Tyson was finished with work here. My cell phone started to ring in my purse that I had left on the counter so I took my phone and headed out to the backyard so I could answer my mother's phone call. We were still on good terms but I haven't been talking to them much unless they were taking care of the kids whenever me and Tyson would drop them off so they could spend time with their grandchildren and spoil them of course. I answered the phone as I stood underneath the tree in the backyard so the sun wouldn't get me.

"Hey, Mom."

"Why hello, stranger," my mother said. "How are you today?"

"I'm fine. Just here in Florida enjoying the nice weather for a bit."

"Well, that's good. You know it feels as if we don't talk much unless it's about T.J. and Tyra so I want to know how is everything with you?"

"Fine. I am now officially starring in a one woman play at a theater near my house back home and I'm very excited about that…and if you and dad want to come see me, you guys can. It'll officially open up in November. It had to get pushed back until then but it's okay."

"Me and your father will definitely be there to support you when it's time for you to take the stage. Wait: who's watching the kids when you go to the theater to practice?"

"Some of the people who run the place watch the children for me. They actually have a playroom for the little ones to be in while I'm busy with the play so it's very reassuring to have some extra assistance when Tyson isn't in town."

"Speaking of you and Tyson, I want to tell you something. I'm sorry for how me and your father acted towards you guys about raising the children. I _know _we tend to go overboard when it comes to being parents but just know that we think you two are doing a great damn job of raising the kids. But me and your father are grandparents so we _are _going to spoil the kids just a bit because it's what grandparents do, you know? Sneaking them sweets, letting them stay up late, letting them run amuck for a while. I just love my grandbabies is all."

"Understandable. Just don't let them get _too _hyper because me and Tyson are going to have to deal with them bouncing off the walls 24/7 but it is important for them to just be kids. I never thought I'd be a stay at home mother but I'm really enjoying it. I'm glad I was able to audition at the theater near my home so I could dance and act again…I sure did miss it."

"Well, I'm glad you had the opportunity at your fingertips and I'm even more happy you grabbed it and ran with it. How did Tyson take the news when you told him what you wanted to do?"

"At first, he was a little apprehensive…we got into an argument about it and had to go see my therapist about what was bothering Tyson. I know he's been under a lot of pressure with his work and he's concerned with me along with the kids…at first he didn't really like the idea of me getting into theater but he realized that I need to do something that I love."

"You two haven't gotten physical, have you?" The tone of her voice was the very same sharp but serious tone she used towards me whenever she would discipline me. "Please, Tia, I understand you and Tyson are going to have arguments but if you guys are getting physical with one another, something NEEDS to be done."

"We're not fighting. Everything is fine, just fine."

"Okay, that's very reassuring. Oh, so I bought the kids more books to read and more coloring books! I'll give them to you guys when you guys come back!"

Oh, brother. More books to be scattered about the house. I couldn't do anything but laugh and tell my mother thank you for buying the kids more books.


	60. Chapter 60

The next day, Tyson took me and the kids down to the beach after he had come home from work as it was the first time the kids had visited a real beach before. The kids looked adorable in their swimming gear, that I had picked out for them of course, and I made sure they had on plenty of sunscreen before we had even left the house. The beach wasn't too crowded so we had plenty of space to pick to set up camp before heading to the water to help us cool off. I held onto Tyra's hand as I walked her towards the water that hit the sand multiple times and at first she was apprehensive about the ocean as it was her first time laying eyes on it but once the water hit her little sausage toes, she was giggling. T.J. was another story. He wasn't fond of the ocean whatsoever, even covering his eyes and laying his head on Tyson's chest as he refused to look into the water. He didn't go far into the ocean with T.J. but he eventually came back onto shore so T.J. could feel more better about being back on land. T.J. felt much better when it was time to eat the Oreo cookies Tyson had packed for us.

Tyson ate some Oreo cookies himself and laid down on the towel he had put out for himself. Tyra had been standing next to me when she saw Tyson lying down and walked over to him, smacked him in his stomach hard, and yelled "Daddy!"

"Yes, ma'am!?" Tyson sat up to see what his little princess wanted.

"EAT!" Tyra handed him her cookie that she had bitten and watched him take a small bite of it.

"You happy?" Tyson asked her.

"Yes," she replied.

I chuckled while wiping T.J.'s mouth as somehow he got mustard all over his face from the sandwich I had given him. Tyra gave Tyson a run for his money as she didn't let him lie back down and wanted to give her papa cookies, fruit, sandwiches, and even a seashell she dug out of the ground. I guess Tyra was running the show now.

A hot shower is what I needed after a nice long day and my body thanked me for it tenfold. Well, I believe my body thanked me for it as me and Tyson had showered together which meant I got to wash his back and he washed mine. When we got out of the shower, he offered to put lotion on my back and told me to lie down face first on the bed so he could give me a much needed massage as well as my back was stiff and just needed some loving and tender care because it was something that needed to be done. Sometimes my back acts up on me but over time, it's gotten more bearable and I've learned to fight through the pain even if it means getting a lecture from my husband about it. But when I told him that he too fights through pain when he wrestles, he tells me "Touché" because he has a bruised kidney (that's healing thankfully).

We had finally settled into bed but T.J. had begun to cry out for us and Tyson went to get him to bring him in our room for the night and the toddler became content when Tyson held him in his arms so he could sing him a lullaby while rocking him back to sleep. As soon as his little noggin hit the pillow along with Tyson's, he was out like a light.

"These kids have my wrapped around their finger, I swear," Tyson said.

"Because their dad is amazing," I said.

"You damn straight I am. Night."

"Night."

"Oh, before we go to bed I talked to my mom yesterday."

"And how did that turn out?"

"Good. She told me to tell you she loves you."

"LOVES me?"

"She does. My parents have their ways but that's just them, Tyson. It was a nice conversation."

"Well, I'm happy that you and your mom didn't get into a screaming match with each other. I love your parents, too."

"We just all have our way of showing love to one another."

"You can shove me love by making me some oatmeal in the morning."

"Excuse me?"

"See? Love you!"

* * *

It was actually Tyson who made me a nice bowl of oatmeal in the morning when I had woken up and I almost didn't finish it as he was too busy kissing me on my neck as I ate. I playfully threatened to punch him in his nuts if he didn't let me eat but after breakfast, we managed to get a quickie in before showering again and slipped on our clothes before the kids began to awake. Tyra had sat up in her crib with a frown on her face when I went to get her and when I asked her what was wrong her response was simply a "HMPH!". All of this attitude definitely came from me so it was suspected but I did tell her to watch it or she wouldn't get any ice cream and she was on her best behavior as I changed her diaper and got her dressed for the day along with her brother.

I was getting the baby's bags ready when Tyson came into the kid's room to see if they were ready to go.

"Who wants to come with Daddy to work?" he asked the kids.

"ME!" T.J. said. "I do!"

"Well, I can arrange for that," Tyson said.

* * *

I should've known that the kids were going to run amuck in the AEW headquarters and run past a bunch of wrestlers and backstage talent that simply smiled at the kids who were leading me on a wild chase around the place. I let them have their fun until I was able to finally scoop them up and sat them down in the catering room so I could feed them some food. I made a small plate of beans and rice for T.J. and Tyra who devoured their food with no issues as their tummies were happy to finally receive food. After lunch, Tyson took me and the kids to the ring where he let them run around as it was their first time in a professional wrestling ring. Tyson knelt down in one corner with his arms extended out to the kids who ran straight into them then playfully tagged them both on the shoulder and said "Tag, you guys are it!" This didn't sit well with Tyra as she remained in the corner while she watched T.J. chase after Tyson who allowed T.J. to tag him after pretending to escape from him. This little girl was definitely going to be a handful at two years old very soon.

"What's the matter, Ma'am?" Tyson said to Tyra.

"Hmph," she responded and turned he head away from him.

Tyson looked at me with his hands on his hips while shaking his head and chuckling.

"Is she turning into a mini devil?" he asked me.

"Maybe. I had to deal with her kicking me every two seconds when I was pregnant with her so that was the start of her becoming a mini devil." I shrugged my shoulders playfully as I rolled into the ring to join in on the family fun. "I have candy."

Tyra bypassed Tyson to come to me for her treat but when I told her that Daddy took it from me, she walked up directly to Tyson with her hand held out for her missing treat that belonged to her.

* * *

As much as I loved seeing Tyson wrestle, it was lovely to finally be alone with him in our home again away from the madness that came with the wrestling business. I had never seen Tyson so busy before but he handled his business like the professional that he is and man did he look sexy doing so. He was exhausted after his long day so I made him a nice dinner, ran him a hot bath, massaged his back for him, and thought we were going to head to sleep after but he wanted to do something with me before the night concluded.

Dance.

He hooked up his phone to my mini speaker to play a slow jam that I hadn't heard in a long time. It was a song that I remember playing on the radio the very night that I made love to Tyson for the first time and ever since then, the song had always brought back a great memory for me. My face was against his bare chest as we rocked back and forth together and let the song sooth us as it was only me and Tyson on this planet at the moment.

_**Watching every motion **_

_**In my foolish lovers game **_

_**On this endless ocean **_

_**Finally lovers know no shame **_

_**Turning and returning **_

_**To some secret place inside **_

_**Watching in slow motion **_

_**As you turn around and say **_

_**Take my breath away **_

_**Take my breath away **_

_**Watching, I keep waiting **_

_**Still anticipating love **_

_**Never hesitating **_

_**To become the fated ones **_

_**Turning and returning **_

_**To some secret place to hide **_

_**Watching in slow motion **_

_**As you turn to me and say **_

_**My love, take my breath away **_

Tyson kissed my forehead as he held me closer to him in his strong arms that never wanted to let go of me and I didn't mind it at all because I didn't want to let go of him either.

He definitely had his way of taking my breath away.


	61. Chapter 61

Cecile had come back to the house as me, Tyson, and the kids were watching t.v. from her friend's house and immediately gave us a big hug. She gave the kid's Chips Ahoy cookies before handing me and Tyson some then plopped down on the couch beside us to watch the movie we were viewing. She was really invested in the horror film we were watching and seeing her reactions to the jump scares hand me almost pissing myself as her eyes were as wide as saucers as blood had splattered all over the screen when the killer would off its victim.

"I'm going to make dinner!" she said. "You guys want chicken? Steak? Anything!?"

* * *

We settled on baked fish with cheese broccoli and rice for dinner as we caught up with Cecile and what she's been up to. She works as a photographer with her best friend who was living with her but was out of town visiting her family members so it was just Cecile alone.

"Sorry if the movie scared you," I said to her.

"It's fine." She took a bite of her broccoli but she was in deep in thought over what she saw on the television screen. "That movie is going to give me nightmares probably…"

"Nah, you'll be fine. I thought you said you were going to rearrange some things here and whatnot," Tyson said.

"I didn't want to touch anything you guys put in her…it would've been rude. Especially to Tia."

"Me?"

"I didn't want to touching anything you guys put in here so I left everything alone," Cecile said.

"Well, thanks, but you can redecorate if you want to, C," I said. "It's fine."

"Thanks!"

"No problem," I said.

Tyra threw her spoon on the ground, grabbed a handful of broccoli from her bowl, and shoved it all in her face as she made a mess in her high chair. T.J. accidentally dropped his spoon so he decided he would scoop up some rice into his hand so he could continued eating his food. As he was sitting on Tyson's lap, his father wiped his hand with a napkin and continued to feed him himself so there wouldn't be a big mess. As for Tyra who was on my side of the table, I took her out of her chair so I could feed her to prevent her from making a mess with her own food. These two kids were one in the same but I couldn't help but have a slight chuckle at the kids being silly during dinner as it was always a highlight for me as it made dinner interesting. I did tell Tyra to not throw her spoon on the ground again and in return she gave me a glare but when Tyson warned her about giving me attitude, a smile formed on her face. Little terror. A lovely terror.

* * *

Me, Tyson, and Cecile sat in the living room to chat with each other as we had some catching up to do with each other. I was listening to Tyson and Cecile chat with each when I was checking my phone to see who had text me then resumed listening in as I leaned against Tyson he could put his arm around me. Cecile had sat in the recliner seat she had bought as she munched on Chips Ahoy cookies while telling us about how she's enjoying photography and even showed us her photo album of all of the photos she took of some of her clients, nature, herself, even abandoned buildings. Then it clicked: I always wanted to do some type of photoshoot so why not ask my sister-in-law?

"Hey, Cecile," I started. "You think you can do a mini photoshoot or whatever of me?"

"Sure! I could have a photoshoot with you, Tyson, and the kids?"

Perfection at it's finest.

* * *

Cecile had come back to Canada with us for a week so she could take photographs of me, Tyson, and the kids and the cat who made sure to make his grand appearance in the photos. Cecile snapped a photo of us on the porch on our cabin first then snapped photos of everyone individually, even Timmy who sat down perfectly still at the top of the stairs to get his photo taken and it seemed we adopted such a photogenic cat but we did and it was delightful to see the cat enjoying his photo being taken by the humans who loved him so much. Me and Tyson took another photo on the porch, him on the front step and me on the second step down, and his arms around me as I placed my hands on them strung suckers that I wanted to hold me forever. Tyson leaned his head down so he could kiss my cheek as soon as his sister captured the precious moment in time.

This photo was definitely going to be framed along with the others.

I was back at the theater getting ready for rehearsals when Cecile offered to take a photo of me in my makeup and costume. I usually didn't allow anyone to take any photos of me while I was in costume but I allowed it as I wanted to capture my progress of following my goals and frame the photo as a reminder of to never give up on my dreams. Cecile had snapped a photo of me in my dressing room, told me to call her after rehearsals so she could come back to pick me up, and once she left, I continued to rehearse my lines until it was my turn to hit the stage to rehearse.

* * *

When I got home after a nice day, Tyson and the children were waiting for me as they didn't eat dinner until I got home. Cecile told us she'd see us tomorrow as she was going to be staying with a friend that she hadn't seen in a long time but she would be back tomorrow to visit. After dinner, me and Tyson gave the kids a bath and put them to sleep before running some hot water in our tub to take a hot bubble bath together. Well, we didn't get in once the water had stopped because somebody came up behind me to unhook my bra as I had been standing in the mirror getting ready to remove my makeup.

I let out a small sigh of relief when Tyson cusped my breasts in his hands and squeezed them gently while kissing my neck. I immediately grabbed one of Tyson's hands, guided it to his mouth so he could lick his fingers, and then guided his hands towards the inside of my panties that soon fell to my ankles after he got me nice and wet. I told him I didn't care about any foreplay as I wanted to be fucked right there on the spot so I got my wish as he bent me over the sink slightly, grabbed my neck to squeeze it, and began to fuck me nice and slow before speeding up his pace. He was gentle but also a bit rough as we both looked into the mirror standing before us, his gaze fixated on mine as he panted in my ear as he fucked me as hard but gentle as both of us were close to cumming but he didn't want to rush anything just yet.

I felt his cum inside of me soon after and I felt my body go limp but Tyson held onto me tightly so I wouldn't end up hitting my head on the mirror in front of us.

"You okay?" he whispered to me.

"Yeah. Thanks for holding me up. It's just that felt so damn good…"

"I know it did and I'm glad you enjoyed it. Bath time for us."

"Ladies first."

"Of course."


	62. Chapter 62

**Warning: There will be a short scene of fighting towards the end that includes name calling and a bit of physicality but nothing too drastic but proceed with caution still. **

* * *

Tyson and I took the kids for a walk along our usual route that Tyson always takes when he does his runs during his workout. The exercise that we got with the kids was much needed as the fresh air filled our lungs as we hiked up the big mountain that was at the end of the road and when we got to the top, we took a look at our neighborhood. Tyson had Tyra in his baby carrier and T.J. was holding my hand tightly as they also took in the sight of the neighborhood.

"Pweety," T.J. said. "Mama, pweety!"

"I know," I said. "It's very pretty!"

"What do you think, Tyra?" Tyson turned to his side so the baby could see the neighborhood.

Tyra just turned her head away from the scenery to simply look up at her father and say "Peas". That's all she wanted was peas.

"I'll get you some peas when we get back home," I said. "But we're going to enjoy this nice day that's been put in front of us."

The sun had shone brightly along with the crystal blue sky that was lovely until a big dark cloud seemed to cover the entire sky…well, it was a cloud over my head that seemed to fall over my head and my entire day when me and Tyson were talking to each other about relocating…again.

* * *

"How long is your run at the play?" Tyson asked me as put our freshly dried sheets on the bed and helped me put the blanket on top of them.

"I think it'll be about a month or so…not that long. I told the casting director I just wanted to dip my toe back into acting just for a moment."

"That's good. Remind me of when your performances are and I'll reschedule any meeting I have to make it to all of your performances," Tyson said.

"Aww, thank you!"

"No problem, love."

We finished making the bed then laid down next to each other on our fresh clean sheets that smelled like a meadow in a wonderful part of the countryside. I laid my head directly over Tyson's heart to listen to the steady beat of it which always helped calm me down or get me relaxed whenever I was laying right on top or beside him but soon I wouldn't be calm. Neither would he.

"So, for the new year…you have an ideas on what you may want to do? Anything?"

"Well, I would like to move to Florida so I could be closer to work and I know you love it here in Canada but I'm thinking a move wouldn't be bad. I know you didn't want to move at first but I think it'll be a good idea if we did move into our house in Florida after the New Year and I know that the move won't be so bad…well, I hope it's not too bad for you."

"Isn't your sister still in the house?"

"She'll be moving in with a friend in Florida soon and she doesn't want to keep the house all to herself. We can still keep the cabin because I'm never going to sell it. Have you considered moving?"

"No." I sat up so I could look Tyson in his eyes. "I haven't and I don't want to move."

"Tia-"

"I'm not moving, Tyson, and the kids are going to stay here."

"Don't you think I should have some type of say so when it comes to the kids as well, Tia? I would like to be closer to my job."

"What's wrong with flying from here to the states and back?"

"Nothing but I have a house in the states I would like to live in, too. The neighborhood is safe, you can find another theater to be in, and our parents can come visit us. We're not moving to Antarctica you know."

"I don't want to move, Tyson."

"Okay, I see there's no getting through to you right now so I'm going to drop the subject."

"Thank you."

I hopped off the bed and went directly into the kitchen to start dinner so I wouldn't have to hear another word about moving again.

* * *

Cecile had come over for dinner right when it was finished so of course she had to get her a plate of beef, broccoli, and brown rice but I didn't mind making her a plate as there was plenty of food. She confirmed that she was going to move into an apartment with a friend in Florida so she was going to move out of the house after New Year's and thanked us for allowing her to stay in the home so far. She asked us if we were going to sell the house or stay in it after she moved out and that was the question that opened up a huge, gigantic, enormous, humongous, and big ass can of worms that would cut the dinner short.

Tyson didn't say anything at first as he had kept quiet throughout dinner but I knew he had waited for me to say something about moving and I decided it was best I said something so that there wasn't an awkward silence.

"I'm not sure if I want to move just yet," I said to Cecile.

"She _doesn't _want to move even though I want to be closer to work but of course I married someone who is fucking selfish, cries when she doesn't get her fucking way, and quite frankly I'm tired of her."

"You're tired of me?"

Tyson looked up from his food to give me his stoic look that he always gave me whenever he was mad but he didn't say anything else for a few minutes as Cecile couldn't believe what she was hearing. Thank goodness the kids had eaten earlier and gone to sleep because it would've been worse if they were present at the dinner table.

"Tyson?"

"What?"

"You're tired of me? I'm selfish?"

"Yeah, you are. I feel like I'm _still _putting aside what makes _me _happy for _YOU_! If you don't get your fucking way, you're crying about it!"

"I told you a long time ago I don't want to fucking move!"

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE WHAT YOU WANT ANYMORE! I'VE SUPPORTED YOU WITH WHAT YOU WANTED TO DO, I'VE MADE SACRIFICES FOR YOU, AND I'VE TAKEN CARE OF YOU! I WOULD THINK MY JOB IS IMPORTANT SINCE MY JOB IS HELPING ME TAKE CARE OF YOU AND THE CHILDREN! DON'T YOU FUCKING THINK YOU SELFISH BITCH!"

"TYSON!"

I immediately threw my can of soda in his face and slapped him in retaliation for what he said to me. I then got up some I could shove him as now I was angry, pissed off, and upset at my husband who I didn't want to lay eyes on right now but I was because I was hitting him. Tyson got up to grab me by the arms so I wouldn't be able to hit him anymore, pushed me against the wall, and pointed a finger in my face.

"Stay the fuck away from me," he said quietly. "Got it?"

"Tyson, Tia, please stop."

Tyson had already let me go once Cecile got up and I could do was stare at the floor as I heard Tyson leave the house. All I could do was sink to the floor so I could cry my eyes out.


	63. Chapter 63

My sister-in-law comforted me as she ran her fingers through my hair while I laid my head on her lap as I cried as we were on the couch. I never let anyone touch my hair but I didn't give a damn tonight as I just wanted someone to be with me as I bawled my eyes out because I had just got into a bad argument with my own husband. I didn't want him mad at me but it was my fault. It's my fault I made my husband angry. It was my fault that I angered him to the point where he yelled at me then stormed out of the house during dinner. I didn't have to throw my soda in my face but my stupidity talked me into doing that to my husband over the simple topic of just moving. Cecile called Tyson to see where he was for the fifth time and he finally answered the phone but he wasn't too pleased about being bothered.

"Yes, Cecile?" Tyson responded angrily.

"Where are you?"

"Somewhere clearing my damn thoughts because I AM PISSED THE FUCK OFF!"

"Please, clear your head and come back home. You have to talk to Tia."

There was a silence that seemed to go on for forever until he finally said "Fine" then hung up on his sister.

"It's all of my fault," I wept. "It's my fault!"

"No, Tia, it's not your fault! Don't say that it is your fault because it's not! Do you hear me?"

"Yeah…"

It seemed like forever since Tyson left but he finally came back home as soon as I was about to doze off to sleep while Cecile was scrolling through her phone and soon she tapped me on my shoulder. I sat up but didn't say anything as I looked straight at the ground, my arms folded in front of my chest, and my lips still shut as I didn't say anything as I heard Tyson in the kitchen getting something from the fridge before he came into the living room. He didn't sit down but stood in front of me and Cecile as he took a long drink from the water bottle in his hand.

"Okay, I'm here."

Those words were directed at me and Cecile but she did the talking because I didn't want to look at my husband at the moment. Hell, I didn't even want to talk to him but I knew I had to eventually.

"My brother needs to talk to my sister-in-law right now. I know you guys had a fight but you guys need to sit down, talk to each other in a _calm _manner, and get things resolved."

"Fine."

"I'll check on the kids but I'm going to keep an ear out in case you guys decide to start screaming at each other again. Are you going to be okay, Tia?"

"Yeah."

Cecile patted my shoulder before getting up to leave me and Tyson alone so we could talk to each other…hopefully calmly. Tyson sat down next to me but didn't say anything at first as he continued to drink from his water bottle as he and I remained in silence for a few minutes as we both were stubborn but eventually one of us had to talk. I decided to just say what was on my mind as I finally stopped crying and decided that whatever happened afterward just happened.

"Why do you want me to move to Florida? I thought we already agreed that we would stay here in Canada…or I would with the kids." I wiped away my tears with the sleeve of my shirt as I kept my eyes on the ground.

"Because I want my wife and children with me. I didn't marry you to live _apart _from you and the children, Tia. I married you so I could spend my days _with _you. You may not like Florida but then again you never gave the states a chance and maybe you'll like living there AND you do enjoy going there. I don't want to keep fighting and arguing with you about moving, baby. My job is literally based in the states."

"What if I want to come back here and perform? What if I want to open a dance school here? Acting school? Anything?"

"You can do whatever you want to do but it would be nice to not be on the other side of the world worried about not seeing my wife have the best performance of her life and watching her alongside the babies."

Damn, when he put it that way it begun to make more since as to why him asking me about moving shouldn't have been a big deal in the first place. Ah, shit. My tears dried up completely as I thought about what he had said to me that actually made sense but of course I didn't think about it from his point of view.

"Damn," I said softly.

"I'm sorry for what I did…"

"No, I'm sorry for what I did. Shit…can you forgive me?"

"I already did. You forgive me?"

"Yes."

"You want to start the conversation about moving over again?"

"Yes and I won't throw anything at your face when we speak again."

"Good." Tyson started to pet the cat that had hopped into his lap so that meant he had to spoil Timmy for a bit. "And we have to take Timmy with us, too."

"Of course," I said. "You want another soda? Preferably one you can drink and not have to worry about it being on your face?"

"I'm good," Tyson said with a chuckle.

* * *

**Flashback: **

"_If we were to get married, where would me and you live?" I asked Tyson. _

"_Well, that depends on where you want to go," Tyson responded. _

_I took my index finger and playfully poked out his beard on his chin that I became fascinated with for some reason as we watched t.v. in his room. _

"_Anywhere," I said. "And I want to lie beside you in bed like I'm doing now." _

_Tyson chuckled as he looked down at me with a small smile on his face then gave me a kiss on my forehead before hugging me tightly. _

"_So, we get married and we go anywhere you want?" _

"_Yes." _

"_I'll see where our heart takes us. We live together and we'll be happy together, right?" _

"_Yes." _

"_Okay, then it's set. We get married tomorrow then." _

"_But first: get me some more Chex Mix…please and thank you." _

"_Hmm, pushy I see. But no seriously: do you want to marry me?" _

"_I do." _

"_Well, when the time is right for us to marry, no matter the time or day, we'll do it." _

"_You mean that?" _

"_Yes, Tia. I love you." _

"_Love you, too." _

_I sat up to give Tyson a long kiss then hugged him tightly as I knew he was being genuine about what he was saying to me. Yes, we were only seventeen years old but I could see myself with him forever. If not now, then definitely some other time down the road when it was the right time for us to marry. _

_I wasn't sure exactly when and where we'd get marry or even live together, but I knew I would simply be happy by Tyson's side. _


	64. Chapter 64

**Flashback: **

_Tyson rocked T.J. back and forth in his arms while he sat on the bed beside me as I changed into one of Tyson's old shirts for the night. I had just finished breast feeding T.J. and was finally relaxed in bed alongside Tyson as I laid my head on his shoulder and smiled when he kissed me on my forehead. _

"_He's so precious and gorgeous," Tyson said. "I helped you make a pretty baby." _

"_Yup. The next time we make a baby, make sure it's after you win a championship." _

"_Will do." _

"_You sure you're not upset with me about not telling you about the baby?" _

"_I'm not upset, Tia. He's here now, we're here now, and we're now living together and married. I'm far from upset, love." _

"_I know you were upset even just a little." _

"_No. Shocked, yes. The night you told me about the baby, I was shocked and scared even, but I wasn't upset. I was happy to see my little boy has curly hair like me and now we're together as a family." _

_I smiled at that comment as the baby's curls indeed looked just like his father's big head. _

"_That is true. Because when I first laid eyes on him I wasn't shocked to see that he has a head full of hair just like you. I knew he was your twin right away, especially when he gets mad and gives me that look you give some people when you're mad." _

"_This baby has made my life even more interesting…the amount of diapers we go through with this one shitting machine is insane." _

"_Yeah, he is a shitter." I laid my head on Tyson's shoulder as I was beginning to become tired and let out a deep sigh. _

"_You okay, Tia?" _

"_I'm fine, Tyson. I'm just very tired is all and thinking about some things." _

"_Like what?" _

"_Our future together…I just hope we can work everything out together, you know?" _

"_We will work everything out but in the meantime, just relax and get some rest, love. I'll take care of the baby." _

"_Okay." I gave Tyson a kiss, then the baby, and laid on my side of the bed to finally try to get some sleep. I couldn't help but smile at my husband and child one more time before falling fast asleep. _

* * *

**Present: **

It was almost time.

All of the preparation finally lead to my one woman show that was going to be in a couple of days. But this time I decided to not do a dance routine and instead wanted to do a spoken word show because I have it on my heart to do. And it needed to be done. If I didn't do it, it would probably eat me up on the inside so I decided to follow my heart and my own desire to do what I felt was best for me. I made my costume for the show which was a simple one piece suit with a small tutu attached to the bottom of it. It was an all-black outfit that I made sort at the last minute but I managed to get it done, finished, and luckily it fit as I had a slight fear it wouldn't. Motherhood has caused me to put on some pounds but I did manage to lose some weight after having Tyra so the amount of baby fat I had on myself wasn't too bad. Tyson would scold me if I was looking in the mirror at myself for too long because he knew I thinking bad thoughts about myself, as if he knew exactly what I was telling myself inside of my head. In the next twenty four hours, I'd be performing of an audience at the theater. I had to make sure my outfit had fit just right and made further adjustments to it before hanging it up in my closet. I was glad that my sister-in-law managed to get me and Tyson to talk to each other before we had went down the road of not speaking to each other for a few days as that's happened before.

Despite me arguing with Tyson the night before, I let all of my anger go. I instead wrote it down in my notebook that was probably tired of me jamming a pen against the paper but there was always something to write. Whatever was on my mind was going to be written down and kept in my journal and I did remember that I had scribbled something on the very last past page of my journal about my uncertainty of leaving Canada to move to the United States and I didn't want to fight with my husband because fighting wasn't going to solve anything. I needed to remind myself to calm down, take deep breathes, and talk to Tyson about whatever it was that was bothering me instead of blowing up on him for no reason whatsoever. I had to remember that Tyson was moving for work and he wasn't going to leave me or the kids behind. I had to stick with my husband through thick and thin.

* * *

For dinner I made my famous tuna casserole, put it in the oven, and went into the living room to fold the baby's clothes as I had finished drying them. T.J. had been playing with Timmy while Tyra kept tapping me on my knee to get my attention whenever I would focus on folding her clothes.

"You want to help Mommy?" I asked her. I handed her one of her shirts to fold but she took, examined it very carefully, and then threw it on the ground then laughed about it. "That's not nice." I kissed her on her forehead, picked up her shirt, and continued to fold clothes.

I put the clothes back in the laundry basket then checked on my tuna casserole to see the progress of it and loved how good it was looking at the moment. I heard the front door open and close then heard the children yelling "Daddy!" which meant Tyson was finally home with the Diet Coke and chocolate chip cookies I wanted from the store.

"Okay, okay, you guys are going to make my fall!" Tyson had both children on his legs as he walked into the kitchen to put down the food on the counter. "Alright, you guys are definitely trying to really get me to TICKLE YOU!"

The kids let out a huge yelp when Tyson started to playfully tickle them and somehow and some way, Tyra ended up hitting her hand on the floor when she fell backward to get away from Tyson. She let out an ear piercing cry as her little feet stomped the ground as she laid on the floor crying as if someone had really hurt her even though her noggin didn't hit the ground too hard but she liked to be dramatic at times. Tyson picked her up to make sure she was alright but was greeted with a small slap to his mouth from Tyra who had her lip poked out, tears flowing down her face, and a frown out of this world.

"You don't hit people and you don't hit Papa," Tyson warned her. "Let me check your head."

"NO!" Tyra said.

"Yeah, it's time for you to take a nap," Tyson said.

Tyra tried to pull away from Tyson but to no avail as he held her in his arms so he could rock her to sleep despite her continuing to cry. Eventually, she calmed down as Tyson started to sing her one of her favorite lullabies in Japanese to help her fall asleep and stop raising so much hell with him. T.J. just remained content with his Transformers action figures that he played with at the dinner table, in his own little world per usual until Tyson told me he was going outside to exercise. And this meant that T.J. wanted to join in, too.

He left his action figures on the table as he ran after Tyson to catch up to him before he even walked out of the backdoor to the patio.

"I'm right here little man," Tyson told him. "Let me put on your coat and then you can join me."

I finished making a fruit salad, put it in the fridge, and then went outside to see T.J. and Tyson play wrestling in the leaves.

"Don't forget about me," I joked.

Tyson, who was on the ground for a three count, lifted his head to wink at me and beckoned for me to come join in on the fun. I walked down the stairs to join Tyson on the ground and when I did, I got on my knees and leaned over him to give him a huge smile that made him smile even bigger.

"I'll never forget about you," Tyson said to me.

I put my hands on Tyson's cheeks and nodded my head.

"I know," I said. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Tyson pulled me down so we could give each other a kiss and T.J. tapped me on my shoulder as he felt left out.

"Kiss?" he said.

"Of course!" I kissed him on his cheek and told him to kiss Tyson on his.

Tyson grabbed T.J. to tickle him again and I couldn't help but smile at the wonderful sight in front of me. It is the very same wonderful sight that I would see in America.

Maybe moving wouldn't be so bad after all.


	65. Chapter 65

**Flashback: **

_Being a mother was a new experience I didn't know I'd end up enjoying. To be honest, I truly thought I'd be a terrible mother. My own mother had to reassure me that because the baby cried during the middle of the night or whenever, that that didn't mean I was neglecting him. I would cry sometimes on the phone with her when I was anxious about what was wrong with T.J. and all he simply wanted was for me to breastfeed him. Luckily, Tyson was also with me now so it was nice to have him reassure me when I felt myself becoming upset and many nights he held me close to him in bed which always helped me fall asleep in his arms. He would tell me I'm doing a terrific job as a mother and he'd always have my back no matter what. _

* * *

"How are you feeling about moving?" Tyson asked me.

I rolled over to his side of the bed to play with his curly brown and blondish strawberry scented hair that I could never get enough of and kissed his delicious chest before looking at his wonderful eyes.

"I'll be okay. I still haven't told my parents I'm moving."

"They're not going to lecture us about leaving for the states, are they?"

"No, they won't."

"Good. How do you feel about your play?"

"I hope it's good."

"It will be." Tyson sat up to give me a kiss. "I know you'll do a damn great job and don't you even talk negative about yourself either."

"I won't but I'm nervous as hell."

"Have you been practicing your lines?"

"I have."

"Do you have your outfit ready to go?"

"Yes."

"You look ready to go…" Tyson beckoned for me to mount him and when I did, he put his hands on my thighs as my finger ran down his chest. "But it seems to me that you're doubting yourself still."

"I'm trying not to, Tyson, but it's hard as fuck not to think something bad will happen."

"What will happen, Tia?"

"I may forgot my lines, I may have a wardrobe malfunction, the babies might need me, you might need me-"

"Tia, calm down. You have the most important day in your life about to happen and I'm going to need you to stay calm and focused, love."

"I'm just…I don't know."

"Tia, remember when you celebrated your very first Mother's Day?"

"Yes."

"And remember when you were upset about not being a good mother when in truth you're a damn great mother and you are the most wonderful wife in the entire damn universe. You're also the most talented woman that I know and you look mighty fine as hell when you're dancing in the front room. I don't want you to ever think you're not good enough when you are. Okay?"

"Okay." I leaned down so I could kiss him on his cheek and smiled at him. "You'll be front and center in the audience, right?"

"Damn right I will."

"Good, because I was about to put my foot right up your ass."

"Of course you would."

Tyra's cries were heard over our radio in our room which meant the little one probably couldn't sleep and so I got up to go get her. I checked on T.J. who was also sitting up in his bed but he wasn't saying anything, just sitting in his bed, and looking at me with a sleepy expression when I got him.

"Do you have to pee?"

"No."

I took them both back to the room where they became content when they were able to lie between me and Tyson in our bed. That's all the kids wanted: to sleep with Mommy and Daddy in case they had a bad dream. T.J. snuggled right under Tyson as he got comfortable underneath the covers while Tyra laid next to me as I stretched out and laid down but Tyra didn't want to go to sleep just yet. She sat up randomly and said "Story?"

"You want me to tell you a story?" I asked.

"Mama, story," T.J. said. "Please?" He sat up too so he could listen to story time before bedtime.

"I think Mommy is a better storyteller than me," Tyson said.

"Well, let's see. I'll tell you guys about the wonderful days in which I became your mother. It all started when me and Daddy wanted two little munchkins. Even though Mommy and Daddy were far apart, you two brought us back together when you two were born and we've been happy ever since. I'm glad you two choose me to be your mother."

"I love you," T.J. said.

Tyra gave me a big smile as she laid put her tiny hand on my cheek then laid down on my pillow and closed her eyes to finally rest.

"I love you, too," I said to T.J.

I gave him and his sister a kiss goodnight then watched as Tyson did the same and patted T.J.'s back when he finally laid down beside him.

"A good mother like you tells the best stories that everyone loves to hear. Especially me," Tyson said. "Now, get some sleep and I'll make breakfast in the morning for all of us."

"Okay, babes. Kiss?"

"Kiss."

Me and Tyson gave each other a goodnight kiss before finally falling asleep ourselves.

* * *

I was indeed treated to breakfast but Tyson brought it to the room for everybody as breakfast in bed was indeed better than anything else in the world. Tyson made my favorite: oatmeal with peanut butter, brown sugar, and chopped pecans and boy was it damn good; it may not sound appetizing but it is quite delicious and my favorite. T.J. and Tyra ate their bowls of oatmeal and also ate some of mine too but of course I didn't mind sharing my food with them. Even though I breastfed Tyra when I woke up, she still wanted her oatmeal and mine as well so I just fed her so she wouldn't turn into the Tasmanian Devil on the entire household.

After breakfast, Tyson washed the kids after breakfast and got them dressed for the day as Cecile was coming over to give us our photographs that she had developed for us. I was in the kitchen making myself some tea as Tyson was playing his PlayStation with the kids and when I joined them in the living room, I couldn't help but smile at my family. I was definitely hard on myself for no reason sometimes and I had to remind myself that negativity wasn't going to help me in life at all. I couldn't be hard on myself, either.

Tyson made sure to tell me as much as he could that I was the best damn mother on the planet and to never give up on my dreams.

It was his words of encouragement that kept me going.

* * *

**Happy Mother's Day!**


	66. Chapter 66

Saline, my partner in crime, had texted me to see how I was doing and if I needed anything. I did want one thing from her: for her to come to my performance and explained that I had a show coming up at the local theater that I was starring in. She asked me if I could get her a ticket to my show to which I replied "You get in for free!" She told me that she would also be front and center to see my performance and told me not to tell her a single word about what my act would be. As much as I loved my family, I just wanted Tyson and Saline to be in the audience to see me perform and that was it as I would feel more comfortable that way. Tyson respected my decision but reminded me he wanted a seat right in front the stage so he could see me up close and personal. I joked and told him he only wanted to see me in my tutu up close to which he replied "Yes, that is true".

When I used to perform in plays in school, I used to get jitterbugs about going out on stage to perform in front of so many people seated in the audience but I didn't feel any jitterbugs now. I sat up in bed scribbling some last minute notes in my journal, closed it so I could sit it on my nightstand, and laid back in bad to watch cartoons with the kiddos as I waited for Tyson to get out of the shower. He came back into the room after freshening up and told me he ran me a hot bath with Epsom salt in it so I could soak in It for a bit while he got the kiddos ready for the day. I was appreciative of that because once the hot water hit my skin, I let out a huge sigh of relief because that damn water did feel good to sit in for sure. I hummed a tune to myself as I laid back in the tub, closed my eyes, and listened to my own tunes keep me company during my lovely bath that I never wanted to emerge from. I needed this bath to clear my head for a minute to gather my thoughts in silence until I heard a faint sound that made me smile: the laughter of the children and Tyson doing whatever it is they were doing in the living room probably which was horsing around. I _thought _I heard something break but when I heard Tyson scream out in pain, I was relaxed again because that meant I didn't have to replace anything that may have been broken because it was going to be his ass.

* * *

'_Are you still coming to watch me in my play? Can't remember if I asked.'_

'_Yes, ma'am. Save me a damn seat! I'll give you some presents after your performance.' _

'_Okay! And don't be late either, toots!' _

'_I won't!' _

After finally putting my phone down after my chatting with Saline for who knows how long, I got dressed after my bath and joined Tyson outside where he was pretending to wrestle the kids again in the snow. T.J. had latched onto his back while Tyra was shoving snow into her father's face and laughing when Tyson playfully growled at her when she threatened to pick up more snow.

"What's that in your hand, Tyra?" Tyson asked her.

"Yuki (Snow)"! she said.

"Good job!" Tyson said.

"Yuki!" T.J. said.

"Hai, yuki!" Tyson said. "Your Japanese is very good!"

"I love you!" T.J. said.

"I love you, too. Do you guys love Mommy?"

"MOMMY! YUKI!" Tyra said to me. "Here!"

I approached her to take the snow from her tiny hands to playfully hit her with it and that made her giggle out loud in response, grab more snow, and throw some at my knee. I grabbed some more snow, aimed it at Tyson, and hit him right in his cheek with it and laughed when I saw that some of it was in his beard still. I playfully skipped up to him to kiss him on his lips but because I let my guard drop I was hit by a small snowball that Tyson had formed quickly and it was his turn to laugh at the snow that was decorating my face now. I tickled Tyson who fell to the snow with T.J. still latched onto his back somehow and Tyra ran up to him so she could shove more into his face as we all ganged up on him, piling on him as he playfully yelled out for help. He looked up at me with a huge smile on his face despite his son still choking him from behind because he wouldn't let go of his hold but Tyson didn't seem to mind at all. Tyra threw some more snow in Tyson's face while saying "Yuki" multiple times until I finally picked her up to keep her from drowning Tyson's face in a complete blanket of snow because she would've if she definitely could've and also got T.J. to not choke his father.

"You're the snowman, now," I said to him.

"True…can I have some hot chocolate please?" Tyson asked. "It's been a long day…"

"Oh, you poor thing!" I sat Tyra back on her feet, knelt down beside Tyson, and flicked some snow from his face. "You okay?"

"I am…just help your husband out please…" Tyson said jokingly.

"Your wish is my command, toots." I kissed Tyson on his nose and helped him up so he could help me make some hot chocolate.

* * *

We sat on the stairs on the patio to enjoy our hot chocolate together as the kids sat in our laps to eat some sugar cookies we gave them. Tyson held Tyra with one arm as she sat on his leg, munched on her cookie in content, and didn't say a word along with her brother who was doing the same thing. T.J. was sitting right between me and Tyson while he ate his cookie in content and sipped on some of my hot chocolate that I offered him.

"Did you invite your parents to your show?"

"No, I didn't."

"May I ask why?"

"I just want you, Saline, and Cecile there. That's it."

"Fair enough."

"I just want you to be front and center like you want," I said.

"Of course," Tyson said. "No, Tyra, don't yank my cup!"

_Crash. _

Tyson didn't say anything as him and Tyra both looked down at the broken glass and spilt liquid on the footstep ahead of them as if they were looking at a foreign object. Tyson then took Tyra's hand to spank it lightly as she did something wrong and before she even opened her mouth to yell in response, she was stopped by Tyson lifting her up so she was face to face with him.

"Don't you _dare _yell and scream at me, Tyra Francis Smith or you're not going to get any more cookies!"

"Hmph!" Tyra made a grimace at Tyson but didn't say anything else because she wanted another sugar cookie.

"Don't HMPH me, either."

Tyra gave her father a blank stare but she didn't say anything else when she was handed to me so Tyson could get a broom to clean up the mess that she made. She didn't say anything as she faced forward, hands in her lap, and quiet as a mouse even when Tyson swept the stairs and threw away the broken mug in our trash bin.

"Sowey," Tyra said.

Tyson chuckled as he sat down next to Tyra but made sure he kept his cup away from her when he held her in his arms to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"It's okay. Daddy isn't mad," he said. "You want another sugar cookie?"

"HAI!"

I handed another cookie to Tyson who broke off a few pieces to give to Tyra so she wouldn't shove the entire thing into her mouth because she would.

"You guys ready to see Mommy in her show?" Tyson asked the kids.

"YES!" Tyra said.

"Hai!" T.J. said.

"So am I."

"I'm nervous about it."

"Having second thoughts?"

"Maybe." I took a bite out of my sugar cookie, took a deep breath, and shook my head. "Maybe. Just maybe."

"I _know _for a fact you'll do a great damn job. I know because I married the most talented woman in the world and if you get nervous on stage, just pictured me dressed as the tooth fairy or something."

I chuckled.

"That is a sight to see."

"And the sight of my lovely wife on stage is a great birthday present for me."

I smiled when he said that because I needed to remind myself that I had a supportive husband that wanted to see me do what I love and for that, I thanked him for always supporting me through thick thin.

"Thank you for the encouraging words. I'll be sure to remember that…always."

Tyson smiled at me but quickly turned his attention to Tyra as she tried to swipe his hot chocolate from him again.


	67. Chapter 67

_Scrape. _

I idly slide my fork across my plate a little as my mind was wondering elsewhere but when Tyson gently called out my name that finally snapped me out of my trance.

"Hi," I said with a slight smile.

"Hello there," Tyson said. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, um…food is good…" The food was good indeed but for some reason my mouth would only accept a few bites of food as if it were fighting with me to stop eating altogether.

"Is everything alright? You nervous about tomorrow?"

"Tyson, I haven't performed in front of so many people in a long time. The last time I did was before I had the kids…I don't know if I can do it again."

"You're doubting yourself now?"

"Maybe."

"Tia, look at me." Tyson had put his fork down and leaned onto the table with his arms folded in front of him as he looked at me with a huge smile on his face. "You're going to do great so I will not sit here and listen to you doubt yourself! Okay?"

"Okay."

"Now, you will have a great performance. Just remember that you can give me a big kiss afterwards and we can go ride off into the sunset on our horse!"

"What horse!?" I said with a chuckle.

"Our imaginary horse," Tyson said. "I knew I could get you to smile again!"

"Yes, you did. BUT I want my horse!"

"I do have a surprise for you but you'll get it after your performance and I know for a fact that you'll like it."

"I can't wait."

"I know you can't…now eat, woman!"

* * *

**The following morning:**

The amount of coffee that I drunk should've been a crime. The size of the mug that I choose to drink the coffee from should've been a crime, too. I was about to pour myself a fourth cup when Tyson finally grabbed the coffee mug from me before I drowned myself in the beverage.

"Tia, stop being so jittery! And stop drinking so much coffee before you like throw up or bounce off the walls or something." Tyson poured himself a cup before turning to face me. "Tia?"

"The coffee has been helping," I said. I stood against the counter near the sink to drink some of the coffee that did make it into my cup because I needed that last drop of it. I washed my cup out, dried it, and sat it back into the cabinet along with the other cups.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…why do you ask?"

"You look a mess and you look like you've been up since yesterday. Are you okay?"

"I am okay, Tyson! Fuck!"

I sat down at the table, let out a loud breath, and I didn't know why my eyes were starting to water but I was getting upset…and it was because I kept doubting myself about an important event that was going to happen. I felt Tyson's arms wrap around me as I cried and cried until I couldn't muster up any more tears then was helped back to the bedroom when I was drained from being upset. I don't know why I was so uneasy about my performance but I was and it was making me mad that I was now self-doubting myself so much now…was it because I feared I wouldn't be able to do this? Would I fuck up and forget my lines? Would I look like the world's biggest fucking idiot?

I didn't lie down for less than five minutes when I sprung up again to rush to the toilet so I can puke in it. I flushed the toilet and sat up against the wall with my knees up to my chest and placed my arms on top of them as I glared at the floor without thinking anymore about anything. I saw Tyson walk in to join me by my side but he didn't say anything to me. He always did this whenever I would get quiet: he too would get quiet and wait to see if I was going to say or do anything before speaking up. He knew that I also enjoyed his presence near me so sometimes he would sit with me in complete and utter silence to see if I had anything else to say or to make sure I didn't do anything to hurt myself. I was very grateful for my husband.

Clearing my head, my mind began to go back in time to a similar event that had happened to me when I was younger and had a big performance at school that I almost didn't make.

* * *

_**Flashback: **_

_Knock. Knock. _

"_Tia, I know you're in there," Tyson said to me. "Are you okay?" _

"_No. Go away." _

"_I'm not." _

_I unlocked the bathroom door, pulled Tyson in by his denim jacket, and closed the door so I could lock it quickly again. _

"_I'm not going out there." I kept my gaze towards the door as if I could look through it to see if anyone was looking at me through it. _

"_Tia, you go on in ten minutes." _

"_I'm not ready, Tyson! I took a year from dancing and now I'm a mess. I feel as if I'm going out to the public just…bound to fail at this and anything else I'll do." _

"_So, you think that you're going to go out in public and embarrass yourself in front of everyone because you wrongfully assumed that you can't perform on stage tonight?"_

_I turned to face Tyson in disbelief because of what he was saying to me just now. _

"_Wrongfully assume?" _

"_Yes. I'm not wrongfully assuming anything." _

"_Yes, you are. Countless nights you would be up all night in my room and around my house whenever my parents weren't home just dancing and dancing because you knew deep down in your heart that you'd be perfecting your craft. I know damn well the hard worker named Tia isn't backing down from something she's loved ever since she was a child. Not now." _

"_I can't do it, Tyson." _

"_I said the same thing about my match last weekend when I was tired, beat up, and bruised up but you were by my side and told me that I shouldn't give up. I'm telling you the same thing: get out there and knock your performance out of the damn park woman. I'm not leaving this bathroom unless you leave out first and I see you march to the damn stage because you're going to do a great damn job." _

"_I don't think I can do it, Tyson." _

"_You can and you will do a great job. You need to trust in yourself." Tyson held out his hand to me so I could take it and when I did, he tugged me close to him. "You can do this." _

"…_Are you going to be front row?" _

"_No. I'm going to be right behind the curtain supporting you." _

_I sighed a little but ended up finally smiling when Tyson gave me one of his cute smiles that made him look like a cabbage patch kid along with his bright blond curly hair that was puffy and all over the place just the way I love it. _

"_You're the best," I said to him. _

"_You are, too." _

"_Can you just hold me for a second?" _

"_Sure. If you don't want to say anything else, that's also fine." _

_Tyson wrapped his arms around me and didn't say anything else as we stood in the middle of the bathroom in complete and utter silence as I collected my thoughts before heading out to the stage. _

* * *

**Present: **

"Meow".

Timmy had rubbed his body against my leg but I didn't mind it as me and Tyson had embraced each other in a big hug that I didn't want to end, mainly because he didn't have a shirt on and the sound of his heartbeat was very reassuring for me. Tyson then told me to remember how we stood just like this before the start of one of my dance performances when I was a teenager and that I shouldn't doubt myself now just like I shouldn't have doubted myself back then.

"Brush your teeth, lie back down, and I'll make you some lemon tea to help calm your nerves, okay?"

"Okay."

"And I'll go feed the cat so that it doesn't end up eating our food and I'll take the kids to the park for a bit."

"That's fine. And Tyson?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

Tyson kissed me on my cheek and hugged me even tighter because he didn't want to let me go at all.

"Anything for you," he said. "Anything for you."

**Later on that night: **

I put on my lip gloss in the mirror and carefully examined my face in the reflection. I looked fine…at least I think I did. I hope? Ah, there I go. Overthinking again when I shouldn't be. I had looked in my mirror when I heard my door open and there was Tyson approaching me with a small gift in his hand.

"I got something for you," he said.

"What is it?" I turned in my chair to and took the small wrapped gift from him which I opened eagerly and saw that it was the very bracelet that I had lost long ago. It was a gift that Tyson gave to me the night that I almost didn't want to perform on stage. "Oh…"

"My mother gave it to me today before she headed to British Columbia," Tyson said. "She said that she was cleaning and she found it in one of the drawers in those random tables she has."

The bracelet was a simple one that had my name on it that Tyson had made for me but it was a bracelet I had cherished for a long time and when I lost it, we searched high and low for it but it wasn't found. Until now. Tyson put the bracelet on my wrist and smiled when I held it up while smiling big at finally having it back.

"I will call her and thank her," I said. "I'm going to wear this when I go on stage."

"Are you ready to go on stage?"

"…Yes…"

"You sure?"

"Yes. Even if I'm nervous, it's apart of performing: you'll get the jitterbugs but you tell those jitters to fuck off because it's showtime."

* * *

Tyson gave me a long kiss behind the curtain while the announcer was addressing the crowd and getting ready to introduce me as the final act. I asked him if he could stay backstage with me to which his response was "Just like old times" and told me to not be nervous about this moment in time. When my name was called as the final act, I gracefully took to the stage and waved at Cecile and Saline who were in the audience along with the kids who waved back at me frantically.

I stood in the middle of the stage, sat down, crossed my legs, and began to recite the very lines I spent day in and day out reciting over and over and over again for weeks.

"Born in 1983. A gorgeous little black girl born in Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada. I was a happy little girl. Always happy and healthy. My life as a child was good. Parents made sure I had the best of everything I needed. Dancing was always a part of my blood. It kept me out of trouble. Kept my head on straight. Taught me discipline. Life has tons of lessons on that. Just like it has lessons on life in general…when I became pregnant with my first child, Tyson, Jr., I thought "Am I ready to be a mother?" I had self-doubt…a lot of it…but my mother told me that even she wasn't fully prepared to become a mother when she had me. It's a learning experience. You're never really ready for what life throws you."

I looked back at Tyson who was grinning from ear to ear, smiled at him and winked at him, and then turned my attention back to the audience. The very audience I thought I wouldn't be able to face this very night but it turns out I was wrong.

And rightfully so.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in uploading chapters. I had to take care of myself first but I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Also: Saline is a cousin. **


	68. Chapter 68

_**Flashback: **_

_**Pre-teen years: **_

"_Tia!" Tyson rushed across the street to join me in my yard and handed me a Capri sun he had in his hand. "Here you go! I was waiting for you and when I saw you riding back on your back, I just had to give you something to drink. I know you were thirsty." _

"_Thanks!" I drunk the Capri Sun and thanked Tyson again for the beverage. _

"_Can I stay here and watch t.v.? My parents are going to the store and I don't wanna go." _

"_Sure! Just let me put up my bike." _

_Tyson shoved some popcorn into his mouth as he watched an episode of Tom and Jerry with me as we shared two root beer sodas with each other, sharing the first can and finishing it, and opening the second can to drink it. Our hands happened to touch each other when we both reached into the bowl of popcorn we were eating but we didn't grab any of the snack because we were not both staring at each other. I didn't expect this to happen but Tyson had leaned over to give me a kiss on my lips before leaning away from me and smiling from ear to ear. I didn't mind the kiss because I gave him one on his cheek, scooted closer to him, and continued to watch t.v. for the rest of the evening. _

* * *

_**Teenage years: **_

"_I don't think I can do this…" _

"_What do you mean?" _

"_I don't think I can go out there and dance in front of all of their people! What if I trip, fall, and land flat on my damn face!?" _

"_You won't, Tia." _

_I threw my backpack on the floor out of frustration and sat down on the couch, folded my arms, and crossed my arms in front of my chest. Tyson went to get some sodas for us and brought them back, opening my can for me first and handed it to me, and sat down next to me. _

"_I'm not going to let you talk bad about yourself, babe." Tyson opened his can of soda and took a sip from it. "You're too damn talented to doubt yourself. You're not going to talk bad about yourself. Not while you sitting on our couch in our casa." _

"_Our house?" I asked. _

"_Yes. My house has been your house since the first day we met," he said. "You know that." _

"_Yeah, I know." _

"_Tia, why do you doubt yourself so much?" _

"_I'm not sure why. I feel like I may be a failure." I took a drink of my root beer and idly looked at the design on the can that I held onto. "I don't know why." _

"_You had a standing ovation happen to you after your dance performance last week but now you think that you're going to not do good in your last performance for the school year?" _

"_Maybe." _

"_Lies." _

"_I know you always get nervous but I won't let you talk negative about yourself and I won't you to stop talking about yourself like that. Now." _

"_I can't help it." _

"_Yes, you can. I love you and I support you, Tia. You know that." Tyson put his arms around me and smiled big as he comforted me. "For the rest of your life, I will make sure to always support you and you will always speak positive of yourself because you're such a talented person. And I'm happy that you're in my life." _

_I smiled up at Tyson as he told me those sweet words, kissed him, and thanked him for being there for me, even if I felt like crap and doubted myself. _

* * *

_**Adult years: **_

_I woke up in bed to see Tyson carrying T.J. in his arms as he walked back and forth with the baby, singing a lullaby softly to him. I slowly got up, not caring if my hair was disheveled, and smiled tiredly at Tyson who started to walk over to me so I could see T.J. _

"_Mommy is up. Are you going to eat now?" Tyson said to T.J. as he handed the baby to me. _

"_He didn't want his bottle?" I asked as I lifted up the shirt I was wearing so I could start breastfeeding T.J. He latched onto my nipple, closed his eyes, and placed a tiny hand on my breast as he ate in contentment. _

"_Nope and he was about to start crying again," Tyson said. He laid down next to me on the bed and let out a big sigh as he placed an arm over his face then became completely still. "Am I being a father the right way? Does my own kid not like me?" _

"_He likes you, Tyson, but he just wants a nipple is all." _

"_I'm glad he got it." Tyson sat up so he could scoot next to me and starting to rub the baby's head which caused T.J. to smile a little. "I'm glad he has my hair, too. All nice and curly just like his papa's hair. If we have another kid, I hope that the baby has curly hair as well. We need to keep that tradition going." _

"_You do realize that they're going to have hair like me as well, right?" _

"_Oh, of course. They're going to have the best hair in the world and they'll get the best looks from us, too."_

"_From me, yes." _

"_You? Just you?" _

"_Mmhmm. I'm the best…now give me a kiss." _

_I puckered my lips and watched Tyson do the same then kissed him on his delicious lips then looked down at T.J. with a huge smile on my face as I continued to breastfeed him. _

* * *

"_You're not going to walk? Come on, T.J., just one step for me." Tyson was on one side of the living trying to coax T.J. to get up to walk to him but T.J. remained where he was: right on his blanket. The baby smiled at him but didn't move at all, instead he clapped his hands in excitement at Tyson. "I take that as a no. I'll get you ready for your bath then." _

_I had been sitting on the couch during the entire time and was about to get up myself when I saw T.J. slowly pull himself up to his feet. At first he struggled as he held himself up by his hands while he got his feet into position but eventually he finally made it to his feet but he fell right back on his butt. _

"_YES!" Tyson shouted as he damn near jumped for joy. "PROGRESS! Listen, don't you try to stand anymore until I get back from work on Thursday, okay? I'm taking the first flight Thursday morning coming back home so do NOT walk until I myself walk through our own front door! Got it!?" Tyson ran up to the baby so he could swoop him up and tossed him in the air in excitement. _

_T.J. was giggling loudly as Tyson gave him a huge kiss on his cheek. _

"_Let me took a picture!" I grabbed my phone and quickly snapped a photo of my two loves who light up my world every single day. "I want you to save this photo and put it as your background so you can remind yourself of how much and T.J. love you." _

"_Will do," Tyson said. "I surely will and T.J. when you start running around, I'll be sure to run right behind you to make sure you don't knock over anything in the house." _

* * *

_Tyra giggled loudly as Tyson tried to get her to walk as he dangled his car keys out in front of her to get up from her blanket in the middle of the floor in the living room. Tyson tried everything from his keys, to cookies, to applesauce, a bottle of my breastmilk, and anything else he could think of to try to and get the little one to get on her little feet. It wasn't until Tyson decided to give up did she slowly prop herself up on her feet and took small steps towards her papa who was excited to see his baby girl walk towards him and into his arms. _

"_I knew you'd come around and it's probably because you want some of the cookies I have," Tyson said. "Did you get that on video, Tia?" _

"_Yes, I did." I smiled as I sent the video to his phone and got up to snap a photo of him holding Tyra in his arms. "We should get T.J. and go to the park and see if Tyra will walk alongside her big brother." _

"_That sounds like a great idea. Man, I'm so happy I was able to see both T.J. and Tyra take their first steps…" _

_I hugged Tyson as he started to cry as he was overcome with emotion about Tyra finally taking her first steps, even if it took some bribing to do. Tyson's face was glowing with joy as he gave Tyra a kiss on her cheek as she playfully smacked him on his forehead multiple times. I went to go wake T.J. up from his nap so I could get him ready to go to the park with us and once we got there, I sat on a bench to watch Tyson run after the kids who were excited and happy to see their papa after a long week of him being gone because of work. _

_I didn't know how and why I got to be such a lucky person to have such a lovely family but I wasn't complaining at all. _

_I was grateful for my wonderful life that I was fortunate enough to life. _


	69. Chapter 69

"Many days I doubt myself. I sometimes doubt if I'm a good wife, mother, daughter, cousin, and a good person overall. I still regret some things I've done…wished for forgiveness from those I've done wrong…wondered why I even would hurt some of the people closest to me. But I realized that I'm not perfect and it's okay to make mistakes. In life, there's going to be ups and downs and trials and tribulations. I've had to learn, sometimes the hard way, about that but it's made me a stronger person as I've learned how to deal with anything that is thrown my way. Change is coming for me, I have to embrace it, and I have to be there for my husband and my children because it's my job. It's the right thing for me to do. Life has taught me a lot of valuable lessons, ones that I'm constantly learning each day, and I make sure to take note of everything that I learn. No one knows everything as everyday is a learning experience for all of us so that's something to remember. I am grateful for the life I live, I am fortunate enough to have a terrific family, and I am grateful to still be here. I still have problems of my own, mentally and physically, but I'll overcome them. I'll be moving soon but I will definitely come back and visit this place as this is one of my homes. Thank you guys for the awesome audience that you are. I love you guys and I wish you all the best."

I couldn't remember the last time I saw this many people applaud for me in a standing ovation but the sight before me was overwhelming in a good way. I got up from my sitting position and took a bow in front of everyone then was swooped up from behind by Tyson who spun me around and gave me a huge hug.

"I did it," I whispered to Tyson. "I did it…"

"Yes, you did," he said. "I'm proud of you, babe."

"Thank you."

I continued to smile at everyone cheering for me and waved in the audience to my babies who were smiling and clapping along with everyone else. It was a sight that I didn't want to end as everyone's applause and cheers sounded like music to my own ears and I enjoyed this very moment in time as it was important for me. My hard work had paid off and I was grateful to have been able to do something that I've wanted to do for the longest.

* * *

I was surprised that my parents weren't trying to convince me to stay in Winnipeg when I told them that I was moving to Florida after the New Year. They had instead planned on when they were going to visit me and told me they'd start working on renewing their passports to visit me and the kids so I couldn't complain. My in-laws also said the same thing as my parents so that meant that they were going to be bring more presents for the kids and more than likely, me and Tyson would be stepping over more toys, books, and who knows how many more outfits the kids would also receive. But, nonetheless, I was still grateful for my parents and in-laws caring about me and the kids. Part of me didn't want to leave Canada but another part of me figured it wouldn't be a bad idea to start a new life in a new country with my family. Gradually, we had packed all of our belongings which included the DDR machine that Tyson insisted we bring with us so he could exercise on it. I just simply told him to not forget it as there were nights he would get on it when he couldn't sleep late at night so I didn't want him to forget something that would help him get his mind off of things and on top of that, I needed to beat him once again in the game because I am good at it. Yes, really damn good at it.

I began to look up theatres around the neighborhood our house was in and read the information the ones that were close by to get an idea of what each one offered. I had distinctly remembered someone at the theatre near the home telling me about one in Orlando that was a pretty good so I quickly texted them for the information, got it, and looked it up to see that the ratings were indeed good. Not too far from the house so that was also a plus and it was near a beach as well. When Tyson had plopped in bed beside me, I put my phone down so I could rub my hands through his strawberry hair as he laid his head on my stomach so he could get pampered.

"Time is flying by fast," Tyson said. "It's insane."

"I know…but that means that we're closer to a new chapter in our lives," I said. "You don't have any damn debt to pay to anyone in the states do you?"

"No, ma'am. I took care of any business I have here so you don't have to worry about anything crazy happening in the states. I'm not hiding anything from you either, Tia."

"Good." I playfully pulled at his ear but kept massaging his head as he started to chuckle to himself as I pulled at his ear one more time. "I'm sorry I was against going at first but I promise I'll make it work."

"You don't have to apologize to me, Tia. You're not going to agree with everything that I may like and that's okay."

"But we are moving because of your job. That's something that I can't do: make things hard when you're trying to work and take care of the family."

"You didn't make anything hard so stop wrongfully assuming you did. What did I tell you about talking bad about yourself?"

"I can't help it."

"You did nothing wrong and we are going to bump heads in our marriage. We just had to get over our disagreement about moving, we did, and we're about to move very soon so that means that everything is going to be alright. We will be alright, honey. Trust me."

"I do…I do."

"Those are the words we said to each other when we got married…best day of my life. Well, that day, the day I finally got to see T.J., and delivering Tyra right here at home are the best days of my life."

"You forgot one."

"The very first day I met you was the start of having some of the best days of my entire life. I want to create more memories with you." He lifted his head up so he could give me a kiss on my lips then my cheek and made his way to my neck which made my giggle. "I want to make some more good memories with you…"

"Well, let me shut the light off first."

"No, you can keep it on as I need to see your lovely face."

"Alrighty then. And don't be rough like last time! I hurt my head against this damn headrest so be careful fucker!"

"I said I was sorry for accidentally banging your head against it! I was…carried away…sorry, babe."

"It's okay…just be careful, Tyson. Don't get too horny to the point where you give me a One Winged Angel in the middle of the bed."

"Okay, I will." Tyson grinned at me and silenced me with another kiss before I had the chance to say another cuss word.

Truth is, I couldn't because his lips tasted too darn delicious to stop kissing so he won this round for sure.


	70. Chapter 70

I was content to know that my head didn't hit the headrest because there has been some times where I ended up having a headache after sex because Tyson thought we were in a wrestling ring. I woke up with my head still intact, no headache, and a happy smile on my face as I rolled over on top of Tyson who was lying on his back beside me. I saw his eyelids struggle to open but when they did, I playfully batted my eyes at him and kissed him on his lips while he sat up slowly, wrapping his arms around me, and then playfully pinning me to the bed again so he could tickle me.

"AH! TYSON!"

"You started this."

BOOM.

It was Tyson who was sent flying off the bed we rolled over and he managed to be the one to eat the carpet once he fell off the bed. I was laughing as he slowly got up, ass in the air first, and then he finally hoisted himself to his knees before hopping on the bed like a monkey to tickle me and ended up causing me to hit my head on the headrest so I ended up hitting him in his tough ass arm with my fist out of irritation.

"You play to damn much, Tyson!" I said.

"No, YOU play too much," he retorted back.

"Whatever."

"Okay, let's call a truce: we can't mess with each other for the rest of the day because one of us ends up getting hurt, or we both end up getting hurt and then we're mad at each other for the rest of the year. Sorry for hurting you. Is your coconut head okay?"

"Pft. Yeah, it's okay. Just like your big watermelon head! It's time to make some breakfast."

"Make me some coffee please?"

Tyson hovered over me so he could kiss me on my lips and planted more kisses on my neck which made me start to giggle. It was hard even pretending to stay mad at him even after he caused me to hurt me head yet again on the headrest.

"Fine," I said. "Now go brush your damn teeth because your breath is making my eyebrows curl."

"Whatever."

* * *

Tyson finally walked into the kitchen once I finished making his plate and brought it to the table for him along with his cup of coffee then sat down beside him at the table. T.J. was humming to himself as he ate his pancakes but accidentally dropped it on the floor and fell quiet because he thought he was in trouble.

"Sorry," he said to us.

"No, sweetie, it's okay." Tyson picked up the bad pancake, placed it on a napkin, and give his pancake to T.J. who happily accepted it and started eating it right away. "Just don't drop that, little one. And why are you staring at me like that, Tyra?"

Tyra side-eyed her father but continued to eat her oatmeal that I was happy was going into his mouth and not all over her face and on the floor much to my delight. Tyson had looked at his phone at something someone had texted him and showed me what it was: a Mega Man figurine that had gone on sale already but what he didn't know was that I had already bought it for him for his birthday which was tomorrow. I had managed to hide it from him easily so that I wouldn't worry about him snooping around to find it until it was time for him to open his present.

The next day, I brought the kids into room so that they could pounce on their father to wake him up and wish him a very happy birthday. Tyson sat up so he could give the kids hugs and kisses before seeing me reach underneath the bed and hold up a black gift bag in my hand that he eyed rather suspiciously in a playful manner as I handed it to him. He joked that I probably put a bug in the bag before taking out the Mega Man figurine that he just told me about yesterday.

"How did you get this thing so fast?"

"I kept an eye out for the figurine and pre-ordered it way before you told me it was getting released. You're the biggest gamer I know so of course I know everything you like."

"Thank you. I love it."

I crawled in bed next to him and gave him a kiss.

"You're very welcome. Now, what would you like to do for your birthday today?"

"Go back to the local arcade and just ride around…take a trip down memory lane before we move."

"Sounds like a terrific idea. For your second birthday present, you can change Tyra's diaper and get her ready while I get T.J. ready."

"Ha."

* * *

**Flashback: **

_Tyson threw his bag in the backseat of the car out of frustration, got into the passenger seat, and closed the door before sitting back and letting out a huge sigh. It was the long hours that he was working at the airport that was getting to him as I've never seen him so tired, upset, and drained before until now. _

"_You okay?" I asked him. _

"_I'm fine but I just want to get out of here." _

"_Okay. Seatbelt, babe." _

"_Yeah, sorry." Tyson buckled up then leaned his seat down so he could relax on the way home. _

_I didn't say anything to him as I let him have his space and even when we got back to my place, I let him lie down in my bed while I cooked dinner for us and made his favorite dessert of my famous peach cobbler. Tyson had woke up after sleeping for a few hours, ate dinner with me, and asked if we could go to the arcade so he could get his mind from thinking about everything that was bothering him for the entire day. I agreed and we went to the arcade where Tyson spent most of his time playing Street Fighter with me until some idiot came up to him to taunt him about where he was in regards to wrestling. Tyson was working hard to show his skills at a local wrestling school in our area that had some professional wrestlers come to see which talent they could pick and possibly give them a good opportunity to hone their skills better and maybe get signed by a major company somewhere here in Canada or elsewhere. They had already made names for themselves locally while Tyson was still trying to get himself further. I told him to simply ignore the asshole that was taunting him but when the asshole threw soda at the back of his head, that was when all hell broke loose. _

_I had never seen him so upset to the point where I knew he was seeing red as he punched the asshole so hard that I could've sworn I saw a tooth fly across the arcade. I don't know how I managed to pull my strong boyfriend off his assailant but I did because he was going to town on punching the asshole that pissed him off. Luckily, the owner of the place threw out the idiot who started the fight and asked Tyson if he was okay. _

"_No, I'm not fine." Tyson stormed off to the bathroom to clean the soda that was in his hair. _

_I was glad that the bathroom was an unisex one because I was able to join him in the bathroom and help him dry off. _

"_I'm a fucking failure. Nothing I do is right. I gave up a lot for wrestling thinking I'd make it and I haven't done shit!" _

_I grabbed a towel so I could pat Tyson's hair dry with it but he instead grabbed me and held me against his chest as tight as he could. _

"_Tyson, things take time. I believe in you and I know you can succeed in wrestling." _

"_What if it doesn't work out, Tia?" _

"_You will find something that does work out for you." _

"_I'm sorry for exploding out there." _

"_No, it's okay." _

"_Well, at least I have you." _

"_Always. I love you, Tyson." _

"_Love you, too." _

* * *

**Present: **

I took a long look around the arcade as it brought back a lot of great memories for me as this is where I would go for a good time with good friends and to have good memories. For Tyson, it was also his safe haven to immerse himself into the world of video games while also devouring pepperoni pizza and Coca Cola while also enjoying my company that he never got tired of. I am going to miss this place when I leave but this place will always have a special place in my heart. Just like my family and my home country.

And this delicious pizza that me, the kids, and Tyson were sharing together at our table.

"Tia, you know what I want to do tomorrow?"

"What's that?"

"Just take a small road trip…just the two of us visiting places we used to go to all of the time and just spending some time together. That'll make my birthday the best."

"That sounds like a plan indeed. Okay, little girl, stop trying to drop this pizza on the floor." I sat her down in my lap so I could feed her myself.

T.J. was sitting between me and Tyson as he munched on his slice of cheese pizza and laid his head against his father's arm then looked up at him.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you, too," Tyson said with a smile. "This is the best birthday ever."


	71. Chapter 71

Me, Tyson, and the kids all enjoyed ice cream together while at the park together. The park was another place I was going to miss dearly when it would be time for me to move but this place would definitely still hold a place in my heart as well. Tyson had Tyra in his lap so he could feed her some ice cream but she kept trying to grab the spoon from him so she could feed herself as she was very persistent to do so. Tyson handed her the spoon and held up the cup of ice cream so she could eat it. She scooped up a bit of ice cream, fed herself, and was quite proud of herself when she did so.

"See!?" she said to Tyson.

"You're a big girl and Daddy should let you feed yourself more often," he said.

"Just make sure you don't let her eat cheeseburgers by herself," I joked.

"No, she won't. Are you liking your ice cream, little man?" Tyson asked T.J.

"Good," T.J. replied.

"You don't want to sit down and eat your ice cream?" I asked him.

He shook his head no and continued to eat his ice cream in content as he watched birds fly above him and gave them a quick wave before he resume eating his treat.

"Oh my gosh." I chuckled to myself as I remembered something funny. "Remember when T.J. tried to feed Timmy ice cream? I thought that was the funniest thing ever."

"Oh my goodness. Listen kids, Timmy is coming with us and yes he is your little brother but you can't feed your little brother everything. Okay?" Tyson chuckled, leaned forward, and playfully ruffled T.J.'s hair.

"Oh!" T.J. said as he giggled loudly. "Me!" He reached out his tiny hand to Tyson so he could ruffle his father's hair and when Tyson bent his head down, T.J. rubbed his hand through his dad's curly hair and patted his head.

Tyra straight up pulled at a lock of Tyson's hair which caught him by surprise as he wasn't expecting her to do such a thing.

"Shit!" Tyson said. "Tyra!"

"Shit."

She was popped on her hand which made her stop eating her ice cream because she was seconds away from hurling it on the ground.

"Little girl, you better not throw that ice cream on the ground," Tyson warned her.

"Sorry." Tyra resume eating her ice cream as if nothing had happened just now.

"Where did we get these kids from?" I asked.

"Their wonderful mother gave birth to them and blessed me with lovely children. That's where the kids came from: a strong damn woman."

"Aww, shucks. You're too kind."

I leaned over to give Tyson a kiss and held up my ice cream cone so he could take a bite of it and then quickly slapped a bit on his nose. He could do nothing but laugh as I was about to take a photo of my handy work until someone walking by offered to take a photo of me, the kids, and Tyson which I told them they could do. The photo we had taken together became my new home and lock screen immediately.

* * *

**Flashback: **

"_Have you ever thought about moving somewhere?" _

"_Where exactly?" _

"_I don't know, babe. Just anywhere that isn't here." _

"_Are you beginning to hate being here?" _

"_Sometimes, yes." _

_I watched as Tyson skipped some rocks into the lake that faced us and crossed my arms over my chest as I watched rock after rock disappear into the water. I knew that Tyson wanted to do something fantastic with his wrestling skills and I wanted to do something to help him achieve his dream of becoming a professional wrestler. His frustration was getting to him each and every single day and I hated seeing him so angry, upset, and mad at everyone and the world. _

"_Do you have any money to get back to the states for this weekend?" _

"_Barely. I don't get paid until Monday so I have to call the promoter in the states and tell him that I can't make it." _

"_You can." I reached into my purse to try and retrieve some cash to give to Tyson but he slammed the rocks in his hand down on the ground, walked up to me, and gently but firmly pulled my hand away from my purse. "Tyson, take the money I'm about to give you." _

"_No." Tyson shook his head at me quickly. "I'm not taking any of your money, baby. I'm not." _

"_You know what, Tyson? It's your pride that's getting in the damn way. Whenever you help me, I understand that it's because you care. Whenever you help me, I appreciate it and I don't let my pride get in the way. We're both going to make in life but we won't get far if we don't help each other, Tyson." _

"_I'm not taking charity." _

_I reached into my purse to pull out my wallet but he snatched it away from me to emphasis his point of not accepting any money from me so he could go the states and wrestle at the show he needed to get to. _

"_Tyson, I'm not asking you to take the money." _

"_I'M NOT TAKING ANY FUCKING MONEY FROM YOU! WHAT PART OF THAT DON'T YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND!?" _

"_YOU BETTER LOWER YOUR FUCKING VOICE!" _

"_I'M NOT GOING TO LOWER MY FUCKING VOICE! LET ME VENT OUT ALL OF MY FUCKING FRUSTRATIONS BECAUSE IT'S APPARENT I'M COMPLETE AND UTTER SHIT!" _

"_You're not." I had to calm myself down so I could embrace Tyson in a big hug. _

_A hug I'm happy he accepted from me because he needed it as he was way too hard on himself. He started to cry and I just had to let him let it all out. I told him that it was okay to cry, accept help, or just vent to me because he always did the same for me. I told him everything would be alright and everything would work out for us. _

* * *

**Present: **

Me and Tyson looked out at the water that stared back at us like it did so many years ago when we were teenagers just trying to find our way in this big planet called Earth. I didn't know I would be standing with Tyson, married to him, with two kids, and now preparing to move to the states. It was a new beginning that I was still nervous and even a bit scared about but I knew that Tyson was going to take care of me and the kids so there wouldn't be anything for me to worry about once we moved. I'm glad that we decided to take a road trip together to spend some quiet time with each other as it was a good thing we were going down memory lane about the good times and the bad times we had together.

"I'm happy you followed your dreams," I said to him.

He squeezed my hand as he smiled at me, leaned down to give me a kiss, and looked back at the lake ahead of us.

"I'm glad I did, too. I remember I came here and almost blew up out of frustration but I'm glad that you made me keep my head on straight, put my pride aside, and to never give up." He looked at me with his smile that wasn't going away because he was on cloud nine and there was no way that he was coming down. "I'm glad you didn't give up on your dreams as well. We have to keep dreaming big, babe. We have to keep dreaming big."

"Yup. I love you so much."

"I love you more. Let's get out of here and get some snacks."

"Tyson, you just ate."

"I know but I want something sweet…like you! HA! You are my dessert!"

My husband held onto my arm as he put his hands on my ribs while trying to kiss me on my neck to emphasize that I indeed was the treat for the day.

"AH! TYSON, DON'T YOU TICKLE ME OR I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU AN ONE WINGED ANGEL INTO THIS DAMN LAKE, JACKASS!"

* * *

**Author's note: I love fluff, too. **


	72. Chapter 72

"Stop moving your damn toes." I carefully painted Tyson's toes with my nail polish and warned him to not move an inch until the nail polish was completely dry.

"You did a great job on my toes. I should have you pamper me more often," he joked and gulped down the rest of his water.

"Yes, with the way you wrestle I need to give you more massages. This motel seems familiar," I said.

"Yeah, this is the very motel we came to after we had our argument about whether or not I wasn't going to accept any money from you to help me get to the states. I'm glad I learned my lesson about setting aside my pride and being humble. You have a lot of ways to get me to actually listen to when someone is talking some sense into me and I appreciate you putting your foot in my ass."

"Most definitely. Now, don't move your big ass toes so they can dry then we can shower together."

"I love this gold glitter color. I feel like a princess."

"Oh, I bet you do!"

After our hot shower together, Tyson rubbed my back as we laid in the bed of our motel room, the cool air from the air condition making my bare skin feel great, and the fact that it was just me and him together was the cherry on top. We had just showered together and now was the time for us to relax as we had a day of fishing planned for tomorrow as I have never went fishing before in my entire life. Tyson was determined to make sure I went fishing before the year even ended.

"Hmm…that feels amazing, love." The hand of my husband made it's way up and down my spine but stopped just before it reached my goods. "Why stop there?"

"Is this an invitation?"

"It sure is."

The covers were pulled away from me courtesy of Tyson who almost took the entire blanket off the bed to get a good look at me. I don't know what came over me but I remembered the scar I got from my C-section and tried to grab at some of the blanket to cover myself up with so he wouldn't look at it.

"What's wrong, Tia?"

"It's nothing. Nothing, Tyson."

"Is it your scar?"

"I hate it." There were times I still felt insecure in my own body around my own husband still…it fucking sucked and I hated it. I HATED it! "I fucking hate it." I laid on my side of the bed, back turned towards Tyson, and didn't say anything else as I idly glared at the air condition as it hummed softly.

"I want you to know something." Tyson snuggled behind me, laying his head on top of mine, and rubbing hand over my scar that I didn't want to see myself. "You're a strong damn woman. This came from carrying our firstborn and he'll take after you when it comes to strength just like our other little one. Remember that, love."

"I feel like shit. Damn…"

"Tia…don't cry…" Tyson hugged me tighter as I started to weep and he didn't let go of me throughout the night as we laid in bed together.

I lost track of time but I didn't care about what time it was because all I wanted to do was rest my eyes as I had cried for awhile and I'm surprised my tears didn't turn into waterfalls. Tyson didn't sleep at all as he kept an eye out on me throughout the night and even watched Tom and Jerry with me which helped me fall asleep faster.

* * *

I woke up in the morning to see that Tyson was taking food out of plastic bag and placing it on the table, opening the containers, and taking a sip of his orange juice. I slowly got up to approach Tyson from behind as he kept his back turned towards me, playfully tickled him, and let him give me a huge hug as a way of saying good morning. I snagged a piece of bacon and French toast as I sat down to eat breakfast with Tyson while discussing what to do for the day and when I had no idea what to do for the day, Tyson had suggested we go fishing. I didn't recall ever having gone fishing before so I agreed to it.

But Tyson said we wouldn't leave to do anything, not even get dressed, if I wasn't mentally up to the task of going fishing. I told Tyson that I was fine but I did apologize for my breakdown the previous night.

"Don't, Tia. It's okay. Enjoy your breakfast, alright?"

"Okay."

After breakfast, I told Tyson that I don't recall ever going fishing before but he told me that we in fact did go fishing a couple of times during weekends that we were able to take small trips together. I told Tyson that I may have remembered but my memory needed to be jogged and Tyson told me not to worry as our adventures today would remind me of the good times we had together as teenagers.

* * *

I sat in the boat that seemed to be in the middle of nowhere in a damn lake that also seemed to be on its own planet and I wasn't really liking how far we were from land but Tyson reassured me that we would be fine but I wasn't having it.

"Tyson, why the hell are we in the middle of this lake? And I find it quite damn funny how this very lake isn't frozen like the other ones! When did we ever come here, Tyson!?"

"There was a time you were exhausted from dancing, school, and you were tired of your parents so I brought you up here so we could spend time together. You had a lot of fun up here, Tia."

It took me a bit to remember when we had first make our trek up here and it sure was when I was exhausted from just about everything and everyone. The quietness that came with the nature surrounding us was reassuring then as it is now despite me being a bit suspicious of the water that was staring right back at us.

"Huh, now I remember. I caught a really big damn fish."

"Right in this area."

"So that's why you have me here in the middle of the damn lake. I love the nice nod back to us first coming here."

"You can trust me. Let's get this bad boy going." Tyson casted his rod into the lake but handed it to me to hold and got behind me when I stood up once I had the rod in my hand.

"Why are you so nervous?" Tyson asked me as he chuckled.

"Because I am nervous. I haven't fished in like one hundred years!"

"Nonsense. Just relax, babe." Tyson put his hands on my hips and kissed me on my cheek to help ease my tension. "Just relax. I'm right here…"

* * *

**Flashback: **

_I looked out at the water that was home to one of the many fishes that I was trying to catch. I wasn't sure what to expect or how big my catch was going to be at all but I knew that I wanted to see what I could get on my first try. Tyson stood behind me to catch my fall in case I went flying backwards if a big ass fish were to try and karate chop me right out of the water. My rod begin to move which meant that a fish had latched onto it and before I knew it, Tyson was helping me reel in a pretty decent sized fish that was the size of my forearm. _

"_I did it!" I said excitedly. _

"_You sure did and you did a great job. Do you want to keep the fish or let it back into the water?" _

"_This little fishy is going to be devoured by us tonight. I do know how to gut a fish!" _

"_Well, fish it is." _

* * *

**Present: **

"NO! GET BACK HERE!" I held onto my rod with all of my strength and managed to pull the stubborn fish out of the water.

Of course, Tyson was holding onto me to make sure I didn't fall out of the damn boat but I got my catch: a delicious fish that was now in my possession.

"Do you want to keep the fish or put it back in the water?"

Unlike the first fishy I caught and ate along with Tyson when we first came here, I decided to let this little fishy go back to its natural habitat.

"Back in the water so it can be free."

I let the fish back into the water and watched it stay idly by the boat until it darted away from us out of sight. Wonderful memories flooded back as I did indeed start to remember all of the good times I had here at the lake, despite it being so long ago that I was here. Me and Tyson's little trip that we had embarked on together was something that I would never forget as long as I live.

"What's the matter?"

I didn't noticed that when I had sat back down I had started to cry again but it wasn't sad tears: it was happy tears that flew down my face this time.

"I just enjoy our time together…this trip has made me so happy, Tyson. I know it's your birthday wish but this is something I've wanted for us as well…just some time to reminisce about the good times we've had together, the bad times we've had together…just all of the time we spent together. Even though we spent quite some time apart, meeting up with each other again was always the best part. I still can't believe we're married and have two babies."

Tyson sat down next to me so he could put his arm around me, hold me close, and kiss me on my temple.

"The best part about my life is that I get to spend it with you forever with the kids. I'm glad that I'm fortunate to have this lovely life with you…hot damn, I am honestly speechless right now because I love you so much. You're such a gorgeous and elegant woman…a woman who is definitely stronger me…I honestly thought I wouldn't get married but dammit Tia…I love you. Remember that I love you dammit!"

"Give me a damn kiss if you love me so much then!"

"Will do!"

"Tyson, you can kiss me but if we both go falling in this damn water because of your crazy ass, I'm going to beat your ass all over the world!"


	73. Chapter 73

I was a bit tired but not that tired to the point where I was going to fall asleep right away so I decided that I would stay up a bit to watch cartoons while Tyson brushed his teeth then joined me in bed.

"What's up, Doc?" Tyson kissed my cheek and pulled the covers over us so we could relax in bed. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Tyson grabbed my hand, gave it a kiss, and held it against his cheek while I continued to watch cartoons but soon I turned to see him looking at the t.v. with a smile on his face. I was curious now what was on his mind so I turned the t.v. down so we could talk to each other.

"Yes?"

"Just can't get over how gorgeous you are. Scar and all."

"I told you I hate my damn scar, Tyson!" I snatched my hand away from him and just looked at him as if he said something bad when he didn't but I still hated my scar.

"Scar and all. End of story."

"Why do you like my scar so much?"

"You know why. You carried our children and you did something that I didn't do. You're such a lovely and elegant looking woman. Period! You're my wife and I love every single inch of you."

"..."

Tyson didn't say anything else as he kissed me on my lips before I could say anymore nonsense and before I knew it, we had begun to make love to each other. I forgot all about the scar that always made me upset when Tyson laid on top of me, his face in the crook of my neck, my legs and arms around him, and the covers pushed right off the bed as we tossed and turned. Soon, I felt Tyson's warm cum inside of me and we took a minute to come off our high that we were on after our love making session. I didn't say anything at first but I started to giggle as Tyson held himself up over me, confused at first but chuckled at me as I giggled with my hand covering my mouth.

"What's so funny, love?"

"Not gonna lie...your breath tickled my neck."

"Are you implying that my breath stinks?"

"Nope. Just tickled!"

"Do you feel better now?"

"I do...I hope to get over the insecurity very soon. Very very soon!"

"You will, babe. Time for us to get some rest as we have a nice drive ahead of us tomorrow."

"Cuddle behind me and I'll be fine."

"Will do."

* * *

I held onto Tyson's hand as he drove but soon my mind began to become a bit idle as time went on despite the drive not being too long. I hardly noticed that we had pulled into a gas station for gas but once the car came to a complete stop, I had snapped out of my trance. Tyson asked me if I was okay and I told him yes and that I was just thinking to myself. Tyson kissed me on my temple and told me he'd buy me some peanuts along with Diet Coke before getting out of the car.

I laid my seat back as I waited for him and soon we were back on the road again heading towards home. The trees, the farms I saw, the Canadian flags that waved in the wind, and everything I love about Canada was something I took in with my own eyes as soon my scenery would change. I'd be in another country with different people, different ways of living...just different. Yes, I was still nervous about moving but I was curious to see what my new future would look like.

* * *

The new year had finally arrived and the move to the states would be here soon. I'm glad I was able to see many family members before heading off, telling some of them that they could visit me whenever the time was right...yes, _some _but not all.

Moving with two kids running around everywhere, taking things out of boxes and hurling toys everywhere was a bit of a hassle until Tyson devised a plan to feed them chocolate chip cookies while watching Sesame Street as we continued to pack the boxes we would take with us. And of course: Tyson made sure his DDR machine was headed right to our home in the states because there's no way he could live without it and there was no way I would hear the end of it if we didn't bring the machine with us. And there was no way I was going to stop playing it because beating him was always a doozy even though he has claimed "I cheated".

"Our DDR machine will arrive a few days after we settle back in!" Tyson told me while we were in the kitchen to have a quick snack.

"Good. That means I can continue to kick your scrawny ass in the game!"

"Scrawny? Okay, ma'am. CHEATER!"

"LOSERS SAY THAT!"

Tyson playfully pushed me up against the counter so he could playfully bite my cheek.

"Loser, Hmm?"

"Yes…ha!"

"Stop." T.J. had walked in on us to let us know that there was something he wanted. "Milk."

"Where are you and your sister learning some words that you shouldn't?" Tyson asked T.J.

T.J. shrugged his shoulders but stared at Tyson as his father poured him milk into one of his sippy cups and happily took his beverage back into the living room.

"Don't think he's learning anything from me because he's not," I told Tyson as I ate some grapes.

"Yeah, sure." Tyson wrapped his big arms around me as I fed him a few grapes that he began to munch on. "You ready for the move?"

"I'm still nervous...very nervous...but I can handle it."

"It'll be okay. I'll be right here with you, love."

* * *

Later on that night, the song that I chose to play the day before we officially left Canada represented me and Tyson's marriage: us having an undying love for each other that we've had for years. It perfectly represented everything that I felt about Tyson and the music I selected told Tyson everything I wanted to say to him: that I love him.

The vinyl record played in the front room behind us as we slow danced with each other in the middle of the bare room that still only had the vinyl player in it as it played the music over the speaker. I got lost looking into my husband's eyes as we said nothing to each other, simply listening to the music, and never letting go of one another as the song played.

_**You're all I need to get by **_

_**You're all I need to get by **_

_**Shorty I'm there for you anytime you need me **_

_**For real, it's me in your world, believe me **_

_**Nothing make a man feel better than a woman **_

_**Queen with a crown that be down for whatever **_

_**There are a few things that's forever, my lady **_

_**We can make war or make babies **_

_**Back when I was nothin' **_

_**You made a brother feel like he was somethin' **_

_**That's why I'm with you to this day boo no frontin'**_

_**Even when the skies were gray **_

_**You would rub me on my back and say "Baby it'll be okay" **_

_**Now that's real to a brother like me baby **_

_**Never ever give my cootie away and keep it tight aight **_

_**And I'ma walk these dogs so we can live **_

_**In a fat ass crib with thousands of kids **_

_**Word life you don't need a ring to be my wife **_

_**Just be there for me and I'ma make sure we **_

_**Be livin' in the effin' lap of luxury **_

_**I'm realizing that you didn't have to funk wit me **_

_**But you did, now that I'm going all out kid **_

_**And I got mad love to give **_

_**You're all I need to get by **_

_**Like sweet morning dew **_

_**I took one look at you **_

_**And it was plain to see **_

_**You were my destiny **_

_**With you I'll spend my time **_

_**I'll dedicate my life **_

_**I'll sacrifice for you **_

_**Dedicate my life for you **_

_**You're all I need...to get by…**_

It was the same song that we had first played when we declared our love together when we were teenagers...I guess some things just never change.


	74. Chapter 74

Despite us already having a home in the states, it still felt as if I had never stepped foot into our home at all but I wasn't dreaming as I stepped out of the shower and knew where I was. I wrapped my towel around me and headed towards the sink where I began to brush my teeth and began to comb out my hair. Tyson then walked slowly into the bathroom, gave me a kiss on my cheek, and made his way to the toilet to take a leak. He flushed the toilet, let out a yawn, and washed his hands at the sink when I scooted over to let him do so. I grabbed another brush so I could brush his wild hair down so it wouldn't stick up as if he had inserted his finger into a socket and got electrocuted.

"Thank you," he said groggily then let out a huge yawn. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"I'm not sure yet. You sure you don't want to go back to bed and rest for the time being?"

"I have a conference call I need to make in an hour."

"I can make you some coffee in the meantime but you should go lie back down for a bit. I know you're very tired, Tyson."

"I'll manage." He kissed me on my cheek then chuckled softly. "Later on, we can spend some time to ourselves if you like."

"I would love that very much."

I heard a soft thud on our bathroom door and in came the one and only Tyra. She let out a soft yawn that made her look identical to Tyson when he did the same thing and extended her arms out to her papa who picked her up.

"Good morning, princess. Well, I should say "Your majesty" because you are spoiled rotten," he said.

"Her papa allows her to be that way," I joked. "I can get the coffee started while you get ready for your call."

"Thanks," Tyson said. "Be good for Mommy and eat your food." He gave Tyra a big kiss on her forehead before handing her to me so I could leave him to shower.

I grabbed my cell phone before heading out of my room to check on T.J. and saw that he was still asleep. I continued to the kitchen that was still a bit bare for the time being but eventually it would look just like how I had the kitchen back home: nice and cozy. I sat Tyra in her high chair and began to get the coffee started while also thinking of what exactly to cook. I grabbed a cup of applesauce out of the fridge, got Tyra's special blue spoon that she insists on always eating with, and handed her breakfast to her. Applesauce was her top favorite food while peas was still a close second and if she had both, she was content. I was idly looking into the fridge when I heard my cell phone start to ring as it laid on the counter and I saw that it was my mother who was calling me.

"Hello?" I said when I answered the phone.

"Good morning. How are you today?" she said.

"I'm doing really well. Figuring out what to make for breakfast. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fantastic. Trying to get used to the house again but I'll manage. I keep forgetting that I'm here in the United States."

"Are you considering becoming a citizen?"

"I think I'll get a green card. When it comes to the kids' citizenship, I'll have to discuss that with Tyson."

"That's good. I really hope that everything works out for you and Tyson while you're in the states. I honestly never thought you'd move anywhere."

"Well, things do change." I grabbed a carton of eggs and some bacon out of the fridge and sat them next to the stove. I put my mother on speaker phone so I could free up my hands to start cooking. "I have to give this place a chance and Tyson is closer to work."

"It'll be okay and you guys will be okay. Um...has your father called you?"

"No, he hasn't. Yet. Last time I spoke to him was when I had visited him at his job to say bye."

"Ugh...I hope he's not acting like a jackass!"

Oh, brother. Here we go.

"What's the matter?"

"He hasn't taken the move too well, Tia. He was curious as to why you couldn't stay in Canada while Tyson could continue to travel for work and everything. I explained the entire situation to him but he really believed that you should've stayed here but I told him that you have your own family to look after so he can't be upset that you've moved. I told him that you have your own life."

"Thanks for always being helpful...I know that deep down I'm still his little girl."

"Of course but I told him that you're a grown woman who has her own life to live. I'm very happy for you and I want you to keep me updated on how you're doing. I already sent a package for you, Tyson, and the kids."

"Already? Let me guess what the kids got: books?"

"Correct!"

"More story time for the kids and they'll enjoy it a lot. Thank you, Mom. I love you very much and I want you to remember that."

"I love you more. I wish I could stay on the phone long but I have to get back to work but I promise I'll call you later!"

"Talk to you later. Love you." I hung up the phone and continued to cook breakfast while also making sure Tyra didn't make a mess with her applesauce.

Tyson soon joined me in the kitchen with T.J. in his arms but the little rascal had a frown on his face when he saw me.

"I think little man is sick. He feels super warm," Tyson said. "I gave him some medicine and I'll make him some soup."

T.J. sneezed into Tyson's shirt, got snot all over it, and turned his head away from us as if to say "I'm over it". Tyson wiped his nose with a paper towel and sat him down in the chair at the table while he began to make chicken noodle soup for our little man. Tyson told me he'd make himself a plate of food but I went ahead and made him a plate then took it to the table. Tyson warmed up the soup and brought it back to the table where T.J. basically wolfed it down then wanted to be held by Tyson for a bit.

"You think we should take him to the doctor?" Tyson asked me. "Or just get him some medicine?"

"Some medicine for now."

"Daddy is going to get you some medicine now," Tyson said to T.J.

"Don't go," T.J. said.

"I'll be back, T.J. Just stay here and I'll be back. Okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

I placed the photos that Cecile had taken of me, Tyson, the kids, and Timmy around the house while Tyson left to get T.J.'s medicine. Poor T.J. was asleep on the couch while his sister was playing with her piano, smashing her tiny hands against it, and clapping her hands every time she hit a note. Timmy was sitting right next to her and looked at the piano as if he knew what the heck was going on but he was amused just like her.

I finished putting up photos then heard the garage door open and close. In came Tyson through the door and into the kitchen with a bag that had T.J.'s medicine from the store.

"How's little man doing?" Tyson asked me.

"Fine." I put up the last photo and joined Tyson in the kitchen. "Should I wake him up?"

"He has to take his medicine. I also bought a thermometer to check his temperature and once we give him his medicine and stuff, then he can go back to sleep."

"Okay."

We managed to wake T.J. up without any fuss and gave him his medicine and took his temperature to see just how warm he was. His temp came back as 100 degrees so we decided to keep an eye on his condition throughout the night and tomorrow just in case it got higher. It was the weather that hit him the hardest as we moved the kids from cold weather to a warmer climate. After we laid T.J. to sleep, we found that Tyra was still fine as she was giggling and laughing while Timmy licked her cheek in excitement.

"Timmy, don't lick your sister's face!"

"Meow!" he responded.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. What would you like to eat tonight, Tyson? I'm thinking of pizza."

"Pizza it is. Okay, let me take your temperature." Tyson approached Tyra so he could take her temp but she began to roll away from him so he couldn't but he ended up scooping her up. "Daredevil." Tyson sat down with her on the couch, took her temperature, and then let her scurry back to her spot on the floor by Timmy. "Make that a nice hot pepperoni pizza. I need it."

I sat down next to Tyson on the couch, placed our order online, and laid my head on his lap after I was finished. I pulled my legs up on the couch and looked up at Tyson with a small smile, a smile that got bigger when Tyson began to smile.

"What's up?" he said.

"Nothing. I just love seeing you and your smile," I said.

"I wish I could throw away all of the important things I have to do this week so I can just spend all the time in the world with you and the babies."

"After we eat, I'll run you a hot bubble bath because you deserve it."

* * *

I kept my promise and later on that night, I ran Tyson a nice hot bubble bath and threw in some Epsom salt so that it could help his muscles as I know he needed something for them. The champion of the world settled into the tub, let out a big sigh, and smiled as he sat against the wall behind him.

"Thank you," Tyson said to me.

"No problem. The great AEW champion should always be pampered all the time."

"The AEW _and _AAA Megachampion has a great woman by his side." Tyson's finger ran down the side of my face and gave him a semi sleepy smile then let out a small sigh. "A woman who I'm surprised hasn't choked me out for overworking myself sometimes when I shouldn't."

"You have a career that you're enjoying and you bring along me and the kid sometimes. I _will _always make sure that you don't overwork yourself." I looked at the dark purple marks on Tyson's skin that came from him cupping to help him cope with his muscles being sore sometimes. His knee was better but he still had some pain in it that agitated him.

"Oh, I know. I love you, T."

"Love you, too. After this, I'm going to make you an ice cream sundae. How does that sound, love?"

"Fantastic."


End file.
